Lessons in family and Love
by RozannaBelikoVladmire
Summary: When Edward finds two girls alone in the woods and the cullens take them in, EVERYONE's lives change. Has Edward found his ture love? can they raise to two girls threw the teen years with out the drama no wait there is A lot of drama. but lessons 4 every
1. First Meeting

I was out hunting, on the trail of a Mt lion when I heard the sound of someone crying

I was out hunting, on the trail of a Mt lion when I heard the sound of someone crying. I fallowed the sound and saw two little girls maybe four years old. One of them the smell was enough to drive me insane, I walked over to them and looked at them. One, the one who I wanted to taste the sweet taste of her blood as it sang to me, had brown hair, she was the smaller of the two, with brown eyes. The other had darker hair but it seemed they were related some how.

_Where did aunt Renee and uncle Phil go……..where are they._

I heard one of them think and I sat down next to them. "Are you two lost?" I said softly well I could take them in to find their aunt and uncle." They both looked at me.

"we lost" the smaller one said softly and looked up at me. She flashed me a smile and I smiled back, damn even her smile was enough to drive me insane.

"I'll help you find your parents." I said softly to them and hoped I would be able to control myself, it was getting harder. "What are your names?"

"Avayna and Isabella" the taller one said.

"Bella" Bella said softly.

" I am Edward…" I said and raised a eyebrow when Bella got up and was in my arms. She was scared, crying and shaking. I Held my tempation back.

"Edward……" I heard Alice say and I looked at her. _I saw their parents, they were attacked by a bear, they tried to keep the bear away from them, it was after the food in their campsites, they were sleeping and have no clue…… we should take them to dad to make sure they are ok._ I nodded at her and tried to hand Bella to her but she clang to me not letting go. "Come here sweetheart it is ok I wont hurt you." Alice said trying to take the girl away from me as if she knew I was having a hard time. "you ok to take them home and then finish hunting?" Alice said softly and took Avaya's hand. Bella looked at me and reached her hand out.

"I'll try" I said softly and then I took her hand and she smiled. I pulled my hand back and kept a distance from her, I saw a look of hurt and confusion on her face and I sighed there was no way she would understand why he was trying to stay away from her. I opened the door for Alice and the second we were inside Emse ran over to us.

"Oh god look at them. They are so cute." Emse said as Alice put Bella down. The second she did Bella ran behind me. _Someone likes you_ I heard Emse and I sighed.

"I am going back out I'll be back later." I said and walked to the door. But as I opened it I saw a little girl look at me as if she was about to cry again. "Bella I'll be back I promise but you need to stay here with Alice and Emse ok they will take good care of you." I said softly and she nodded and walked back over to Alice. I sighed and left.


	2. Rosalei's daughter

**wow i didnt expect to get reviews right away for this. Thank you all. I am glad you like it so far. i will keep as much updated as i can. I dont own twlilight or Edward.. though i might in my dreams shh dont tell my boyfriend that. LMAO! well i had to be nice to Rosalei she needs happyness. i am gonna bounce from p o v i'll try to let you know who it is.. **

**hopefully it wont cut the chapter off... **

--

ROSALEI P O V

I heard the sound of a child crying as i was brushing my blond hair and raised a eyebrow, that couldnt be right. I walked downstairs thinking i was hearing things i had to be. I looked at my sister and a pure look of Shock was on my face. She was holding a little girl who was crying in her arms. I walked over and gave her a questioning look. Esme came over and pulled the little girl into her arms.

"Shhhhh it is ok Bella, He'll be back soon." Esme said softly trying to comfert the child. I wanted to know why there was a little girl in the house and then i saw another girl walk out form the kitchen. I looked to my sister and she nodded and walked into the kichen. I fallowed her wanting a answer and she looked at me.

"Edward came across them when he was hunting, I saw thier parents they were attacked by a bear and killed... i saw them alone and i ran to find them..." Alice said softly looking at me. I nodded listing to her. I felt sorry for them, they were alone then. Then it hit me. If i could finally have something i have always wanted, I Could raise them, i could finally get to be a mother. I looked at my sister about to ask her if she saw anything about them staying and she laughed. "Yes Rose. they are going too." Alice said and i smirked and walked back into the other room.

"Can we keep them?" I said softly and looked at my mother who turned around, the little girl in her arms was now sleeping and she shook her head and then nodded. "i dont see why not, if they have no other family but we will have to watch them carefully and learn to control our selves better. little girls get hurt and we cant lose control around them." Esme said softly looking at the other little girl who yawned and walked over to the couch and crawled into a little ball and went to sleep. Esme sat the other girl on the other side of the couch and grabed to blankets that were for decoration but we had nothing eles for them at the moment.

"do we know thier names?" I asked softly when we went into the kitchen to let them sleep. I couldnt wait to till Emmett and i wanted to know all about them and then i would ask if i could be thier mom.

"Isabella and Avaya" Edward said softly from the door way. "But she likes to be called Bella." He added. I nodded and smirked looking at him. "They dont know thier parents are dead and i didnt as how old they were." He said softly looking at them threw the door way of the kitchen.

"Four and Six." Alice said softly she looked at me as i saw Emmett come back form hunting.

"I didnt know we had guests..." Emmett said softly.

"Emmy... Edward saved them and they have no one eles and i wanted...can we keep them?" I said softly and everyone looked at me. They all sighed and Emmett stood there in shock

"i uh... yes Rose...yes we can." Emmett said and smiled at her pulling her into his arms.

"i would like to raise one..." Esme said softly and at the second we heard a noise like someone falling and then crying. We all turned to the living room to see Little Bella had rolled off the couch.

I ran over to her and pulled her into my arms. "Shhh it is ok Bella...shhhhhhhh your safe." i said gentally rocking her in my arms and i froze at what the little girl said and i smiled looking at Emmett.

"mommy." Bella said softly and stoped crying. She went back to sleep in my arms and i carried her upstairs and set her on my bed in my room. It was more of a Daybed and Emmett carefully put the bed all the way down so she had room to roll if she did again. "mommy?" I heard her speak again and turned around, in a matter of seconds she was looking at us. "were mommy?" She asked us. I looked at Emmett not sure what to tell her.

"Sweetheart your Mommy went to Heaven. She asked us to take care of you..." Emmett said softly and sat next to her. She looked at him confused. She got up and ran out of the room. I ran after her and saw her run into Edwards room. I stood there looking at her.

"were mommy.?" She said softly to my brother. I sighed and walked over to her. Edward looked at me and shook his head.

"Bella would you like to stay here with us..?" Edward said softly. I looked at him and could tell he was hiding something. He pulled the little girl into his arms and i saw him tighten his hand as he did. "you can say no if you dont want to." He whispered into her ear. He pulled away and sat her down.

"i want to." Bella said softly looking at him.

"do you want Rosalei to be your new mommy?" Edward asked her.

I looked at her and she looked at me and then Edward and then back at me. "ok" She said i wasnt sure if she mean it because she sounded confused.

"ok you should get some sleep Bella." Edward said steping away form her.

"otay." She said and ran back to my room and crawled into the bed.

"Thank you... Edward are you ok?" I Said looking at my brother.

"Yes i am ok... just... i want to be alone." Edward said and shut his door in my face. I sighed and knew he was hiding something but what i didnt know. I walked back to my room to see my new daughter sleeping in Emmets arms.

"she called me Daddy..." Emmett said softly and smirked. "Actally called me Daddy." He added.

"Our little girl." I said and smiled at him. I had daughter... i actally had a daughter!


	3. Questions Part one

**ok this one might be short. GRANTED i am sleeply and it is late. cute little moment there from Ava. asking about her parents. you'd be amazed what a six year old can understand. Review and i'll add more uh... monday. **

--

CARLISLE P O V

I came home form the hospital after i finsihed a surgery and saw a little girl sleeping on the couch. I looked at my wife Esme and i smiled at her. I looked around for the other girl and then figured that she found her way around the house or Rose took a likeing to her. "So we are keeping them?" I asked my wife who had that sweet compassionate motherly look in her eyes i always loved to see.

"Yes, Rose adopted Isabella, and i was well i want to Adopt Avaya." Esme said softly looking at me and then she looked back at the little girl. "if that is ok with you." she said and then i saw the pleeding look in her eyes. How could i say no? i knew she wanted to have a child more then anything and it was the only way i could give her one.

"Of course... we can keep Avaya. I will file the adoption tomorrow. and we can go shopping tomorrow if the weather permits." I said softly looking at the sleeping child on the couch.

"Dont you have to work?" Esme asked softly.

"Yes but i will call off... i want to take our Daughter Shopping... but we have to becarefull not to rush them... if they just lost thier parents... they might fight us alittle." I said worried about them. They were so young and i had seen thier parents bodies, they were brought to the hospital but i couldnt save them. I took it on myself to keep thier daughters safe. "are they sisters?" i asked.

"Cousins... Avaya is Six years old and Bella is Four." Esme said softly and saw Ava wake up.

"wheres Bella?" She said softly looking around for her cousin.

"Bella is upstairs sweetheart..." Esme said softly and i walked over to the young girl.

"Avaya i am Carlisle this is my wife Esme... would you like to stay here with us?" I asked her softly.

"Where is Aunt Renee and uncle Phil?" Ava asked

"They went to see Jesus..." I said softly.

"Will they come back?" Ava asked softly

"no Ava... they wont be able to come back... once you go to see Jesus you dont come back."

"can i go see Jesus?"

"i i no you cant i am sorry." i said unsure what to say to that.

"Will i see them agian?"

"One day yes you will."

"When i go to see Jesus can i bring Bella too?"

"of course you can..."

"then i want to stay here untill i can go see Jesus... Aunt Renee says my mommy and daddy went to see Jesus too."

"your parents did?"

"yes two months ago. they havent come back and i miss them."

"oh.." i said and Esme pulled her into a tight hug.

"i am sleepy can i go to bed?" Ava asked and i nodded I carried her up the room i shared with Esme. There was a bed because i did love to hold Esme in my arms sometimes. She went right to sleep and i looked at Esme.

"Poor thing... lost her parents and her aunt and uncle..." Esme said softly. I nodded and wraped my arms around her. "We will have to explain to her what we are... she might understand... Bella might be to young."

"Not tonight... give them time." I said and closed the door letting my new daugher get some sleep.


	4. Nightmare and Cute moment

**All i can say is wow and thank you all for the comments. I didnt expect them to be there when i checked my email. Glad you love it and the idea. I Will keep adding of coruse. Now keep in mind Bella is four and cant talk perfectly, and i am not sure what to do about Charlie right now.. so ideas are welcome no i will not let rose lose her 'daughter ' though. ok dont get one me about Beta if you want me to add more then leave the spelling alone for now. i had to reinstall windows and i lost my mircosoft word. Hopefully i can get it back but dont start with the spelling. **

**--**

**Edward p o v **

I was sitting on my couch lost in the music when i saw the door open. For a moment i wondered because normally people knocked. The small opening a little girl appeared. I shook my head looking at her and i glanced at the clock. It was Seven am. "What are you doing up Bella?" I said softly.

"wrigmare." She said soflty. I blinked for a moment and knew she said Nightmare but it came out worng. I tried to see what she was thinking but i couldnt for some reason.

"What was it about?" I said keeping my distance from her but she ran over and crawled into my lap. "Bella please dont get so close to me." I whispered softly.

"Bear attack mommy and ill." Bella said softly and then she looked at me. "Why"

"Bella your parents, went to see Jesus" I said i wasnt sure if she understood, but i didnt know another way to explain it. Carlisle was talking about our souls and it just came out. "Because Bella i dont want to hurt you, i'll explain later but you cant... why dont you go find Emmett or Rose??" I said softly and set her down on the ground.

"Edward. i sowwy." Bella said more tears ran down her face and she ran out of the room. I sighed and ran after her. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Bella it is just Dangerous, i am sorry come on lets go find Carlisle maybe he can explain better." I said not wanting to tell her i was a monster, or admit that being around her was getting worse, i was having a hard time not bitting into her neck which was to close for comfert. "Carlisle..." I said walking into the Study.

"Edward what is it?" Carlisle said and looked at the little girl in my arms. He smiled and said "good morning Isabella."

"Bella" She said softly and i smirked alittle.

"She had a nightmare about her parents i dont know how better to explain it to her that they are... i told her they went to see Jesus." i explained and set Bella down. Emmett walked into the study and pulled Bella into his arms.

"What's worng with my Bellaboos why are you crying?" Emmett said softly.

"Bella sweetheart your parents went to visit with Jesus, they wont be back, i am sorry but your welcome to stay here." Carlisle said softly looking at the four year old in Emmetts arms.

"my mommy and daddy went to see Jesus too... they went together." Ava said walking into the room.

"and they left us?" Bella said softly

"Sweetheart they wanted to take you but they couldnt..." I said softly. "if you went then you wouldnt be here with me..."

"I want to stay here with you and Emeat, Pose, arsle "Bella said softly. We all couldnt help but Laugh at how she said the names.

"Your welcome to Bella" Emmett said softly. _Damn last night i was daddy now i am Emeat_

"we should get them breakfast." Rosalei said walking into the room.

" There is the little Princesses... do you two want to go shopping?" Alice said smirking at them.

"opping?" Bella said and looked at her.

"Yes Shopping..." Alice said and pulled out two outfits that she had gotten last night, over nighted them so te girls had clean clothes. "you two should get dressed."

"NO DRESS" Bella said and wiggled free from Emmett and hid behind Emmett.

"sweetheart it isnt a dress..." Alice said as everyone was laughing.

Ava took the bigger outfit and ran into the closet and changed. Bella walked over and took the shirt and pants from Alice and said softly "help on." Alice nodded and picked her up and took her into the other room and changed her into the clothes she got for her. I looked at her and smiled. The shirt said "Princess" on it and had a crown and the pants looked cute on her. I walked back up to my room. Only to turn around to grab Bella before she triped falling down the stairs.

"Bella are you ok?" I said softly looking at her.

"i thought you were going to go vist Jesus too." She said and started to cry again.

"oh Bella sweetheart i am no leaving anytime soon, i will always be here, i wont leave you." I said holding her in my arms. I looked at Alice and sighed.

_Edward she has a crush on you, i think it is cute. _

"I see that Alice now will you please take her." I said softly to my sister.

"NO MY EDWARD." Bella screamed and everyone looked at her.

"Bella go shopping with Alice and Rose, i'll be here when you get back."

"Promiss?" Bella sid softly.

"I promise Bella." I said and walked away from her. Damn what was it about her that made me want to just bit her then and there.

Bella went with Alice, Rose and Ava to go shopping. I started to go back up the stairs when Carlisle stoped me.

_Edward... _

I turned around looking at him.

_is it that hard to contorl yourself around her?_

I heard him say in my mind i knew he didnt want Emmett to hear. that was why he was thinking it.

_yes i dont know why but it is hard, i dont want to be mean to her and i know she just lost her parents but i am scared to hurt her. i cant explain it right now _

I thought back and went up to my room to turn the music on and get drawn into my own world but my thought seemed to be all about Bella. What was this little girl doing to me. Why was she in my thoughts, her sent was enough to drive me to bit a human, a child no less. I knew i had to get control over this but i would need help. I wasnt ready to admit that i needed help with anything specaily Control which i had not needed to control my hunger since i came back from the Reblish stage i had.


	5. Sleep talk

**Ok you know i had to. into the eyes of the little four year old at everything that is going on. Also any milestones you thing i should add or put in feel free to share i know some will be in it but i am not rushing it. Sorry to CaraCullen i hope i dont creep you out to much by that but yes Bella is Four and has to grow up but Edward she never calls uncle. Ither Edward. or My edward. or whatever eles i think of. i am blown away by the fact that you guys like this and the more reviews the more and faster i will add. this one i used more so what my five year old niece said to a good friend of mine who she had a crush on. i mean when bella was talking in her sleep. yes it is short i am sorry. Review :P **

**--**

**BELLA P O V **

I didnt know what to think of everthing that was happening. The ride to the Mall i tried to put it all together in my head. Which i was still to young to do so but i tried. So my mommy and phill when to see Jesus like my uncle Dean and Aunt Max, and they werent going to come back. So i was now with the Cullens. Rosalei wanted to be my new mommy and Emmett my new daddy. I wasn't sure about that but ok i would get it soon enough. They lived with Carlisle who was more like thier dad, and Esme who was their mom. Ok got that much and Alice who seemed really hyper and was happy about shopping. Then there was Edward. My Edward. Yes in my mind he was different i didnt know what it was but i wanted to be around him, i wanted to stay with him.

"Bella your thinking hard... come on sweetheart we are here." Alice said and undid the seat belt and pulled me out of the car. "lets go get you some pretty clothes."

"No dress" I said softly. Even at Four i hated to wear dresses. unless i had to and i didnt see i had to.

"of coruse not no dresses." Alice said and took my hand. Rosalei took my other hand and we walked inot the Mall. They went threw a few differnt stores and with in a few hours i was about to pass out and they had twenty bags full each of clothes for me and Ava. Rosalei looked at me and then set some bags down and picked me up.

"Bella are you sleepy?" Rose said and i nodded. She grabed a cart and put the bags in the cart and Ava pushed the cart as we walked back to the car. I dont remember being put in the carseat or the drive home. I woke up in a bed and i got up and walked to the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

"Bella..." Edward said looking at me. I rubbed my eyes and walked over to the couch in his room he was sitting at the desk working on some paper i didnt know nor did i care i crawled onto the couch and went to sleep. I felt safe around him i wasnt sure why. A few seconds later i felt arms around me and i was pulled off the couch. Edward took me back to Rosalei's room and set me down on the bed. I opened my eyes and saw him walking away.

"Edward." I said softly and he turned and looked at me. "no leave me." i added. He nodded and kept walking. He stood in the door way and his voice rang threw the room before he left.

"i will never leave you Bella... get some sleep though i'll be down the hall...sleep my bella."

"am i ?" i whispered softly

"are you what?" Edward said softly.

"am i your bella and you my Edward?" i whispered.

"Bella sweetheart are you awake?" Rosalei said soflty.

"sorry Rose she came into my room and i moved her back in here... i have to go." Edward said and wlked back to his room to finish his paper.


	6. Clumsy little Bella

Glad you guys are loving this. we need cookies.. yes to all of you. and no Edward has a attraction to Bella but only because of her BLOOD there is no actal love that he feels for her. Yet. still trying to figure milstones... and ideas are welcome. important milestones you think little miss bella and miss ava should hit... poor edward i can say how hard this is on him. right now how much he is going threw. trying to push her away but how can he... and what does emmett want to know from Alice?? and what movie did they watch?? and here goes chapter six. i'll check back later... REVIEW and u will get more chapters and please someoen give me milestones... i know a few but some i have to wait till i get o them... and i dont want to go to fast with this!

--

Control

Edward p o v

I could hear the happyness of a four year old out side that morning, and the laughter of her six year old cousin as they were playing outside with Emmett and Jasper. I walked outside and looked at them. I must have scared Bella because she saw me and jumped, then ran over to me. Triping on well there was nothing there i swear she trips on air sometimes but then her elbow and knee hit he ground and it caused all of us to look at her. Blood ran down her elbow and her knee and she looked at it and for a second cried before she passed out. I looked at my brothers, Jasper had turned away walking into the woods i guess he needed to get away from the blood or Emmett sent him away.

I walked over to Bella and picked her up taking her inside to Carlisle. At that second i saw they was Carlisle look at me and shook his head.

_set her down and go hunt now...after you clean youself off._

I Put Bella down and looked at my hand where i had held her in my arms and i sighed. Bella's blood. Part of me wanted to taste it, knowing how sweet it would be but i didnt i washed it off and looked at her keeping my distance. I felt more of a craving for her blood then anything, i had to get away i had to leave. It was a risk for me to be here and with Bella to care for me like she did, even at four i knew she cared. I looked at Carlisle who was taking care of the cuts on her, treating her like he would any other patient and when the blood was clean enough that i could go near again i walked into the room where i put her down.

"This is to Dangerous, with her triping on Air like that... but she passed out seeing the blood." I said softly

"It seems Bella doesnt like blood it makes her weak and pass out. and we will have to keep a close eye on her, control ourselves around her. and Ava."

"I am worried something will happen to them."

"Edward, i am as well but they are part of the family now, the papers went threw. we have to just keep our hunger up. and will you please stop looking a her like she is a mt lion."

"She isnt... she is more like a... a lamb, so sweet yet so breakable."

"yes no go hunt you need too and tonight we will have to explain to them what we are."

"is Ella ok?" Ava said walking into the room, a scared look on her face.

"Yes sweetheart Bella is ok, she just passed out thats all." Carlisle said softly.

"why did Uncle Jasper run away from us? and uncle Emmett too?" Ava said softly.

"we will talk later... why dont you go get lunch sweetheart." Carlisle said

"i'll be back later." I said and walked away.

--

Emmett p o v

I walked back into the house after i didnt smell her blood any more and i looked at Bella who was just waking up again. "are you ok baby girl?" i asked her.

"daddy i fell down got booboos... but arslie make it etter." Bella said softly. I Smiled at her and picked her up. "daddy i want izza " Bella said and i looked at her for a moment trying to figure out waht she said. izza... what was izza... "pieza izza please" she said

"pizza?" i said loking at her trying to figure it out she nodded and i went into the kitchen to see if Esme had gotten any of the frozen kind for her. No such luck so i called to order some.

"cheese?"

"uh huh."

"I want pizza too!" Ava said running into the room. and that was when i heard it Rosalei as home and heard bella fell down. i had bella in my arms and i saw spinning her around but when i put her down she stumbled and fell hitting the wall.

"What happen to my little girl? Emmett you better now have been mean to her... what the... Bella are you ok?" Rosalei said and walked over to her. "my little clumsy baby no it wasnt your fault... Emmet look at what you did to her..." I saw where she hit her head and i sighed.

"Rose i didnt mean to..." i said softly. "and she triped eailer... she did that on her own running over to Edward."

"you hurt her and she is crying." Rosalei said and picked her up walking out of the room with Bella in her arms. And then and there i felt horrible. I walked out of the house and knew i had to make it up to bella. I went to the store and found a big bear stuff animale and i bought it taking it back to the house.

"Bella..." I said looking at her as she was now eating Pizza, and she looked up at me and jaw droped seeing the bear. "i am sorry i made you fall can you forgive me." i said walking over to her.

"Daddy that mine?" Bella said

"Yes i am sorry i hurt you." I said. Bella smiled and took the bear she put in the chair next to he and finished eating. A moment later It was movie night acroding to Alice.

I sat Bella in my arms but the second she saw Edward she walked over to him and crawled into his lap. I glared at my brother for a moment, _i dont know if i should be jeoules or not right now... considering she has a crush on you, But she is like my daughter..._

i saw Edward look at me as he wraped his arms around Bella, half way threw the movie Bella was out cold. Ava was playing with Rosalei's hair brushing it and i looked at Bella and Edward. There was something i had to know... "Alice can i talk to you" said softly and walked out of the room my sister fallowed. Edward glanced at us and i could hear him sigh. he knew what i wanted to know. Half way threw talking to Alice i heard Bella scream and start crying i looked at her as Edward tried to calm her down. _what the hell did you do to her? or did she have a night mare?_


	7. Words Hurt part one

**i am sorry to make him sound mean in anyway but who eles would hurt bella the most saying the words and on his behalf he is having a hard time being around her because the feelings are getting worse by the second.**

**--**

**Bella p o v**

**I was playing with the new doll that i had gotten from Alice, i couldnt sleep for some reason and i walked down the stairs holding my doll in my hand. I heard voices and i walked over to the Study. Carlisle study, and i saw Edward and smiled. But i didnt like what i heard. **

**"Carlisle ither Bella goes or i am leaving... i cant stand to be around her any more" Edward said softly. I blinked i maybe four but i understood that perfectly. **

**"Edward just because you have a taste for her blood doesnt mean you can just leave... Bella is part of this family now." Carlisle replied to him and i still stood in shock. wait what? taste for my blood.**

**"She is a danger to me... i have to leave untill she is older..." Edward said.**

**"if you think that is best... but you have to explain it to her. you cant just leave."**

**"she doesnt know."**

**"what do you mean?"**

**"We havent told them what we are... and untill we do and she can and is old enough to understand one of us has to leave." Edward said softly. "i dont want her here..." He said and before he could finish i droped the doll, tears running down my face. I saw them both turn and look at me. **

**"you... you dont want me here?" I whispered and ran out of the house, i didnt stop running. I triped over a stick and didnt care i couldnt stop crying i kept running deeper and deeper into the woods.**

**I crawled into a tree trunk and kept crying. I heard a noise and i looked up to see a man i didnt know. He picked he up and comferted me. "Shhh it is ok dont cry. i wont hurt you." , He said softly and took me into a house in his arms i felt completely warm not like when i was in the cullens' arms. no they were cold as ice but this person was so warm. "Shhh it is ok... you want some juice or something to eat?" I shook my head looking at him. "What is your name?"**

**"Bella"**

**"You want to tell me why you are out this late?"**

**"i wan away. Edwawd no want me and i wan away." **

**"how old are you?" he askd me and i put up four fingers.**

**"des many." i said softly **

**"i see."**

**"i sweepy"**

**"you can sleep here..." He said and picked me up and put me on the couch and gave me a blanket. "i'll protect you Bella, your safe here." He said and lookd at me for a moment and then picked up the phone and i didnt hear anything after that because i passed out. only to wake up a few hours later to someone poking me.**

**"no." i said and looked at the person in my face. "who you?" i asked. **

**ahhhhhhhhh cliff hanger who found her? and who poked her?**


	8. Words hurt part two

I decided to make it Bella was living with the Cullens for lets say Six months before she heard edward and ran away. Yes it was werewolf very good.

--

Edward p o v

I couldn't stand this anymore i knew two things either i killed Bella now or i left. Her sent was to much to handle and i could smell her all over the house, even in my room. I was so scared to hurt her i had talk to Carlisle he had to help me, i didn't want to hurt the four year old everyone was in love with like a little sister or daughter, i never saw Rose so happy like she was with Bella.

"Carlisle either Bella goes or i am leaving... i cant stand to be around her any more" i said softly trying and hoping he would understand.

"Edward just because you have a taste for her blood doesn't mean you can just leave... Bella is part of this family now." Carlisle replied to me and i could tell he was upset with me by the tone he used.

"She is a danger to me... i have to leave until she is older..." i said.

"if you think that is best... but you have to explain it to her. you cant just leave." he said and knew he was right. I would have to tell her and i knew she would cry she was to young to understand

"she doesn't know." i said in a soft voice.

"what do you mean?" he said looking at me.

"We haven't told them what we are... and until we do and she can and is old enough to understand one of us has to leave." I said softly. "i don't want her here..." I said and then heard a noise, only to look up to see Bella standing there her brand new doll on the floor broken now.

Bella... god how much did she hear? I Heard Carslie in my mind.

"you... you don't want me here?" She said softly and ran. I sighed and started after her and then saw Rosalei outside.

EDWARD why do you look like that? you didn't hurt my angel did you?

"Everyone GET down here now... " Carlisle said and a second later when everyone was looking at us. "Bella ran away we have to find her now."

"SHE RAN AWAY WHY?" Rosalei said and glared at me.

"She heard me say something i didn't mean... it came out wrong." I said and hung my head low not able to look at my sister.

"YOU MADE HER RUN AWAY? THAT IS IT STAY AWAY FORM HER... I CANT BELIEVE YOU EDWARD... YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY HAPPINESS YOU HAVE TO DRIVE AWAY THE ONE THING I ALWAYS WANTED? I HATE YOU!!" Roaslei said

Emmett pulled her into his arms and said softly "we will find her Rose...i promise you we will." nice one brother... you better hope she is ok... god how could you do this to me and rose?

I sighed and left the house trying to find Bella's Sent i knew it was my fault, i knew i had to find her. I kept running and i found her secent and i fallowed it. I didn't seem to care if i went right into La Plush or the deal that we had with them. I didn't seem to care at all about that. I just wanted to find Bella. That was all that matters..

--

Bella p o v

"STOP IT!" i scream at the little boy who kept poking me. He looked at me in shock and stepped away. "Thank you." I said to him and looked around. For some reason i felt like staying was a bad idea i wanted to go home. I started to cry thinking of my family and then Edwards words hit me. 'I don't want her here' He didn't want me around. What did i do. I kept crying. I felt arms wrapped around me and a gental voice i didn't know.

"Shhhh it is ok Bella your safe." The voice said gentally rocking me back and forth. I looked at the person and sighed no i didn't want to be here. I cried harder and then it came out my mouth.

"i want my mommy...and daddy and my Edward" I said and cried pushing away form the man who held me.

"Bella...but i am your..." The man started to say and moved closer to pull me back into his arms

"EDWARD!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs kicking and screaming to get away form this man. This person i didn't know but yet some how i had a feeling i did.


	9. Charlie's choice

**alittle choice for CHARLIE. awww well i'll get back to his pov later. AND THREE GUESSES ON THE LITTLE BOY. muse is gone. sorry depressed Dean died on Supernatural so i think this chapter sucks sorry guys... no i didnt spell check it**

**comment i dare you i'll make my sweet loveable pet wolf named Jacob attack you. i would say edward but he is busy in my room at the moment smirk lmao.**

**--**

Charlie P O V

I didnt understand it why was my daughter acting like this. I know she has been threw alot but this. And why was she screaming for Edward... who was Edward. I sighed reached for her kicking and screaming but i pulled her into my arms. The second i did the door flew open and i saw a young boy no older then Seventeen. He took Bella out of my arms and she was clinging to him. i heard her softly say "my edward" The boy glared at us and i lost it.

"Who are you and why is she attached to you" I screamed at the boy.

"a friend of hers... now if you dont mind her parents are freaking out." Edward said softly.

"did u wean it?" Bella said softly.

"no Bella i didn't mean it i am so sorry." Edward said softly.

"WAIT ONE SECOND DAMNIT SHE IS MY DAUGHTER AND YOUR NOT TAKING HER ANYWHERE!" I screamed at this person holding my daughter. who does he think he is.

"First of all her parents died... second my sister adopted her and third if your her father then let he go to you." Edward said as he saw Emmett walking over to the door. "Bella go to your father."

I watched Bella look at me and tilt her head alittle and then she ran outside as if she saw someone and right into another young boys arms. "Daddy!" i heard her voice and i felt my heart break then and there.

"hey princess why did you run away?" Emmett said softly.

"she is my daughter... Isabella Marie Swan...her mother had her they were camping six months ago i though i lost her please..." I said walking outside to see more of them now standing there looking at me. A blond girl who was very beautiful i might add pulled Bella into her arms holding her tightly.

"Mr. Swan please lets be reasonable about this... my family found Bella and my daughter has grown very attached to her... I did file for the Adoption and they said nothing about another parent.." The older Blond man said

"she is all i have left." i said softly.

"can we work out a agreement?" the pixie looking girl said softly

"no."i said not going to give up my Bella.

"Sir if i may... my name is Emmett... and i know i maybe young but see i have taken care of Bella and you work long hours do you not? you cant take care of a four year old... so please let us raise her and you can see her whenever you want just call so we know to bring her over." Emmett said trying to reason with them.

"Mr. Swan we legally adopted Isabella... she is a Cullen now and if you want to take this to court then dont think we wont get the best Lawyers money can by... I adopted her she is my daugther and not you or anyone eles will take her away form me." the blond girl said.

"then consider yourself Sued." I said looking at her.

"Do i wet a dey in dis?" Bella said looking at everyone.

"Your Four hunny" I said "you dont know what is best for yourself."

"i wont weave edward. mommy or daddy... or wasper or arslei or esme or ava dey muh family... i sweam and cwy if you take me away and i will wun away fwom you pewson" Bella said it was clear she was having a hard time with the R sound and maybe it was because of her tears.

"Bella..."

"my edward i wanna go home."

"ella pay" the two year old boy said looking at bella in Rose's arms. Bella wiggled free and ran over to another boy who picked her up and held her.

"with conditions...i get to see her when i want to... and she stays every other weekend here with Billy" I said i saw them all shiver and glare at Billy.

"i can agree to that..." Billy said glaring back. i felt i was missing something here.

"so i can keep her?" The blond said her eyes lighitng up.

"Yes..." i said softly what was i doing? giving up my little girl? my bella... no this isnt right is it? she needs me yet she will be well taken care of...The cullens are very well off and yes she will be ok but why do i feel as if i am putting her in danger.

i watched them leave, Bella clinged to the one she called Edward. So my daughter has a crush. Shame she is so young.

"Charlie you shouldnt have given Bella up to them." Billy said soflty

v


	10. Ava's Questions

Ok enough with the grammar comments. I have had another pc issue and lost the chapter i had. Also we cant forget little Ava. More cerdit to the Six year old who figures it all out in her head. yes little ava's chapter. Oh and Charlie didnt Give up just yet... nope and Billy doesn't shut up. lmao any one want to take a shot at Ava's power??

--

Ava P O V

I had watched them for the last Six months. The family that took us in. I knew my parents where dead and Bella's as well, but i didn't want to believe that they wouldn't leave soon either. Bella seemed to be ok as long as Edward was around. I wondered if they would end up together but i was six what did i know. But what got to me was i never saw them eat food like Bella and i did and the never went to sleep but made a big deal if we didn't.

Then where was the time Bella fell and everyone seemed to freak out over alittle Blood and i wondered. I had to ask. Everyone ran out of the house and Esme stayed with me. I didnt know what was going on but i had questions to ask. I walked into the kitchen and she smiled at me.

"Morning sweetheart would you like something to eat?" Esme said and went to get a cup she had gotten for me

"no i want to know why you guys never eat or sleep" I said softly i felt older then i was for some reason. She droped the glass and it broke into a million peieces on the floor.

"can we wait till your father is home" she whispered.

"no tell me now" i demanded yes i was very demanding when i wanted something not like Bella she would scream and they all did what she wanted.

"because we are Vampires... all of us"

"so you drink blood?"

"yes but Animal blood never humans"

"never? your not going to kill me and bella are you?"

"no sweetheart i would never... "

"promise?"

"yes Avayna i promise."

"so everyone is a vampire?"

"Yes we all are."

"Am i going to be one?"

"that is up to you when you are older."

"and bella too?"

"if she wants."

"i think she likes edward"

"i do too."

"can i have some cookies?"

"yes."

"where is bella?"

"i am not sure, she everyone is looking for her."

"why?"

"she ran away"

"why?"

"i am not sure?"

"why?"

"ava stop"

"but why?"

"because she did now stop asking me that"

i could tell i was anoying her so i stoped and took the cookie. She made me leave the kicthen so she could clean up the mess. I walked upstairs back to my room. i shared one right now with Alice because there wasnt much room and they were making us one it wasn't done yet. but i had a feeling we were going to leave soon. i don't know why i just knew.


	11. Ava's big mouth

**weeeeeeeeeeee ok now back to the story, i cant login right now to add so you get a few maybe when i do. So now Ava knows. so what will happen to little Bella when she finds out? total cute moment between her and edward i tell you that much. **

**but this is reactions to what Ava found out. all but Bella's Jaspers and Carlisle's that is. **

**and it is Jaycub Jay cub she is four there for that is how she says it jay cub it's how it sounds. Ok dont ask just how a girl at kristi's school says jacob. " no it is jaycub that is JAY CUB' Heh she is so cute. ok anyway. **

**--**

**ROSALEI P O V **

**I pulled bella into my arms and held her tightly. "shhhhhhh baby girl no one is going to take you away... your my angel my little princess you will always be safe i promise. that man cant hurt you anymore" **

**Bella giggled in my arms. "Mommy can i be fwiends with jaycub" **

**"If you want to" I said confused for a moment who was jaycub. I shugged and set her down. Ava ran out and hugged her. **

**"Bella you know what..." Ava said and i saw Edward's face what was this little girl thinking that made Edward glare like that at a child.**

**"You remember that one movie we saw that Renee freaked out we were watching?" Ava said softly.**

**"one dat give me wightmares?" Bella said softly and i saw her cling to Emmetts leg.**

**"Yea but they are real... and we live with them." Ava said. **

**--**

**Edward P O V**

**I was glad we had bella back and safe i wanted to talk to her try to explain but Rose held her. I looked at my sister and smiled the happiness Rose had being with Bella was amazing was so glad she found prue happiness like that. and then i saw Ava and i about froze seeing her mind. **

_**i have to tell bella... that they are vampires and that stuff in the movie isnt real**_

**No she wouldnt. God how does she know and how is bella going t**_**o take this. no my sweet bella you cant know yet you woul**_**dnt understand it. i am scared it will make you run again. please ava dont.**

_"Bella you know what..." Ava said _** i glared at the little girl thinking dont please dont you dare**

_"You remember that one movie we saw that Renee freaked out we were watching?" Ava said softly._

_"one dat give me wightmares?" Bella said softly and i saw her cling to Emmetts leg._

_"Yea but they are real... and we live with them." Ava said. _

_--_

_**E M M E T T P O V**_

_**I saw the way Bella looked at Rose and asked if she could be friends with Jacob i wanted tell her no but i couldn't tell her why. I sighed and then Ava came out and Edward gave her a look of Death. Then it happened Ava spoke to Bella.**_

**"Bella you know what..." Ava said and i saw Edward's face what was this little girl thinking that made Edward glare like that at a child.**

**"You remember that one movie we saw that Renee freaked out we were watching?" Ava said softly.**

**"one dat give me wightmares?" Bella said softly and i felt Bella grab my leg, it was probly as tight as she could i could tell she was scared and i reached down and picked her up.**

**"Yea but they are real... and we live with them." Ava said. **

**--**

**ALICE P O V **

**I heard what was said and then a vision it me. I smirked and looked at Edward who was looking at Bella with a scared face i knew he was wondering what she would do. If she woud run away again or not. but i knew just what was going to happen. **

**--**

**Esme p o v**

**I saw Ava run out and she told Bella. Carslise looked at me and sighed but gave me that sweet look so i knew it was ok. I watched Emmett bring Bella inside and for the rest of the night Bella played by herself. No one could get near her. I was worried about the little girl. She shut us out, if we went near her she would scream and run to another corner. Rose was having a hard time with this and Edward went to his room i knew to keep away from Bella because he felt like this was all his fault. **


	12. Dont Leave me sleep talk 2

**and your sweet moment. ok now i might skip a few years next chapter i am not sure how many just yet. but i'll let you know. i know spelling and grammar...i will get someone to look over and fix it later. for now any comments about it will set the next chapter back a day. which i am not sure if i'll get to it depends how active into the night is tonight. much love and enjoy**

**COOKIES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED GLAD YOU LOVE THE STORY!! **

**--**

**Edward P o v **

**I watched my sister put Bella to bed she passed out in the living room and Emmett and Rosalei carried her to the bedroom. I went into my room and got lost in my music working on a new song writing the notes down in my head. I heard a noise and i didnt think much of it. I saw the door open and i knew who was on the other end. Bella looked at me and she had tears in her eyes. I wiped the tears and pulled her into my arms. Atlest for me i went hunting so i was ok to hold her. "bella why are you crying?" I asked her softly as i look down at her. **

**"is it ture?" Bella said softly looking at me, the look of cuteness and sadness her big brown eyes reminded me of a puppy dog looking at me. I knew what she meant the second she asked what she meant. **

**"Yes Bella it is ture. We are Vampires." I said softly looking at her i felt my hand shaking.**

**"and dew drink blood" Bella said her voice was soft and she sounded scared.**

**"Yes but animal blood.. like mt lions and bears." I said softly watching her face and trying to read her mind and her emotions.**

**"no people?" **

**"no bella no people."**

**"so you no bit me?"**

**I froze and looked at her. I wanted to her blood was driving me insane but how could i tell her. "no bella never."**

**"dew want to dont dew?"**

**"what?"**

**"dew do dat why you told arslie you wanted me gone"**

**"oh god Bella... i dont want you gone i never meant that. please you have to believe that."**

**"i dour edward. i dot dew no want me i cry cuz i no want do weave you" She said soflty i could tell she was scared and stumbled on the words to get them out trying to. **

**"I know your Four... and i'll never leave you Bella i'll always be here for you"**

**"Promise?"**

**"i promise." **

**"edward"**

**"yea?"**

**"i wuv dew"**

**I looked at her and smiled she said that and passed out in my arms. I looked up at the door to see Alice and Jasper standing there. Alice with a smirk and Jasper with a smile.**

**"She seemed Scared and confused, yet now she seems happy in your arms. She trust you more then any of us."Jasper said softly.**

**Emmett walked over and took her out of my arms, it wasnt a second later her voice cried out. "no my edward" We all looked at her she was fast asleep and talking in her sleep. **

**"Emmett let her sleep in her for now incase she has a night mare." Alice said softly. **

**Emmett put her on the couch and got her one of her blankets and pillow. Everyone let and i went back to my music.**

**A hour later i watched her as she talked in her sleep.**

_**"no he my edward. i wuv him and dew no take him. "**_

_**"stop poking me"**_

_**"no i dont want to go with you"**_

_**"no he my ampire not yours"**_

_**"no mine"**_

_**"my edward"**_

_**"i wuv you edward"**_

**I smirked and laughed softly.She was to cute sometimes but still she seemed attached to me and i wondered if this was going to be a bad thing. I knew she would have to spend the weekeneds at that Dogs house and Charlie at any time could fight us to take her away. But i was greatfull to have her around. She was a blessing for the whole family and i wouldnt give her up for anything. i figured i'd let her sleep and i would leave the room but i turned looking at her.**

_**Edward...dont leave me**_

**I Heard her and looked at her. She was still sleeping. i walked to the door and her sweet voice made me turn around and walke over to her. **

_**Edward please dont leave me. please i dont want to be alone**_

**I Kissed her forhead pulled her into my arms and held her all night long and whisperd "i wont leave you... i am still here... shhhh... its ok Bella...my bella... " I said replying to her all night long. Hearing my voice she kept sleeping. I couldnt take my eyes off her or put her back on the couch. **


	13. First fight

**weeeeeeeeee ok kindergarden... hold on tight cuz she might grow up to fast. I had to make it cute you know that. starting with Edward then on to Bella. ok that is confusing i went to add this and it was all you can only have fifteen documents at a time... i dont know but i guess i cant add more till i figure this out?? anyone want to help?? help gets the next chapter up sooner!!**

**--**

**edward pov**

**"Bella sweetheart you have to get up for School." Emmett said trying to wake up bella who refused to get up. "Bellaboos come on sweetheart get up." Emmett said and picked her up and that point she screamed and he put her down and looked at her. with a what the hell look.**

**I laughed and walked into the room and sat down next to bella. "Bella time to get up for school." Bella looked at me and got up and hugged me. **

**"i no want to go. not to that school please no make me i go to school with you" Bella said softly. i sighed and shook my head.**

**"Bella i am in Highschool your in Kindergarden i cant go to Kindergarden i am Seventeen." I said trying to reason with her which wasnt easy. She learned how to make me give into her every wish and it had only been a year. **

**"i want to go to school with you thought." She said and frowned. Alice came into the room and smiled.**

**"Bella i got the cutest outfit for you... your going to look so cute come on lets get ready." Alice said cheerfull as ever.**

**"NO DRESS!" Bella said.**

**"no come on i'll show you" Alice said and took bella out of the room. I looked at her as i drove her to school. She looked so cute. I walked into the classroom and up untill a girl wanted to finger paint she was clinging to me. I was shocked the other girls seemed to like me and how one girl made Bella jeoules. These were Five year olds... i knew that is was going to be a long child hood for Bella a this rate fighitng girls off becuase if everyone was right she liked me. i was her first crush. **

BELLA POV

I walked into the class room clinging to Edward i didnt want him to leave i was scared. A girl walked up to me and smiled i looked at her and then at Edward who sat me down and gave me a go ahead look. The girl giggled and said "i am jessica... and you are?"

"Bella" i said softly.

"he is cute he is he your daddy?" Jessica said.

"No dat's my edward... my daddy is dat one." Bella said and pointed to Emmett who was laughing.

"oh he isnt as cute as edward" Jessica said and shugged.

"my edward not yours." bella said.

"we shall see" Another girl said walking over to us. I glared at her and hugged Edward.

"my eddy not u yours." i told this new girl.

"i am Lauren."

"NO Tyler give it back i had it first!" A boy said and slamed into jessica. "i am sorry are you ok?"

"yea i am ok Mike no worries... this is Bella." Jessica said and smiled.

"Hi Bella... i am Mike." Mike said.

"Hi" i said still clinigng to Edward.

"You want to play with us?" Mike said softly.

"no." i said softly.

"Bella you want to play Princesses?" Lauren said.

"i am a princess... my mommy says so" Bella said softly.

"no i am THE princess my daddy says so." Lauren said.

"i dont like you." I said

"I dont like you ither stay away form my cousin or eles" Ava said walking up and getting into Lauren's face.

"Bella you want to finger paint?" Jessica said softly.

"ok." I said and let go of Edward and went over to the finger paints.

I didnt notice that my family left soon after and the teacher walked over to us.

"Isabella, Jessica beautiful paintings... will you to come join us?" The teacher said.

"Bella... no Isabella i am BELLA." I said correcting her.

"i am sorry Bella... now you want to go first"

"what am i doing?" I said confused now.

"We are saying our name, and somethings about us."

"oh ok i am Isabella Marie Cullen, i am five in a half, i live with my mommy, daddy, uncle asper, aunt Alice. my grandparents Arslie and Ems, my cousin Ava and of coruse MY edward. I like purple and finger painting and i hate dresses and i dont like Lauren cuz she want to take my edward from me."

"my turn!" Ava said jumping up.

"Ok Ava go ahead." the teacher said.

"I am Avaya, but everyone calls me Ava. i am five amost six and i live with my mommy daddy, uncle Emmett and aunt Roslie who are Bella's parents. as well as my uncles Jasper and Edward. and my aunt Alice. i dont like Lauren ither and i love my cousin she is my best friend mess with her and you be sorry."

"i see well who is next?"

"I am tyler... i am five.. i live with my parents... i think bella is cute and i dont like lauren ither." Tyler said and i noticed he was right next to me. I shugged and looked at my cousin who gave him a look that made me laugh.

"i am Lauren. i dont like any of you and i am better cuz my mommy says so. i think that edward was cute an i wish he was in this class and cuz i 'd make him my friend and one day my boyfriend."

I glare at her and attacked her. "MY EDWARD NOT YOURS."

"ISABELLA CULLEN!" The teacher said and pulled me off her. She put me in time out and i sighed. "you just got time out and your name is moved to red. we do not hit or attack other students understand. "

"yes"

"watch ur back" Ava said to lauren and i smirked.


	14. I didnt do it

ok well another bored moment but outside so i cant promise how good it will be. and i will try to watch the pov thing thanks for the help but i figured it out too on my own about 40 minutes after i posted the last chapter. Thank you everyone for the reviews... cookies to all of you. sorry about the last chapter i cant role play and write at the same time by the looks of it oh well. Yes well the fight doesnt end there and little miss bella well go ahead read... no i didnt spell check it please dont tell me to i will later i promise much love and it will be looked over for errors by someone later. :P

--

Bella P O V

I was having fun in kindergarden playing with my new friends Jessica, Mike and Tyler. I didnt realize the fact that i was the new popular girl that is upset Lauren, i should have known. I looked at Mike and Tyler when a fight broke out. and Jessica sighed and had a sad look on her face. I didnt think much of it and i walked over to the Swings the second i got there i found myself surrounded by Lauren and two other girls i didnt know.

"This my playground my school you no welcome here" Lauren said.

"you dont own it and your not the boss of me" I said and i was shoved to the ground. I got up and shoved Lauren and then i felt someone hit me and i look at the girl who did. One of Laurens friends. The four of us got into a fight.

I punched one of the girls and she started to cry and then Lauren pusehd me backwards and i slid on the ground and my knees and eblow met the pavement of the four sq board. I felt them burn and i ingored it for a second and shoved lauren and she feel over the swing and screamed. She got back up and chased me. Mike and Tyler started to chase her and i looked at my knee and let out a loud scream and Lauren jumped and fell off the top of the playground. The teacher ran over to me and anotehr teacher over to Lauren. I saw the blood and i passed out.

"Isabella wake up sweetie." a voice i didnt know said.

"who you?" i said looking at this woman.

"I am the school Nurse... you passed out are you ok?" She said softly.

"yea i think so." I said and looke at my knee which now had a bandaid on it and the same with my elbow. "Laruren pushed me." I said softly.

"We called you parents, your grandmother is on her way so is your grandfather to look at Lauren's wrist." The nurse said and i looked over to see Lauren crying her wrist hurt.

"Mommy it hurts... mommy bella hurt me... bella did it" Lauren cried out as a woman walked into the room and right over to Lauren.

"sh shhh it is ok my lil princess shhhh mommy is here." The lady said to her.

"Bella are you ok?" I heard Carlisle said to me and i turned around and looked at him. "I didnt do it... She pushed me and was chasing me and then tyler and mike chased her and i passed out i didnt do it she started it"

"ok" Carlisle said and walked over to Lauren and looked at her wrist. "She sprang it by the looks.. i'll put a wrap on it and give you some medicine keep ice on it and it should be ok in a day or so."

"I want to push charges... that girl attacked my daugher."

"she says she didnt and i believe her."

"she is dangerous and i want her to pay for what she did."

"is bella ok?" Mike said and walked into the room.

"Yes she is who are you?" Carlisle said softly.

"Mike i bella's friend" Mike said.

"i tyler i her boyfriend" Tyler said.

"No i am her boyfriend" Mike said to tyler

I blinked and was like what did i miss something? since when did i have a boyfriend?

"NO MINE!" Tyler said

"OK boys what happened on the play ground" Charlie said walking into the nurses office. i dont know who called him but i saw someone eles and i ran over to him. Edward who was looking at me with a what did you do look. it scared me alittle and i started to cry. Emmett pulled me into his arms.

"Lauren pushed Bella... and Bella stood up to her then Tara and Anna attacked her and she tried to fight them off. Then Bella pushed Lauren and ran Lauren chase her and i ran after lauren to get her to stop chasing Bella cuz she was crying and i saw blood on her leg i was scared then bella screamed and passed out and lauren triped and feel off the top of the playground." Tyler said trying to explain everything the best he could.

"Ok well by the sounds of it Bella isnt to blame and you cant press charges i am sorry" Charlie said softly.

"She is a crazy little girl and should be around normal students she can hurt." Lauren's mom said.

"Excuss me? no one talks about my daughter like that" Rosalei said walking into the room and got into the ladies face.

"Mommy i ok really" i said softly.

"Oh that explains alot... her mother is a teenager... no wonder she has issues." Laurens mother said.

"First of all She is my daughter not hers... the Cullens just watch her because i have long hours... now you may leave before i take you into the office for harrassment on my daughter." Charlie said and glared at her.

"Now babygirl what is this about a boyfriend?" Emmett said looking t me.

"idaknow" I said softly and looke at Tyler and Mike. "ask them"

"Well i uh... i like bella and was gonna ask her to be my girlfriend but mike said he was and we didnt get to ask" Tyler said.

"She is my girlfriend not yours" Mike said.

"I think Bella is to young to have a boyfriend... but you both can be her friend." Roaslei said looking at the two boys.

"I agree." Emmett said glaring at the boys

"you scare me" Mike said looking at Emmett

"Good...dont hurt my princess" Emmett said to him.

"i no wike u wike dat i wike Edward" i said softly to both of my new friends.

"But is twice as old as you" Mike said.

"i wike edward." I said softly.

"ok lets go home" Carlsile said after he wraped up Laurens wrist and spoke to her mother alittle more.

"bye bella " mike and tyler said and i nodded and waved.

"Bella no more fighitng" Edward said softly.

"but Lauren started it she want to take you from me."

"oh Bella no one can take me from you i promise."

"inky swear?"

"pinky swear i will always be yours."

"that scares me" Emmett said softly. _seriously edward what are you telling her did you fall for my daughter? ok that is freaky._

Edward looked at Emmet and said something really fast i didnt get it. "noididntfallforheriamjustsayingittoheridocareaboutherbutnotlikethatwhatdoyouthinkgodemmettsheisfiveyearsoldnowayimeantlikethat."

"edward i sleepy" i said softly and passed out in Emmetts arms.


	15. Little miss Attitude

Ok guys well here is alot i added i am going to leave you with a cliff hanger sorry but i have too.i am not sure if i can keep adding as well because they are watching the pcs here and i am emailing myself all of the chapters i do write so i can add them when i get home. I have another atlest two hours before i can leave so i will add more. yes you are up to 5 new chapters so far. and if you think that the cullens are going to lose you haven't been paying attention. And much like the werewolfs and thier imprinting... that is alot like what is going on with Bella and Edward. He realizes he cares about her and he does love her and it confuses him. so he is unsure what to do since she is five at the moment. and he knows he has to wait and along with that he is scared that she will grow out of her crush on him. Understanding that enjoy the chapter... goes off to add more as long as she can before she gets kicked off the pc or screamed at oh and Bella is gonna bounce back with the names... Cullen and Hale atlest untill she... covers mouth attitude in side her.

--

Rose pov

I about couldnt stand this that my lil bella had to go to that school. i knew i had to save her from them, the longer she was there the worse it was going to be. I looked at Carlisle as he sat in his office i could see the look of worry on his face and i walked over and said softly. "Can we leave? take them out of here anything just i cant stand that bella is close to those those wolves."

"We would have to get Charlie to let us and it might mean we lose them we have to play this just right i am already trying to figure it out. just give me time Rose" Carlisle replied and i slamed my fist on the desk.

"Not good enough who knows what they are telling her. dont you see it is Billy who made Charlie do this and the longer she is with Billy the closer we are to losing her and i dont want to lose my little girl..." I said and sighed.

"I know Rose... but i cant change his mind and i dont want to lose ither of them but still we have to be careful, There is a hospital that has been calling in Bosemen. Montana that is offering me a job and it is close to the mountains so there is good hunting ground i am looking into it but Charlie has to let Bella go. and we might have to work out a deal for this." Carlisle said softly he remained Calm.

"I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE MY BABY" I said and sighed.

"Rose sweetheart calm down we are working on it we wont lose Bella dont worry." Emmett said and wraped his arms around me.

"i am so scared..." i said softly,.

--

Bella P O V

"Miss Swan why dont you come up here and tell us about yourself?" The teacher said looking at me.

"First of all it is Hale. And second i dont like this school. i miss my old school my friends. and i want my mommy and my daddy and my edward." I said softly staying in my seat. I coverd my face in my arms an i cried wanting to go home.

"The papers say Swan... you are Charlie's daughter... and your here now." The teacher said

"I HATE YOU I WANT MY MY EDWARD!" i screamed

"Isabella clam yourself." The teacher said.

"No your not the boss of me!" I screamed at her again.

"YOU NEED A TIME OUT"

"NO"

"YES GO TO THE CORNER AND SIT THERE NO TALKING"

I looked at her and then the door and i ran out of the room. I didnt care. I ran out of the school and pulled out the little phone that edward gave me. firefly or whatever it said on it. I knew how to find numbers and read his name so i found his name and called him.

"Bella are you ok?" I heard his voice a second later

"No i not ok teacher bossy i dont like it here i want to go home" I said tears running down my face.

"hold on." Edward said and i heard him talking to Carlisle or was it Emmett i dont know. "Do you remember the border line? where we dropped you off?"

"No... edward illly said i cant go back to see you he said i had to stay with him till Arile came and i was to stay with arile..." I said crying harder.

"Bella i am on my way." Edward said and he hung up. I felt a hand jerk me up and pull me back into the school.

"LET GO." i screamed but the man didn't.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are to stay in your class room we cant have students walking around outside. with out a teacher." The man said.

"It is HALE damnit" i said and realized i cussed.

"you may sit in the office your teacher says you are being very bad." The man said.

"Well damnit i want to go home now let me go. my edward is gonna take me out of here and i wont come back and you cant make me." i said and pulled my arm away. I feel and hit my head and i started to cry harder.


	16. Saving Bella

Edward pov

I drove up to the school and i didnt care about the treaty at the moment i knew that Bella was upset and needed to get out of there. I walked over to the office and saw her crying on the floor. I walked over to her and picked her up and held her in my arms. "Shh Bella it is ok." i said and sigend her out.

"You cant take her out your not a parent" A lady said i saw her thougths she was thinking i was kidnapping Bella.

"she is my little sister" i lied she was family thought

"i am sorry i cant let you..."

"look she is upset and scared... as you can see she knows me.. now are you really going to make a big deal of this? i am also going to take my other sister. Avaya Cullen." I said softly.

"No."

"I am taking Bella... call the cops if you must but she is family to me and upset." I said

and walked back to my car. I put her in the front seat and took off. I got back to the house to hear Carlisle talking on the phone. Bella was once more in my arms still crying but clinging to me.

"Mr. Swan i understand that but i have a offer and it is alot better for my family, i want to take it but i am not leaving Bella and Ava behind i am sorry... you may have them over the Summer but they are going with us. if you want to take use to court then so be it." Carlisle sai and i could tell he was pissed off i didnt need Jaspers powers to see his face had that one look i feared above all looks he had. "Fine you can have them over the summer... as soon as school is out and right before school starts again." Carlisle said and he looked at Rose who walked over and pulled Bella from my arms.

"Mommy" Bella said softly and we all looked at her. "teacher mean illy mean."

"Shh your safe mommy has you." Rose said softly

"illy dey i wevew will see you again, dat i hav to dey wit hum n airlie" Bella said, I smirked alittle at how she talked when she was scared it was really cute. I couldnt believe that Billy told her that. A child.

"No she is not in school. she is here she called crying she wanted to come home so Edward went and got her. I will pick up Ava at your house tonight though." Carlisle said.

"They wouldnt let me take Ava...they barely let me take bella" I said softly and sighed.

"It is ok Edward. Charlie wants to talk about this in Person, he isnt happy we took her out of school." Carlisle said softly and sighed. I could hear him thinking what have we done and i knew that Charlie was thinking about taking us to court to fight for rights back to his daughter. I looked at Rose and Bella in her arms and i sighed.


	17. Be Storng Bella

Edward p o v

I heard someone say her name and i looked up to see Charlie standing there. Bella was now behind Emmett and i could see she was scared..

who does he think he is?

NO he isnt going to take my baby

i will fight them for her she is my daughter

I raised a eyebrow when Charlie pulled her away from Emmett. i was surprised that my brother let him to be honest but i saw Bella kick him and she ran over to me.

"Edward i no go with him. no make me go" Bella said

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead. Emmett growled i wasnt sure if it was at me or Charlie.

Did he just kiss her forehead ? maybe i should keep her away form him. god did he touch her? is that why she is so close to him?

I raised a eyebrow and growled at that thought he had. I would never do anything to hurt Bella. and she had a crush on me i just cared about her.

"i already spoke to my lawyer and i am with in my rights now if you dont mind handing my daughter over so we can leave." Charlie said

"no." i said darkly.

"Son i will take you into the station...Edward is it? you want charges for Kidnaping her from school? i have no problem with pushing charges for that."Charlie said said glaring at him.

I sighed and knew he wasnt kidding and then i worried he would say i touched her in some way since his thoughts kept going back to that. "Bella go with Charlie"I said softly.

"NO" bella said and tighen her grip on my neck.

"Sweetheart please, it will be ok i promise we will get you back dont worry." I said softly.

"but i scared i not see you again" Bella said softly.

I took her inside a minute and looked into her brown eyes. "Bella i promise i will never leave you, i will be watching i wont let him take you from us... keep the window open and i'll be in your room, i wont leave you alone with him. you have to trust me but if i fight him now he will take me to jail for things i didnt do. You are and always will still be my Bella."

"promise?" she said looking back.

"I promise." I said looking at her. I wiped the tears from her eyes. "My Bella... Be storng for me. "

"i wuv you my edward. i'll be st strong for you only for you"

"thats my bella... now come on i'll be in the room i promise."

"Edward... do you wuv me?"

I looked at her and raised a eyebrow. "Yes Bella i do." I knew that is what she wanted me to say but i still didnt understand this i cared alot about her but she was more like my niece then anything. but i never could call ehr that she was my bella. "i love you my sweet little Lamb." I said and took her outside.

I watched Charlie put her in the car i saw her look back at me and then emmett. I saw the tears ready to fall.

whatever you said calmed her... but she is still sad..

I Heard Jasper and i nodded and sighed.

"Edward, Emmett since you two have the degree in Law School... you know his rights to her and ours...so i will leave this to you two.." Carlisle said.

I nodded. Good i will fight and will get Bella back. I wont let him take my Bella away from us. My bella... sweet little Lamb so breakable so cute and damn was i really falling for her? no what the hell is worng with me. God why does she have to put me threw this...so this is what it is?

_you love her dont you?_

I looked at Emmett and sighed. I walked away not answering that question. If i did love her then so be it but she was to young for me and had to grow up. I felt like she was the one for me. and i had to protect her.


	18. I am still here

Bella p o v

I sat on the bed in the room i was to share with Ava and i had opened the window. When Charlie called for us to come to down for Dinner i sighed and a tear ran down my face i didnt see Edward in the room like he promised. I jumped feeling a arm around me and someone wiped away the tear. "shh i am here Bella... now go eat i will stay here" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded and ran down stairs.

Charlie couldnt cook and he invited Billy and his kids over. With Mcdonals on the table for us. Becca and Rach wanted to go outside and play tag and Jacob poked me when he saw me. I looked at him and Poked him back. "No poke me Jaycub."

"ella pay" Jacob said softly.

"lets play tag" Rebecca said.

"i want to eat" i said and walked over to my happymeal and pulled out the chicken nuggets and looked around. "arlie ketup peas" I said softly and he nodded and put some ketchup on the box for me.

"ella tag u it" Jacob said when i had finished eating. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"I want to play princess..." Rachel said.

"Ok i becca and i are the princesses. Bella and Jacob are the uh king and queen and ava is the uh evil step sister." Rebecca said.

"I KING" Jacob said and laughed.

"i not his queen i dont want to play" I said softly.

"Now bella be nice." Billy said looking at me.

"arlie can i go to my room. i sleepy." I said softly.

"Bella its only 7:00" Charlie said looking at me

"i sleepy though." I said and pouted.

"Dont you dare pout... it isnt bed time play with your friends for a little while Billy and i watch the game." Charlie said.

"FINE" i said and sighed.

A hour in a half later i ran up to my room i wanted to go to sleep Rose never let me stay up late and Charlie seemed to be to into the game. I looked around and blinked. "edward?" i whispered.

"i am here bella" Edward said softly.

"i thought u weft." I said softly.

"i told you i wouldnt leave you..." Edward said and i felt him pulled me into his arms. "you look like your going to pass out."

"i sleepy." i said softly. Edward picked me up and sat me in the bed and pulled the covers over me. "dont leave me"

"i wont"

"is arlie going to keep me away from mommy and daddy?"

"not of we can help it"

"why does arlie want me?"

"beacause Bella Charlie is your real father... Emmett just Adopted you."

"but Emeat is my daddy not arlie"

"shhh you should get some sleep"

"can we leave and not come back?"

"no sweetie we have to go to court"

"am i going to lose my edward?"

"no babygirl never i'll always be here for you."

"promise"

"promise"

"i love you my edward." i said and passed out still in his arms well he was next to me on the bed laying down the blanket between us but he had his arm around me.


	19. Long Night

Well all i can say is Wow i feel loved agian thank you all for all the reviews and adding me as fav artist. i am glad your loving this fic. I think its going to be well over 30 chapters maybe closer to fifty or more so. Right now there is so much to add so i dont know we'll see how that works out.

I cant get the sns right now because i cant go on at the moment but going off memory here so bare with me.

Charlie is acting on what Billy is telling him, listening to his friend. Billy is behind all of it. Of coruse the custordy goes to the Cullens. To the one who aske about the Hale thing Bella goes back and forth. Rose goes by Hale and that did confuse me at first to but someone explained it to me. AND dont ask me if they are going to end up together honestly i am giving you all signs over and over that they might.. i wont gvie anything away dont ask. now on to the next chapter.

WILL BE LOOKED OVER FOR ERRORS LATER

--

Emmett P O V

I sat down at my desk, the pile of homework left undone and i looked at the papers on my desk. I have spent the last seven hours none stop reading everything i could on Custory Battles. I cant let Rose down i have to do what it takes to Win Bella back. I cant

lose her it would break Rose's heart of i lose our little girl.

"Emmett you been doing that for hours..." Rose complianed.

"I know but i wont lose her Rose" i said softly.

"yes i know but you need a break" Rose said softly.

"Rose look i am trying to figure if there is any loop holes and how to get around them because as it stands right now no matter what because he is her biological father he can get her just on that. Because we didnt contact him. We have to prove that he gave her up. and that it is in her best intrest to stay with us. " i said softly.

"We got a problem..." Edward said walking into the room.

"What is that?" I said looking at my brother.

"Charlie's thoughts wondering on well more so if something happened between me and Bella...

if i did anything to her and he keeps going back to that he might use it against us." Edward said softly.

"But you didnt...because i would kill you if you touched my daughter.. Bella just has a crush on you and you care about her." I said and sighed.

"He is planning to ask her" Edward said softly.

"When?"

"When she wakes up form her Nap."

"What is is going to ask her?"

"you dont want to know."

"Edward... i dont want to lose her because of her crush on you."

"Emmett we wont lose her i wont let him take her from you or me i promised her that and i am going to keep my promise damnit."

"Edward you love her dont you?"

"i i dont know i just dont want to lose her."

"go see what he asks her and how she replies. and keep getting the info see if you cant find out what..." I said and stoped looking at Alice who walked into the room.

"Alice what did you see?" Rose said

Alice and Edward sighed and shook thier heads.


	20. Confused

Charlie P O V

"Bella princess are you awake?" I said opening the bedroom door.

"yes arlie i up" Bella said softly looking up from her coloring book.

"What are you coloring?"

"It is me and da Cullens and Hales"

"Oh... Bella i want to ask you about Edward"

"What bout em?"

"did he ever hurt you?"

"not really."

"what do you mean?"

"he did once when he said he didnt want me there and i ran away but he said he was sorry and explained it."

"And what did he tell you when he did?"

"why does it matter?"

"Because Bella he seems to close to you and i want to know if he hurt you"

"Or touched you." Billy said walking into the room.

"what you mean?"

"Did he?" I said softly.

"I AM CONFUSED"

"did he ever do anything and tell you not to tell anyone?" i said trying to think of how to say this to a five year old.

"No...Edward is always nice to me. they are all and i dont see what you getting at. why you trying to make me say he did something he didnt do. ?" Bella said softly. I couldnt belive this was my little girl she sounded so smart.

"Charlie may talk to her alone?" Billy said softly.

I nodded and let my friend talk to her. I sat on the couch and looked threw her baby book. I couldnt help the tears in my eyes seeing pictures of her and Renee and the family pictures. I missed my ex wife. i wish i could have saved her. I knew i had to do right by Bella and yet i knew that maybe i should just back off she seems so happy with the Cullens.


	21. Strong Will for a little girl

BILLY P O V

I looked at the five year old before me and sat down infornt of her. "Bella do you know why i want to help your father get you back?"

"No i dont like you ither" Bella said softly.

"Because the Cullens... could hurt you... because they are." I said and she cut me off.

"Ampires i know but dat no bother me. Edward dey dey eat animals, never humans and he woudent hurt me." Bella said softly.

"Are you sure they wont?"

"i ust em"

"ust?"

"t r u s t ust"

"your a very smart girl."

"Daddy and Edward teach me. so does mommy asper and ems"

"I see but it is dangerous for you to be with them."

"they no hurt me. you hurt me den dew ake em away derm me"

"Bella talk right i know you can."

"I dont want to."

"Isabella point is your Five you cant live with Vampires who can hurt you if you cut your finger you belong with your father not those blood suckers."

"i dont care they took me in and Charlie was no where around. Charlie waited almost a year to come back and say i was his. Charlie isnt my father. Emmett is and dont you dare even try to take me away from them. Dont make Edward the bad guy because i love him. i dont like you and i want to go home!"

"See you can talk right."

"i dont like you"

"so you would rather live with Vampires and live in danger then live with your father?"

"yesh"

"You would be better off with your father... and you can see your friends Recbecca, Rachel and Jacob anytime you want too."

"Becca and Rachel dont like me and Jaycub pokes me to much."

"Jake likes you..."

"Billy are you done? i no care what they are they are my family i love them... so do me a favor.. SHUT UP. "

I looked at her and sighed amazed at how smart she was. Smarter then my two girls but she had Major Attitude. I walked down stairs and sighed.

"She wont tell us if he did... and she seems to want to be with them not us..."

"i am losing her arent i?" Charlie said softly.

"I wont let you lose her."

"maybe she is better with them."

"Charlie Isabella is your daughter not thiers she belongs with you. and your sister gave you Ava... you have full custordy of Ava why wouldn't you fight for them."

"because they are happy where they are."

"Charlie... dont let them have them please... "


	22. More answers

Edward p o v

"JERK" Bella said and threw a crayon at the wall. I laughed because it almost hit me.

"Yes i agree" I said softly.

"EDWARD!"

"shhh dont let them hear you."

"billy try to make u wook bad"

"i know i heard."

"i scared"

"You have nothing to be scared about. Charlie is having second thoughts."

"so i no lose you?"

"Never... Your Dad is going threw everything so we can fight to get you back."

"Edward why does Billy hate Vampires?"

"Billy's father was a Werewolf... and Werewolfs and Vampires hate each other... a long time ago a vampire killed a girl in forks... no one i know but it was a friend of the Black family and they hated us since."

"oh. you never killed anyone right?"

"Bella..."

"well??"

"i have but i regret it..."

"when i am older... will i be one too?"

"be what?"

"a ampire"

"i i dont know."

"my edward"

"yes..." I said and pulled her into my arms. "my bella"

"never leave me"

"i wont." I said and looked at her. "Bella dont agree to anything they say.. they will try to make you say things that arent ture... and to get you away but you have to remember that

It is all to get you on thier side"

"okie i member"

"Court is tomorrow you remember i love you and so does mommy daddy uncle jasper aunt alice and Carlisle and Emse love you... your a Cullen or Hale whichever you want me to call you and your Rose's daugther and my bella"

"I remember but dont talk like your leaving me"


	23. Old friends

Carlisle P O V

I sighe and looke at the papers before me. The infomation on the case and i smirked.

'Jugde Dylan Larson'

I picked up the phone and called my old friend.

"Ello?" Dylan sai sofftly

"Dylan its been a while"

"Carlisle wow to what do i owe this pleasure?"

"The case tomorrow."

"Uh Swan VS Hale?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"Well Hale is my daughter Rose's daughter."

"A human daughter?"

"We found Bella alone in the words almost two years ago. My daughter Rose Adopted her they said nothing about another parent. Now Charlie wants to take her away from us..."

"I see well that changes things...i'll see what i can do but i have to be fair to both.."

"I understand if need be he can have her over the summer but dont let him take Bella or Ava..."

"The case is over Bella... Charlie has full custordy over Ava. but i also see a case filed for that... you adopted ava?"

"Yes"

"Then i will work it out... i'lll see you tomorrow"

"Thank you."

"anytime, i'd do that same for Samuel and Dean."

"How are they by the way?"

"Sammy is in love with a human, Adelyn Remerez... and Dean already saved and changed her sister Maxine... they were married two weeks ago."

"ahh i see..."

"how is Edward? ever find a girl?"

"No but he is close to Bella an she has a crush on him."

"awww so cute."

"yes"

"tomorrow... we should talk afterwards"

"we should"


	24. Court

**one by one we see into thier minds what they think well some of them... I DONT OWN TWILIGHT JUST THE IDEA I DONT OWN ANY CHARIES CEPT DYLAN AND AVA... I WISH OWNED EDWARD WELL I DO IN MY DREAMS WHERE I AM BELLA :p LMAO WILL BE CHECKED LATER FOR SPELLING AND ALL... DON'T TELL ME TO CHECK IT BECAUSE YOU ARE TO BLAME FOR THE CLIFFHANGER NOW EVERYONE CAN BLAME YOU :) **

**COOKIES AND LOVE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**

COURT

Rose p o v

I sat there for what seemed to be hours, everyone spoke and now we were waiting for the Judge to make a choice. He walked out of the room and i felt my hands shaking i was so scared he would take my baby girl away. I looked over at Bella who was crying i wanted to pull her into my arms and comfert her but i knew i couldnt move i had to wait. I hated this human and i thought about making him pay. My memory went back to Royce and how i made him pay for what he did. I couldnt believe the dress that he put her in what was Charlie thinking? it didnt fit her at all and her hair god did he just wake her up and throw the dress on and not do her hair? The jugde came back and made a choice i grabed Emmets hand and waited.

Emmett p o v

I was scard which for me was not normal for me to be scared. I looked at Rose and saw her shaking. I pulled her into my arms and said softly "shh Carlisle says it will be ok that we wont lose her shhh" I tried to comfert her and i looked at the door where the judge was in looking over everything. I looked at Charlie who was right next to a very scared crying princess i knew as my little girl. I was just as scared to lose her, The the judge came back out and rose graped my hand tightly. I never thought i'd see her Shaking and this scared.

Edward P O V

I watched Bella as they made her talk. i was so proud of how strong she was being, telling them that she wanted to stay with us. That she didnt want to leave us. She was crying now and i wanted to tell her is was ok but i couldnt. We all were scared to lose both of them and every second was going by slowly. I closed my eyes and saw the Judges thoughts. I smirked and nodded. I hugged my sister. "dont worry rose" i said softly and the judge came back out.

Alice P O V

I saw what Charlie dressed her in and i raised a eyebrow, not dout bella threw a fit over the dress not to meantion she looked unhappy and it so didnt fit her. She just no there was somethings you don't dress a five year old in. I realized she was about to turn Six years old and i had to work on the party. I looked at Edward and smiled. The i saw it. The answer the results of this court date. I smirked and yet part of it make me anoyed but it was ok. We would get threw it in time. I saw Rose shaking which was a rare thing Rose never shook. "Rose it will be ok i promise" I said softly and hugged my sister as well after Edward had. Then the Judge came back out.


	25. Judge Dylan Larson

Bella P O V

I woke up and looked around i didnt see edward and i saw the window had been shut. "Edward?" I called out but no one replied. I sighed and went to the bathroom. As soon as i got out Charlie picked me up and i screamed. He sat me down and pulled me into the kitchen for breakfast. I looked at the burnt toast and the cereal on the table. Ava was eating the cereal as well. I sighed and walked over. "I want pancakes." I said softly.

"I dont have any Bella... i cant make them." Charlie said looking at me.

"Emse makes me pancakes." I said softly.

"eat your breakfast" Charlie said

I ate the Cereal and sighed. I wanted Pancakes. Then Charlie pulled out two dresses. I about screamed they looked horrible and no please tell me i didnt have to wear one of them.

"i am not wearing that" I said softly

"Yes you are now go get dressed.."

I put the dress on and felt sick to my stoamch god did i have to do this i looked bad an i knew it. Damn Alice and Rose never would let me wear something like this. I went to sleep in the car messing up the hair that Charlie brushed and he couldnt brush hair i was screaming and crying cuz he hurt me when he did.

At court the judge was talking alot then Billy did and then Charlie and then i had to go up on the stand i was scared but i saw Edward and the rest of the cullens. Before the judge could stop him Edward walked over and whispered. "Be storng Bella" The judge looked at him and then took me into another room.

"you understand you have to tell the truth right?" the judge said.

"uh yes?" i said and blinked i was confused already.

"Isabella do you remember what happened a year ago?"

"It is Bella and barely, i remember mommy said to stay in the tent but she didnt come back and then Edward showed up. I then i got a new mommy and daddy who i love very much and i miss them." I said taking my time to talk right.

"I see and did you rememebr you already had a father?"

"no i didnt."

"what happened between you and edward?"

"huh? nothing, he is my edward and i love him, but nothing happen i just have a rush on him."

"A rush? do you mean Crush?"

"that what i said a rush"

"if i let you pick who would you pick?"

"I pick the Cullen and hales cuz they are nice and teach me things and make me pancakes and dont make me wear ulgy dresses like this one."

"i see..."

"I can count to 200 hundred"

"really?"

"and i know my abcs and i can write them too."

"your six right though?"

"not yet"

"ahh did you learn that in school."

"some of it. but i learn from my family too."

"the cullen and hales?"

"yes my family."

"Isabella do you know what they are?"

"yes"

"and your ok with it?"

"yes"

"yet you made friends with Billy's kids.?"

"yea"

"ok well i made my chocie and i am sorry to say that it will be final."

"dont take me from my family."


	26. Ruling part 1

Dylan p o v

I spoke to Bella and i knew i couldnt take her from her family as she called them. Carlisle was a good friend of mine as well. So i made a choice and i prayed it was the right one. I knew by Law Charlie had the right to take Bella from them. So i had to work out something with him as well. I walked out into the court room and saw the way everyone seemed to look it was amazing how people cared for this Five year old girl.

"First of all, you understand that this is Final and it will not be changed after today it will be what i said it is." I said and looked at Charlie.

"For Custody of Avaya Leigh Moore- Cullen, i am ruleing in Favor of Carlisle.. with the understanding that for Summer break and every other Holiday Ava must go to Charlie." I said

Charlie sighed and tighted his grip on Bella's arm and she blinked.

"are you ok with that Mr. Swan...Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes sure" Carlisle said softly.

"yes" Charlie said and i saw his expression he wasnt happy and scared.

"good. Now" I said and Bella started to cry i saw her look back at Edward and Emmett.

"Shh Bella it is ok" Edward whisperd.

"Shh baby girl dont cry please" Emmett said.

"For Custory of Isabella Marie Swan Hale, this now understand i have to go by the laws of the state, and techincly she belongs to her father, he didnt sign the papers to give her up, he didnt know she was alive. but then in the best intrest of the child it became harder because Carlisle and Emse can take care of her and she is very attached to the Cullen/Hale family and takeing her away from it could do some damage to the child so trying to be fair to everyone i came up with my choice." I said and looked at everyone.

"Dont take me away from them please" Bella cried out.

"I am ruling in favor of..."


	27. Ruling part 2

**Ok now i am going to make alot of you hate Charlie in the next few Chapters sorry to all the Charlie fans but he is scared and acting on that. Billy isnt helping. i will add what i can but my lil brother is getting out of Kindergarden today so... graduating i should say so i will probly get ideas for Bella's graduation as well... if she makes it. sorry about the cliffy but then agian the more people who bug me about Spelling and grammar the more cliffys you will have. and the worse they will get and the LONGER you have to wait till i add. i'll add as much as i can today... and more tomorrow and tuesday. **

**--**

EDWARD P O V

_"For Custory of Isabella Marie Swan Hale, this now understand i have to go by the laws of the state, and techincly she belongs to her father, he didnt sign the papers to give her up, he didnt know she was alive. but then in the best intrest of the child it became harder because Carlisle and Emse can take care of her and she is very attached to the Cullen/Hale family and takeing her away from it could do some damage to the child so trying to be fair to everyone i came up with my choice." I said and looked at everyone._

_"Dont take me away from them please" Bella cried out._

_"I am ruling in favor of..."_

I looked at him my hands on the table before me, i was shaking why was i shaking i knew what he was going to say i could see into his mind but still i was shaking.

"The Hales." Dylan said softly and smiled at Bella who had a huge smile on her face. " However like her cousin she has to spend the summers with charlie and every other weekend.. i am also in the understanding that you had a offer for another job Carslie?" Dylan said softly.

"Yes sir" Carlisle said

"Then you have Custordy of both of the girls but they must be back in Forks with Charlie for one month over the summer. "

"i dont want to be with arlie" Bella said softly.

"Mr. Swan you have to hand the girls over in three days... as a cop i dont expect you to cause any problems... now with that said." Dylan said.

"Wait... may i speak to you" Billy said.

Dylan looked at him and raised a eyebrow. "Very Well" Dylan said and walked into the judges chambers not excussing the court.

I got up and fallowed standing by the door i didn't trust Billy at all. His thoughts no he wouldnt...

"I dont think you realize the danger you just put those girls in... The Cullens are..." Billy said.

"MR. Black. i am well aware what they are because they are friends of mine there for i am one too now if your going to base this on that then forget it she is safer with Vampires then Werewolfs... and if you do not get out of my face with this i will grant her completely to the Hale-Cullen family and your friend Charlie can blame you for that." Dylan said his cold tone said he was anoyed Billy went there.

"Sir if i may." I said opening the door.

"Yes?" Dylan said.

"Is the ruling Final i mean because Charlie took Bella and Ava out of the courtroom."

"It is... he has to hand them over in three days... If he doesnt Have your father call me ok Edward?"

"I will."

"Mr. Black... Mr. Cullen if you excuss me i have to leave." Dylan said looking at his cell.


	28. rambling charlie

**remember acting on his emotions he is scared and yea... you get it... no he isnt the one that takes off with them. dum dum dum... lol awww you gotta read it to know and i don mean for the cliffies... just when i have to stop then i try to update and sometimes you get them... but i love the reviews so much more for you... all charlie this one and yes i know there isnt much Ava. i am planing more for her in middle school using ideas some of your said and ideas from the girl ava came from. so expect more and you shall get more... next is bella's p o v or should it be ava's **

**--**

**Charlie p o v**

**I took my daughter and niece home and looked at them. I couldnt believe i lost them. No i wasnt going to lose the only thing left of Renee i had left. I went to the guest room and packed thier suitcases. I then packed mine and put both of them in to my car and i took off. I didnt know where i was going and yet i knew i had to keep them as long as i could. **

**"Billy i am sorry i wont lose her." I said talking to my friend on the phone.**

**"Where are you Charlie? you know if you run it will be Kidnaping." **

**"I dont want to lose her."**

**"I understand look come over and we will talk about this."**

**"ok." I said and drove to my friends house.**

**I saw Rebecca and Rachel run over when i got there fallowed by Jacob.**

**"ella ella!" Jacob called.**

**"hi Jaycub." Bella said softly and got out of the car.**

**"come wit ay" Jacob said cheerfully.**

**"The Cullens are moving... arent they?" I asked Billy. My hopes atlest i could keep a eye on them but if they were in another city how could i.**

**"Yes to Bosemen Montana i believe."**

**"then i want to look for jobs there i wont be away from them i cant lose her."**

**"Charlie..."**

**"Or if they are here they cant take them."**

**"your not being reasonable"**

**"or if we pull off a adoption in another state making it that you adopted them."**

**"what?"**

**We both turned our heads when Bella cried out. Rebecca and Rachel stood over her. **

**"Bella what hapened?" I said looking at her.**

**"ecca and achel ush her down" Jacob said **

**"Why?"**

**"We no like her. and she not good enough for jacob" the twins girls said.**

**"what??" i said looking at them.**

**"my bella" Jacob said and helped Bella up. **

**"awww Jake has a crush on Bella."**

**"i miss my edward" Bella said in a whisper.**

"I Cant' run with them i know the rules of kidnaping but i dont want to hand them over ither." I said and sighed watching Bella and Jacob play. Ava joined in and i wanted them to grow up together.

"The only way we can fight this is if you can prove the judge worng or prove abuse...but there is no way i am sorry." Billy said and sighed.

"so i just hand them over and hope pray that they come back over the summer?"

"yes you have no other choice."

"fine but they come alone... i dont want any of them here when i have the girls."

"Understandable"

"so then we let them play for the next few days and he is taking them to Montana... god he could let them finish the school year here."

"Charlie... he has a job offer... he cant wait "

"personally i think he just wants to get them away from here...away from me."

"Perhabs... but They have custordy."

"Renee never would have allowed this... what about her Will wasnt i in it?"

"she didnt have one remember? Charlie you will get them back we just have to figure this out."

"Billy easy for you to say you didnt lose your kids."

"no but i would be the same way if i had did lose my wife so i understand i would hate for someone to take my kids in like that."

"where did bella go?"

"she was right there... Jacob where is bella?"

"ella dun off den dew alking"

"what? which way?"

I started to Panic. Where did she go. i ran outside looking for her trying to find her "ISABELLA??" i screamed running one way as Billy called Harry to come watch his kids while we looked for Bella. "ISABELLA??" I screamed again looking everywhere i was in a panic.

"Charlie you go this way i'll go that way she couldnt have gotten far."

"ok"

I saw a flash of brown hair for a moment and thought it was Bella but then it was gone no way she could disappear i was at the spot where Billy told the Cullen's to drop Bella off at i didnt fully get why he said they werent to come any closer he just said it was better that way. "BELLA??" I screamed still in a pain. I heard a growl and it made me jump i wanted to find her i needed to find her if that was a bear or something i could lose her for good. "BELLA WHERE ARE YOU??" I said again. A faint Giggle and a voice rang out and i turned my head to where i heard it but then it was gone and no one was there. I turned around to go see if Bily found her he had to have found her. I prayed that he did or we would have to report her missing. and have the whole town look for her. I got back to Billy's house to find Ava missing and the bags missing that had thier clothes in them an their favorite toys. I was in a serious Panic now.


	29. Hero

**it shall be BELLA'S remember review. hey lets see if we can get to 200 that would be just wow... already i feel loved i make a deal i'll skip ages maybe when it hits 200 but so much i can do no i am skipping soon... yes i shall... but for now... all BELLA.. NOW WAIT EDWARD TOO.. lmao now i didnt mean to cliffy this but i am sleepy... i'll add more i promise as sleepy as i am the lil princess is still up... **

**--**

**Bella P O V **

**I looked at Charlie and Billy talking about how to keep me here and i shook my head. When Jacob was chasing Ava i ran out of the house i didnt care. I pulled out the phone in my pocket. Charlie didnt know i had the firefly still. and i got far enough away they couldnt hear me and i pushed the button.**

**"Bella... are you ok?" Edward said softly i could tell there was a panic in his voice.**

**"Arlie and illy talking bout a way to keep me here i dont want to stay here" I said softly.**

**"Where are you?"**

**"somewhere by billy's house."**

**"can you find me?"**

**"huh?"**

**"Bella run north... do you now which way that is?"**

**"no"**

**"You see the moon?"**

**"yes"**

**"run towards the moon and dont stop running"**

**"ok dont hang up..."**

**"never run"**

**I started to run as fast as i could and i fell to the ground triping**

**"you ok?"**

**"i fell"**

**"can you get up?"**

**"yes"**

**"then keep going... "**

**"i got a booboo"**

**"I'll take you to Carlisle to fix it now please Bella hurry."**

**"ouch" **

**"you ok?"**

**"yea it hurts."**

**"bella... damn the treaty..." **

**"HUH?" **

**"stay there a second i am going to hang up but i'll be right there."**

**"edward" I said and no answer. I looked at the phone and blinked then someone grabed me and i looked at the person who did and i giggle softly. "you found me"**

**"Shhh" **

**Edward ran and when he stoped i felt dizzy. He sat me on the desk in Carlisle's office. **

**"She fell..."**

**"go get ava and thier stuff we are leaving tonight..."**

**"but the rulling..."**

**"i got the move approved now go get AVA."**

**"ok."**

**"i'll go with you."**

**"BOYS HURRY BEFORE THEY GET BACK"**

**"dont worry"**

**Edward p o v**

**I ran to Billy's house and grabed Ava. "Shh" i said and she nodded. Emmett grabed the toys and bags and we ran back to the house. "you ok Ava"**

**"Woah room spinning!" Ava said **

**I laughed and looked at the door to Carlisle's study and then at my shirt to see a blood stain. Bella's blood. I sighed and took the shirt off and walked into the study. "is she ok?"**

**"Yes she banged her knee but nothing is broken."**

**"Good. everything is packed" Emmett said and looked at Bella. "Hey Princess."**

**"DADDY" Bella said and ran over to him.**

**Emmett pulled her into his arms. "Sorry you had to go threw that."**

**"it ok i love you daddy." **

**"i love you too Bella.."**

**"i love you Edward... my edward my hero" **

**i looked at her and smirked. "my sweet little lamb... i love you too" The second i said it she wiggled free form Emmett and ran over to me and i pulled her into my arms. "you scared me you know that?"**

**"i did?"**

**"Yes i thought i was going to lose you and i told you to run and find me so i wouldnt and then you fell and i heard Charlie looking for you. i thought he would find you and take you and kidnap you."**

**"Edward no i never leave you."**

**"you better not"**

**"and you etter not leave me."**

**"ok that freaks me out... Edward she is Five... did you fall for her?" Emmett said softly.**

**"No Emmett i didnt." I said softly. **

**"Edward is muh hero daddy... he saved me form Arlie who wanted to kidnap me and not wet me stay with you and mommy... My edward gave me the phone to call if i needed him and i did.. he came to save my... my hero and i love him daddy.. but i sleepy now can i go to bed.?" **


	30. Vision and Plane ride

Ok guys i got bored so i am skipping alittle. And sorry to all the charlie fans... but yes you will hate him but it does draw bella closer to edward and in a since later to Jacob. WELL I CANT FORGET HIM! because well he was a good friend to her in the books and josh does a good job with him on the board so i cant help it... but that isnt in this chapter... i will add more when i can if it is a cliffy i am sorry i dont mean to really i dont... most of the time! lmao. skipping ages!! again sorry to the charlie fans!! i really am... ok not this chapter but much more to come.. and it is in AVA'S POV then Jake's but i am still workin on the next chapter so it should be up later tonight.

--

AVA: AGE 10

BELLA: AGE 9

AVA P O V

It was another Summer we had to go to Charlie's Not that i wante to but we have to.

When Carlisle and Emmett dropped us off, i had a feeling that this was going to be a bad summer. Alice had a look of Fear on her face and i wondered why and then right as Bella and i walked on to the Plane i heard Edward he sounded pissed off. I didnt know why. He ran over and grabed Bella and hugged her tightly.

"what is going on?" I said softly but before he could answer me the Flight Attendant took my hand and Bella's and took us to our seats. I looked at the bookbag that Edward handed Bella and so did the Flight Attendant. She tried to take it to look threw it and Bella slaped her hand. I couldnt help but Laugh. I looked at Bella as she opened the bookbag when the flight attendant left us alone.

"woah cool" Bella said softly.

"What?" i asked

She pulled out a brand new cell phone it was fully charged, With the chargers in the bag one for the car and one for the wall. It looked really cool and i wanted one. Bella pulled out another that had a sticky with my name on it and she handed it to me. I smiled looked at it. Bella pulled out a note and it was in Edward perfect handwriting. I always loved his hand writing.

-Bella & Ava-

Be Safe if you need us Call us, numbers are programed in the phones

-Edward-

"not that i wanted him to get me anything but this phone is cool." Bella said and jumped when she hit a button and then she smirked. "i know this...it is Edward's music he programed his music in my phone"

"i swear you two are going to end up together... when your older he is going to turn you and you two will be together for ever"

"Ava be serious... he doesnt love me like that."

"i think he does"

"i dont believe you"

"your choice to or not but i can tell..."

I saw Bella roll her eyes and then pulled out her headphones and mp3 player and leaned back in her seat. I did the same.

The plane landed and i saw Billy and Jake when we walked off the plane. I wondered why Charlie wasnt here he was always here but maybe he had to work. Jake ran right over and hugged Bella tightly.

"I Missed you" Jake said to her.

"i missed you too Jake" Bella said softly and hugged him back.

"Charlie has to work late tonight, so you can go to his hosue tomorrow come on lets go get your stuff. ... two book bags bella?" Billy said.

"Edward gave me this one when we were getting on the plane..." Bella said and looked at the new one she had.

"ok lets go get your stuff." Billy said.

"so we are staying with you? but there is no room." I complained.

"Rebecca and Rachel are staying with Leah tonight so you have thier room." Billy said.

"Dad i thought Bella and i were sharing?" Jake said.

"i said it was up to her." Billy said looking at him. Jake had taken Bella's hand and was ahead of us.

"hey wait for me" I said and ran over to them.

"Oh hi Ava." Jake said.

"Damn so into Bella you forget about me?" I pouted.

"i didnt forget i just i wanted to talk to Bella" Jake said

"talk to me about what?" Bella asked.

"Not here." Jake replied

"Well why not you ingore me and then dont talk to her?" I joked with him.

"i want to talk to her alone" Jake snaped

"be nice" Bella said.

Billy grabbed our bags, and we walked to the car. He loaded it up and opened the door for us. We all got into the car and of coruse Jake took the back with Bella. I knew the boy liked her i couldnt help but laughed it was like Bella with Edward the way Jake was with Her. Jake had a crush on Bella. I was the odd one out because Jake always wanted to be around her since we had started to go to Charlie's for the Summer when Jake was there, he was like Bella's Puppy dog or something.


	31. Summer Girlfriend

**WEEEEEEEEEEEE ok so some of you maybe made but it is just over the summer and do you honestly think i'd go against the whole b/e ship? come on now you know me better !!**

**cookies: **

**Mystified Ice: excussa? no skittles? fine eddybumkins no chocolate milk for you!! ha how you like dat one?? heh luffle you...**

**Bella Desdemona: TWINNY WINNY POO!! TACKLES yaya yes we all love ava... now everyone show love for the girl behind ava my twinnywinnypoo! lmao. who which without there would be no Ava to protect Bella... what? huh? covers mouth **

--

AVA: AGE 10

BELLA: AGE 9

JAKE AGE: 7

Jake P O V

I Waited for the plane to land i couldnt wait to see Bella again. My sisters didnt care much to have her around but i loved the summers when Bella was with us. She was my bestfriend and i couldnt help but want to ask her to be more, bad enough Embry already said she was my girlfriend i was seven but i figured i should ask before anyone eles did. I saw the plane land and i watched everyone get off then i saw Bella. I ran right over and hugged Bella tightly.

"I Missed you" I said to her.

"i missed you too Jake" Bella said softly and hugged me back.

"Charlie has to work late tonight, so you can go to his hosue tomorrow come on lets go get your stuff. ... two book bags bella?" Billy said.

"Edward gave me this one when we were getting on the plane..." Bella said and looked at the new one she had.

"ok lets go get your stuff." Billy said.

"so we are staying with you? but there is no room." Ava complained.

"Rebecca and Rachel are staying with Leah tonight so you have thier room." Billy said.

"Dad i thought Bella and i were sharing?" I said and pouted alittle

"i said it was up to her." Billy said looking at him. i took Bella's hand and we went ahead of everyone eles.

"Did you really miss me?" I asked bella and looked at her.

"uh huh." Bella said smiled

"hey wait for me" Ava said and ran over to them.

"Oh hi Ava." Jake said.

"Damn so into Bella you forget about me?" ava pouted.

"i didnt forget i just i wanted to talk to Bella" i said

"talk to me about what?" Bella asked.

"Not here." i replied and sighed.

"Well why not you ingore me and then dont talk to her?" ava joked with me

"i want to talk to her alone" i snaped

"be nice" Bella said.

When we got to the house i took Bella up to my room and she looked around and sat on the bed. "What you want to talk about Jakiekins?" She said softly.

"Bella i ...was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" I just said it and looked at her fear of her saying now.

"Jake i am Nine... i dont want a boyfriend right now and i did... i would want it to be Edward."

"But he is like twenty something"

"Seventeen actally... well never mind."

"Dad says he is a cold one."

"excussa?"

"A vampire."

"so?"

"your ok with that?"

"yea i am are you?"

"no i am not"

"oh well i dont care"

"Bella your dad has been drinking..."

"ok that was a topic jump"

"yea i know"

"ok so what about it?"

"i dont know i thought you should know"

"ok now i know. you ok?"

"yea i just feel rejected."

"make you a deal"

"listening"

"i'll be yours this summer... and every summer i am here untill i can be with Edward"

"so like a summer girl?"

"yea sure lets go with that"

"REALLY?"

"Sure Jake"

"Oh my goss Bella thank you"

"uh your welcome?"

"My Summer Bella"

"ok.."

"one day i'll marry you"

"ok now your getting ahead of yourself"

"huh?"

"I told you only till Edward is mine"

"oh... still"

"huh?"

"there is time to make you love me"

"riiiiiiiight... you want to play video games?"

"sure"


	32. Jeoules there Eddykins?

**OK THIS CHAPTER IS ALL FOR ONE GIRL MY EDDYBUMKINS ON THE BOARD WHO IS A AMAZING TALENTED GIRL WHO PLAYS EDDY VERY WELL. AND I WOULDNT WANT ANYONE ELES TO PLAY HER ON THE BOARD. Mystified Ice AKA EDDYBUMBKINS!!**

**AND YOU BETTER GIVE ME SKITTLES DAMNIT OR NO CHOCOLATE MILK FOR YOU!!**

--

**Edward p o v **

**"Bella you didnt call when you go there is everything ok?" I said in a panic she always called and she didnt this time. **

**"yes Eddykins everything is ok.. We are staying at Billy's tonight because Charlie is working late, and Jake and i were playing video games i guess i didnt look at the clock.. i love the phone though." Bella said softly. **

**I was proud of her, in the last four years she had grown up so much and no longer had the cute little speach issues. I was glad she was ok but still i didnt like her being there. She didnt Belong there.**

**"Oh i see. How is Jake?" I said with a bit of hate in my voice but i didnt think she knew that.**

**"HI EDWARD! GUESS WHAT BELLA IS MY SUMMER GIRLFRIEND" Jake's voice screamed so i could her it. **

**"Girlfriend?" I said soflty raising a eyebrow and i looked up at my brother who raised a eyebrow as well at that. **

**"yea well he asked and then i told him no and then said summer girl..." Bella said softly.**

**"Is that what you want?" I whispered softly.**

**"huh?" Bella asked.**

**"you want to be with Jake?" i said again softer then before.**

**"Edward i can barely hear you what?" Bella asked. **

**"do you want jake then and not me?" i said now in a soft tone only vampires could hear. **

**"EDWARD?" Bella said.**

**Emmett took the phone and shook his head looking at me.**

**"Hey babygirl what is this about a boyfriend?" Emmett said.**

**"DADDY!" Bella said and i saw Emmetts eyes light up like they always did when she said that.**

**"you dating now? but your not sixteen..." Emmett joked.**

**"jake asked." Bella said. "hold on daddy." **

**Emmett waited for a few minutes got annoyed and gave me back the phone.**

**"Ok better now i can talk... sorry had to go outside" Bella said.**

**"It is ok..." I said since i had to phone again.**

**"oh ok hi again eddy" Bella said.**

**She was the only person i let call me Eddy or Eddykins "Hey Bella"**

**"what where you saying before?"**

**"do you want to be with jake?"**

**"no edward i want to be with you i want to be there with you not here you know that"**

**"ok. just checking"**

**"you jeoules edward?"**

**"me? jeoules of a seven year old?"**

**"awwwww you are!"**

**"i am not i just miss you and i dont want you to get hurt thats all"**

**"am i still your Bella?"**

**"yes"**

**"and you love me?"**

**"yes"**

**"then your jeoules "**

**"Bella..."**

**"you are your jeoules of a seven year old."**

**"and that would mean i like you more then a friend a sister... but actally like you..."**

**"are you saying you dont?"**

**"i uh..."**

**"ops gotta go Charlie is here guess he got off early. bye eddykins." **

**"BELLA WAIT..." i said and she hung up. I looked at Alice who was sitting on Jasper's lap. "Tonight?"**

**"yes." Alice said and sighed. **

**"what is tonight?" Rose said softly.**

**"you dont want to know." I said and went to my room pissed off and seriously thinking about running to forks. **


	33. Drunken Charlie

**Ok remember when i said your going to hate charlie? yea this is why. Sorry again to all the charlie fans and dont kill me please... i luffle you alll... no spell check adding fast before Mystified Ice takes away all my skittles. and gives me more. yes more please! love you eddybumkings!!**

**I DONT OWN EDWARD... WAIT I DO ON THE BOARD CUZ I AM BELLA YAYA ME!!**

**LMAO yes i am hyper to much skittles and koolaid!! weeeeeeeeee dont kill me **

**kill charlie **

--

Bella P O V

Charlie took us home and no sooner that we stepped in the house he went to get a beer out of the kitchen. I looked at him and watched him drink it. I didn't know what he was doing. I went up to the second bedroom and started to play with Ava, we had our Barbie dolls that we brought with us. Yes i called one Mommy because she reminded me of my mom. I heard the tv playing some baseball game and i rolled my eyes. I liked watching the Cullen's baseball games better then the ones on tv. I wanted a drink and i walked downstairs toget one. I reached to grab the cup and fell off the counter.I started to cry and i had thought normally Charlie would run over and make sure i was ok. but he stared at me and grabed my arm and jerked me up.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said his voice was cold.

"I i wanted a drink." I said

"Look at the mess you made!" He screamed.

I jumped and looked at him he never screamed at me like that. "i am sorry i'll clean it up."

"Yes you will..." Charlie said and glared at me. "have fun at thier house."

I looked at him and this wasnt him something was worng with him. This wasnt him.

"WELL DID YOU?"

"Who's Billys??" i said confused.

"not the filty kid stealing cullen's house."

"dont talk about them like that"

Then i happened he slaped me. I steped back in fear. No one ever hit me before. I didnt know what to do. I turned to run upstairs to hide and he grabed my arm and threw me on the kitchen floor. I looked at him in horror what did i do to be treated like this?

"CLEAN UP THE MESS"

I started to pick up the cups and realized some glass broke and i went to pick it up and i cut my hand and i threw it away and started to feel Dizzy i knew i was going to pass out soon.

Ava started to help me clean it up and i walked to the stairs and passed out.

**AVA P O V **

I heard Charlie and i ran down to help my cousin. I saw her she looked as if she was going to pass out and i helped her as fast as i could and told her to go upstairs. She passed out on the stairs.

"WHAT SHE ? ISABELLA GET UP!" Charlie screamed.

"She passed out...the sight of Blood makes her pass out." I said.

"ISABELLA GET UP NOW DAMNIT" He said ingoring me.

"SHE PASSED OUT." I screamed.

Then he glared at me and Hit me as well. I stood up to him and glared.

"DONT TOUCH ME" I yelled at him.

"YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Charlie said.

"WANT TO BET?" I said and glanced at where bella was. She was gone. I wonderd for a second but Charlie threw me into the kitchen. He grabed another beer and i ran upstairs to find my cousin. I saw her crying in the corner but i could tell she wasnt alone. "Bella?" I said softly and walked over to her.

"Shh" edward's voice said softly

"edward?" I whispered softly.

"dont let him hear you" Edward said softly

"Is Bella ok?" I asked.

"I dont know but get a towel and help me" He said softly

"ok." I said and ran to the bathroom and got a towel and went back into the guest room.

"hold this on her arm... i am not leaving but charlie is comming" Edward said softly.

"ok" i said and held the towel on Bella's arm.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Charlie said looking at me.

"She is bleeding i am trying to stop the blood" i said softly.

"OH WELL ITS PAST BED TIME... GET IN BED I'LL TAKE CARE OF HER "

"NO GO WATCH YOUR GAME I'LL TAKE CARE OF HER.." I screamed back at him.

"YOU? YOU A CHILD YOU DONT NOW HOW TO.."

"MY FATHER IS DOCTOR I THINKI KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A CUT.. NOW GO WATCH YOUR GAME DAMNIT BEFORE YOU REGRET IT"

Chalire looked at me and glared. He took a step towards me and was thrown backwards into the wall, i looke at Charlie who as now knocked out.

"Dont leave us here."

"I have to untill i can prove he... untill i can get the court order changed. are you ok?"

"Yea i am ok." I said and looked at Bella. "is she ok?"

"She better be..." Edward snaped and i jumped. He picked her up and carrie her over to the bed and laided her down. I didnt seem to care the he laided next to her and held her trying to get a confermation that she was ok. I crawled into the other bed and started to drift off to sleep when i woke up to his voice.

"Bella."

"Edward dont let him hurt me" Bella whispered.

"no never... i had hoped i wouldn't be to late i am so sorry bella." Edward replied

"your here now." Bella said

"for now yes but i cant stay... He will wake up soon."

"Edward dont leave me!"

"Bella listen to me...i will never leave you i need proof he did this to take it to court. untill then i dont want... i wont leave i'll stay here."

"promise?"

"yes i promise"

"pinky swear?"

"i pinky swear bella"

"Edward..." I said softly.

"Yes Ava?"

"PLEASE dont leave us." i whispered

"I wont"

"stay here all summer and protect us." i whispered

"i will."

"good night edward... night bella" i said and went to sleep feeling safe.


	34. Lies

Charlie P O V

I woke up with a hang over as always but something last night i know happened i went to check on the girls, god what did i do? I looked at them sleeping, I took some advil and pulled out some eggos ok so they werent home made but still. I made break fast for the girls and when to wake them up.

"Bella...Ava breakfast is ready?" I said

Bella blinked and rolled of the bed. "Dont hurt me" She said softly

"Why would i hurt you?" I said looking at her. oh god did i hit her last night? I looked at her and saw her arm with marks on it and her hand a deep cut on it as well as a cut on her head. Oh god what did i do? "Bella... i i "

"Please dont hurt me" She cried out and i pulled her into my arms.

"Bella i am so sorry i didnt mean to..." I said holding her tightly.

"i want to go home" Bella said softly.

"Come on i made Eggos..." i said

"NO I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!!" she screamed and pushed me away.

"Please dont scream my head hurts..." I said back to her.

"Charlie her hand is cut really bad..." Ava said softly.

"ok lets go have it looked at." Charlie said and walked out of the room.

**BELLA P O V**

"Edward?" I whispered.

"still here" Edward said back.

"good"

"Bella you should go get that looked at."

"dont leave me alone with him."

"Bella i will be close by but he cant know i am here"

"Edward please."

"Be storng My Bella...I love you. i wont let him hurt you i promise"

"My Edward... i love you too... i will be storng for you." I said and ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Bella..." Edward said softly and pushed me away more gental then anything.

"sorry." I said knowing why. i was bleeding before and he stayed. even if it was driving him insane.

"i have to leave for a little while... go get the hand looked at and be storng.. i'll be back i promise..."

"ok Edward..."

"Be storng My bella...be storng"

I walked down stairs with Ava behind me and Charlie was talking to Billy on the phone.

"No i have to go to work, Billy she...she fell and got hurt it looks bad "

"ok now he is lieing" I whispred to Ava who nodded at me.

"Yes now... " Charlie said and hung up. "Billy is on his way over he is going to take you... so go ahead and eat your break fast."

I sighed and ate the eggos and looke at my cousin who gave me a look that said be storng for edward. I knew that as what she would say if charlie wasnt right there. He had gotten ready for work and was now pacing in the kitchen. The door bell rang and in came Jake running over to me.

"BELLA ARE YOU OK??" Jake said rather loudly.

"Yes i am ok dont scream..."i said.

"you fell huh?" Jake said.

I looked at charlie and he gave me the look he did last night and i tensed up. "yea i fell.." i said softly.

"you should be more careful" jake joked

"yea" i said soflty.

"Ok Bella lets get that hand looked at..." Billy said softly and we walked to his car.

i didnt want to be away from Edward but i was glad to be away from charlie. safe from him is more like it. I knew Edward had to hunt i also knew he stayed close to me for most of the night.


	35. By your side

Ok lets start this with cookies...

first to Amanda(futuremisscullen) because yes her review is the one that made me back off yet she did come back with two reviews and pm. and a million skittles so a cookie to her.

A truck full of cookies to Madeyes61 for a comment that makes me feel special.

CHOCOLATE MILK TO MY EDDYBUMBKINS HEH SHE KNOWS WHO SHE IS.

and cookies to everyone else thank you. still got a headache but it is Florida it is hot out...

TO MY JAKE HATERS: WELL WHAT CAN I SAY? JOSH AKA IKKI ON MY BOARD DOES A VERY NICE JOB WITH JAKE AND JAKE DOES CARE ABOUT BELLA SO CUTE SOME SLACK HERE... JAKE NEEDS ATTENTION AND LIKE I SAID JAKE BRINGS BELLA AND EDAWARD CLOSER IN THE FUTURE DO NOT FORGET THAT!! dont base me for this but it shows Jakes feelings alittle at Seven and besides Edward cant be there cuz of the treaty remember?

THAT REMINDS ME: ALICE CANT SEE WEREWOLVES YES I KNOW HOWEVER ALICE SAW WHAT HAPPENED TO BELLA BECAUSE SHE WAS WITH CHARLIE AT CHARLIE'S HOUSE. NOTHING TO DO WITH WEREWOLVES...

one more thing: i am not sure if it said how long billy was in the wheel chair i don't remember and i don't have my copy of new moon to look it up. there for he isn't in it YET. thank you.

--

JAKE P O V

I looked at Bella and the cut she had on her hand, they had to put stitches in it and she passed out again because of blood. I always thought she was cute when she did that passing out because of blood like that. She woke up and i hugged her and we went to my house until Charlie got off work. I saw Bella pull out her cell and i knew she was calling Edward. I sat back and let her talk to him. I sighed because i felt werid when she talked to him more so like he stood in my way but how was the possible he was older then her, much older.

"Bella did you really fall?" I said softly looking at her right into those Brown eyes of hers.

"Jake i...Charlie is drinking you were right" Bella said and i saw tears in her eyes ready to fall.

"Bella did Charlie do this?" I said and looked at her hand again.

"Charlie did the mark on my arm, and the one on my head. i fell on the glass when he threw me and that is what did my hand." Bella said and looked away form me.

"Bella we have to tell my dad" Jake said.

"My dad already said i fell down the stairs and knocked over a vase, he wont belive us if we did tell him." Bella said her eyes didn't look at me just the floor.

I looked at her and wiped away the tears that ran down her face, i felt bad because she got hurt and i wanted to be there for her. I lifted her head up and said softly "we can at lest try.. Maybe my dad will listen and belive us maybe he will send you back to Edward." I said softly, with pain in my voice i didn't want to see her go she just got her but i felt like she was never happy here.

"ok" Bella replied her voice sounding hopefully.

I took her hand after drying the tears in her eyes. "No matter what Bella... i am here for you" I said softly looking at her.

"thanks Jake" She replied to me and her voice was soft, i could hear the fear in it.

We walked into the living room and saw my dad watching a baseball game. "Dad can we talk." I said standing in front of the game.

"What is it Jacob?" Billy replied his voice sounded mad but i was blocking the game.

"I didn't Fall, Charlie threw me and grabbed my arm, i fell on the glass that yes was my fault but still Charlie hit me and threw me down." Bella said her voice was scared still but she stood her ground and was being brave.

"I have known Charlie for a very long time Bella, he would never hit anyone, i am sure the Cullens told you to say that. probly trying to set Charlie up." Billy said firmly

"No they they don't know what happened i haven't talked to them but i am sure if they knew they would take me away from here as soon as possible!" Bella said and i knew she just lied, i knew that Edward knew at lest.

"ISABELLA... How dare you accuse Charlie of your own Actions.!" Billy said and glared at her. "GO UPSTAIRS NOW. i will not hear another word." Billy added and i saw Bella sigh and shake her head.

"NO CHARLIE HIT ME AND DID THIS TO ME... I DIDN'T DO IT MYSELF!" Bella screamed, it made me jump when she did but i understood.

"I will speak to him but you will go upstairs now... I know the Cullens are trying to get him up and i could take you from them in a heartbeat... don't give me a reason to." Billy said now standing in her face.

Bella sighed and stormed up the stairs. I fallowed her and looked at her crawled into a little ball and tears running down her face. "Bella..." I said tears in my eyes tears for Bella, yes i was scared for her becuase i didn't know what was going to happen to her of if Charlie would hurt her again.

"I am scared Jake" Bella said her voice was shaking as she spoke.

"Shhh i am here for you Bella." I replied. I didn't know what to do i was scared and then i did the only thing i could think of. I took her cell and called him.

"Bella?" Edward's voice said.

"No its me" I said

"Jake... what are you doing with her phone?"

"I we tried to tell my dad what Charlie did but he didn't listen.. he said he would talk to Charlie but i am scared that Charlie will hurt Bella more if he knows she told the truth."

"ok where is bella now?"

"Crying in the corner."

"ok give her the phone."

"Ok hold on." I said and walked over and sat next to Bella and looked at her. "Bella, it is Edward..."

"Huh ?" Bella said and looked up at me.

"here" I said and handed her the phone..

BELLA P O V

"Edward" I said in a very soft and scared tone.

"Bella are you ok?" Came Edwards voice very soft and very worried.

"No Billy doesn't believe us and i am scared of Charlie."

"Where is Charlie now?"

"At work."

"Ok Bella listen to me... i will be close by tonight if he hurts you i will be there i wont let him near you but you have to be storng understand.?"

"Yes i understand."

"as much as i hate to say this... stay with Jake.."

"what?"

"don't go near Billy, or Charlie stay around Jake he maybe young but he cares about you."

"but i..."

"I cant go there and protect you and so Jake can for now."

"he isn't you though i want you to protect me"

"i know but i cant go there."

"WHY NOT?"

"because Bella we will talk about his later."

"NO NOW EDWARD"

"SHHH Bella becuase i am a Vampire. and i cant go around with the werewolves are i cant go to la plush."

I heard Billy come up the stairs. "i go to go." I said and hung up.

"I will not have that. give me the phone." Billy said looking at me.

"No." I said and put the phone behind me.

"ISABELLA NOW GIVE ME THE PHONE."

"NO" i screamed at him i wasn't giving up my phone.

Billy walked over and pulled it out of my hands and said softy "you can get i back form your father when you leave at the end of the summer." Billy said and then turned to Ava and took her phone as well. I sighed and slamed my hand on the wall as he walked away. I waited till he was gone and pulled out the firefly yes i kept it in my little book bag just in case as Edward told me too. "Edward"

"yes?"

"Billy took my cell"

"ok stay safe i am going to talk to Dylan"

"ok" i said and sighed "Edward"

"yea?"

"i love you"

"Bella be storng be safe."

"ok for you my Edward"

"my bella i love you "

"i should go"

"yes don't let him take the firefly."

"i wont" I said and hung up and put it back in my book bag and looked at Jake. "Don't tell your dad i have that... he might take it too."

"i am sorry if i didn't call Edward then you would have lost the phone." Jake said and hugged me i could tell he felt like it was his fault

"It is ok Jake i don't blame you." i said hugging him back.

"I'll protect you when Edward cant." Jake whispered in my ear and i nodded.


	36. Family Vacation?

AVA P O V

It had been almost Three weeks since that night, I watched Bella as she became close to Jacob, when they weren't together she was on the walkie talkie that Edward gave them before he left and she would talk to with him(jake) untill she went to sleep or he went to sleep either way. Edward left because Charlie had started to go threw our room a night and it was to dangerous for him to be there if he was caught then it would be back. But Charlie had been good mostly. He did attack Bella once more time and grouned her for lieing as he put it again. Cept i did see him drinking tonight so i don't know about this.

"Bell AV Billy and i are going to watch the game, Jake is going to come over as well" Charlie called and i saw a beer in his hand.

"Can Jake stay over after the game?" Bella questioned.

"No your still in trouble little girl for telling lies" Charlie said and glared at her.

"I didn't lie Charlie... you hit me!" Bella snapped in her defense.

I saw Charlie get up and throw Bella across the room, she slid on the floor and glared at him.

"Leave her alone" I said glaring at him as well.

"Ava stay out of this." Charlie said and slapped me across the face.

He walked over and pinned Bella to the wall. "what happens here stays here you understand?"

"let me go your not my father" Bella said trying to get free.

"I AM YOUR FATHER ISABELLA. I AM YOUR FATHER THAT CHILD ISN'T... I AM" Charlie said and i had enough of this i ran to help my cousin and the second i did Charlie threw me against the wall. "and you Avaya i have had enough of your attitude that is we are leaving tonight." Charlie said and put Bella down i looked at her and the mark from his hand on her neck. I knew that our family would be pissed to see that. Bella ran upstairs and i knew why.

Billy and Jake showed up a minute later and Jake was in the door and up the stairs before i could say hi to him. I didn't know who Bella called. I walked up stairs and looked at them.

"Then we will run away together both of us. " Jake said holding Bella in his arms.

"we can't he'll find us" Bella said i could hear the tears and scaredness in her voice.

"Then we will call Edward to come get you" Jake whispered.

"I don't think so" Billy said and made me jump i didn't know he was behind us.

"There will be no Running away Isabella. You and your father are going on a family Vacation." Billy said and looked at me "you as well Ava"

"Can Jake come?" Bella whispered.

"no" Billy said.

"please" Bella's said voice pleaded

"let her let them bond" Charlie said and i jumped again how did they get up here so fast how long had they been behind me.

"You sure Charlie?" Billy said softly

"yes Billy i am sure." Charlie said.

"Jake lets go we have to get you packed." Billy said and took Jake pulling him away from Bella. The second the door shut i looked at Charlie who glared at Bella.

"So you want to Run away?" Charlie said.

"It was my idea" I said trying to protect her god i didn't want her to be hurt anymore.

"I wasn't talking to you" Charlie snapped at me.

"IT WAS MY IDEA THOUGH, BELLA HAD NOTHING DO TO WITH IT" I said and raised my voice.

"AVAYA LEIGH MOORE SWAN DO NOT RAISE YOU VOICE TO ME." Charlie said glaring at me.

"DO NOT FULL NAME ME AND IT IS AVAYA LEIGH CULLEN!" I screamed at him. and then got slapped across my face i felt the burn from it on my face. "DOES BILLY KNOW?"

"What?" Charlie said and Bella looked at me.

"Does he know you abuse Bella and me?"

"yes"

"and he lets you?"

"does it matter?"

"where are you taking us?"

"Ava enough questions get packed and you better as well Bella we are leaving soon."

"were are we going??"

"ENOUGH" Charlie said and stormed out of the room.

I looked at Bella and sighed i grabbed her firefly and pushed a button i forgot who was who on it.

"Bellaboo?" Came Emmetts Voice. Bella looked at me when she head it

"No its Ava.."

"Oh hey Ava " Emmett said sweetly

"Charlie is taking us some where i don't know where"

"what do you mean?"

"i mean he is talking us out of forks."

"call me as soon as you see a city sign he didn't aprove anything and that is kidnapping"

"ok we will"

"is bella ok?"

"he hit us"

"Son of Bitch..."

"Emmett you said the B word"

"sorry... is bella ok?"

"yea i gotta go i hear Charlie comming" I said and hung up and put the firefly in bella's book bag. Bella grabbed the walkie talkie

"Jake?" Bella said into it.

"I am coming back Bella soon i promise" Jake's voice came back a minute later. Bella seemed to feel better and she clung to the teddy bear that Emmett had given her the first day we met them. Yes she still had it. That and a tiger stuff animal that Edward got her which she had in the other hand and slept with every night. Both of them she slept with but mainly the tiger from Edward.


	37. Be safe my angel

ok the battery on the laptop is evil i had started this chapter twice for you well actally this is the fourth time but the third time i deleted it by mistake when i had to copy something down really quick. I got a job interview tomorrow. my friend Arianne got it for me. 15 dollars a hour you know i am intrested and it ISNT telemarketing well not calling people so that is a plus. well anyway with out any more problems hopefully i can get threw this chapter and spell check it then post it. OH I HAVE OTHER STORIES THAT NEED FEED BACK... ONE IS FOR TWILIGHT BUT THREW A OC BUT BELLA AND EDDY ARE IN IT BUT THIER STORY IN IT I MIGHT BREAK UP I DONT KNOW DO SEQUALS IN POV IN ALL OF IT. i dont know yet and one for Lost i am also going to add my sn story soon and i have a idea for a another twilight one. well i'll stop talking and work on the story i know that is what you want...

on a roll with my ideas on this one so maybe more on it depends on eddybumkins replies on the board and all of that... we'll see plus i want to start my new idea too.

--

**Jake p o v **

As soon as i got to my house i ran upstairs to pack, i grabbed all of my clean clothes and put them in a bag i had. I went to get my toothbrush and hair brush. Ok so i had long hair i didnt seem to care and besides I never minded when Bella would braid it or something she liked my long hair i never understood why completely.

_"Jake?"_ I heard Bella's voice and i looked at the walkie talkie and i walked over and picked it up.

"I am on my way i'll be there soon" I said back to her and looked up to see my father standing there. "I am ready." I said and put the walkie talkie in the bag and he looked at me and nodded but had that we need to talk look which made me worry about Bella for some reason. "can we go?" i said worried about leaving Bella alone with Charlie.

"Yes but first i want to talk to you" My father said and looked at me the serouis look i was useto when i was in trouble or soemthing.

"Yes sir" I muttered and wondered what the problem was.

"I want you to get the Firefly from Isabella and give it to me before you leave" He said his voice was so serious and i knew that if she didnt have it we wouldnt be able to tell the Cullens anything

"why?" i said trying to figure out why he wanted it.

"If the Cullens know that Charlie is taking the girls on a Vacation they could call it kidnapping and push charges which means you will NEVER see her again." The serious firm voice i knew he wasnt kidding around replied to me.

"Never?" I said softly and the thought hit me like a knife in my heart, Bella was my best friend since i was two, i had her now as my girlfriend even if it was a summmer girl and i knew i had to compete with Edward, A vampire i had learned will forever be Seventeen as my father told me many times, i was scared when Bella was a teenager that Edward would turn her and take her from me. But to lose her now i couldnt bare the thought never not a chance to see her to get her to love me. "ok i will"

"Good boy" My father said and took my bags to the car.

I sighed and closed my eyes as a tear ran down my face. _Forgive me Bella... please understand _ I thought and walked out to the car. The whole right to her house i wanted to tell my father no but i was scared to lose Bella. When we parked the care he gave me the look and i knew he wanted me to get the phone quickly. I ran up the stairs and Bella ran over and hugged me i knew she was scared. "Bella i need the firefly... i am sorry and please forgive me fo this" I whispered in her ear.

Bella pulled away and looked at me horror on her face. "Jake why?" she said as a tear ran down her face i knew she felt betrayed by me. My fault for the tears. I went to wipe it away and she backed up not letting me touch her.

"Becuase he said if they know they will take you away and i will never see you again. Bella i cant let him take you away like that please understand i dont want to lose my best friend" I said as tears ran down my own face. I looked down and felt them run away faster. I felt a soft hand lift my face up and wipe my tears away.

"You wont lose you best friend Jake no matter what we will away be friends" Bella said softly and kissed my cheek. She then pulled out the Firefly. "Edward"

"Bella? what is it?" I heard Edwards voice and worried my father would as well..

"Shhh Charlie is taking us some where and Billy is on on it, he wants the firefly. Jake is going though" Bella whispered softly.

"Ok you still have the braclet i gave you?" Edward's voice came back softer.

"yes"

"I will find you Bella...Jake can you hear me?" Edward said

"yea i can hear you" I said back to him.

"take care of her for me... untill i find you guys... dont let anything happen to her you hear me?" Edward said i could feel the firm serious ness in his voice.

"i got ya." i said back.

"Bella be safe... i love you"

"I love you too Edward" Bella said and i felt the words sting my heard i knew she cared for him in way she never would care for me i just hoped i could some day have her love me like she loved him.

"be safe my angel" Edward said

"bye" Bella said and hung up and handed me the phone. I took it down stairs and handed it to my father and he nodded and then Charlie took all three of us to the car. I wanted to sit in the back with Bella but Charlie made her sit up front. There was a sound proof glass between us yes he was in the cop car. I worried what he would say to Bella and i wanted to be there for her. i was behind her but i felt so far away.

The ride was long and Charlie stoped to get gas. When he did i saw Bella her eyes had tears in them and i hugged her tightly. "Bella what did he say?" i said and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Bella shook her head and didnt say a word she just kept crying. I felt helpless and i hugged her even tighter. what did he say that made her cry like this.


	38. Recorded tape of lies

COOKIES: TO TwilightVolleyball9 thank you for making me smile and feel specail for that review just like before i am bout to cry to be considered that good... i try and i am just in awe you think that. Thank you.

Bgirl95: glad to make your day love guess this is gonna really make your day well i guess this is three today! lol. ok distracte its almost one am now sorry

Yes you hate billy now dont you? and Charlie?? eh i never liked Cops i have a damn good reason to hate one cop that is for sure but shhhhhhhhh my reason not yourse. heh oh trust me YOU WILL HATE CHARLIE!! and billy... remember they took the cell? good... now listen to this the ... means cut off for a second you kno when you mix audio it isnt all perfect you can here the bunched up parts yea to a nine year old who doesnt know it might not seem that way.

--

**Bella p o v **

I saw Jake and i ran over to him dropping the bear and hugging my friend tightly. Then he spoke in a whisper in my ear as he hugged me back.

. "Bella i need the firefly... i am sorry and please forgive me fo this"

I pulled away and couldnt believe this did he tell Billy i had it? why did he want it what was going on he just betrayed me he betrayed me i was horrified. "Jake why?" I Said to him as tears ran down my face. He reached to wipe them away and i moved back away form him not letting him touch me. i was just so mad at the moment and hurt as well.

"Becuase he said if they know they will take you away and i will never see you again. Bella i cant let him take you away like that please understand i dont want to lose my best friend"

I looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes i could tell he was really worried about losing me and i reached my hand out and lifted his face up and wiped the tears away and said softly.

"You wont lose you best friend Jake no matter what we will away be friends" I kissed his cheek and then went to where i hid the fire fly and pulled it out. "Edward"

"Bella? what is it?" Edward said the second i said his name. He awalys picked up right away after the first ring.

"Shhh Charlie is taking us some where and Billy is on on it, he wants the firefly. Jake is going though" I said with panic in my voice

"Ok you still have the braclet i gave you?" Edward's voice came back softer.

"yes" i said softly.

"I will find you Bella...Jake can you hear me?" Edward said the sweet velet voice that always made me feel safe.

"yea i can hear you" Jake said and i looked at him

"take care of her for me... untill i find you guys... dont let anything happen to her you hear me?" Edward said i could feel the firm serious ness in his voice.

"i got ya." Jake said back.

"Bella be safe... i love you" Edward Velet sweet voice said

"I love you too Edward" I said back.

"be safe my angel" Edward said

"bye" I said softly and hung up and then felt so alone yes i had Jake there but something gave me chills down my spine. As i got into the car, Charlie made me sit up front i didnt think much of it.

"You wont go back to them." Charlie's voice said darkly and i looked at him.

"You have a court order you have to turn me over to them" I snaped back

"But if they cant find you. they cant have you back"

"They will find me"

"you think so?"

" i know so"

"You talk to much Isabella and i will keep you from them."

"i dont think so."

"Edward touched you didnt he?"

"What?" i said and blinked this again? what the hell was his problem Edward never did anything to me like that. god what the hell is going threw Charlie's mind.

"Why are you so close to him that he gives you a cell phone and anything you want?"

"Uh..."

how do i answer that? Edward just cares and loves me i guess wants me to be safe form you.

"WHY DOES HE LOVE YOU?"

I blinked and didnt know what to say or think. "Charlie what are you getting at? i am Nine, i am like his his niece what more do you want he cares about me and he loves me, he never would hurt me or lay a hand on me like you have" I snaped at him

"Your just a stupid nine year old girl. no one loves you Bella no one cares about you all you do is cause trouble and pain everyone is better off if you didnt live."

I felt the words hit me hard and no i didnt belive them i couldnt it wasnt ture god it wasnt ture. Jake would tell me that it wasnt i know if he heard it and Edward god he would pull me into his arms and tell me over and over it was a lie. "THAT ISNT TURE"

"Yes it is but no one has the heart to tell you it, see if you didnt come into thier lives they wouldnt have to fight to keep you happy a little liar, selfish brat like you and then Jake wouldn't have to feel he has o be around you i know you twisted that boys emotions to get him to like you probly kissed him. or worse i dont want o think about it."

"eww ok that is worng i am NINE Charlie seriously."

"NO ONE WANTS YOU BELLA DONT YOU GET IT? NO ONE WANTS YOU AROUND, IF THE CULLENS WANTED YOU THEY WOULD HAVE KEPT YOU THERE... YET THEY SENT YOU AWAY DIDNT THEY?"

I closed my eyes no i wouldnt belive it. It wasnt ture they had they wanted me god they wanted me. and then he hit where it hurt the most. a tape recorder i looked at him and rasied a eyebrow. "What is that?"

"put the headphones on and hit play"

I did and listend to the tape. Edward's voice i knew it all to well but it sounded serious. _"i dont want her...She doesnt deserve ... to be with us... i dont want bella"_

_"I Never wanted her around... in the first place... She is ... just ... not... my daughter... never was..."_ Came Emmetts voice next.

_"i dont want her around._" Edward's voice again.

_"i dont want bella..._" Jakes voice

I had tears running down my face i didnt understand it why why did they say that why did they no i couldnt belive it i started to cry i couldnt stop crying. Charlie stoped and Jake saw me. He pulled me into his arms. I couldnt belive he wanted me after that i just didnt know what to think

"Bella what is worng" Jake said looking right into my eyes and wipeing my tears away. I didnt say anything i couldnt i was so confused at the moment.

"Jacob get back in the car." Charlie said and pushed me against the door. "no one wants you remember that" He said and i could smell achool on his breath. A cop... chief of police was drinking...DRINKING AND DRIVING! no wonder he was being a ass but still the tape got to me. i felt alone and unwanted.


	39. Truth

**ok There is a idea... if Charlie kept bella till she was 15-16? hrmmm i shall pounder that one already it gives me ideas. awww and now i must hug Bella. **

**Bella: i am scared now...Edward help**

**Edward: no i wont let him...**

**Charlie: evil smirk **

**Billy: evil laugh **

**Saphie: uh... uh oh you two... oy vey luffle you eddy!! **

**Edward: no Saphie DONT YOU DARE... TELL HER NOT TO GUYS PLEASE!! SAVE BELLA!! FROM CHARLIE AND BILLY!!**

**Jake: i agree with edward**

**Billy: hush jake**

**Are you all dont bickering so i can get to the next chapter?**

**all: yes**

**Thank you...**

**should charlie or not hrmmm. OK if there werewolfs came imprint then hell so can vampires... the blood sings right? drawn to it want it so bad... ok then that is vampire imprinting in this... Edward is drawn to bella. and Bella loves him. need i say more?**

**--**

**Emmett P O V**

**I looked at Edward his look was worried and even Jasper saw that. We cornered him. "What is it?" I said calmly**

**"I am worried about her ok..." Edward said softly**

**"Like i am not she is my daughter!!" Emmett snapped**

**"If he touches her... "**

**"Edward you love her dont you?"**

**"I dont want to answer that"**

**"Your in love with her...you have been for a while" Jasper calmly said. **

**"so what if i am...She is Nine it doesnt matter"**

**"It is clear to me what is going on." Carlisle said his voice always calm as ever.**

**"what is clear?" I said softly looking at him and then Edward.**

**"I saw it from the start as well, When Edward saved Bella, he was called to her her blood her soul i should say Bella is meant to be with Edward, they are soul mates, you see how they get along, how Bella listens and loves to be around him and As much as at times it drives Edward up a wall because of her blood... I understand because i was drawn to Emse when she broke her leg as a child. She was drawn to me and i found her later and knew i had to save her agan ten years later and well i love your mother." Carlisle said softly.**

**"Are you saying that Edward was meant to find Bella?" i questioned.**

**"Just as Rose found you, and Jasper found Alice... Bella is meant to be with Edward though in his case he found her when she was younger" Esme said understanding perfectly. "Edward is in love with her because she is his soul mate"**

**"And we all know Bella loves Edward." Carlisle said**

**"So then when she is older we are changing her?" I said softly.**

**"NO!" Rose said and glared at all of us.**

**"Rose..." I said softly.**

**"Bella Derserves a normal life... to be able to grow up and do everything i couldnt... Bella deserves to know what it is like to have kids and Grow up i will not let anyone change that!" Rose said**

**"I agree" Edward said**

**"You both would rather lose her?" I said upset now the thought of Bella leaving the family just upset me.**

**"Then condem her soul to hell? YES" Edward said darkly.**

**"It is her choice what she wants thought not yours" I said and sighed i couldnt stand it. "what is that noise?" I said.**

**Edward ran upstairs the second i said that.**

**Edward p o v**

**I Didnt want Bella to be a monster like me she was to sweet. A lamb but i was in love with her and i fully understood why now. She is my soul mate so that is why i am so drawn to her, why i feel this way but i cant let her ruin her life like mine was. I couldnt believe that Emmett didnt understand. Then i heard a voice barely panicy voice and i rain upstairs. I rememebr giving Jake a firefly as well trusting him to protect Bella.**

**"EDWARD? please answer god before he comes back" Jacob's panic husky voice called out form the phone as i walked over to it.**

**"What is it Jake?" I said softly.**

**"He said something did something i dont know Bella wont stop crying and she wont talk to me or look at me!" Jacob said i could hear the horrfied tone and the fact that he was worried in his voice.**

**"Where is she now?" I asked**

**"in the fornt seat crying." **

**"Can you give her the phone?"**

**"i can try but only a minute Charlie might come back."**

**"Bella?"**

**"edward..." bella's voice said, the tone was soft, tears in it she was crying, i could tell, she didnt sound happy very sad at that. **

**"what happened?"**

**"i am sorry for everything... for ruining your life and and everything" She said crying harder. **

**"Bella that isnt true... you are the best thing in my life!" I said what the hell did charlie do? i saw my brother and sister standing at the door looking at me and wondering the same thing.**

**"please dont say things you dont mean i just wanted to say sorry... i i have to go charlie is comming back" Bella said and i hear the phone be handed back to the Jacob.**

**"Edward?" Jacob whispered softly i could tell he didnt have the phone to his ear probly keeping it low so Charlie didnt know he had it.**

**"keep a eye on her... call me when you know where you are. Dont leave her alone with charlie anymore!" I said to the young boy A seven year old.**

**"she is upfront he wont let us talk to her and it is sound proof glass he wont let us near her." Jacob's husky voice said in a panic.**

**"Call me when you know where you are..." **

**"i will... i am worried about her edward"**

**"i am too jake... for her to say that to me... god what did he tell her what did he do!"**

**"I dont know he gave her headphones and then thats when she started to cry."**

**"headphones?"**

**"yea"**

**"EDWARD... when he called you dont think he recorded us and then edited to make it sound like we didnt want Bella do you?" Emmett said.**

**"i think so...Bella feels rejected, hurt and unloved" Jasper said softly**

**Emmett threw a chair across the room almost hitting me but i moved. "how can you..."**

**"Focusing on Bella i can... and since Jake isnt a werewolf YET i can... just as Alice saw the vision... it doesnt always work though it is complicated and Jake being around and a possible werewolf it just makes it harder to connect to Bella or see visions in Alice's case" Jasper explained.**

**"my bella... please be storng... please i love you" I whispered looking at a picture of her i had in my room.**

**"we will get her back" Emmett said softly to himself, to me and to Rose who was in a panic as it was but Jasper calmed her down. **

**"i will find her. i wont lose her" I said softly and promised my self that more then any thing i would find her. Find my Bella.**


	40. Confessions

**BELLA P O V **

I couldnt get thier words out of my head they played over and over in my head. They didnt want me? no one wanted me? was it all lies? but then how could i be the best thing in his life? this made no sence to me i had to talk to him but what if it was ture. if he was lieing to me just saying that. all of them. what i they all didnt if it was all one big lie and they were happy with out me? God what do i believe? I banged my head on the dashboard and Charlie looked at me.

"Dont beat yourself up Bella... i thought you should know the truth" Charlie said softly.

"Did they really say that?" I whispered.

"yes" Charlie said and sighed "it was thier voices i recorded it for you to hear."

"how?" I questioned.

"Well i wanted to ask how they felt about you and i did it to look out for you because i do want you around, your my daughter and i love you i did what is best for you"

I nodded. So that was it then, it was thier words what they said they didnt want me no one wanted me i was alone COMPLETELY alone just a clumsy little nine year old girl who should have died four years ago. Why then did everyone lie to me for four years telling me i was wanted i was loved when it wasnt ture. When it was a lie... one big lie. I hit my head on the dashboard again i wanted to die just right then and there die i never felt so alone. This was far worse then when Edward said the words before and then i realize it then he didnt want me but he still brought me back why. i didnt get it i was so confused damnit. i hate this why am i the one to always suffer?

Charlie stoped and i didnt care were we were as soon as i stoped the car and got out to go get a room or gas i didnt care. when he was out of site i ran from the car. I ran away If no one wanted me but charlie then i wanted to die then and there. Unsure of where i was i just kept running and then i triped and cut my knee i sighed and told myself to ingore the blood not to look at it to just ingore it.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and i looked at Jake who reached his hand out to me and pulled me up. "Bella talk to me please"

"Did you mean it?" I whispered.

"Mean what?" Jake said looking right into my eyes

"That you dont want me" I said softly tears running down my face.

"Bella i never said i didnt want you... god whatever charlie had you listen to is a lie you have to believe that... i maybe seven but your my best friend... Bella" Jake said and pulled me up into his arms. I was a little taller but still. He wraped his arms around me and let go only enought to look into my eyes. "Bella i i love you and i want to be around you all the time i hate when you go back to them, dont you see i want you to be around be here with me... i want you around Bella... please dont think i dont i love you..." Jake said.

"How can i believe that though? it was your voice..." Bella said and sighed.

"Bella please believe me" Jake said and looked right into my eyes, he stopped for a second and then it happened so fast i felt his lips push against mine. I pushed him away and glared at him. "Sorry but i want you to understand i dont know how eles too... and i remember my dad did that when my mom was crying and she stoped..."

"You remember your mom?" I said softly. "dont do that again that kinda scared me. i mean i didnt expect it i mean...i am so confused"

"That was so cute... well i guess Jake does want you after all or only wants you around for one thing... boys arent worth the trouble Isabella. He is lucky i let him come on this trip. " Charlie said and grabed my arm and pulled me back to the car. I felt his hand tighten around my arm knowing it would leave a mark or something.

"Charlie... can i have some food please?" Jake asked and i blinked what was he doing?

"Yea sure here is five bucks go get something in that store." Charlie said handing Jake money and i took the chance i kicked Charlie and do i need to say where? yes right between the legs. I grabed Jake's hand and i ran. Jake ran with me and Ava grabed my other hand so i wouldnt fall. if i did start to they stoped me.

"Bella Edward loves you know that that..." Ava said when we stopped and where hiding under a bridge.

"I want to believe that" I whispered.

"ASK HIM" Ava said and looked at Jake who haded me the firefly.

I blinked and shook my head. "But what if it is ture? if if they dont want me around?"

"It isnt... You know it isnt Bella come on call him find out" Ava said.

"I dont know."

"BELLA DO IT BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU" Ava screamed and i jumped.

"ok ok i will god dont have a cow" I said to her. I pushed the button i wasnt sure which one but Jake showed me. "edward? i whispered. no answer i sighed and shook my head.

"Talk louder" Ava said

" i cant i am to scared it it ture"

"ISABELLA MARIE HALE!"

"dont full name me AVAYA LEIGH CULLEN!"

"TALK LOUDER THEN"

"OK FINE I WILL" i said and pushed the button agian. "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN" i screamed i never once used his full name like that well not screaming it unless i was mad at him but it just came out lke that.

"i am here no need to scream my name..." Edwards velet voice said and few seconds later. "Bella listen whatever he had on the tape it isnt ture he put together what he wanted you to hear"

"that is what jake said." I whispered.

"Bella i love you why would i not want you around? your my bella, my angel... my clumsy sweet little lamb. no one will ever change that do you see i want... i need you around you are the reason i am still alive... you Bella your the reason i am alive... my reason to live..." Edward said pure serious tone, mixed with sad, mixed with a worried and i swear if vampires could cry he would be just the way i sounded to me atlest.

"Edward..." i whispered i wanted to just hug him just be around him i needed him right now more then ever.

"Where are you right now?"

"Under a brigde hiding form...shit" I said and saw Charlie he found us he had other people with him probly looking as well.

"Bella DO NOT CUSS...what is worng?"

Charlie took the phone away and smirked. "goodbye Edward." Charlie said and hung up the phone. "bad girl Isabella... shouldnt have called him" Charlie said and took my hand and pulled me back to the car Five minutes later he took off again not sure where he was going. I looked at the back seat and when he stoped i opened the door and crawled int the back of the car. Jake and Ava both hugged me and before Charlie could do anything the light turned green and he just kept driving.


	41. dont mess with Emmett

Ok i am seriously considering that idea yes i shall use it... so Eddybumkins that preview i showed you is cancelled out for now atlest. And i hope your feeling better. i really hope your ok anyway no bella wont be nine for long but i am going to put more foucs on Ava soon so you have my warning. DONT MESS WITH EMMETT lmao. rememer i said Billy wasnt in a wheel chair YET??

Emmett: he is now smirk

heh here ya go... more soon. will be checked over later for spelling anyone want to beta for me let me know :) pm works and SKITTLES ARE LOVE AND MUSE REMEMBER THAT

--

**Edward P o v **

**"So Billy knows where they are?" Emmett growled. **

**"Yes but i have..." I started to say.**

**"THEN I WILL BE BACK" Emmett said and i sighed and jumped into the jeep.**

**"Emmett i but a tracker in Bella's Braclet... we can find her" I said **

**"I want to talk to Billy though! because even if we find her he can run again." Emmett said. **

**I knew my brother was thinking to make Billy pay for helping and i knew him well enought to know i couldnt stop him once Emmett had his mind set it was very hard to change it. Only two people have been able to do that. Rose and Bella. I was quiet most of the ride to La plush and i could see his thoughts yes but that doesnt mean i wanted to talk about any of them. I wanted to kill him as well for letting this happen to Bella and knowing what Charlie was planning to do. I sighed as we crossed the border line and went into La plush. **

**"Emmett mind ful of your actions... dont get us in trouble" I cautioned him. But he glared and walked right into Billy's house. I sighed fallowing **

**"WHERE IS HE TAKING HER?" Emmett said and a few seconds later. I saw him with Billy pinned aginast the wall. **

**"I am not telling a blood sucker like you" Billy snaped.**

**"you better tell us or else" Emmett growled back**

**"NEVER" Billy snaped.**

**"look just tell us and we can forget this happened" I saw trying to be the calm one here. **

**"No she doesnt derserve you SHE DESERVES BETTER!" Billy said **

**Emmett threw him across the room, right on the the table and broke it in half. I sighed and shook my head at my brother who shugged and grabed Billy by the neck again. He slamed him against the wall and i swear he must have thought he was fighitng a bear, because he kept doing it. I knew he was mad but then i knew if we didnt stop we could risk ourself and i pulled him away form Billy. I looked at Billy now covered in blood and it was the worse smelling blood ever let me tell you. I couldnt stand it. **

**"Leave it to you two to get into trouble" A voice said and we both looked at the girl. Blond hair and Black coal eyes looking at us.**

**"What are you doing here?" I snaped at her**

**"Saving your butt" She said and touched Billy's forehead and i knew she had changed his memory of what happened. That was her power memory charms. And why i feared going to her house with Bella around. Becuase she hated Bella.**

**"ok you did it now leave" I growled. **

**"No i came to tell you that Carlisle is leaving for Alaska and says to met you there... when you find that stupid little human brat" **

**"DONT TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT" Emmett growled.**

**"Emmett go with Tanya i will track Bella..." I said to my brother**

**"I want to help EDWARD" Emmett said.**

**"Rose needs you" I told him and he sighed.**

**I ran out of the house and looked at the tracker and ran north i would find her. My cell rang and i picked it up. "Alice?"**

**"Edward i saw... look find Bella before sunset tomorrow or it will be bad very very bad " Alice said. **

**"Do i want to know?"**

**"no just find her"**

**"I will" **


	42. Missing

u want more? yes you do dont you. well i'll give you more yes i will. another cute moment i have too...

Jake p o v

I watched Bella sleep in my arms and i kissed her forehead and i would protect her from Charlie i knew i had too. I saw Charlie stop in a town called Goderich i wasnt sure were we had droven to but he got out and riped Bella from my arms and took her inside when he went to get a room. I sighed and poked Ava and fallowed him. It wasnt long that he had a room and passed out locking us in and putting something but the door if we left he would know a alarm. I looked at Bella sleeping on the floor and i picked her up and managed to get her on the bed. I laided next to her and held her.

"jake" She said softly and i looked down at her she was talking in her sleep do i talk back?

"I am here bella." i whispered.

"your so warm"

I didnt know what to say but i just held her. I saw the Firefly in Charlies Bag and i let go of Bella and took it and walked to the bathroom.

"Jake dont leave me"

"Bella i wont just hold on" I said and shut and locked the bathroom door. "Edward?"

"go ahead Jake." Edwards Velet voice said.

"Goderich, i dont know where that is but that is what the sign said when he pulled off road. the hotel is by the interstate... room 504 on the fifth floor"

"Ok is she ok?"

"Sleeping i have to go before Charlie wakes up." I said and hung up and put the phone back. I crawled next to Bella. Ava had crawled on the other side and hugged her.

"i want edward"

"shh bella you'll wake charlie" ava said softly

"edward loves me and he will find me"

"bella please stop talking in your sleep" i wishpered.

"jake ava dont leave me with charlie please"

"never" i said

"no dont let him hurt me"

"calm down"

"NO!"

Bella's scream woke charlie up and he looked at us.He rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. I passed out only fifteen minutes later to see Bella gone.Charlie was missing as well. I started to Panic i saw the phone and i called Edward. "EDWARD she is gone..." i said in tears

"What do you mean gone?"

"i went to sleep she was right here in my arms now she is gone... Charlie is missing too."

"I am on my way...calm down i'll find her"

"ok."

A second later i jumped Edward was here and looked around the room and saw the tiger bella had clinged to and he growled told us to stay put he would be back soon. I saw him pull out his cell and i knew he was calling someone in his family to come get Ava and he looked at some kind of tracker and took off running.


	43. acussed

eh? kill you with Cliffhangers? now why would i do that? i said if i do i dont mean too... here one more chapter... Kristi is up and msn is poular so i'll try to add more soon...

--

Bella P o v

I woke up to someone screaming my name I looked at Charlie and he smirked at me.

"About time SLEEPY HEAD" Charlie said and i blinked.

"Where is jake and ava?" I said looking around.

"safe.." Charlie said and looked right at me. i felt his eyes on me. " i wanted to talk to you alone"

"your scaring me"

"sorry we need to talk though"

"about?"

"you lieing"

"i never lie."

"yes Bella... you do"

"no i dont"

"you will... see i cant have you telling everyone what should stay in our house."

"i will tell no matter what you say" I said and got hit hard i feel down.

"Watch your tone with me"

"NO I HATE YOU I WISH YOU WOULD DIE!! I I WISH EDWARD OR EMMETT WOULD BIT YOU AND TAKE YOUR BLOOD JUST KILL YOU RIGHT NOW"

"take my blood?"

"i dont know" i said and shugged damnit i didnt just say that did i?

"You have alot of attitude"

"so?"

"you wont see them again"

"wanna bet?"

Charlie picked me up and threw me half way aross the road. I slamed my head on the pavement and screamed seeing a car coming at me. The car came inches from hitting me it was to dark for them to see and luckly i rolled out of the way just in time. I felt pain in head and i stood up and felt dizzy. A hand grabed me and threw me into a tree my head hit the tree and i was out cold.

**Edward P o v **

I heard a scream and a second later a sent hit me hard. i knew it all to well. Bella. she was bleeding i ran faster and saw Charlie slam her head in the wall. I jumped at him and pushed him away form her and took off to the hospital i saw down the road.

"Bella can you hear me?" I said holding her in my arms. I could barely hear her heartbeat and it was making me panic more holding her i should hear it more with her this close but it was so slow so faint.

"Can you help? she was attacked by her father" I said to the nurse and she ran over and nodded she went to a empty room.

"Set her down on the bed i'll get the doctor"

"My father is a doctor and i actally have a degree as well..."

"you your so young..."

"i am older then i look trust me"

"I'll be back"

I rolled my eyes as the nurse left. I looked at the bump on Bella's head it was really bad. The blood made me hungry but no i couldnt not now she was so young still. I sighed and looked at my hand. Bella's blood was on it and i wanted to taste just a small taste no i couldnt. I waited for the docotor to come in. i was scared for her and i wanted nothing more to take her to carlisle... i smirked and called him told him where i was and that he needed to be the one to look at Bella. He agreed and was on his way but he wouldnt get here in time.

I saw the nurse come back and she said softly "what is your relation to the girl?"

"I am her...Brother." I said softly.

"There is a man claiming you kidnaped her"

"No i didnt her name is Isabella Marie Hale, she is my little sister, the man out there is the one who kidnaped her... it is complicated but i did not kidnape her i saved her form him" I said trying to stay calm.

"Another nurse called the cops already..."

"you have to listen to me... that man hit her look at her arm he did that... every mark he did "

"He claims it was you and claims you abused her in other ways"

"I never touched her..."

"i believe you Edward but they might not..."

"How do you know my name?"

"Charlie meantioned it."

"dont let him take her "

"it isnt my choice i am sorry..."

"please... dont let them..."

"i'll try to keep her with you"

The nurse left and i sighed and looked at Bella. Carlslie get here soon please i thoguht and ran my hand threw her hair. I kissed her foread and said softly "please wake up soon my angel and tell them what happened... i cant believe that charlie... that they think i did... wake up soon my bella i love you"


	44. Forgotten Part 1

**Mystified Ice**: ok not that i meant to sometimes i just have to stop last night i was waiting for your dorkie cutieness to come back and you didnt so i went to sleep. Yes Sapphie needed to which i might again after this chapter or before i dont know. chocolate milk for you. And let me say to all my readers, you have to read this girls fic FIND ME. she mixed two of my favorite things LOST

and Twilight!! i love her for it.

ALOT OF YOU ADDED ME AS FAVORITE AUTHOR I AM HONNORED I SEE IT ATLEST 4 TIMES A DAY IN MY EMAIL BUT PLEASE REVIEW AS WELL I LOVE INPUT AND FEEDBACK IT MAKES ME KEEP GOING!! thank you.

ALSO I HAVE OTHER FICS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AS WELL THANK YOU

(AGAIN REVIEWS ARE MUSE TO ADD MORE AND COOKIES AND LOVE TO ANYONE WHO DOES ON ALL MY STORIES!!) SKITTLES ARE LOVE!!

I have more fics to add...Lost...Supernatural and yes even Harry Potter.

. I thought for a few days how i was going to do this how i wanted to even out the bella and Ava posts and i got it now however please dont kill me, believe me it is killing me to have to do this but you honestly thing even after this chapter that Edward will give up on the girl of his dreams? his soul mate? HAHA your funny if you think that. come on you know i love E/B better then J/B and i need to focus on Ava in middle...

Now i can do one of two things here. but i am well just read. dont get on me about sleeping

sorry futuremisscullen love but i just woke up and i still am not awake so blah.

Also this is part one i am not sure how many parts to Forgotten there will be but next is Edward's pov, then Charlie, then Emmett, Carlslie, Rose.and of coruse Jakiepoo.

--

FORGOTTEN

Bella P o v

I woke up and looked around me there was alot of people and i felt out of place. I didnt remember what happened to me. But what was worse is i didnt remember any faces. I felt out of place and confused. A Sweet velet voice spoke and i looked over at the boy. Perfect blond hair and dreamy topaz gold eyes i blinked was i dead? cuz i swear there is a angel infornt of me. "Bella you ok?"

"I i dont know" I said softly Bella? was that my name? ok so i was Bella i got that.

"She is confused..." Another blonde said and i looked over at him, he had curly hair that was just past his ears. I looked next to him was a pixxie looking girl who looked at me with sad doe eyes, next to me on the other side was a big storng looking boy with a shaved head he had brown hair and also was holding my hand. Behind him stood a blond, she was like a Barbie doll perfect in every way. I turned my head to see a cop and for some reason i got a chill down my spin looking at him but i didnt know why. On the other side was a Blond he looked like a underwear model or something. In his arms was a woman with brown hair who also had sad eyes looking at me and then there was a young girl maybe a year older then me. Then next to the hot blond my angel as i want to say because i thought i died and this was heaven, was a little boy with black hair maybe a year younger with tears in his eyes and a very sad look.

"where i am ? what happen?" I said softly

"Bella do you remember anything" The brown haired guy next to said.

"No i dont" I replied to him.

"do you remember me?" The hot blond whispered.

"no" i said soflty damn i know i wanted to who was he how did i know him. I felt pain in my heart when i said that like something was tugging at it.

"Bella do you remember any of us?" The undermodel blond said.

"no i dont i m so confused who are all you people?" I said to him.

"Nice one Charlie you gave my daugher amnesia" The brown haired boy said.

"so your my..." I said looking at him.

"No i am your father" The cop said and i blinked only to feel the brown haired boy tighten his grip on my hand and the hot blond to shake his head.

"Ouch uh mr. strong dude please let go that hurts" I said looking at the brunette holding my hand.

"I am sorry" He said and let go and looked at me with sad eyes.

"it's ok... your really storng..." I said softly.

"Excuss me but i need everyone cept Doctor Cullen to leave so we can look over miss... Hale" A nurse said softly

"Be safe my bella" The hot blond whispered in my ear. I nodded. His bella? that sounded so heavenly the way his velet voice said it. Everyone left the room cept the nurse some other docotor that came in and the undermodel looking guy.

"your a doctor you look more like a model" I said

He laughed and said softly "I am Carslie Cullen, or Doctor Cullen."

"Sir there is a man outside that wants to speak to you" A nurse said to Doctor Cullen. Carlisle that was his name something clicked but i didnt get it. but something gave a chill down my spine.

"Miss Swan..." The other doctor said.

"you talking to me?" I said

"Yes do you remember who hit you?"

"i dont remember my own name right now"

"I see..."

He had a werid smirk and i didnt like it. I knew somthing bad was going to happen i just had a bad feeling about this. I sighed and he wrote something down on the paper.

"Was it the cop or the blond haired boy?"

"which boy there was two and then Carlisle."

"The one next to you."

The Angel? why would the Angel hurt me i didnt get this i was confused. "It wasn't the blond boy" i said i didnt think it was something deep down told me it wasnt.

"Ok thank you will let you sleep" He said softly and left the room.

I blinked and went back to sleep damn the meds. I dont know how long later i heard foot steps and i looked up at the Cop was back. "uh hi?"

"Isabella... my isabella..." He said softly.

"i dont remember you." I said to him.

"I am Charlie Swan, i am your father, you had a nasty fall and it was that boy he kidnaped you and you have to believe me, i need you to tell them that it wasnt me, because that family all of them they hurt you, and they want to take you away when your the only thing i have..."

"ok..."

"i know you dont remember, but it was them. "

"BELLA?" The little boy came running into the room.

"uh hello" I said now being hugged by him.

"This is Jacob... He is your best friend" Charlie said softly.

"She really have amnesia?"

"Yes Jake she has amnesia" Charlie said softly.

"oh... so she dont remember me?" Jake said softly.

"I want to i am sorry i just... i am so confused"

"Bella the nurse is going to come in here to talk to you remember what i said ok?"

Jake sighed and looked at me. Charlie grabed his arm and pulled him aside he whispered something i dont know what and Jake nodded and walked back over to me. "Bella, Charlie is your father.. not matter what anyone eles says. We are friends and i will always be there for you" He said and kissed my forehead. ok a little boy just kissed my forehead...

The left and i sighed what the hell was going on.

"you cant trust him" A voice said softly and i looked around i didnt see anyone but there was a dark area in the room.

"Who are you." I said now scared and confused.

"I wish you would remember me"

"i dont remember anything"

"i know, but you cant trust Charlie."

"I dont know what to believe or if your even real"

"I am real Bella"

"ok i know i am Isabella or Bella as everyone is calling me and what Charlie told me and that kid said."

"You can not trust Charlie"

"why?"

"because he did this to you"

"how do i know that? i dont remember anything!!"

"Bella please... please dont trust him"

"but i am so confused and who are you?"

"are you talking to yourself Miss Swan?" A nurse said softly walkng into the room.

"No i wasnt i dont think i was i dont know i am conufsed"

"It is ok you will be leaving soon with your Father and he'll help you remember."

"ok"

I looked at her as she did some paper work and soemthing told me to listen to the voice but i was so confused i didnt know what to believe i sighed and closed my eyes wishin i could rememeber wishing i knew what was going on. Damn i hated to be so confused.


	45. Trust Me forgotten part 2

**Of course i was almsot done and the battery died on me it hates me i know anyway here is more... PART TWO TRUST ME... **

**PART THREE EVEN IF I LOSE YOU **

**PART FOUR FAKE NIGHTMARE PART **

**FIVE DONT FORGET ME**

**It is 1:30 here now so we'll see how far i get before i have to leave. or before the storm gets bad enough...**

**if it ends with a cliffy then u know i'll add more in a day or so. or later depends.**

**rememeber review and skittles are love**

**FOR THE RECORD: I MIGHT NOT ADD ALOT IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS BECAUSE SUNDAY IS **_**MY BIRTHDAY! (**__**Sorry it drives me insane when people are all but saphie it's fathers day no damnit its my b-day too!! not my fault that fathers day falls on my b-day this year !! my dad eh he is in heaven with my grandmother and a few friends so i'll be at his grave sunday for a little bit but never once did he have us do father's day on my b-day it was the day before for him and june 15th was my day. he died when i was fifteen dont give me i am sorry please thank you)**___

**THURS THREW SAT I HAVE TRAINNING FOR MY NEW JOB... FRIDAY IS PART ONE OF MY PARTY AND MONDAY STARTS PART TWO. SINCE I HAVE TRAINING MONDAY IS BEACH DAY... THEN MONDAY NIGHT I AM GOING TO ORLANDO FOR TWO DAYS. BOYFRIEND IS TAKING ME TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS. SO IF YOUR LEFT WITH A CLIFFY I AM SORRY I DONT MEAN TOO!! **

--

**FORGOTTEN**

**PART TWO: TRUST ME **

Edward P o v

I looked down at Bella and saw her eyes open. She looked around at us and her eyes stoped on me. I smiled for a moment, glad she was awake. it was a sign she was ok. . "Bella you ok?" I said in my sweet velet voice

"I i dont know" Bella said and looked around again.

"She is confused..." Jasper said softly. _and scared very scared..._

"where i am ? what happen?" Bella said softly

"Bella do you remember anything" Emmett said looking at her.

_oh god let her remmber... how much did she forget?_

"No i dont"Bella replied

"do you remember me?" I had to ask if she didnt remember me then we had a problem. A HUGE PROBLEM

"no" She said looking at me and then turning away and i saw a tear run down her face.

"Bella do you remember any of us?" Carlisle said looking at her. _She appears to have Amnesia_

"no i dont i m so confused who are all you people?" Bella replied.

"Nice one Charlie you gave my daugher amnesia" Emmett growled

"so your my..." Bella started to say and Charlie cut her off

"No i am your father" Charlie snaped.

"Ouch uh mr. strong dude please let go that hurts" Bella said and i shook my head. _easy Emmett_

"I am sorry" Emmett said and looked at her his eyes looked sad. _i didnt mean to... Bella you dont remember do you? what he did... i am your father atlest i care about you._

"it's ok... your really storng..." Bella said and i saw my brother smirk alittle.

_Strong and yet always will be your teddybear and your mother's at that._

"Excuss me but i need everyone cept Doctor Cullen to leave so we can look over miss... Hale" A nurse said softly

"Be safe my bella" I whispered in her ear and kissed her forhead.

_She doesnt remember... let me talk with her go help calm Emmett and Rose and dont kill charlie remmeber Edward dont... AND KEEP EMMETT FORM DOING THE SAME_

"you cant trust him" I said softly as soon as Charlie and Jacob were out of the room.

"Who are you."Bella said and looked around

"I wish you would remember me"

"i dont remember anything"

"i know, but you cant trust Charlie."

"I dont know what to believe or if your even real"

"I am real Bella"

"ok i know i am Isabella or Bella as everyone is calling me and what Charlie told me and that kid said."

"You can not trust Charlie"

"why?"

"because he did this to you"

"how do i know that? i dont remember anything!!"

"Bella please... please dont trust him"

"but i am so confused and who are you?"

"are you talking to yourself Miss Swan?" A nurse said softly walkng into the room. i sighed and waited for her to leave

"No i wasnt i dont think i was i dont know i am conufsed"

"It is ok you will be leaving soon with your Father and he'll help you remember." The nurse said and i raised a eyebrow at her and saw her thoughts.

_Poor girl, hard to believe that someone that hot that amazing could hurt a child i hope the cops take that boy away for good._

So i was to blame? no i was not about to.

"ok" Bella's sweet scared voice said.

The Nurse left and i walked over to Bella and sat down on the bed.

"I know your confused and scared but You have to listen to me, My name is Edward Cullen, I met you when you were Four years old. I know it may sound crazy but i love you and i would never hurt you. " I said looking right into her Brown eyes.

"i dont remember you... i dont remember anyone" Bella said and i saw tear running down her face. "i dont know who to believe"

I wiped her tear away and kissed her forehead. "Trust me."

"Charlie said you did this"

"No Bella... Charlie did it to you"

"Edward... Before you called me your Bella..."

"Yes... My bella.. my angel"

"i am sorry i dont remember"

"it is ok you will but just trust me"

"i dont know who to trust"

"Dont go with Charlie." I said softly I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly and closely. "please dont go with Charlie i am so scared next time he'll kill you you have to trust me you have to believe me." I said rocking back and forth, I wiped the tears and i felt her heart beat it was fast at first and it calmed down. I saw that i moved the iv out of her arm when i moved her and i just turned the machine off for now. But i looked at her hand where it was and i sighed. Damn blood her blood

I couldnt help but want to taste again what as worng with me, she was in pain, scared hurt confused she didnt rememeber and if i did now not only would it risk exposure but also could make her scared of me.

I was a monster and i had learned to live with it at a young age Bella was told what i was horrified she would be scared of me yet she wasnt now i had to tell her again. I looked down at her as she wiggled closer to me. I put the blanket over the small drop of blood on her wrist.

"Edward you so cold... but i feel safe even if i am cold" Bella whispered softly.I smirked at her and pulled the blanket over her. I couldnt help that i had icy cold skin i was a vampire it just was that way. I looked at her and ran my hand threw her hair.

"i love you" I whispered and kissed the top of her head and i realized she was sleeping in my arms. I didnt want to put her down i was so scared that Charlie was going to take her away i was so scared about it. I looked up at my sister who smiled at me.

"Edward word please" Alice said softly.

I laided Bella down on the bed and looked at me and rolled over wrapeing the blanket around her. Rose had brought her favorite blanket and i picked it up form the floor and put her around her and the teddybear she had since she was four and the tiger i gave her. She took the tiger and i smiled. I saw Jake walk into the room and i raised a eyebrow and shugged he was thinking of talking to her but nothing in his mind seemed to make me think it was unsafe. but it actally made me smile. I walked out of the room to talk to my sister. Leaving Jake who started to Poke Bella.


	46. Even if i lose you Forgotten part 3

**Pepa333: in case i forget happy earily b-day and thank you for the wish for mine. I know it totally sucks when it falls on Fathers day cuz no one seems to care about the fact that its you b-day, and you have to plan around it which also sucks. **

**Bgirl95 & pearberry14: thank you for the b-day wishes. and yes pearberry Jake likes to poke Bella**

**Have you guys lost fate already? Honestly i said there was more to that chatper i was breaking it up for you all... shame to those who freaked out about this... and Jake being scared yet you didnt see his point of Review or why he came back into the room. Have alittle more faith then that. **

**Ok you love this one but please guys feedback on my other fics.. i have two more Twilight ones i will add soon one is a lost crossover, as well as some finished completely harry potter stories i will add and some supernatural ones but i wont add any more to any story with out some feed back fuel my muse tell me they are ok or not ither way let me know on the other ones... skittles are love. **

**--**

**Forgotten**

**Part 3**

**Even if i lose you**

**Jake's p o v**

**I heard Charlie loud and clear if had not told bella that then i would lose my best friend forever. But i had pure faith in the Cullens. First i saw Emmett... He was to Bella her dad i walked over and poke him which earned me a glare but i did'n't care much. "Mr. Emmett sir" I said soflty**

**"Yes Jacob?" He said looking at me, i could tell he was already mad at me for not standing up for Bella and telling what i saw. **

**"If i if i tell what happened, will i still get to be friends with Bella and keep in touch and see her?" I asked.**

**"Yes, you will be able too" Emmett said softly and i saw his eyebrow go up.**

**"you wont take her from me?" i whispered.**

**"Your one of her best friends, and even thought she doesn't remember anyone right now**

**i wouldnt dream of taking her friend from her. But please if you can help then do so, because Charlie did this and who is to say next time he wont kill her?" Emmett said back his voice in a soft whisper.**

**"Ok... i want to talk to Bella" **

**"go ahead."**

**I walked into the room and saw her with Edward. He looked at me for a moment as if he was studdying me or my thoughts and he nodded and sat Bella on the bed. I walked over and poked her. "Bella?" **

**She slaped my hand as she always did and it gave me hope for a moment. Did she rememmber?**

**"Dont poke me i wanna sleep" came bella's very sleepy voice.**

**"Bella i need to tell you someting"**

**She looked at me and blinked. "ok" She said and rubbed her eyes and sat up.**

**"about what i said eailer." I said softly and looked right at her.**

**"uh huh?"**

**"you need to go with the Cullens, with Edward because Charlie is the one who hurt you and i know you dont rememeber but you have to trust me on this"**

**"why did you say it then?"**

**"Because your my best friend and i love you" **

**"So you lied?"**

**"Charlie said if i didnt then i would lose you but i been thinking, if i didnt stand up now then i could lose you for good next time... and i want you to be happy even if it isnt with me."**

**"Ok?"**

**"I know you dont remember but i would rather lose you and keep in touch by distance then lose you to Charlie's hands"**

**"I understand but it is confusing."**

**"Do you trust me?"**

**"i dont trust anyone right now "**

**"Trust me... and Edward. the one who left."**

**"I feel safe around him, comfertable and something i should rememebr but i cant."**

**"Edward Loves you alot... and he never hurt you, he always protected you and you cant remember what he means to you, Your in love with him, All out full blown cant live with out him Love" **

**"but i am nine he is uh.."**

**"Seventeen."**

**"ok that scares me"**

**"Bella trust me... do what you have too"**

**"what do you mean?"**

**"Fake a night mare soemthing just clue in that it was Charlie that did it."**

**"i i can try"**

**"please..."**

**"ok..."**

**"And promise me something"**

**"ok?"**

**"When you remember... PROMISE you'll call me and keep in touch with me"**

**"I promise"**

**"Pinky swear?"**

**"Pinky swear" Bella said and we pinky sweared on that.**

**"Excuss me but are you Jacob Black?" A nurse and and i looked at her.**

**"Yes?" i said softly.**

**"Mr. Swan is looking for you, soemthing about your father..." The nurse replied. I rasied a eyebrow and noddded.**

**"Bella i have to go...Please remember what i said."**

**"ok"**

**I walked out of the room and over to Charlie who as walking around like a dumbass i am sorry did i just say that? well he did look like on and i couldnt stand him. **

**"Jake there you are...I need you to get Ava and be ready to leave, we are taking Bella when she wakes up from her nap and then we have to go to, your father i dont know what happened but he is in the hospital."**

**"What?"**

**"He fell down the stairs by the looks of it."**

**"is he ok?"**

**"yea i think so go find ava"**

**I nodded and went to find Ava. I heard screaming as i passed by Bella's room it was ten minutes now since i spoke to her but i smirked and nodded. **_**good girl Bella... keep it up. REMEMBER. you pinky swore... i love you and even if i lose you... i want you to be safe."**_

**I saw Edward running back to her room, he ran into me and looked at me. **

**"thank you" He said softly.**

**"Anytime..."**

**I watched him run into Bella's room and i knew he was going t take it from here. I pulled out the walkie talkie and slid down the wall as tears ran down my face. **

**"God, if i lose her... please protect her and let her be happy. Let her be safe...and if**

**possible... let her come back to me... please i love her. let her remember soon"**

**I prayed yes sitting thre tears in my eyes i was praying.**

**"Jake.." Ava said looking at me.**

**"We have to tell them the truth."**

**"yes"**

**"come on lets go." I Said and walked over to the Mounties the cops in Canda. "Sir a word."**

**"Yes" The Mountie said looking at me, his friends did as well.**

**"My name is Jacob Black, i am friends with Isabella Hale, the man that say he is her father, Charlie Swan... he is the man who hurt her the one who put her in here."**

**"Why didnt you say this before?"**

**"Because he told me if i told i would lose her but now i see if i dont then i will lose her for good"**

**"It is ture, i am Avaya Cullen, i have lived with Bella since i was five, it is Charlie that is hitting her and if you let him take her then your just letting him do this or worse agan." Ava said softly. Carlisle walked up behind us.**

**"very well thank you both."**

**"Ava that was very brave... you as well Jake" Carlisle said.**

**"thank you..." I said softly and prayed it was enough to save Bella. **


	47. Nightmare Forgotten part 4

**Pepa333: in case i forget happy earily b-day and thank you for the wish for mine. I know it totally sucks when it falls on Fathers day cuz no one seems to care about the fact that its you b-day, and you have to plan around it which also sucks. **

**Bgirl95 & pearberry14: thank you for the b-day wishes. and yes pearberry Jake likes to poke Bella**

**Have you guys lost fate already? Honestly i said there was more to that chatper i was breaking it up for you all... shame to those who freaked out about this... and Jake being scared yet you didnt see his point of Review or why he came back into the room. Have alittle more faith then that. **

**Ok you love this one but please guys feedback on my other fics.. i have two more Twilight ones i will add soon one is a lost crossover, as well as some finished completely harry potter stories i will add and some supernatural ones but i wont add any more to any story with out some feed back fuel my muse tell me they are ok or not ither way let me know on the other ones... skittles are love. **

**no i didnt spell or grammar check i will later i am going back to sleep now for a little bit.**

**--**

**Forgotten**

**Part 4**

**Fake me a nightmare or is it real?**

**Bella's p o v**

**Jake had just left and i rolled over and went back to sleep. no sooner then i closed my eyes i started to Dream but this time i couldnt help a nightmare i didnt have to fake it it was real.**

** nighmare**

_**"ISABELLA look what you did!" Charlie screamed at me.**_

_**"I am sorry i didnt mean to i swear!" I said back to him and got hit in the head.**_

_**"YOUR SUCH CLUMSY LITTLE BRAT."**_

_**I had tears in my eyes.**_

_**"YOU CANT GO A DAY WITH OUT BREAKING ANYTHING CAN YOU?"**_

_**I was thrown across the room. **_

_**"Now you can clean this mess up and go to bed with out dinner"**_

_**"but i am hungry..."**_

_**"with OUT dinner."**_

_**--three hours later--**_

_**i couldnt take it i went down stairs and made someting to eat.**_

_**"What the hell are you doing?"**_

_**"i was starving."**_

_**and he threw me against the wall.**_

_**"NO PLEASE DONT HURT ME"**_

_**"you need to learn what i say is law"**_

_**"Charlie dont hurt me... no charlie please"**_

_**i was hit hard.**_

_**"STOP PLEASE CHARLIE STOP IT"**_

_**Hit harder**_

_**"PLEASE CHARLIE STOP PLEASE DONT HURT ME ANY MORE CHARLIE DONT HIT ME PLEASE"**_

_**Hit even harder i felt blood for when i feel backwards slaming my head on the counter.**_

_**"charlie... dont hurt me." **_

_**i passed out.**_

_**-END-**_

**I Woke up still screaming, i felt cold arms around me and i looked at Emmett who was holding me in his arms. "Shhh your safe."**

**"No charlie hurt me."**

**At this point i must have been screaming loud because i had a crowd in my room.**

**"Do you remember waht happened?" someone said i didnt look up to see who.**

**"No i dont but i know that it was Charlie..."**

**"Charlie Swan?"**

**"Yes"**

**"ok... Mr. Cullen my i speak with you"**

**"Yes"**

**"i dont want to sleep dreams scare me." i whispered.**

**"shhhhhhh i got ya your ok."" Emmett said and i nodded and closed my eyes but i couldnt sleep. I wanted to feel safe and i saw edward.**

**"edward..." i whispered and Edward walked over and Emmett handed me over. The second i was in his arms i whispred "i trust you" and then i was out cold. I dint have a night mare and i woke up in car, a shinny sliver car.**


	48. Dont forget me Forgotten part 5

ok lack of sleep because of the wolves around here. damnit jacob i said dont wake me up.

jacob: sorry saph

no seriously there are wolves around here woke me up last night cuz they were fighting my nieghbors cat and another lady said her cat was killed by them. They caught them but let them go i wasl ike wtf. and bobcats around as well. Edward needs to come hunting. LMAO. anyway... i cant say if it is or not to the half way done question. i know i have 3-6 more chapters before ava's middle school years. which could take 10-20 chapters... then Bella's highschool... oh yea and did i meantion Bella's recovery from Charlie? you have a while wither it is half done or not...so no worry. ok so it is short... sorry jake and edward moment.

--

Edward p o v

I took bella who was sleeping in my arms and put her in the car. I saw Jake looking at me as Charlie had him close by. Charlie watched my ever move and i rolled my eyes.

_stupid teenagers this isnt over..._

I rolled my eyes at his thoughts and wished for a moment they gave him more then a warning and took him to Jail but for now we had Bella and I knew that Carlilse was talking to Dylan about giving Full custordy to us. I wasnt worried i knew we had Custordy of her.

_Edward_ i heard Jacob say in his mind and i looked at the boy. _Dont let her forget me_

_i wont Jacob._

_i know she is better off with you but still i am going to miss her_

_i understand. When it is safe she can see you_

_promise?_

_yes jake i promise _

_tell her i love her and i said goodbye _

_i will_

_i'll keep the firefly so she can reach me and the walkie talkie._

_ok_

JAKE P o v

I Spoke to Edward in my mind and then i looked at the car Bella was sleeping and i knew she needed the sleep. She had a nightmare and i thought it was fake but it was real. I knew she would have a long time to recover from the last four summers. i just hope she would remember me.

_Goodbye Bella Dont forget me._

I thought even though she couldnt hear me i still thought it i didnt want to wake her up i didnt want to start anything as Charlie got into the car. I saw him look over and tears in his eyes as much as he cared it showed but still he didnt love her in my mind if he abused her like that.

_Be safe Jacob...Be storng for her. I will make sure she keeps in touch_

_once she remmebers that is... first let her remember..._

I heard Edwards voice and i nodded i would wait could i? I watched Edward drive off and i sighed

_Goodbye Bella...Please dont forget me... i love you...my bella dont forget me.._

i thought and then charlie left to take m to see my dad in the hospital.

"we lost her" He said softly

"you lost her" i whispered

"I'll never see my daughter again."

"You dont derserve to" again in a whisper

"this isnt over"

"let it go"

"excuss me?"

"let her be happy let her be safe"

"watch your tounge she was happy with me"

"no she was happy when you werent around"

"excuss me?"

"four years four summers you abused her... now you lost her she is safe from you"

I saw him look at me as if he wanted to hit me but i knew he wouldnt because i was Billy's son which was one good thing. The rest of the ride he kept glaring at me but i didnt care. my mind was on my memories.. i had a very vidid memory at that. i missed Bella already. but i was glad that charlie lost her that she was safe and i was jeoules on the same token because i knew i lost my chance to make her love me.

Then it hit me. she wasnt my summer girl anymore or was she? i would have to ask when she remembers. I sighed damn this hurt too very bad. but it couldnt be forever edward promsied i would see Bella again.

_dont forget me...us... everything bella dont forget... i love you_


	49. Distant

And so last chapter ended the Forgotten Chapter but wait bella doesnt remember yet. Ok a few more of her at Nine debating when she gets her memory back. any ideas??

--

Edward p o v

I put Bella in her room on her bed she had been sleeping a while i was alittle worried. I was downstairs working on a new song. When i heard crying. I knew it all to well and i ran upstairs and saw Bella shaking and crying in the corner. I pulled her into my arms. "shhhhh Bella is it oks i am here."

"i had a nightmare" Bella said softly.

"I am sorry." I said and wiped her tears away. "It is over now... your safe"

"Why does Charlie want to hurt me?"

"I dont know Bella..."

"what did i do worng?"

"Oh Bella you did nothing worng"

"but he hates me"

"i dont know how to answer that but your safe he cant hurt you now"

"in my dream you saved me"

"I did?"

"Yea but then Charlie killed you"

"oh"

"i dont know why but i really scared me"

"do you remember anything?"

"no"

"oh"

"Jake didnt say good bye"

"He told me to say goodbye for him because you were sleeping and he said to call him as soon as you remember"

"am i going to be ok?"

"Yes Bella you will ok... it is going to take time to heal though" i said and i knew it would take her time to get over all of this even when she did remember but i would stay by her side, every time hold her in my arms and protect her as long as she needed me i would be there for her.

"I feel safe around you"

"i am glad you do... i wont let anything happen to you Bella"

"thank you edward"

"your welcome" I said and looked at her i wiped the tears form her eyes and kissed her forehead. "It will be ok Bella... my bella"

"Edward"

"Yes?"

"I am hungry"

I laughed and carried her downstairs to the Kitchen it was one of the few times that Emse didnt have food in the house and i sighed. I carried her to the car and took her out to eat since it was in the middle of the Afternoon. I drove into the city and saw a Mcdonadals and i stoped and got her whatever she wanted and sat down with her letting her eat. I watched but couldn't understand it.

"Arent you hungry?" She asked and i looked at her no even if i was i wasnt going to tell her what i was it was better to wait and hope she remembers.

"I already ate before you woke up" i lied i did hunt when we got back but even that was only one deer before i came back to see her.

"oh" She said and finished eating.

"So bella what do you want to do?" I said softly looking at her. We useto to things all the time and Carlisle did say just keep it as normal but dont over welm her.

"i dunno"

"how about we go to a park and i'll push you on a swing?" I said softly knowing she useto love the swing. I felt bad that she didnt remember anything i knew i should have gotten there sooner i should i should have saved her. I sighed and drove to a park.

I pushed her on the swing and she laughd at how high she went i loved her laugh and her smile. I Wanted her to remember and i wanted her to grow up faster but i wqnted her to enjoy life... have the life i lost. It felt good to be with her around her near her i needed it wanted it craved it. but still at this moment because she didnt know me, i have never felt to Distant so alone. It was as if she never knew me at all as if i just met her but with every memory we had together in my head.

no memory of us in hers and i still couldnt read her mind which still bugged me.

My Bella... she was still mine but so Distant...


	50. Soon

**short and sorry but distracted major... soon will be Bella's dream... if kristi goes to bed and i have time before i have to go... again it is short i know but i am going to try to get to Bella's dream again last time i as almost done and the pc shut off n me. it seems to be ok now... **

**--**

**Carlisle P O V**

**I looked at Bella as she slept in Edward's arms. She wiggled alittle and i knew she was dreaming. **

_**Her dreams will help her remember, but how long i dont know. **_** I saw Edward nodde and i knew he didn't want to wake her up, but he walked over to the couch and sat her down and walked out of the room. **

**"Did you talk to Dylan?" Edward said his voice soft so it didnt wake her.**

**"yes i did actally. Since Jacob and Ava came forward for her, We have full Custordy of Ava and Bella, they dont have to see Charlie again at all." I said softly. **

**"Good." Edward said softly.**

**"How is she?" I asked since i havent seen her since i left the hospital room.**

**"She has been sleeping fora while, she seemes to want to remember and i think deep down she knows things but she isnt sure of anything right now. " Edward said.**

**"Stll cant read her mind?"**

**"No i cant."**

**"When she wakes up Rose and Emmett want time with her but they know she needs time."**

**"When she is ready for now i dont want to rush her to remember.. Emmett wants her to now he will do anything to push it ... and i dont want to over load her"**

**"Yea that would be bad to do."**

**"how long does it take?"**

**"It depends Edward... on how storng she is, how bad she was hit."**

**"oh."**

**"I looked at the scans, there is no serious Damage. it could be alot worse, and she seems to remember the basics which is a good thing most of it is hiding and like i said it will come out in her dream... Best to let her sleep as much as possible."**

**"I am glad she is going to be ok"**

**"She'll remember you frist" Alice said stanidng in the door way with a smirk on her face.**

**"Alice... what did you see" Edward said looking at her i smirked knowing she was blocking thinging of everything but the vision she had. **

**"come on Alice lets go and let Edward watch over her... Emmett still hunting?"**

**"Yea. Dont wory Edward...she'll remember"**

**We let my oldest son alone with Bella i knew that she would be safe with him and Alice smiled and said softly. "She will remember him Tonight..." **


	51. Memories

**ok last time i am going to try this. my pc i being a major pain in the ass tonight SERIOUIS pain in the ass. not to meantion the keys broke... the d key the litle black thing under the key is off and i dont know if i can get it back on but it works as you can see ... i cant get new keyboard yet so... it has to work unless it is fix able...**

**thanks for waiting sorry it took so long just got alittle busy... all bella's pov bits and peices form other chapters as well... **

--

**I had spend the whole day with Edward and i couldnt help but love it, He was so nice to me so kind. At times he told me to stay away which i didnt get but i knew i would remmeber why soon i hoped i would. We spent hours at the park and then he took me to see a movie which i loved. We came back home and i pased out in his arms only to be pulled into my dreams... which were memories that came back. **

_**--Dream--**_

_**I woke up and looked around i was alone atlest. I thought i was i saw my cousin sleeping and i a poked her and woke her up. "Mommy And ill are gone." i said softly**_

_**"we'll go look or them" Ava said softly. i nodded we crawled out of the tent and looking around. I saw a Mt lion go by and a moment later i saw a boy glaring at us. He had blondish hair it looked red alittle but i wasnt sure if that was the light or not. His eyes were Dark black, and the look was enought to send chills down my spine but he looked storng and i wasn't scared.**_

_**He sat down not right next to us but enough so he could talk "Are you two lost?" His voice said it as gental and veletly almost like a song when he spoke. **_

"_**we lost" I said in my weak scared voice but i felt safe with him and i gave him a smile. **_

"_**I'll help you find your parents." He said i noticed he was alittle tense but still i loved his voice.. "What are your names?"**_

"_**Avayna and Isabella" Ava said**_

"_**Bella" i corrected her no one called me Isabella unless i was in trouble. **_

" _**I am Edward" Edward said and i knew i was safe with him something about him made my heart race and i ran over to him crying. i was scared and i didnt know what was going on. **_

"_**Edward……" a pixxie looking girl said walking over us. She reached out to take me away from Edward . "Come here sweetheart it is ok I wont hurt you". Pixxie Girl said trying to take the girl away from me as if she knew I was having a hard time. "you ok to take them home and then finish hunting?" Alice said softly and took Avaya's hand. Edward put me down and i reached out for his hand. i didnt get the hunting thing but i let it go. **_

"_**I'll try" Edward said and he took my hand and i smiled but then he pulled away and walked alittle behind us.Alice had my hand and i was confused and alittle hurt why did he push me away like that? i didnt know. i triped and Alice pulled me into her arms. Edward opened the door and some lady ran over to us. **_

"_**Oh god look at them. They are so cute." Emse said as Alice put Me down. The second she did i ran behind edward. **_

"_**I am going back out I'll be back later." Edward said and walked to the door. I looked at him scared and confused i started to cry. . "Bella I'll be back I promise but you need to stay here with Alice and Emse ok they will take good care of you." Edward said softly. and i nodded i trusted him. and he left. I knew something then and there i had my first crush. **_

**--**

**i rolled over and fell.**

**"You ok? did you have a nightmare?" Edward's velet voice said.**

**"no..." I said and smirked.**

**"oh well you didnt hit your head did you?" Edward said and i knew he meant when i fell of his couch.**

**"no my edward i didnt."**

**"bella you... you remember?" Edward said and i saw his face light up with pure joy. i liked it.**

**"i remember when you found me." I said softly. **

**"if you rememeber that but you didn't call me your edward for a while after that." Edward said in a velet serious tone.**

**"are you or aren you?" i challenged him.**

**"I am... yours and only yours... my Bella... my angel i love you" Edward said and kissed my forehead "Go back to sleep i'll hold you so you dont fall again."**

**I nodded and with in minutes i was sleeping in his arms**

_**-- dream--**_

**"**_**What's worng with my Bellaboos why are you crying?" Emmett said softly.**_

_**"Bella sweetheart your parents went to visit with Jesus, they wont be back, i am sorry but your welcome to stay here." Carlisle said softly looking at the four year old in Emmetts arms.**_

_**"my mommy and daddy went to see Jesus too... they went together." Ava said walking into the room.**_

_**"and they left us?" i said in a soft tone.**_

_**"Sweetheart they wanted to take you but they couldnt..." Edward said softly. "if you went then you wouldnt be here with me..."**_

_**"I want to stay here with you and Emeat, Pose, arsle "i said softly.**_

_**"Your welcome to Bella" Emmett said softly**_

**--**

_**I was playing with the new doll that i had gotten from Alice, i couldnt sleep for some reason and i walked down the stairs holding my doll in my hand. I heard voices and i walked over to the Study. Carlisle study, and i saw Edward and smiled. But i didnt like what i heard.**_

_**"Carlisle ither Bella goes or i am leaving... i cant stand to be around her any more" Edward said softly. I blinked i maybe four but i understood that perfectly.**_

_**"Edward just because you have a taste for her blood doesnt mean you can just leave... Bella is part of this family now." Carlisle replied to him and i still stood in shock. wait what? taste for my blood.**_

_**"She is a danger to me... i have to leave untill she is older..." Edward said.**_

_**"if you think that is best... but you have to explain it to her. you cant just leave."**_

_**"she doesnt know."**_

_**"what do you mean?"**_

_**"We havent told them what we are... and untill we do and she can and is old enough to understand one of us has to leave." Edward said softly. "i dont want her here..." He said and before he could finish i droped the doll, tears running down my face. I saw them both turn and look at me.**_

_**"you... you dont want me here?" I whispered and ran out of the house, i didnt stop running. I triped over a stick and didnt care i couldnt stop crying i kept running deeper and deeper into the woods.**_

_**I crawled into a tree trunk and kept crying. I heard a noise and i looked up to see a man i didnt know. He picked he up and comferted me. "Shhh it is ok dont cry. i wont hurt you." , He said softly and took me into a house in his arms i felt completely warm not like when i was in the cullens' arms. no they were cold as ice but this person was so warm. "Shhh it is ok... you want some juice or something to eat?" I shook my head looking at him. "What is your name?"**_

_**"Bella"**_

_**"You want to tell me why you are out this late?"**_

_**"i wan away. Edwawd no want me and i wan away."**_

_**"how old are you?" he askd me and i put up four fingers.**_

_**"des many." i said softly**_

_**"i see."**_

_**"i sweepy"**_

_**"you can sleep here..." He said and picked me up and put me on the couch and gave me a blanket. "i'll protect you Bella, your safe here." He said and lookd at me for a moment and then picked up the phone and i didnt hear anything after that because i passed out. only to wake up a few hours later to someone poking me.**_

_**"no." i said and looked at the person in my face. "who you?" i asked. **_

_**"STOP IT!" i scream at the little boy who kept poking me. He looked at me in shock and stepped away. "Thank you." I said to him and looked around. For some reason i felt like staying was a bad idea i wanted to go home. I started to cry thinking of my family and then Edwards words hit me. 'I don't want her here' He didn't want me around. What did i do. I kept crying. I felt arms wrapped around me and a gental voice i didn't know.**_

_**"Shhhh it is ok Bella your safe." The voice said gentally rocking me back and forth. I looked at the person and sighed no i didn't want to be here. I cried harder and then it came out my mouth.**_

_**"i want my mommy...and daddy and my Edward" I said and cried pushing away form the man who held me.**_

_**"Bella...but i am your..." The man started to say and moved closer to pull me back into his arms**_

_**"EDWARD!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs kicking and screaming to get away form this man. This person i didn't know but yet some how i had a feeling i did**_

_**--**_

**"Bella shhh its ok." Edwards voice said and i opened my eyes.**

**"huh?" was what came out of my mouth.**

**"you were tossin alittle... night mare?"**

**"i dont know you said u didnt want me and i ran away then this guy that makes me shiver thinking about took me and this boy poked me and then this other guy had me in his arms and i didnt like it and i screamed for you and i was scared he was going to take me away." I said**

**"oh... " **

**"who are they? the two men?"**

**"Billy Black and Charlie Swan... the little boy is Jacob."**

**"they scare me i dont know why"**

**"i do."**

**"will i remmember why?"**

**"yes"**

**"my edward"**

**"my bella... go back to sleep your safe they cant hurt you."**


	52. Rosalei's worry

--

rose p o v

"Is bella still sleeping?" I asked walking into my father's study.

"She is in Edward's room, yes she is i didn't think you would be back for a few more days" Carlisle said and sighed shaking his head.

"Why what is going on?" I asked confused

"We put her under only so she can get past the nightmares, she is remembering in her sleep but the nightmares wake her up." Carlisle replied

I took a second to let that sink in. They put her to sleep? what?

"What? and you didnt ask me? She is my daughter!!"

"i know but we need her to remember... i am sorry rose but we have a close eye on her, i promise nothing will happen to her."

"how long has she been under" Emmett said walking over and slid his arms around me. "shh its ok Rosie."

"About thirty Minutes now..."

"Is it dangerous to do that to a child?" Emmett asked.

"You wont be sorry... she will remember sooner..." Alice said softly looking at me i nodded and sighed.

I walked up to the room and looked at her. Edward was right there with her watching her. It made me alitle worried about him as well. His eyes now coal black again. "Edward go hunt i'll watch her." i said and he sighed.

"I promised i wouldn' leave her." Edward replied

"you need to hunt... now go right now." I ordered him.

"Fine but she wakes up call me."

"I will"

Edward left and i pulled my daughter into my arms. I knew that she only had one Melatonen but it knocked her out. She needed to sleep so she would remember. Everything the last five years ran threw my head. when i saw her, getting to have a daughter. The way people looked at me when i had her wih me. How i had to let her go see that bastard and then it hit me. What if Charlie touched her? hurt her like Royce did to me. oh god i was scared now i wanted to know but how could i. I kissed her fore head and went down stairs.

"Carlisle... i had a thought and it scares me." I said

"What is it?"

"Well if Charlie was Drunk... what if he did to Bella what Royce did to me?"

"i had them check that when she was in the hospital he didn't Rose"

"ok good cuz i was worried."

"i know dont worry about it... "

--

And once more i am at lost for words and i lost my muse do to comments. not really but there is alot i had planned on going back over in some memories but anoyed at how over and over every chapter something was pulled out and commented on. So this is my flame letter as you want to call it to that person. i dont think i need to say who it is to. Shame i have to do this i'll try to add alittle at the bottom actally i'll just send it to her... sorry short chapter muse is gone...i'll try to add more later.


	53. you remember?

**ok sorry for the lack of updates i have a reason. I had this boy Cameron harasing me on my boards obessed about it and to the point i lost all muse i was scared to do anything. He reminded me of my ex which scares me the most. It killed my muse. and i lost all the ideas for the memories so i'll try to clear somethings up really quick.**

**1.) Yes Ava is a year older and yet she begged to be in the same GRADE as Bella. Not to meantion when i get to her past you'll see why i did this as well. Her past comes out soon. yes i got a idea for that.**

**2.) no you havent seen the last of Charlie but it will be Ava Based and Bella and Jake based for a little while as well. Bella and Edward have thier moments but sorry nothing till Bella is older. just alittle older. **

**anything eles? if i think of it i'll add it**

**--**

**Bella p o v **

**I woke up and looked around, Edward was gone. I looked at Rose and sighed. "Mommy where is Edward?" i asked her**

**"Bella your awake... He had to go to the store." Rose replied**

**"oh...he promised no to leave and he did" I said under my breath.**

**"I was my fault..." Rose said softly and looked at her.**

**"what?" i said looking back.**

**"I just am worried about you, and i don't know what else Charlie did to you. Even if Carlisle said he didn't ..."**

**"oh, is Charlie in Jail?"**

**"no"**

**"is he going to come back and fight for me again?"**

**"You remember?"**

**"Is he?"**

**"no babygirl your safe he can hurt you anymore" Emmett said standing in the door way with a huge smirk on his face.**

**"Daddy!" I said and ran over to him. **

**"Hey princess... how's the memory?" He asked**

**"Much better"**

**"So you got it back?"**

**"Yea"**

**"Thank god" Emmett said and pulled me into his bear hug.**

**"Daddy can't ..." i started to say and he looked at me and let me go.**

**"Did Edward go hunt?" Emmett asked.**

**"Yea he needed too." Rose replied**

**"i need to call Jake"**

**"Jake can wait everyone else wants to see you" Emmett said and picked me up putting me on his shoulders. He walked down stairs fallowed by Rose.**

**"BELLA!" AA said and as soon as i was standing she hugged me tightly.**

**"Hey Avs... " I said. **

**"Do you remember?" Ava asked.**

**"Yea i do everything..." I said.**

**"Thank god" Emse said and hugged me **

**In fact everyone hugged me and i felt loved. But there was one thing missing. I looked at the door and sighed. I turned to walk into the kitchen when i hear the door open. There stood Edward with a Mtdew (super nova) and a huge bag of skittles. I looked right at him as everyone else did and i ran over and right into his arms knocking him to the ground. He laughed and hugged me tightly not as tight as Emmett had.**

**"You broke your promise" I said.**

**"I am sorry" Edward said and let go of me.**

**"Its ok" I said and smirked. "Did you find a MT Lion?"**

**Edward raised a eyebrow and smirked "so you remember?" He said and pulled me back into another hug. "Yes i did."**

**"my Edward" I wishpered in his ear. "yes i remember. "**

**"my bella.. i am glad" He said and let go. "i got these for you"**

**"mmm mtdew and skittles you know me all to well my eddy"**

**"yes i do." He said and smirked.**

**"I'll save them for later... " I said.**

**Edward nodded and said softly "you want to go get some pizza?"**

**"yes"**

**"ok come on" Edward said and we walked out to the Volvo. "have you called Jake yet?"**

**"No not yet" I said softly.**

**"ok well you can call him tonight."**

**"Why not now?"**

**"Because your with me and i don't want to share my bella with him right now"**

**"Edward he is my boyfriend kinda"**

**"Summer boyfriend yes i know but your not going back there because Charlie lost his rights to you and you don't have to go back anymore"**

**"What about Jake? he is my best friend"**

**"I know Bella."**

**I sighed and tears ran down my face i was scared i would never get to see my best friend again. Edward looked at me and pulled the car over. He wiped away my tears. "We will work something out you'll see him again.. please don't cry Bella."**


	54. Breakup

**Jake P O V**

I sat down on the couch and sighed in my hand a picture of me and Bella. Yes my best friend i knew she would rememebr soon she had to. My life the last few days i needed to get away. My father was in the hospital and Charlie who got out of Jail on a bond that Harry got for him was making my life hell. Yes he blamed me for losing Bella. I heard something and i ran up the stairs. The firefly that Edward gave me. I saw i ringing and i answered "Hello?"

"Hi Jakie" Came my angel's cheerful voice.

"Bella... thank god i was so worried"

"i only go a minute bcause Edward and i am i are going to see a movie but i just wanted to call you really quick."

"Bella i miss you."

"I know Jakie.. I miss you too"

"Are you going to come back to forks?"

"Not for a while"

"but your my summer girl..."

"Yea Jake about that if i am not going back i dont see how tha is going to work."

"Bella...are you?"

"I am sorry Jake maybe when i go back to Forks we can hang out again."

"Yea... by then you'll be with HIM" I said under my breath.

"what? i couldn't hear you jake"

"Yea i can't wait" i said and sighed

"Ok well i gotta go i just wanted to call let you know i remember and all"

"I am glad you remember Bella"

"Thanks Jakie... later"

"BELLA wait i..." I started to say and the phone clicked. I Sighed and i was glad she was ok but i wished she would come back and the fact that she broke up with me made me cry. I knew it was only a matter of time before she went out with Edward and i would be a friend. I wished i imprinted on her. I cried on my pillow.

"


	55. Zachary Larson

Ok guys my sister is coming into town tonight so I'll add what i can i feel horrible as in sick so if it isn't perfect i am sorry... age jump: and we met Zachary Larson :P and Lana Larson

(next chapters are Ava and Zach... Some bella Edward/Jake)

--

Ava:just turned fourteen -Eight Grade since she wanted to be in the same classes as bella in kindergarten

Bella: Twelve because it isn't her B-day yet Eight grade

Jake- Eleven

Zach: Sixteen

Lana: Twelve

--

ava p o v

I walked to the bus stop with Bella, i wished we could have gotten a ride but everyone had to go to high school in this new town. Well Cept Edward who walked with us and stood by Bella till he bus got there. The Volvo was well Emmett took it for a joy ride and now Rose is fixing i and Emmett and Edward aren't talking. The name of the town is Blossoms Creek. What kind of name is that for a town? I walked and waited then it happened someone caught my eye. I saw a older boy walking his sister to the Bus stop. I now know what came over Bella when she met Edward this boy was just wow.

"Ok Lana I'll pick you up after school." The boy said to a girl next to him.

"Hi..." I managed to a say.

"Hey.." He said and looked at me. "I am Zach this is my sister Lana"

"Avaya and this is Bella" I said

"Nice to met you both." Zach said and smlied at me and then hugged his sister and walked back into a nieghboor hood.

The bus got there and i sat next to Lana.

"Your brother is hot" i said

"The boy standing next to Bella was hot"

"Oh thats Edward He is my brother" I said and looked at Bella. "He kinda is taken."

"How can someone kinda be taken?"

"He is in love with someone and she loves him but they aren't together yet"

"Oh why not?"

"I guess he is waiting for her to be older?"

"then he will be older?"

"yea maybe when she is in high school"

"wait he likes Bella?"

"yea"

"How old is he?"

"Seventeen"

"And he is in love with a Twelve year old?"

"I have know Edward since i was Five, he is my best friend and i do love him, he loves me too." Bella said sitting in front of us.

"well i like him" Lana said and they both glared at each other.

"So anyway does your brother like anyone?"

"No he is waiting for the right girl thought he is always popular"

"so he doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Best of luck Ava... but he doesn't and i doubt he'll date you"

"How old is he?"

"Just turned Sixteen" Lana said and her phone beeped. She looked at the text. 'Get Ava's number she was cute, and didn't seem like the girls at my school' Lana rolled her eyes. "You two have cells?"

"Yes." i said and pulled mine out. Bella got a new one because she loved it and Edward bought i for her. which she hit him for but the play for hit.

Lana gave me her number and i gave her mine. Bella did as well feeling left out. I looked up at Bella. "who are you texting?"

"Edward and Jake" Bella replied not looking at me.

"Who is Jake?" Lana said.

"Bella's best friend in Forks."

"Forks?"

"Yes it is a town in Washington, where Bella and i were born"

"Oh."

"Jake says hi Ava" Bella said not looking up at us.

"Yea ok Hi back." I said and saw her typing some more

--

I hated school the day was to long when it was over and we got off the bus i saw Zach waiting for Lana and Emmett waiting for us. "Hi Zach" I said and smiled.

"Hi Ava...i was wondering... you want to go see a movie on Friday? just as friends" Zach said looking right at me.

"I'd love too."

"Avaya... you will have to ask your father..." Emmett said as he was hugging Bella.

"call me ok?" I said to Zach. Who nodded

"I will later" Zach said and took his sisters hand and walked back to their house.

"Ava has a crush" Bella said

"So what if i do?" I said.

"We have to talk to Carlisle i don't know if he is ready for you to be dating... I know Bella cant till she is sixteen"

"uh dad i kinda dated Jake and i got out with Edward all the time..." Bella said

"your not dating him though Bella...and Jake is in FORKS"

"argh dont remind me." Bella said and walked to our house.

i ran home and into my father's study. "Dad can i go to the movies with Zach on Friday?"

"Who is Zach?" Carlisle said looking at me.

"This boy..."

"Ava i don't know..."

"PLEASE??"

"Is this like a date?"

"he says just as friends"

"If Bella and Edward go as well"

"why cant i go by myself?"

"because your Fourteen."

"I AM NOT A CHILD DON'T TREAT ME LIKE ONE!"

"Very well AVAYA you can go however you have to be home by Ten pm and this is just as friends with the boy... no date"

"Right." I said and smiled I was going to go to the movies with a really hot guy. I walked up to my room well i shared with Bella though se was almost always sleeping in Edward's room where her bed was. "Bee you ok?" I Said looking at Bella who was crying on my bed.

"Ava is something wrong with me?" Bella said tearfully.

"no why would you think that?" i said hugging her.

"Just what Lana said i guess"

"Oh bella don't worry about Lana... i am sure Edward just has to get around Emmett you know Emmy is very protective over you..."

"I guess but i feel like he doesn't want me sometimes."

"He does i see how he looks at you. he loves you Bee"

"so you like Zach?"

"Very much"

"Be careful"

"I will"

"is it a date?"

"I don't know but i get to go alone"

"ooo i do that with Eddy all the time."

"Yea so?"

"dunno just saying."

"You and Eddy are meant for each other and he loves you, he cant stay away from you... its only a matter of time before you two are together."

"yea i guess so... i just hate waiting"

"i know"


	56. Ava's First Date

**Eh? ok well i guess my brain is now married to Ariel i don't know but looks at the REVIEWS... yea Ariel just married my brain i am laughing at that. **

**Saph's Brain : uh wow i didn't even say i do inresting now i have a wifey ...**

**I know i spelt rose wrong and i was talking to some who wanted to beta the story but the way i see it a beta would look over take longer and i cant just post the story faster... once more changed AVA'S age i have changed a few times. age wise. she is fourteen bella is thirteen**

**and here comes teenage attitude**

**--**

**Ava p o v**

**I waited till it was Seven i was ready to go, i wasn't sure if this was just a date.or not but i couldn't wait. When the door bell rang. Emmett and Edward got it and everyone made Zach sit down and talk to them. **

**"Nice to met you i am Carlisle, Ava's father." Carlisle said looking at him. **

**"Nice to met you sir i am Zach..." Zach said**

**"so your taking Ava to a movie?"**

**"yes sir"**

**"you know she is my youngest daughter... and i have no problem hunting you down."**

**"yes sir" **

**"Daddy honestly ..."**

**"Sorry Ava but i am aloud to be protective."**

**"So am i" Emmett said and hugged me. "You look beautiful Ava"**

**"Thanks Emmett..." i said softly and looked at Zach.**

**"I uh have my own car... i'll be carefull.." Zach said.**

**"How old are you?" Emse said**

**"Sixteen"**

**"and your taking a Fourteen year old to a movie?" Rose said.**

**"your making them nervous just let them have their fun..." Edward said. I looked at him as he was on the couch and Bella in his lap though Bella was playing Narinia prince Caspian on xbox. **

**"you kids have fun and Zach, she has to be home by Eleven at the latest... we will be up waiting."**

**"Yes sir"**

**I walked out to Zach's car and he opened the door for me. Once i was in he got into the car and drove to the movies. "Your family seems nice"**

**"They are... but Bella and i were adopted well all of the kids are."**

**"You have a huge family."**

**"Yea i know, well we all are adopted Rosalei and Emmett are together, Alice and Jasper are together, Edward kinda likes Bella. And i am Cousin's with Bella by blood." **

**"Wow i have Lana that's it."**

**"yea Bella is the baby i am the odd one out."**

**"Well you and i can both be the odd ones out since my parents care more about LANA."**

**"Yea.?"**

**We talked threw most of the previews and watched the movie, when it was over he took me home and at the door he looked at me. "I had fun Ava..."**

**"I did too Zach.." I said softly.**

**"Ava you want to be my girlfriend?" **

**"yes Zach.." **

**"ok" Zach said and pulled me into his arm and kissed me. My first kiss. I kissed him back. The door opened and there stood Emmett and Carlisle. "Goodnight Ava" Zach said and walked to his car. I could tell he was scared. **

**"Ava i think we need to talk."**

**"Carlisle spare me the birds and the bee's talk i had health class last year. i know all abou that." I said glaring at him. **

**"Ava i just don't want you to get hurt..."**

**"I Won but don't treat me like a baby i am Fourteen i can take care of myself" I said and ran out of the room and slammed my bedroom door.**

**I picked up my phone and Texted Zach. 'sorry'**

**'it is ok... you didn't get into trouble cuz i kissed you did you?'**

**'no but they wanted to give me the birds and bee's speech'**

**'oh i see.'**

**'I just am sick of them treating me like a child.'**

**'well your a beautiful woman to me... and a amazing one at that'**

**'do you like me?'**

**'yes alot that is why i asked you out'**

**'i like you too Zach.'**

**'get some sleep angel.'**

**'you too'**

**'night'**

**'night'**

**I closed my phone and went to sleep.**


	57. The start of the TEEN YEARS Ava

**Did I say the story was pg 13? Yea this is where it gets a little PG13. Sorry here is your warning now if you cant handle it don't read it. On a personal note my laptop died so you guys are lucky my old pc still works slow as hell hey wait look it has Microsoft works on it! Hah put that in your juice box and suck it. Lmao sorry hyper right now. Anyway my boyfriend is making me a new pc when he gets back from Bosten he has all the pieces being shipped here. Well untill there here you go…….. AVA'S BAD GIRL SIDE**

Ava p o v

It had been three months since I started to Date Zach. Yea we were going out now I couldn't have been happier, I didn't seem to care that he was rubbing off on me and my bad girl side was showing. I always wore a leather jacket and I got more of a attitude then anything. I wasn't around for my Cousin as much as I useto be. I was always with Zach from the time I got out of school, to the n time I had to be home. He helped with homework and everything I was in love with him.

"Ava… I was wondering…" Zach said softly.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"Well I thought maybe you could stay over tonight… it is Friday and…" He said looking at me.

"I have to ask my parents.." I said and sighed knowing they would say no.

"Let Lana ask kinda make it more seem like a sleep over." He said and I smirked a little it was a good thought but it depended if Edward and Jasper were home I knew if they were then it would be a no. "we can invite Bella if that helps."

"Bella is going out with Edward to the movies it think" I said softly.

"Are they together?"

"You always ask me that… not they arent dating but might as well be. Edward hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet but he gets really joules of other guys when they talk to her."

"I see well he better ask her soon because Lana says a lot of boys are thinking of asking her to the dance."

"Bella isn't going to the dance."

"Oh I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me I mean I don't go to your school but…"

"I'd love to Zach." I said and kissed him.

"shall we go ask your parents?"

"We shall."

We walked to his house and got Lana to ask she sighed and agreed. She was going to stay over another friends house. We walked into my house and I saw Edward's car was gone and I smiled.

"Mom Dad……?" I said walking into the house.

"Yes Ava?" Emse said and looked at us.

"Mrs. Cullen I was wondering if Ava could stay over tonight…" Lana said flat out.

"I don't know… is it ok with your parents?"

"Well my parents are actally out of town and Zach is in charge he thought it was a good idea if we had someone eles stay over."

"I don't know about that." Carlisle said walking into the room.

"what?" I said softly.

"I don't know if I like the idea of you staying over your boyfriend's house with no adults."

"well we cant exactally stay here can we?" I said and glared at him he knew why I said that having a human stay with vampires.

"I think that is a better idea actally you'll be around Adults." Edward said walking down the stiars I blinked.

"I didn't think you were home." I said shaking my head.

"I am, Rose took my car to get a part for hers since Emmett broke it on his joy ride."

"oH…."

"I agree with Edward why don't you two stay here tonight." Carlisle said softly.

"Is it wise?" I said softly looking at him.

"Yes" Carlisle said and looked over at Alice and Jasper who had joined the room. Alice had a glare on her face at Zach and me, it was the same one that Edward gave us.

"Ava can I speak to you?" Edward said at the same time as Alice did.

"Ok" I said raising a eyebrow.

We walked up to Edward's room where Bella was sleeping and Alice was the first to speak.

"Zach wants to take the relationship to the next level tonight and I think your to young to do so." Alice said softly.

"I am fourteen it is my choice."

"yes it is but think about the fact that you do that now you wont get into heaven……" Edward said.

"Just because you think that doesn't mean I do Edward… I love Zach and I am sorry it is my choice what we do." I said glaring at him. "Besides your one to talk, the way you look at Bella, the way you watch her at night you love her and your waiting forever to ask her out and your going to be to late."

"That isn't your place to say…. She is thirteen I am a lot older then her."

"Yea and she will always be younger then you what is your problem just ask her out."

"I DON'T WANT TO DAMN HER LIFE OK. SHE HAS A CHANCE TO GROW UP BE NORMAL HAVE A FAMILY……"

"Edward shh you'll wake her up." Alice cautioned.

"Sorry." Edward said and looked over as Bella tossed alittle in the bed. "I just want her to happy…"

"She is happy with you and I am happy with Zach and wither or not we go to the next level is between us so back off" I said and walked out of the room Slamming the door.

"Come on lets go" I said walking over to Zach.

"Were are you going Ava?" Emse said softly.

"Oh we are going to go to his house and get his stuff and maybe go to the store too." I said softly.

"Ok just call if your going to be there longer then a hour. Do you want a ride?"

"I have a car…" Zach said.

"You drive?" Carlisle said.

"Yes sir I am Sixteen…."

"oh…… Ava kept your cell with you at all times…." Carlisle said and I saw his face a pure look of disaproval but I ingored it and left with Zach.

"You ok?" Zach said as we drove off.

"Yea….. I just am annoyed at how they treat me like I child."

"I understand…" Zach said and smiled

We pulled up to his house and Lana ran next door to Alessia's house. Zach opened the door for me and we walked into the house and up to his room to get his stuff.


	58. AVA'S FIRST TIME

OMG WAIT NO WE BEEN BUMMPED UP IT ISNT PG13 IT JUST WHEN TO R OR M NO BOTH…. YES THE BRAIN HAS SPOKEN… BOTH SIDES AGREE IT IS RATED R AND M FOR THIS CHAPTER IF YOU CANT HANDLE IT THEN PLEASE SKIP AND DON'T READ THANK YOU -SAPH'S BRAIN AND AVAYA CULLEN AS WELL AS ZACHARY LARSON!!

FIRST PARAGRAPHI IS ZACH POV THE REST IS THIRD PERSON POV

I looked at Ava as we were now alone in my room, I knew that her family would stop me if I went back to her house. I pulled her over to me and I kissed her sweet lips. She was so perfect, not like the girls I knew who freaked out over a broken nail, no Ava didn't care about that kind of stuff and that was one thing I loved about her. She kissed me back and I looked into her eyes and kissed her again genteelly pushing her down on the bed. I wasn't sure if she was ready for this and I knew if she wasn't she would stop me. I deepend the kiss once she was on the bed and slid my hand under her shirt a little and I looked at her as my hand ran along her sides. I looked right into her eyes for a sign anything a sign for him to stop. One sign and he would. I wasn't about to rush her but I was in love with her a feeling I never felt before. I saw a tear in her eyes and I looked at her.

(third person)

**Zach wiped the tears and said softly "if u dont want to." as he slide his hand under her shirt and kissed her neck softly. "i want to...with you only with you" Ava said tilting her head back. Zach ran his fingers along the trim of her pants. He popped that snap free and freed his thumb as he unzipped her and pulled her pants open. He stripped her shoes off, grinned when he saw her feet and then he removed her jeans, leaving her in the Black shirt and tiny thong. Ava pulled his t-shirt off, wanting him nearly but not quite naked yet. Ava ran her fingers along his chest, sending chills down his spine, making him want her more. He pushed her back gentally against the walls of the cave and kissed her neck, this time leaving a mark. Ava pulled away only long enough to take her shirt off. Nathan looked at her body. **

**Her nipples were already erect and as pink as the polish on her toes. Her hair was unbound and as he pulled her to him he groaned at the smell of her freshly shampooed curls and the feel of her hard nipples against his chest. He came erect and cursed the tight jeans he wore as her hand found and caressed him under the thick denim, Ava unsnapped and unzipped him, Nathan stood there she pulled the jeans down his hips and watched as he stepped out of them. Barefooted and wearing only the boxers she ran her eyes down the long, hard length of his body and then reached inside the boxers and her hand traveled over the long, even harder length of his erection.**

**Using her other hand, she pulled at the elastic and moved that hand even deeper inside, touching his swollen balls, lifting each, massaging them with her soft fingers as Zach let his mouth go to work on the tender skin of her neck. When she had him so aroused he was thick with need she pushed the boxers over his hips and felt him step out of them. He lifted her in his arms then and settled her thong cover crotch over his rock hard cock and ground himself against her as she clung to him.**

**Zach lifted her higher, taking her mouth from his ear, draping her body above him. Using his strong arms he held her there as he took one nipple in his mouth and she felt him bite gently down on her and then suck. Pain and pleasure rocked through her body. She heard her own moan of compliance as he quickly moved to the other nipple and she asked him to bite her again and then shook with sensual delight as he sucked on the tender skin he had just sampled. As he let her body fall against his, she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and her legs around his waist and now she ground her open core over him. She felt the head of his hard arousal push against the thin material that blocked access to her body and pushed back against him, wanting nothing more than for him to rip the material that lie between them away and take her standing where they were. **

**Zach gentally laided her down on the bed making sure she was ok. He moved up her body and rested his head on her belly and felt her hands in his hair, gentling him as he had her. Kissing the smooth, taut skin beneath him he felt her tremors ease. Perfection, he had it under him and as she wrapped her legs over him he was surrounded by it. He moved higher, felt her hand on him. She arched her back and moved him to her core, the heavy feel of his erection in her hand re-igniting her arousal. Zach for a moment stopped and reach over into a drawer next to his bed where his mother put condoms if her should ever need them. Which being she was only Fourteen here he knew it would be wise to use one. So he quickly slid the condom on.**

**As the large head of his hard cock touched her she pushed against him and felt him enter her. Ava lifted her legs higher and lay back against the bed as he came over her, balancing himself on his elbows as he sank into her and his mouth claimed her. The kiss was as fiery as the heat he generated inside her. She could taste herself on his tongue; he let her suck at that taste as he moved against her. Then he took control and he moved in and out of her, penetrating her mouth with his tongue as he moved in and out of her body, fucking her at the same slow erotic pace.**

**Ava opened her mouth wider and let her legs fall open, spread them across the big bed and gave herself up to him. He felt her total surrender and slowed his movements, making each foray into her mouth and body an exquisite separate moment, each one adding to the one that had gone before until they were both slick with sweat and lost in pleasure. As he felt his climax build he broke the kiss and pinned her hair to the ground under her head. Moving just as slowly but deeper and harder he felt his cock grow even thicker as he watched her face. At the moment she let go, she smiled up at him and he came with her. Their bodies stilled and they let the pleasure take them, joined, their eyes locked on each other as they kissed one last time.**


	59. Facing them part one

Eh ok my brain and I decided on using the moment between leilani and Nathan from our lost rpg…. So that explains the nate at the bottom just was easier and got you guys the chapter soon. Sorry to shatteredwishes I am not perfect with spelling never was so yes it has issues as I said I didn't have word to spell check . What u talking bout eddybumkins? I didn't corrupt any minds did I?? looks at readers uh nope wasn't me blame Zach and ava yes lets all blame AVA. LAST TIME I WILL SAY THIS PEOPLE BELLA AND EDWARD WILL BE TOGETHER WHEN BELLA IS SIXTEEN HOW IS THAT?? OK GOT IT GOOD FRIST YOU HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS OF AVA BECAUSE SHE NEEDS LOVE TOO!! OOO MILK AND COOOKIES YAYA NO SKITTLES GETS MORE LOVE :p YEA AND M&Ms are love too. OY VEY AVA lmao plans are changing!!

OH GOD THE TWINS ARE UP TO IT AGAIN…… RPGING THE FANFIC?? UH OH WELL I GUESS THAT IS WHY THIS IS IN THIRD PERSON!! LMAO!! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE US SAPHIE AND MAXXIE AWWWWWWW YOU KNOW I LOVE MY TWINNYWINNYPOOS INPUT ON THIS :p

--

Zach had gotten up and got dressed. **we better get back before... they come looking for us** He said softly and grabbed some clothes for the night and next morning as well throwing them in his book bag. He walked over and kissed her. **I love you ava...** he said softly and went to get anything else he would need like his toothbrush and all that stuff in the book bag as well. **you ready love??** He said a little scared at this point but he was ok.

Ava Nodded and zipped up her purple leather jacket and with a one final kiss left Zack's room. Back at the Cullen house

Alice shook her head and sighed **"she did it and no one stopped her... so then Ava isn't a Virgin anymore** Alice sighed.Emmett raised a eyebrow. **AVA DID WHAT? I'LL KILL HIM!! FOR TOUCHING HER... GOD THANK GOD BELLA DOESNT...** Emmett said and glared at his brother who had Bella in his lap. _Edward I swear if you EVER touch her... brother or not we will have a SERIOUS problem. _he thought to his brother Bella just sitting in Edward's lap talking to him and looked up when she heard her name.** what is going on??** she asked softly to Edward she was confused yes she got something about Ava that was it.

"Nothing, Bella Go upstairs" Edward said coolly, having read both Zack's and Ava's Mind. It angered him. The way this Guy had touched, and thought of his little sister the way she now portrayed her own self. Then how Emmett thought that to him, no Edward wouldn't go there with Bella not until they if they were ever Married. He waited for Bella to get up before he stood up. He tightened his fists his pales skin growing even tighter. "AVAYA DID WHAT??" Rose Shouted "Isabella If you ever...I swear that be the last you ever do""What about Avaya?" Esme Asked walking into the room she saw everyone was upset and she started to worry a moment about her daughter.Jasper looking Pissed. But he didn't say a word. He stood by Alice and sighed.

**If I do what? what the hell is going on? why do I have to leave?""** Bella said pouting and she sat at the top of the stairs. She was confused and scared her mother screamed at her if she ever did something if she ever did what? This was very much confusing**Ava slept with Zach...** Alice said softly, she looked at her Parents as they both now where In the room. "WHAT?? SHE DIDNT... SHE IS ONLY FOURTEEN WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING?" Carlisle said and sighed compassion hah his youngest just slept with a boy, no the worse part of this was they were human, Ava could very well have gotten pregnant.Emmett sighed and punched a hole in the wall. He shot a glare at Bella who was at the top of the stairs and then at Edward. and sighed, he knew his brother would never do anything with Bella like that but still he knew that they would one day be together it was clear enough

BELLA UPSTAIRS NOW!" Edward hissed a little louder then he meant to. Anger present in his Face.Jasper Breathed Deeply. "Emmett Calm down this isn't going to help us, help her" Ava getting in the carRose was Fuming and Esme was Pacing. Carlisle pulled Emse into his arms trying to calm her down a little.

Bella raised a eyebrow and sighed She shook her head and went to her room tripping on the way and she sat on her bed and cried mainly because of how Edward just hissed at her snapping at her like that she didn't know what was going on. Ava was with Zach ok so the slept together but god why was SHE getting treated like that. Edward never once yelled at her never, he was always calm with her and the fact that he screamed at her scared her.**No I will not calm down... does she know how dangerous that is... god she could get pregnant or something** Emmett said and sighed."your not helping... look lets just calmly handle this."... Carlisle said and looked at Emse

Zach walked to the car and took Ava home. they are going to kill us aren't they?? he said softly.

Ava looked inside her home and sighed. "You might to leave" she said seeing Emmett's glaring at her through the window She ran up the walkway and opened the front door. "Hi...Don't kill me"Edward AVAYA LEIGH CULLEN!! Edward shouted viciously at his youngest sister.Rose Sighed and Ran after Bella pulling her into her arms. She knew her daughter was scared more so after everything that Bella has been threw an she was worried about her, she knew why she was upset now, Edward had scared her.

**won't leave it is just as much my fault as yours.. I started it.** Zach said and fallowed her "Ava.. is it true? did you sleep with him? Carlisle said calmly.

"Can I have your Definition of that Phrase?" Ava said softly_Ava Remember I can read you mind _

Edward had said in Ava's mind

_Mind Rapper _Ava groaned leaning against the door so Zack couldn't come in

**DID UOU HAVE SSEX WITH HIM AVA?** Emmett hissed at herCarlisle sighed and said softly. **move and let him in this house right now**

Bella was crying in her mothers arms. Shaking and shivering, she was scared but listing to what was going on the way Edward screamed her cousin's name just made her cry harder she didn't understand why he was acting like this .

"Sweetie He didn't mean it , He's just upset that Avaya Did what she did. " Rose said softly to her daughter trying to calm her down but it wasn't working and Rose worried and she knew she would have to scream at Edward later for the way Bella was shaking and breathing this wasn't normal it didn't seem Normal.

"**but he never ever hissed at me before and never acted liked hat to me before... not to me!" **Bella said between her breathing it was more staggered then anything. Rose carried her downstairs because she was scared by the way Bella was breathing.

"Imp not letting you guys Eat Him alive" Ava said pushing back on the door. "You can scream at me, but leave him it out of it. I'm not the little girl Edward found in the woods, not anymore""AVAYA MOVE!!" Edward Hissed"No" Ava snapped back at EdwardJasper Walked over to his little sister and picked her moving her out of the way of the door. "I hate you" she hissed at him

Zach at door kind of like uh help but walked I cuz he knew that is why the door was opened...**You slept with ava ?"** Carlisle said trying to stay calm"Dad…." Rose said softly and everyone looked at her holding a very scared, shaking and hyperventilating Isabella. Carlisle walked over and took Bella from Rose and went into his office. He didn't have what he needed at the house because well truth was Bella as a child had Asthma but it stopped when she was six. Edward pulled her from Carlisle and nodded knowing they had to take her to the hospital fast.

"Zach I suggest you say here, Edward and I have to take Bella to the hospital but when I get back we will talk…… understand?" Carlisle said looking at him.

"Yes sir" Zach said. And sighed.


	60. Then and ONLY THEN

"is she ok?" I said in a panic holding Bella who at this point her breathing was faint. Carlisle ignored me and walked into a room and grabbed a machine.

"hold this over her mouth and nose" He said I knew he was in a panic because her breathing and heart was really faint now. "Was that the first time you screamed at her?"

"like that yes…. I didn't do this did I?" I said looking at him.

"Remember when I said we had to be careful around her?" Carlisle said looking at Bella and then back at me.

"Yes… Because Charlie screamed and if we weren't careful we could send her into a panic"

"When you screamed at her you scared her and sent her into a panic, more so since you never screamed at her or gave her a reason to be scared of you, when you screamed it sent her mind into the state of Fear she had when she was with Charlie. Had her"

"oh god I didn't mean……. I was just so upset that Ava……"

"it is ok I am rather upset with her as well" Carlisle said and sighed "Edward what are your plans when it comes to Bella?"

"What do you mean when it comes to Bella?" I said looking at him and then Bella who passed out in my arms her breathing and heartbeat seemed to be getting better.

"She is Thirteen, and ether your going to get over yourself and admit you love her and want to be with her or you will have to let he find her own way, whoever the guy may be."

"I know but god I don't want her to be like Ava next year and I just I want he to have a normal life.."

"And she wants to be with you, Edward she is your soul mate there is no other way to explain it."

"I know… I just want her to be a little older I mean I am forever seventeen and she is thirteen…"

"yet you love her?"

"yes I do…"

"then don't wait because in two years we a moving again and I was thinking of going back to Forks… you know if you don't claim her then Jake will."

"is HE still there?"

"I don't know but I will look into it before we leave for Forks that is two years away. She'll be "

"I want her to be Sixteen…….I'll ask her out when she is sixteen, because Emmett doesn't want her dating until then."

"yet you take her out all the time?"

"yea I know"

"so in a way your dating her you just haven't called her you girlfriend yet"

"she is thirteen……."

"I know and yet I know she is safer with you then a human"

"yet I could kill her the second she gets hurt"

"yes but you would never do what Zach did."

"Ava had a part in it as well."

"Yes. I know." Carlisle said and looked at the machine as it was done. He pulled Bella from my arms and woke her up. "Bella sweet heart how are you feeling?"

"Sleepy" Bella said softly. Carlisle looked at her and nodded. "Dizzy too"

"I see." Carlisle said and looked at me. "I am going to bring a smaller machine home as well as a some medicine for next time, that was to close we almost lost her."

I nodded and pulled Bella into my arms. "I didn't mean to scare you I was just upset."

"please don't scream at me again"

"I wont I promise"

"Edward I love you"

"I love you too Bella."

I wasn't thinking at that moment I was looking into her brown eyes and holding her in my arms, I stood up and when she stood up looking at me, I leaned down and kissed her lips. I felt her move a little as if she was in shock and she kissed me back but I pulled away a second later when I felt the vemon in my mouth. I looked at her and she had the cutest blush on her face.

"ok now I wish I had a camera because that was to cute" Carlisle said and smirked.

"don't tell Emmett" I said

"I wont." Carlisle said and smirked. "ok Bella sweetheart listen to me a second ok."

"Listening." Bella said and looked at Carlisle.

"Ava is in big trouble, and when we get home I want you to go up into Edward's room and play Xbox ok? If you're a good girl and don't get into the middle of the conversation with Zach and Ava then I will take you to that one theme park you wanted to go to."

"I want Edward to take me." Bella said softly.

"If you stay upstairs I will take you I promise" I said softly.

"ok." Bella said and smiled her happy smirk on her face made me smile.

"ok it is settled then, ok lets go back home." Carlisle said.

"What is all that stuff?" Bella said looking at him.

"Medicine and the machine I had you on a smaller version just incase you have another attack at home."

"Attack?"

"Asthma and Panic attack……… the panic attack is common after what happened with Charlie."

"oh"

"Bella I am sorry." I said feeling like it was my fault. But she put her finger over my mouth.

"It is not your fault Eddy I just was scared… "

"I will never hurt you Bella."

"I know……." Bella said as we walked out to the car. "Edward" Bella said softly and I looked at her only for her to hug me and then kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back and pulled away. "Bella….promise me something."

"Anything"

"You wont go out with anyone, or sleep with anyone that you wont be like AVA"

"I wont promise that because I want to go out with one person and my virtue belongs to one person only."

"Bella…….."

"I only want to be with YOU Edward…… I love you…….I don't know what more I have to do to make you see that."

"Sixteen Bella…….. I'll make it official when your sixteen."

"promise?"

"yes." I said and ran my hand along the side of her face. "I promise my Bella"

"and you'll turn me then so we can be together forever?"

"Bella…."

"Because I don't want to be much older then you are I want to be yours forever"

"Bella"

"And I want everyone to know I am yours."

"BELLA………. No"

"But why?"

"Sixteen we will make it Official………..when you finish High school, I will make you my Wife and then and only then…….. If you want me to change you I will."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise"

--

THERE NOW STOP BUGGGING ME ABOUT WHEN THEY ARE TOGETHER. LMAO YES THAT WAS BELLA'S FIRST KISS AND SECOND AT THAT. NOW NO MORE FREAKING OUT THIS IS ABOUT AVA AT THE MOMENT…….. WHICH LEXI AND I WERE TALKING AND SHE HAS A IDEA FOR WHAT HAPPENS TO OUR LITTLE AVA AND YOU ALL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE……. HEY LETS SEE HOW HIGH WE CAN GET THE REVIEWS WE ALL…. I GOT A NUMBER IN MY HEAD CAN WE REACH IT BEFOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?? LETS SEE……..


	61. Forbidden edited

Ok almost thought I lost this and had to start over!! So lucky anyway it is still in third person p o v because it was easier that way, and yes the twins saphie and maxie have been plotting together for the last two day what happens with dear little Ava. So there is much more to come. Sorry guys but trust me everything leads up to other advents you don't want to miss out on in the future why things happen and yes you'll see all in good time. Also I have spell checked this three times so no one better comment I got a number in my head can we reach it before the next chapter? We shall see…

No skipping until I am ready to see things happen when Bella is Fourteen, Fifteen and well Sixteen you know on thing that does but what is so important about her being Fourteen? What happens I should say? You wont want to miss it trust me but until then all my loyal fans you shall have to wait and see…..

Lets see if we can get to the number in my head :P

SPELL CHECKED FIVE TIMES THIS HAS BEEN!! Sorry took it down to fix how it bunched it all up for some reason it bugged me. Now see if it works better…..

--

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

"Ava….. What were you thinking?" Carlisle said looking at her, .his face showed he was trying to stay calm though he was about to go off. "do you realize the danger you put yourself in?"

"it is my life." Ava said softly and glared at everyone she was protecting Zach and worried they would attack him.

"Your Fourteen years old Ava. Do you want to be a mother at Fourteen Because your pushing your luck." Edward snapped at her his voice much cooler and softer because he didn't want to upset Bella if he screamed.

"We used a condom……" Ava said glaring at Edward. "besides I am not going to let that happen and if it does then so be it but I am not the little girl in the woods anymore Edward don't treat me like I am ."

Ava he is just worried about you we all are." Emse said sweetly and looked at her daughter.

"Look so I slept with him……. I am not a child anymore don't treat me like one!"

"AVA…….. Enough you are still a child your fourteen and you don't realize the Danger you put yourself and this family in." Carlisle snapped.

"I don't care."

"It wasn't completely her fault I mean I am just as much to blame as she is." Zach said softly. And bravely.

"ZACH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING SLEEPING WITH A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD? I WOULD HAVE THOUGH YOU WOULD KNOW BETTER, SHE IS BARELY A TEEN AND YOU TOOK THE ONE THING SHE CANT GET BACK, RISKING HER LIFE…….LIKE THIS." Carlisle snapped and everyone looked at him. He was upset that was clear he never snapped like that.

"I LOVE HER! AND I AM NOT SORRY, I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HER!" Zach screamed in defense.

"Even die for her?" Emmett growled.

"yes" Zach said and raised a eyebrow at the growling

"Emmett no…." Edward said looking at his brother and shaking his head.

"Damnit why not he touched her and…….." Emmett whinnied.

"Zach you are Forbidden to see my daughter" Carlisle said firmly after giving Emmett a glare.

"You cant Forbid us to see each other, I love him and I will see him when I want to!" Ava hissed.

"I am your Father, and your grounded." Carlisle said.

"you cant stop me from seeing him." Ava said.

"want to bet?" Emmett hissed

"I love her and I don't care I cant not see her……." Zach said

"Go near her or touch her again I will kill you" Emmett hissed.

" I am not scared of you"

"you should be"

"EMMETT enough." Carlisle said. "Zach I think it is best you don't come over to pick up Ava anymore, and don't call she is grounded and forbidden to see you.:"

"With all do Respect sir…… I love your daughter and you can't stop me from seeing her." Zach said and warped his arms around Ava. "I love her more then anything."

Emmett growled and with the help of Edward, Ava was pulled away from Zach and Zach was pinned to the wall. "I think its time you leave." Emmett hissed.

"STOP IT. LEAVE HIM ALONE !!" Ava screamed at her brothers. but was being held back by Jasper. "let me go Jasper."

"No Ava I know your mad but what you did was wrong and your getting way to close to him. I know you love him and he loves you too that is clear enough but your just to young."

"I am ashamed of you Ava I raised you better" Carlisle said and sighed.

Emmett and Edward threw Zach out of the house. "Come near ether of them again and I will kill you that is a promise."

"then kill me because I love her!" Zach said and sighed walking to his car. He looked into the window and looked at Ava and gave her a sorry I'll call later look. Edward went back inside and Emmett stayed outside making sure Zach left.

"I HATE YOU EDWARD!!" Ava said and slapped him when he came back inside. Edward sighed and shook his head.

"It is for the best Ava" Edward said and went upstairs to check on Bella.

"I HATE YOU ALL OF YOU!!1 I WISH…… I WISH YOU NEVER FOUND ME!!" Ava said and ran up to her room and slammed the door.

: No matter how hard I tryYou're never satisfiedThis is not a homeI think I'm better off aloneYou always disappearEven when you're hereThis is not my homeI think I'm better off aloneHome, home, this house is not aHome, home, this house is not a home

Bella went to check on her cousin a little later no one seemed to stop her when she did. "Ava?" Bella said opening her cousins door.

"Bella I cant believe how they……" Ava said soft tone.

"you slept with Zach?" Bella said looking at her cousin with a look on her face.

"I love him and yes I did." Ava replied and looked back.

"and? Was it good?"

"oh god yes, amazing it hurt a little at first but it was so good….." Ava said and looked at her cousin. "Bella are you thinking……."

"Edward Kissed me."

"like on the lips?"

"Yes my first kiss"

"Wow its is about damn time"

"he says he wont ask me out till I am sixteen"

"because Emmett wont let you date till then?"

"yea but we go out all the time I don't see the problem."

"Edward is so old fashion I swear"

"yea he is but I don't know I kind of like it."

"you would"

"hey!"

"sorry.."

"so it really feels good?"

"Bella don't please just wait a little while. I don't want you to go threw this. Too."

"I have to wait till he wants me like that if he ever does."

"you know he can read my mind and if I think about that he'll know."

"let him know I don't care I love him and I want to be his and only his."

"that is how I feel about Zach"

"what are you going to do?"

"I don't know but they cant keep me from seeing him."

"true. But they will try"

"I know"

"they wont kill him will they?"

"I don't know but I wont let them, and if they to then they have to turn him because I want to be with him and only him."

"I know how you feel Ava"

"love is so complicated"

"you can say that again"

"no that's ok"

Bella laughed and hugged her cousin. "No worries you always got me on your side."

"Thanks Bee"

"anytime Ava"

"so what did Edward say anyway?"

"He said when I am Sixteen I am his, then when I am out of school then we are going to get married and then after that he is going to change me"

"wow he really does love you"

"I know he does"

"what about Jake?" Ava said looking at the ringing cell on the floor which was Bella's and Jake was calling.

"I don't know…." Bella said and picked up the phone "I am going to get this… talk to you later Ava" Bella said and walked out of the room answering the phone "hey Jake"


	62. Jeoulesy

WEEEEEEEEEEEEE okie I had to put her in mad love for my little sister "Tanya" nah that isn't her name its Rachel. Anyway she is my new found baby sister and needs love.

Plus I might make a little trailer for this fic later I don't know we'll see

I am added this now in case I cant transfer to my new hard drive bf is going to put new pc together today…. Yaya so here ya go…… short sorry

--

"Hey Bella" Jake said and smiled, he was glad to hear her voice again. "what is going on?"

"Nothing much Ava is growing up and everyone is freaking out about her and her boyfriend." Bella said walking outside so she could talk to him.

"Oh why is he a bad boy or something?" Jake said in a soft sweet playful tone (HA DIDN'T SAY SOFTLY THAT TIME ALMOST DID)

"well kind of, Ava slept with him"

"What? As in had Sex? She is Fourteen!" Jake said in shock but then again he smirked a little and the hope of Bella coming back and being his came to mind.

"Yea… Oh and guess what!"

"What?" Jake said and thought for a second maybe Ava was pregnant or something by how she said that.

"Edward kissed me…… I mean actual kiss" Bella said in a hyper tone

"oh…"

"What?"

"nothing I just I……."

"you what Jake?"

"Nothing Bee don't worry about it."

"I am already worried about it what is wrong?"

"I want to be your first kiss. And you to be mine"

"awe Jake I am sorry.."

"It is ok I guess., I know you love him and all."

"I'll tell ya what when we go back to forks you can have a kiss ok?"

"YOUR COMING BACK? BELLA WHEN??"

"I don't know but I miss you"

"I miss you too Bella."

"so what is new with you Jakiepoo?"

"Nothing much, Started to hang out with the boys here a lot more, my sisters are always talking about who they like and it makes me sick. I only like one person and I miss her so much……"

"Awww so sweet."

"Bella??" Edward's voice said from the sliding glass door. "sorry your going to have to hang up we have company"

"We do who?" Bella said looking at him.

"The Denali Family……." Edward said and pure venom in his voice when he said it which made Bella raise a eyebrow.

"Jake I'll call you later ok?"

"uh huh. Bye Bells" Jake said and sighed and hung up.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella said and just as she did a blond haired girl walked over and hugged Edward. Bella blinked and glared at her "Who are you?"

"Tanya and you must be little Isabella"

"I am not Little and don't call me Isabella"

"How cute…….. Eddy I was thinking we could go for a walk and talk…."

"I'd rather not." Edward said and sighed.

"aww come on don't be like that."

"back off" Bella said under her breath and Edward looked at her with a grin on his face.

"Excuse me? Little girl don't mess with me. He is out of your legal little Human now go be a good little girl and leave us be" Tanya said and shut the door in Bella's face.

"That was un called for" Edward said.

Bella opened the door and glared at her. "I maybe Thirteen, and I maybe human but then again He did Kiss me earlier, Twice and when I am Sixteen I am going to be his girlfriend." Bella said and pushed Tanya out of her way and away form Edward.

"WHAT? YOU KISSED HER?" Emmett said and glared at his brother.

"yes…" Edward said and sighed. Hearing his brothers thoughts and he rolled his eyes.

"YOU KISSED A CHILD??" Tanya said "when you could have kissed me? When you can have me right now……….."

"yes I did and I don't want you.. I never did want you." Edward said.

"Eddykins…….… "

"Don't call me that Tanya"

"YOU KISSED HER??" Emmett said again and this time stood right in front of Edward and pushed him against the wall. "After what we went threw with Ava? What the hell are you thinking Kissing her? SHE IS THIRTHEEN EDWARD AND YOUR KISSING HER??"

"Second time I kissed him"

"Bella your grounded from seeing Edward or going near him for a month"

"WHAT?"

Tanya laughed and smirked. "come on Eddy lets go"

"Emmett….." Edward said softly and sighed. His brothers thought on the rest of that punishment a month with out being able to talk to Bella but worse he had to spend time with Tanya or Emmett would make it longer? "don't…"

"yes Edward her punishment is grounded form you and yours is that"

"I cant talk to him? For a month??"

"no Bella you cant."

"I HATE YOU"


	63. deals to be broken

INPUT ON THE BANNERS PLEASE LINKS ARE ON PROFILE

INPUT ON THE BANNERS PLEASE LINKS ARE ON PROFILE

--

Alice looked up and shook her head and sighed causing Edward to look at her and raised a eyebrow and for a moment wanted to Run upstairs but didnt.

"Emmett can i talk to you?" Alice said softly, Edward had saw what she did and couldnt stop it, couldnt run up stairs as he wanted to.

"Sure Alice" Emmett said softly and they walked outside. "my daughter hates me now..."

"Emmett she doesnt hate you she is just upset thts all" Rose said looking at Emmett a moment and she sighed.

"She hates me" Emmett whispered

"she only is mad you grouned her from Edward when Tanya is here" Alice said shaking her head

"She kissed him twice got i dot want her to end up like Ava... "

"why Edward when my baby can have a normal life?" Rose said under her breath.

"that isnt what i wanted to talk about" Alice said quietly to Rose.

"then what is?" Emmett said

"i think you should change the punishment for Bella because i saw her running away to Forks."

"Alice she isnt going to Run away..."

"Yes she is Emmett she is talking to Jake on the phone now."

"But... what if i we brought Jake here for a month?"

"that would require asking Billy who you know hates us."

"true..."

"But it will keep Bella from Running away and away from Edward for the month..."

"yea true..."

"but Billy will never allow it."

"well i can try." Emmett said and walked up the stairs and lookd at Bella. "may i talk to Billy?"

"uh i guess... Jake, my dad wants to talk to your dad"

"That scares me hold on though."

Jake and Bella handed thier dad's the phone and Both stared at them listing.

"What do you want BloodSucker?"

"So violent, honest i was just going to ask if Jake wanted to come see Bella."

"Why would i send him there?"

"well because they are friends and miss each other" Emmett said trying to keep his cool about this, the thought of Edward and Bella was getting to him and he knew that Jake was two years younger then Bella and they wouldnt do anything (or so he thought.)

"true Jake does miss her but what is in it for me ? i want to see Bella, Charlie and me both..."

"Charlie is out of Jail?"

"Yes has been and he is sorry for what he did and he wants to see his daughter"

"i see" Emmett said and sighed, He had to make a choice here and scared Bella would get hurt ither way. "under supervision... meaning not alone, myself or my brother will be there"

"very well... but we get her for a month as well"

"a weekend"

"two weeks"

"one of us will be there with her at all times"

"you said that already."

"i know "

"and how long is jake staying?"

"as long as he wants?"

"two weeks"

"a month"

"the we get bella a month"

"i ah argh fine but she wont go alone...one of us will go with her."

"very well... when is jake leaving?"

"as soon as i get a plane ticket."

"very well"

"i'll do that now, and i'll give bella back the phone a minute so she can finish talking to Jake"

"ok" Billy said and they handed the phone back.

"I GET TO SEE YOU?" Jake said happliy into the phone

"that is what they done did say" Bella said and smirked.

"oh my god i cant wait i miss you so much and i get to see my best friend again!"

"yea but there is probly going to be some Rules Jake,"

"i dont care i get to see you! i missed you so much."

"yea me too..."

"Bella" Edward said softly looking at her when Emmett was out of the room.

"yea?"

Edward walked over to her and pulled her into a tight tight hug and kissed her lips a moment and pulled away. "just remember it is you i want to be with, and three years Bella, we will make it official " he whispered in her ear, which she had droped the phone the second he grabed her pulling her into the hug. Bella hugged and kissed him back and nodded.

"i know but what was that for?"

"i felt like it.." Edward said and smirked walking out of the room hearing Emmett on his way back.

"Edward why were you in the room with her?"

"no reason Emmett hiding form Tanya thats all."

"Jake is going to stay in the guest room for a month i talked to Billy and Carlisle about it."

"ok but the same rules apply?"

"of course..."

"ok."

"EDWARD WHERE ARE YOU?" Tanya's voice said and Edward froz, Bella blinked and sighed.

"you didnt see me" Edward said and ran out the balcony and jumped down trying to get away from Tanya.

"Belz ok get Billy back on the phone." Emmett said an a second later was talking to Billy once more. "Ok tomorrow morning 10am is his flight, and i'll get the other ticket when he is ready to leave."

"very well he comes back with Bella though..."

Emmett growled and sighed "fine but she wont be alone"

--

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ok running short on ideas mainly becaue i have had alot on my mind. i made some banners for it though :P And much like my fanfics i love

input on my graphics. good or bad mainly the good... and much love for Ava my twinny cuz the only person i'll share Thomas Dekker with :P cuz he is just OMG anyway three banners you guys pick the one you like the most though i got a feeling it will be one of bella and edward... as far as the trailer goes soon lovies... yes soon as i get my pc built back up and clips which reminds me who do you all think for a young ava and bella? with summer glau as ava when she is older and of coruse Kristen is bella. thre are a few young stars i might use but yea i need a young Jacob any ideas?? just a few clips to play around with mess ideas. Oh and comming soon SpunkSkitz on youtube ok the crazyness of three sisters probly four or more well all muh girls that are close are like my sisters ... a pod cast yes. sorry lovies. lmao and maybe auditions for it as well if your nice haha. ok number in my head for reviews set... and remember to look at the banners as well i'll put on my profile and which one you guys like best will be the one for it though i might use the ava/zach one and one of the bella edward ones... you didnt honestly thing that would be the end of Billy and Charlie? did you? lmao. WAR OF THE ROSES i dont know came to me.. anyway who says all is fair in love and war? tis a war over Edward i see... but will it turn into a war over Bella as well?? AVA is on TEAM BELLA... lol. oh and if you think Emmett is going to keep his word... i am going to Slap you. LACK OF SLEEP LATELY... BEEN UP FOR 3 DAYS WITH 10 HOURS SLEEP...

REVIEW NUMBER SET AND ALSO INPUT ON THE BANNERS PLEASE LINKS ARE ON PROFILE

--


	64. I have had ENOUGH

ENOUGH IS ENOUGH Chloe Marie Cullen

i am not one to flame anyone, i am not one to stand up and go off i don't want to but this is all i can take

i am having a panic attack mainly because every review this girl writes i wonder why it matters so much why

she cares so much to go to this extreme over a story, then my mind goes back my harry potter fan fic about James potter's little sister and

her friends Angelic Fury. Yes there was one girl on harry potter fan-zone where i posted my stories who kept pushing add more

spell check grammar this that and i didn't think much of it until i got a pm from my friend ViVi who found the same girl posting my fan fic

on another site. my hard work my ideas she posted. all of them and to the few people who knew me then some of my harry potter ones blow this fic away.

i stopped sharing for years and i started again because of a few friends. and i am blown away by the love and support all of you give me,

it is just enough to make me want to keep going and add more for you all. HOWEVER when i get threats to be reported for spelling when excuses me i spell checked the last few chapters

i when out of my way to do so, i did it a few times and still it isn't good enough? well i have had enough. so one report then fine but IF MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR WAS SO BAD THEN WHY THE

HELL ARE YOU THE ONLY ONE SAYING THIS? CHAPTER AFTER CHAPTER... out of the 629 Reviews and everyone who reads this your the only one that seems to bash

every chapter with something and now your threats me to report me? there is a saying ONE PERSON RUINS IT FOR EVERYONE. well i refuse to let you be that person.

so to all my other readers, i am sorry because i refuse to add the next 4 chapters i have written out ready to go spell checked and waiting to be posted... but i am alittle anoyed and debating on

wither i should or not, because of the fact i am wondering once more if my hard work and ideas is being stolen. and why this fourteen year old CHILD cant if she hates my spelling so bad then why read the fic??

I'll post soon but this flame is well over due. and that is the girl who is ruining it for all of you. CHOLE MARIE CULLEN

sorry to all thanks for all the love and support...

-Saphira-

(SPELL CHECKED )


	65. Skittles and Attitude

I rest my case at that. I am going to have my favorite little sister over look everything as well. Thanks to everyone for the support I love you all!!

and no Bella is not going to be like Ava... Not that bad at least.

--

"Is the plane here yet?" Bella said jumping up and down in the chair. Emmett raised an eyerbow looking at her.

"Bella how many bags of skittles did you eat this morning?" Emmett said and shook his head.

"Uh, just one..." Bella said softly and shrugged.

"Are you sure? One small bag?"

"Uh, the medium size bag..."

"ISABELLA MARIE HALE... THAT IS WAY TO MUCH SUGAR!"

"I still hate you."

"The plane is here." Emmett said and sighed. He had agreed to let Jake come stay with them, and then went out and spent a good thrity dollars on skittles for her. since he knew that Bella could live off skittles. She jumped up and ran over to the gate and almost as if he knew she'd be right there Jake ran down the hall and the two of them nearly knocked each other over when they hugged.

"Bella!!" Jake said and tightened his grip on her.

"Jake,"

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Jakie."

"Ok come on you two lets go get your stuff Jake," Emmett said and sighed.

"Here this is for you." Jake said, handing a bag of skittles to Bella.

"Oh thanks but I kinda already had a huge bag.."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Jake your staying in the room with me and Rose, since Tanya took over the guest room." Emmett said to the two kids as they walked behind him.

"Tanya?" Jake said and rasied a eyebrow and looked at Bella with questioing eyes.

"Tanya, family friend, she is a total bitch, I hate her, all over Edward like she owns him... her fault I got grounded from Edward for a month." Bella said sighing and glared at Emmett. "And he made Edward have to spend a month with her."

"You got grouned? Because of her?"

"Bella dont cuss."

"Well she is a bitch, crazy psyhco annoying; I want to kick her ass from here to kingdom come, and if she thinks for one seconed that my Eddiepuss is going to be hers she has another thing coming."

"Isabella Marie Hale, stop cussing and if you go near him I will make it two months."

"Woah... So you got grouned cuz of her?"

"I got grouned because I kissed Edward... and I would do it again in a heart beat."

"Oh."

"Isabella..." Emmett hissed and shook his head looking at her. "I am not kidding around, you're to young to be kissing boys."

"Does it bother you more that I kissed your brother? Or that I kissed a boy?"

"We are not having this conversation." Emmett said and picked up the bags Jake had reached to grab and walked to the car.

"I think we are."

"Isabella no, you're to young. Simple... And if you even think about IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING WHAT YOUR COUSIN DID I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'LL WISH YOU DIDN'T"

"Take a chill pill Emmett... I am not going to do anything like that."

"Better not."

"So Jakiepoo what am I missing in La Plush?"

"Nothing much, Embry and Quil are friends with me now, and my sisters still hate you."

"I see."

"It isnt the same with out you."

"And what about him?" Bella said and Emmett looked back at her through the mirror.

"He got out of Jail and keeps asking about you. He goes on how sorry he is and how he wants to make it up to you."

"Oh please... To late for that..."

"I agree. "

"Does he know your here with me?"

"I think so, he was talking to dad about when I come back I have to bring you."

"Bella is not going to Forks with out all of us there to keep him away form her." Emmett hissed and pulled into his normal parking spot.

"I would'nt want her to be around him alone either, I dont blame you for that." Jake said and sighed. "I am just glad I get to see you again Bee."

"I am too Jake." Bella said and got out of the hummer and hugged him again. "Come on lets go play Guitar Hero 3."

"You have that?"

"Yea."

"Sweet." Jake said and grabed her and ran inside, he pulled her to the stairs, but didnt see someone there and bumped into them. Bella fell on the other person who caught her just in time, breaking her fall. "Sorry"

"What... Who are... " Tanya said looking at Jake. "It is ok I guess." Then she saw Bella who had fallen on Edward. "ISABELLA..."

"I fell..." Bella said, which was true she did fall.

"You ok Bella?" Edward said softly as he got up, Bella still in his arms while he ignored Tanya.

"Yea I am thanks."

"Edward... Come on we are leaving." Tanya hissed.

"I never said I was going anywhere with you." Edward said and let go of Bella just before Emmett walked into the door.

"What happened?" Emmett said the second the opened the door.

"Oh Emmett, she attacked him I was scared." Tanya said sweetly.

"Jake was running and he ran into Tanya and I tripped and fell and Edward caught me before I hit my head." Bella said, rolling her eyes at Tanya.

"Isabella go to your room." Emmett said softly.

"Can we still play..."

"Yes go now," Emmett said and turned and lookd at Edward. "Is that what happened? She fell?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Just remember one month...:"

"I know, but still dont see how bringing Jake here stops her from hating you or the thirty dollars worth of skittles."

"I dont want her to hate me..."

"You can't buy her love Emmett.."

"Edward..." Tanya whinned.

"Oh shut up... God if I say I'll go to the movie with you then will you shut up?" Edward said and saw her answer and he sighed.

"Yes " Tanya said and smiled.

"As friends..."

"Of course."

Upstairs a girl stood in the door way and shook her head. She slammed the door and walked over to the TV and picked up the game controler. Another girl looked at her and shook her head. "I've got a idea Bee," Ava said softly sitting next to Bella. Jake sat there and looked at the two girls confused, but he listend to the idea and smirked.


	66. Wrong Impressions

**you all waited long enough. NOW UNDERSTAND MY BETA IS BUSY RIGHT NOW AND CANT GET TO THIS TO MUCH IN HER LIFE SO YOU CAN DEAL I ADDED DIDNT I? OH WAIT I AM NOT DONE ADDING SORRY BUT HAD TO AND TRUST ME GOT ALOT MORE TO ADD!!**

**OH THE DRAMA OH THE PAIN OH TANYA DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD IT IS GOING TO GET FOR YOU? LMAO. **

**any comments on beta or spelling will be ingored. i did spell check it thank you every much. and my beta as said is over booked you wanted more you got more now be happy **

**skittles are love!! **

--

EDWARD POV

"Edward why are you sitting behind us?" Bella asked softly when Edward picked the seat behind her and Jake.

"because i am more the adult here and i need to watch over you four." I replied to her looking right at her.

"you always sat beside me.." Bella sad in a soft pouting voice.

"i'll sit by you Izzy" Jake said and smiled.

"Izzy?" I said softly.

"i don't mind he can call me Izzy if he wants too." Bella said and sighed.

I looked at her my Bella, yet she was now talking to Jake, almost in a innocent flirting way, it was clear enough then that i had to do something soon or Jake would win her over, but Emmett would never let me

not until she is Sixteen i know she isn't allowed to date yet but he let her come here, with Jake and he lets her go out with me in a way. I sat back and listened to Jake's thoughts they were going almost as fast as his mouth seemed to go at times.

God look at her she is so beautiful, i missed her so much. but she loves him.

she'll never see me like that

maybe i can show her i love her

maybe she'll come back to me

I couldn't help but smirked at them, so Bella still rejected him she was waiting for me, i was glad to hear that. My thoughts went to the hell we had to go back to, no it was only Hell because of Tanya no doubt she was plotting against Bella but what i didn't know. I couldn't see her thoughts she was blocking then thinking of stupid things right now. Edward sighed and watched as Jake moved closer to Bella and when he reached in to get some popcorn the same time Bella did and his touches of touching her made Edward growl alittle. He pulled Bella back with him and she looked at Jake who had a what did i do look.

Bella passed out on the way home, she had been up all night and i knew she was sleepy, because i heard her tossing and turning, i watched her for a while last night she seemed to be having some kind of night mare but she didnt wake up. "Jake why don't you and Ava go play out back and let Bella sleep." I said softly. I looked at my brother who saw me carrying Bella and i sighed. "Emmett she had nightmares last night just let me hold her while she sleeps so she gets the sleep she needs and doesn't have nightmares." I said softly careful not to wake her up. Emmett sighed and nodded.

"Only because i know she did have nightmares last night Rose was worried about her." Emmett said softly.

I nodded and took Bella up to my room and laided her down on the bed we had put in there so she could sleep next to me when she needed too. I rasied a eyebrow glaring at Tanya who was on my couch.

"Edward i missed you..." Tanya said softly.

"I don't care don't wake her up." I hissed

"I just wanted to spend some time with you and you go off with a child?"

"Tanya do not wake her up." i cautioned watching Bella toss alittle.

"What's wrong with her?" Tanya said watching Bella tossing and turning.

"Nightmare probly. " I said and laided down next to Bella pulling her into my arms. the second i did she seemed to stop.

"Edward" Bella's voice said in a whisper.

"I am right here Bella your safe." I whispered in her ear.

"Emmett wont be happy." Tanya hissed.

"He knows already." I snapped back. "don't you have something better to do?"

"touchy much over a child?"

"Tanya look i told you before i don't want you i don't love you, i love Bella and the second she is Sixteen she is mine."

"still waiting? and still a Virgin Edward?"

"yes i am and i already made up my mind i will stay one till i marry Bella and if she wants me then i wont be but that is hers to take from me Not yours"

"she is a human you will kill her if you touch her"

"i wont..." i said and sighed i knew she was right humans never lived threw it, and bella was so fragile she wouldn't.

"are you sure about that?"

"What why are you two talking about sex and Bella?" Jake said looking at us.

"i was just wondering what his plans were why are you jealous?" Tanya said looking at him and glaring at him.

"alittle." Jake whispered.

"Both of you shh she is sleeping."

"Edward" Bella whispered.

"yes?" i said looking at her.

"cant sleep with everyone talking." Bella softly said

"Both of you out now." I said glaring at them, Jake ran out of the room

"No i am not leaving and you cant make me" Tanya said.

I growled. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM." i felt Bella tense up in my arms and i kissed her forehead. "Now Tanya get out!" i said pulling Bella closer.

"NO!" Tanya said back.

"i mean it leave"

"you know you want me Eddy"

"don't call me that"

"you want her?" Tanya whispered.

"yes i do"

"So you admit it? you want to"

"yes"

"then take it"

"get out of my room" I said in a caution voice about to attack her. I didn't see Bella who had heard every word but i didn't know she heard the wrong ones, i didn't hear them how she did, beucase it sounded to her as if i agreed to wanting Tanya when it wasn't true.

"Make me"

"now"

"again make me Edward"

I let go of Bella and walked over to Tanya and grabed her pushing her out of my room, i didn't expect her to fight back and when she did i lost my blance because she pushed back pushing me on the bed next to Bella, nearly hitting her. Tanya crawled on top of me and i felt her cold lips touch mine. I went to push her off when i felt the bed move as if someone got off it. I looked up just in time to see Bella run out of my room and i swore i saw a tear in her eyes. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID."

"i didn't do anything" Tanya smirked looking at me.

"yes you did!" I Said and pushed her off me and went to find Bella but she Grabbed my arm. "let go" i growled

"No Edward she is a child... let her go... she derserves a normal life, to be human... if you were smart you would let her be human." Tanya said and i sighed i knew she was right and that i was being Selfish i wanted her to myself i didnt want to share Bella with the world.

"That maybe true but i cant help it... i have to be with her... i will be with her." I said and pulled my arm free and ran after her. "BELLA?" i said looking for her.

EDWARD WHAT HAPPENED? BELLA RAN OUT OF THE HOUSE IN TEARS

I heard my brother and ran out side without answering him. "BELLA??" I scraemed trying to find her sent, for a clumsy little girl she could run fast now, i thought for a second i lost her but then i smelt it, blood... Bella's blood.


	67. Why is she Bleeding

**you all waited long enough. NOW UNDERSTAND MY BETA IS BUSY RIGHT NOW AND CANT GET TO THIS TO MUCH IN HER LIFE SO YOU CAN DEAL I ADDED DIDNT I? OH WAIT I AM NOT DONE ADDING SORRY BUT HAD TO AND TRUST ME GOT ALOT MORE TO ADD!!**

**OH THE DRAMA OH THE PAIN OH TANYA DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD IT IS GOING TO GET FOR YOU? LMAO. **

**any comments on beta or spelling will be ingored. i did spell check it thank you every much. and my beta as said is over booked you wanted more you got more now be happy **

**skittles are love!! **

--

--

EDWARD POV

As i got closer i heard them

she is barely a wowman probly a virgin too

so young so hot so perfect, soft skin

wont be a virgin for long

aww she passed out guess i hit her to hard

good she passed out she wont scream

I growled and ran faster and saw the two men standing over Bella, I threw them into the wall hard and glared at them for a moment.

"Woah take it easy kid we didnt touch her we saw her and went to help her" One of them said. Stupid kid who does he think he is

"I dout that" I hissed. "i should kill you for touching her."

"Aww did we touch your little girl friend??" The other one said and rolled his eyes. I glared at him and twisted his arm behind his back.

"take it easy kid we'll leave " the other one said and pulled his friend away from me.

They ran off and i looked Bella. who was shaking and she had crawled into a little ball, i saw tears in her eyes.

"Bella are you ok what happened?" I said in a panic.

"i fell"

"are you ok?" still panic in my voice.

"i think i hurt my wrist." she whispered and passed out in my arms. I looked at her wrist and took her home to Carlisle.

"What in the world.?" Carlisle said looking at her and he sighed.

"I smell Bella's Blood is she ok?" Jasper said keeping distance. "i'll leave, and Edward calm down she'll be ok." He said and i felt a calming wave from my brother and i nodded.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Tanya pushed herself on me. She kissed me and Bella saw it and ran out of the room, i didnt see when she fell but i could tell she was bleeding and i ran to her and found two men standing over her they were going to rape her..."

"Looks like she broke her wrist, and got banged up a bit." Carlisle said and set Bella on the table.

"They threw her down, i heard one say she hit broke her wrist when she hit the pavement"

"I can put a cast on it but i need to go to the hospital to get one you will have to watch over her."

"ok."

"Edward... i will stop the blood as much as i can but it might still bleed and it might take me a hour to get the stuff i need."

"i understand i'll be careful."

"i will be back." Carlisle said after fifteen minutes, after getting the blood to stop and loooking over everything on her.

"Is she ok?" Rose said walking over to me. After Carlisle left and she heard what happeen.

"Yea, i stoped them just in time."

"Thank you, i would hate for her to go threw that."

"I know Rose"

"she is...Edward she is bleeding..."

"oh she is ok" Alice said walking into the room. "I am sorry i had a vision she would start that today but i forgot to tell you guys, i told Emse and Carlisle though. Emse is at the store getting stuff fo her."

"Excuss me?" Rose said softly.

I smirked and nodded. "I see, so Bella started her Period as well, guess she is growning up."

"WHY DO I SMELL MY DAUGHTER'S BLOOD?" Emmett said running into the room.

"Our little girl started her Period...and Edward saved her from some men who were going to Rape her" Rose stated.

"WHAT? HOW DARE THEY" Emmett growled and pulled Bella into his arms. "shhhh its ok baby girl Daddy's here your safe"

"Dad your hurting me" Bella said softly.

"Oh sorry." Emmett said.

"my stomach hurts." Bella said softly.

"Emse will be back soon with Chocolate, and other things" Rose said softly and kissed her daughter for head.

"are all of you ok? your like all black eyed on me it kinda scares me"

"we will be ok dont worry about it Bella." I said softly and glared at them but i knew that my siblings had more control then that i hoped they did.

"IS BELLA OK??" Jake ran into the room and saw the blood from her wrist and the few cuts on her.

"Yes Jacob she is ok, she ran off because of Tanya and got into trouble but i saved her" i said softly.

Carlisle and Emse seemed to get back at the same time.

Carlisle took care of her wrist and them Emse took her upstairs to talk to her.


	68. Attitude much Bella?

**looking around and i am in omg wow see this one story alone as of right now **

**Lessons in family and Love 63,160 (words) 73 732(reviews) 83,496(hits) 1 156 (fav)202(alert)**

**Did you get why i am in awww? i feel loved. 732 reviews at the moment... 83 THOUSAND?? ALMOST 500?? have looked at it! WOW SO FEEL LOVED TEHRE 156 of you say its your favorite and 202 people put it on alert**

**You are not Lost 2,953 4 8 358 0 4 10 - THAT ONE IS GETTING MOER YES **

**Second Chances 1,449 3 11 167 0 6 15 - of course that one has more to be added so much more **

**I FEEL LOVED FOR THAT YOU GET MORE YES... **

**WOW I LOOKED AFTER A FEW HOURS **

**Lessons in family and Love 63,160 73 732 83,568 1 156 202 YOU GUYS REALLY LOVE THIS STORY HUH?? blah **

**What is a "hit"? Hit is a measurement of the number of visitors that went to your story page. However, a hit doesn't mean the reader actually read the story. A hit just means someone went to your story page. Whether they read it in its entirety cannot be determined with the hit count. Likewise, a hit count also does not represent the number of unique users that visited your stories. If the same user happen to visit your story twice in the same day, 2 hits will be recorded. - that maybe so but for all of you to go 83,568 times just is like wow i love you guys. **

**Lessons in family and Love 63,160 73 734 83,920 1 156 203 - wow i love you guys :P more soon. **

**Beta is sick very sick... so dont kill me i just want her to be better soon. so no comments about that. thank you **

--

BELLA P O V

"Bella are you ok now?" Emse said softly wondering if she explained enough to her. she left her in the bathroom a moment byself.

"Yea just stomach hurts alittle but i'll be ok." I said lookin at her.

"ok well we have to be more carefull now what you have your period, shame it isnt the same time Ava has hers but we'll work around both."

"yea i guess i cant go near Edward till it stops."

"well that is up to him, if it gets to much for him then no."

"will i have one when he turns me?

"he talked to you about that?"

"we talked about being together, when i am sixteen, and after school getting married and then he would turn me."

"i see."

"are you mad?"

"no i am happy for both of you, but i dont think Rose wants you to be a Vampire..."

"ither does Edward but he wants to be with me and i want him forever."

"you have waited a while huh?"

"yup."

"well i am sure when the time is right..."

"ok dont get all mushy on me please"

"you really are growing up Bella."

"yea i know."

"BELLA?" I heard Jake call my name and i went into the other room. "there you are i was worried."

"It's a girl thang Jakie no worring about me i am ok." I said and smirked at him he looked at the chocolate in my hand.

"Can i have some cholcate?"

"NO" i snaped i didn't mean to and i blinked. "sorry no."

"sorry i asked." Jake said and sighed.

"So little miss Isabella had her Period." Tanya said walking into the room.

"GO AWAY." I screamed at her.

"now you have to leave go to year round boarding school, and you wont get to see Edward... shame yet now he'll be all mine."

"I AM NOT LEAVING HIM AND HE IS MINE NOT YOURS GET THAT THREW YOUR THICK FUGLY BLOND MOP HEAD!"

"fulgy blond mop head?" Tanya said looked at me. "Fugly? it's ulgy. not fulgy and i am more beautiful then you will ever be."

I glared at her. "NO IT IS FUGLY AS IN FUCKING ULGY... AND IF YOU WERE HE WOULD BE YOURS YET YOUR NOT AND I AM" I said losing it on her.

"ISABELLA MARIE HALE DID YOU JUST CUSS?" I heard my mother scream from downstairs.

"Mommy i was explaining to Tanya what Fugly means." I said in a sweet innocent voice.

"Oh" Rose said.

"she is rather Fulgy... i agree" Emmett said and smirked.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Tanya yelled.

"Uh Tanya i am a Virgin there for i cant be a whore if i never did anything with a guy... see you on the other hand... are a whore."

"Bitch"

"Ok break it up you two." Edward said walking over to us. "Get those thoughts out of your head right now Tanya. It will never happen." Edward said glaring at her and he pulled me into his arms into a tight hug. "Bella i am sorry, i didnt mean..."

I covered his mouth with my finger. "i know she started it but still you stoped them, thank you."

Edward nodded. "Your welcome. " He looked at Tanya and then back at me. "that is mine to take, and when the time is right, on our wedding night i will give you everything have, my viture belongs to you." He whispered in my ear.

"Edward...promise?" i said back i saw Tanya's face with a twisted pissed off evny i am going to kill you look.

"Yes" Edward said and pushed his lips against mine for a moment then pulled away.

"I love you" i said softly when he pissed away.

"i love you too Bella." Edward said.

"OK THATS ENOUGH FOR TONIGHT, BELLA GET IN BED." Emmett said glaring at us.

"Daddy can i please sleep in my bed in Edward's room?"

"No"

"Please Daddy?" I said giving him the 'puppy dog' face

"I hrmmm... uh... "

"NO" Rose said and shook her head. "BED NOW ISABELLA."

I sighed and walked into my bedroom after giving a sad look to Edward. He smirked and went into my room with me.

"EDWARD." Rose growled.

"Just untill she falls alseep Rose." Edward whispered.

"Your going to let him?" Tanya snapped.

"He did say he would wait till she was married to him...not like he is going to do anything more then hold her." Alice said softly.

"Does he turn her?" Rose whispered.

"NIGHT MOM, NIGHT DAD NIGHT EVERYONE LOVE YOU!" I screamed and crawled into Edward's arms and held on tight never wanting to let go. "my Edward." i said softly as i felt my eyes close.


	69. Fight and Attitude

**85,012 wow lol. ok with Bella on her period and a house of Vampires they had to go hunting right? but Carlisle had to work, and with a camping trip that weekend it seemed the wrong time but when you need to hunt you have too, so everyone with with Tanya to Alaksa on a plan to hunt while Bella, Ava. And Jake went to camp but guess who shows up as well cuz of his sister?? oh yea and sorry lil sis but it was the name that came to mind and you know damn well you love edward so it works. :P love ya rach!! lmao. as bjsparkles said there was a cliffy at the end sorry but you think alice would tell rose the truth? dont think so. shhhhhhhhhhhhh **** oh and to those who dont know that word. casterated Means 'balls cut off' basicly LMAO!!**

--

Ava p o v

It was monday again and school was starting, i was so happy so glad to see Zach agian, i missed him so much even if i saw him Saturday with Edward's watching eye. But they didn't seem to bother us because he was to busy watching Jake who was trying to

move in on Bella. Of coruse Bella started her period this weekend as well, after almost getting her self into trouble, leave it to Bella to need Edward, she is always so clumsy and trouble seems to find her, ALWAYS! but enough about her. I walked down to the bus stop and ran right into his arms, My Zach, He was there waiting, it didnt seem to matter if he was late to school, He pulled me into his arms and Kissed me a deep passionate sweet kiss, i just couldnt believe he was mine. We let go and he promsied to be here when the bus dropped us and and would walk me home. I nodded and sighed when the bus got there. I went to my normal seat next to Bella and sighed. i could not believe that they mad us go to summer camp of all places the school, why because they needed to hunt, Emse and everyone eles while Carlisle was working, Why couldnt we just stay home? we were teens right? no they were scared of Bella and Tanya killing each other, bad enough they got into more fights after that big blow up on friday.

"You two are so cute together" Bella said softly.

"thanks"

"wow your dating him he is so hot!" Rachel said softly. I never liked Rachel, she had the whole cheerleader, i am better then everyone attitude

"yes i am and i know."

"probably amazing in bed too."

"actally he is.." I said and smirked.

"You slept with him?" Rachel asked.

"Yup."

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Rachel screamed and the whole bus looked back at us.

"HEY, NO ONE CALLS MY COUSIN A WHORE YOU BITCH!"

"Since when do you cuss?" I said looking at Bella. I saw jake give a uncomfertable look and he wraped his around around Bella trying to hold her back.

"uh Ava." Bella said and then i remembered she was miss bitch all weekend mainly to everyone cept Edward, who was trying hard to be around her but at times he had to leave and i know it hurt her but she understood why.

"isnt that cute" Rachel said. and smirked. "Little Bella has Attitude... well i like both guys, Ava's boyfriend and your brother who drops you two off."

"Excuss me?" Bella said and raised a eyebrow.

"Bee she isnt worth it." I said knowing Bella didnt take crap from anyone when they talked about Edward. it was like that since Kindergarden.

"your brother is hot." Rachel said and smirked. "and not like it matters he is family to you"

"I PUT UP WITH TANYA ALL FUCKING WEEKEND YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH, HE ISNT MY BROTHER, HE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME, HE IS MINE AND YOU FUCKING TALK ABOUT HIM AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

"BELLA CALM DOWN" i screamed at her but i was to late she pushed away from Jake and was ready to kill her.

"YOU DONT DESERVE HIM." Rachel said back.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH."

"AND WHO IS HE? HUH? YOUR LITTLE BITCH?" Rachel said.

"DONT TALK ABOUT JAKE OR EDWARD. JAKE IS MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Rachel, Isabella stop it right now before i write both of you up" The bus driver screamed back and every let out a ooooooooo

"Isabella Marie Hale the little whore like her mother, , EDWARD DOES NOT LOVE HER ITHER DOES JAKE POOR BELLA NO ONE LOVES HER" and when the bus stoped infront of the Building where they had the Camp, it was a three day camping trip in the woods, lucky for the humans, our family went to alaska for a few days to hunt. On the lawn of the camping grounds, just before the headmaster's cabin, Bella and Rachel got into a fight. I sighed and jumped in to protect my cousin, taking most of the hits but when they pulled us away from each other and took us to the office i know i was going to be in just as much trouble, but i wanted to take the blame but i knew Edward would see my wanting to protect Bella in my thoughts. They called home and Two hours later Carlisle showed up.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Miss Hale, and Miss Cullen were fighting with Miss Andrews, everyone said it was Miss Hale that started the fight." The nurse said softly.

"Bella what in the world?" Carlisle said soflty.

I looked at Bella and i sighed. "It was my fault not hers."

"NO IT WAS ALL HER, SHE STARTED IT," Rachel said.

"Stay out of this" I snaped at her. and then i saw Zach, his sister was scared and he came out to see her.

"Ava what in the world??" Zach said looking at me.

"I had to protect Bella from Rachel." i smirked.

"I see." Zach said and smiled at me.

"Mr. Larson, you may leave." Carlisle said softly as he was looking over the few cuts on me. and then the few on Bella. "Bella you know i have to tell Edward, if he sees these at the end of week he'll wonder."

"I'll tell him." Bella said softly and pulled out her cell and called Edward.

"Mr. Cullen please, can i stay with Ava?"

"fine in my cabin though and touch her and you will know the meaning of castrated"

I raised a eyebrow and took Zach and ran up to the bedroom in this cabin it had two floors and was the biggest there.

"is he serious?" Zach said softly.

"I dont know..."

"i cant touch you?"

"no sorry."

"can i hug you?"

"yea." I said and Zach pulled me into a tight hug

"i love you Ava"

"I love you Zach."

"My family and i are going to Paris in a month. only for a few weeks though."

"I am going to miss you."

"i know i'll think of you every second."

"promise?"

"yes and i'll call every chance i get"

"i wish i could go too."

"i know but you cant i am sorry..."

"its ok you will come back to me"

"of coruse before school starts."

"promise?"

"yes i swear i will and then i will take you out to have the best night of your life"

"every moment with you is the best"

"yea? like now?"

"uh huh."

Zach smiled and kissed me and pushed me down on the bed, i kissed him back and pulled him down on top of me.

"Zach i dont want you to be castrated BUT i want you..." I said softly.

"later we can sneak off by the lake ok?"

"promise?"

"yes."

"I heard that." Carlisle said looking at us.

"Come on Dad you let Rose and Emmett and even Alice and Jasper why can i?" i complianed.

"They are not Fourteen!"

"but we'll be careful!" I said back.

"NO."

"I AM GOING TO DO IT ANYWAY!"

"AVAYA... I WILL PUT YOU IN THE CAR AND TAKE YOU HOME RIGHT NOW!"

"FINE." Ava said and sighed. "sorry Zach maybe another time." I said and sighed.

"yea... another time i guess, i am going to go check on my lil sis." Zach said and walked down the stairs.

"I hate you." I said to Carlisle.

"Ava you dont mean that now go help Bella they are playing camp games and she needs you on her team."

"She has Jacob... i bet you would let her sleep with him!"

"Isabella is not my daughter she is Emmett;s and you know damn well that Emmett would kill Jake that is if Edward doesnt frist..."

"Whatever bye jerk i hate you...YOUR NOT EVEN MY REAL FATHER" i said and ran out of the cabin.


	70. Her side of it

Raises a eyebrow to that comment. i never said ava was pg... riiiiiight any way moving on

Lessons in family and Love 753 85,727 159 207

awww i love you all lol.

--

BELLA P O V

I understood why they needed to hunt, i was on my so called period and it anoyed the hell out of me how i would pass out in Edward's room wake up and he was gone, or in the corner and told me to stay away, not that he meant to be mean

i knew why, he was a vampire and i was a human, but still the minor rejection made me want to cry, but it was funny everytime he did and Jasper ran into the room and ran out after a calmness wave, i think he had more of a issue with it then Edward actally. but the thought of the Camping trip made me sad i would be with out Edward for few days? i was useto it but it was the whole going to Alaska thing that bugged me. I closed my eyes and thought of what happened before he walked us to the bus stop.

_--little flash back ten minutes ago--_

_"But why Alaska Edward why HER state?" I said softly._

_"because there is a camping trip and it is to dangerous to hunt here right now, look i promise i will be back in a few days." Edward said softly holding me in his arms. i could tell he needed to leave his eyes were darker then i have ever seen._

_"but she is going Edward" i said as tears ran down my face._

_"oh Bella dear sweet little Lamb, my angel you know i love you not her. she will never take me away from you." Edward whispered in my ear and then kissed my lips, i wanted to deepen the kiss but i knew the second i did he would have to pull away, i wish just once i could kiss him like Ava and Zach kiss, or even as my parents kiss. "i promise you Bella."_

_I nodded and he walked over to pick up the few bags i had for camp. _

_"he'll be mine before we get back i promise you that." Tanya said in my ear. I turned around and slaped her making everyone look at us. _

_"your a bitch you know that, He isnt yours he wil never be yours." I said glaring at her._

_"Bella dont cuss and no fighting. come on lets go the bus is waiting." Edward said and took my hand. "BE SAFE and Bella please no fighting."_

_"ok Edward. i promise."_

_"thats my girl"_

_"i love you"_

_"be safe my love" Edward whispered in my ear as the bus pulled up. I hugged him tight and nodded._

_--end--_

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Rachel screamed and the whole bus looked back at us.

I got lost in the memory a moment then i heard Rachel and i shook my head did she just call my cousin a whore? what what? I glared at her "HEY, NO ONE CALLS MY COUSIN A WHORE YOU BITCH!" i screamed

"Since when do you cuss?" Ava said looking at Me, i felt Jake tighten his grib around me i forgot he was there and that he took my hand.

"uh Ava."I said giving her a i am pmsing look.

"isnt that cute" Rachel said. and smirked. "Little Bella has Attitude... well i like both guys, Ava's boyfriend and your brother who drops you two off."

"Excuss me?" I said and raised a eyebrow. oh did she just go there? saying my edward she liked him? no way in hell.

"Bee she isnt worth it."Ava said. I guess she saw the look on my face.

"your brother is hot." Rachel said and smirked. "and not like it matters he is family to you"

"I PUT UP WITH TANYA ALL FUCKING WEEKEND YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH, HE ISNT MY BROTHER, HE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME, HE IS MINE AND YOU FUCKING TALK ABOUT HIM AND I'LL KILL YOU!" I lost if i couldnt help it, this was my Edward i put up with Tanya since she got there, got grouned been alone and she even went there. I felt Jake try to hold me back but i pushed him away on it is was on like donkey kong this girl crossed the line and i was already in a bitchy mood.

"BELLA CALM DOWN" Ava said as i stood up in this girls face now.

"YOU DONT DESERVE HIM." Rachel said back.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH." i said almost growling at her

"AND WHO IS HE? HUH? YOUR LITTLE BITCH?" Rachel said.

"DONT TALK ABOUT JAKE OR EDWARD. JAKE IS MY BEST FRIEND!" I screamed got now she brought Jake into this oh hell now.

"Rachel, Isabella stop it right now before i write both of you up" The bus driver screamed back and every let out a ooooooooo

"Isabella Marie Hale the little whore like her mother, , EDWARD DOES NOT LOVE HER ITHER DOES JAKE POOR BELLA NO ONE LOVES HER"

And my mother? oh hell no, we got off the bus and i had never been so pissed off in my life, i attacked her, i didnt care i wanted to kill her, litterly kill her. I saw Ava helping but i didnt care i kept hitting her beating the shit out of her, yea my daddy taught me well and it showed. They pulled me away from her and took us into a cabin and i knew they called Carlisle, i knew that much. because Two hours later Carlisle showed up.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked softly. He looked at me and then Rachel and then Ava.

"Miss Hale, and Miss Cullen were fighting with Miss Andrews, everyone said it was Miss Hale that started the fight." The nurse said softly.

"Bella what in the world?" Carlisle said soflty.

"It was my fault not hers." Ava said and i sighed.

"NO IT WAS ALL HER, SHE STARTED IT," Rachel said.

"I attacked her yes, but she started to say how she was going to get Edward and then started talking about Jake and then mom and i just lost it on her. she deserved it." I said softly and sighed.

"Bella" He said and then raise a eyebrow seeing Zach "Mr. Larson, you may leave." Carlisle said softly as he was looking over the few cuts on me. and then the few on Bella. "Bella you know i have to tell Edward, if he sees these at the end of week he'll wonder."

"I'll tell him." Bella said softly and pulled out her cell and called Edward. I waited a moment and he picked up.

"Bella, we just landed, did you miss me that much?" Edward said softly.

"YES!" i said softly i missed him like crazy.

"I miss you too" Edward said and looked at Jasper who shook his head. "What is worng? what happened?"

"Well this girl Rachel started to talk crap, frist about you and how hot you were and how i couldnt have you cuz your more like my brother." I said softly.

"Bella did you get into a fight?" Edward said and sighed i heard the sigh on the line.

"Let me finish"

"ok."

"And then i told her off, but she didnt stop saying i dont deserve you and all then then she started to diss jake she asked if he was my little bitch. and i told her not to talk about him like that and then she said 'isabella marie hale the little whore like her mother edward does not love her ither does jake poor bella no one loves her' and we gott off the buss and i attacked her."

"OY BELLA...you promised no fighting." Edward said

"My baby got into a fight? did she win?" I heard Emmett say. and i knew he took the phone away form Edward "a fight? you ok? did you win? what happened?"

"Yes Daddy i won, she deserved it oo, call me and mommy a whore and said no one loves me." i said

"ahh thats my little girl."

"Daddy i was talking to Edward"

"right here."

"Bella..." Edward said i knew the voice the firm your in trouble voice

"i am sorry."

"are you ok?"

"yea i am i am sorry i broke the promise."

"its ok as long as your ok and no more fighting please."

"ok. "

"Be safe"

"Edward i gotta go, Jake wants to go play some camp games"

"ok no more fighting."

"bye." I said and hung up and walked over to Jake.

"you really did kick her ass... i was about to help you but you had it under control." Jake said and i saw a smirk on his face.

"Thanks." I said and smiled.

"Bella..." Jake said

"Yea?"

Jake pushed me against the wall and kissed me. i was in shock but i kissed him back.

"Jake what was?"

"i know you love Edward but i love you still... my summer girl right?"

"yea.. i guess." i said surprised he remembered that STILL.

"then untill he makes you his girlfriend...can we miss with thier heads??"

"whose?"

"girls like Rachel?"

"at camp?"

"yes"

"ok."

"wicked."

"ONLY here though... because i do belong to Edward but i want to make Rachel pay for her words and even though i loved to kick her ass... "

"yea is Edward mad at you?"

"alittle but he more glad i am safe and not hurt."

"yea... i have to go home soon."

"i know."

"i wish you were comming back with me i miss you in Forks."

"i dont want to go back there."

"i know."

"i am scared to."

"i wont let charlie hurt you i swear."

"lets not talk about that come on lets go over there the shaving cream fight looks fun..."

"i agree"


	71. nightmares

"**Bella it's late why are you still up?"Edward asked softly picking up his phone.**

"**I missed you" I said softly.**

"**I know but it is 1am why are you up?"**

"**I wanted to talk to you"**

"**Bella love you need sleep."**

"**Hows the hunting going?"**

"**Good, but please get some sleep love."**

"**i don't like it here"**

"**Why what is wrong?"**

"**I miss you to much."**

"**is that all?"**

"**I can't sleep I had a nightmare."**

"**About what?"**

"**i am scared."**

"**Bella baby girl what was it about."**

"**We went back to Forks and Charlie took me and I couldn't get free."**

"**Baby he cant hurt you anymore."**

"**i wish you were here."**

"**I know, I'll be back soon."**

"**I need you here with me."**

"**Bella.."**

"**Please."**

"**I need to finish hunting, I'll be back in two days Bella."**

"**i am so scared."**

"**Bella..."**

"**Something else happened in the dream"**

"**What was that?"**

"**You were with Tanya."**

"**What?"**

"**In the dream you were with her, you slept with he and didn't once stop her didn't once thing of me, and you told her you loved her"**

"**Bella you know I love you, I would never do that to you, and besides I cant stand Tanya you know that. Tanya left actually said she was going to go hunting and didn't come back which is a very good thing."**

"**Edward if you love me why to you not be with me?"**

"**When your Sixteen Bella...when Emmett lets me."**

"**Jake wants me to be his."**

"**Well your mine."**

"**I want to be with you now."**

"**Bella, we can talk about his later."**

"**Why"**

"**is my baby ok?" Emmett said softly I could hear him over the phone.**

"**Yea I am I just had a nightmare."**

"**Get some Sleep Bella. We'll be home soon." Edward said and hung up the phone.**

**I wanted to scream I wanted to cry. I got up and walked outside I didn't care how late it was, I crawled into a ball and cried. I felt arms around me and I looked up and sighed. **

"**Shh... they will be back soon." Carlisle said almost as if he knew why I was sad and crying.**

"**i had another nightmare."**

"**About Charlie?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Bella what he did was wrong and there is so much healing still left to be done, but I cant help you with that, you have to do it on your own. When your ready to face it then we can go back, but your part of this family, and he can never hurt you again, he never will hurt you again."**

"**i don't want to go back."**

"**one day we will but we can wait till your ready... we have to move soon though, I am not sure were we are going this time, but I cant pass much longer here."**

"**i know."**

"**Edward really loves you, and no doubt he misses you like crazy"**

"**I miss him too so much I wish he was here to hold me right now."**

"**I am sorry."**

"**it isn't your fault."**

"**when your ready, and if Edward wont do it when your out of high school,**

**then I will turn you, and Ava both."**

"**I want Edward to be the one to turn me."**

"**Edward is more spiritual then I am he might not want too."**

"**he doest but he said he would if that is what I really want."**

"**oh."**

"**Carlisle I am tired"**

"**ok do you want to sleep in my cabin"**

"**yes"**

**Carlisle carried me to his cabin, and sighed the door was open I was falling asleep when I heard him. "AVAYNA LEIGH CULLEN..." I looked up to see my cousin sleeping with Zach, no in the middle of.. sleeping together is more like it. **

"**oh god... you so have the worse timing." Ava said. **

"**ZACH GET OUT I WILL DEAL WITH YOU IN THE MORNING, AVA YOUR NOT LEAVING THAT BED. Bella you mind the couch?"**

"**couch is fine." I said softly and was out in a matter of seconds.**


	72. say something

Ok it has a issue not my fault... trying this one more time...

SORRY HAD TO BUT IT ADDEDTO MY BIG IDEA FOR THEM HAHA LOVE YA LEXIE!!

NO FLAMES ON THIS, BECAUSE SOME OF MY BEST FRIENDS HAD IT HAPPEN TO. Oh and pg for minor cussing at the end :P I NEVER said it would be perfect happy endings remember that. I never said it would all work out and I never said I wasn't going to make the girls go threw more pain. So much more... so much more to come.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED MUCH MORE TO COME **no flames on this just read**

-- A V A P O V --

"Will you stop treating me like a child?" I said glaring at Carlisle

"No you are a child Ava your only Fifteen, you realize the danger your in?" Carlisle replied looking at me.

"I I don't care." I said softly. "I love Zach."

"I understand that but Ava, you haven't had a period in 8 weeks, I think you might be."

"how do you know I haven't?"

"Ava."

"Oh right forgot"

"Sorry but we are going to find out, I am taking blood wither you like it or not."

"God no Needles please anything but that."

"should have thought about that before you slept with Zach"

I shivered at the thought and closed my eyes, tears running down my face as he got ready to take blood, I felt the tight rubber band on my arm and I shook my head, no please don't there has to be another way to do this. But he did, the needle touched my skin and I cried shaking and crying as the blood came out into the little bottle he had there. He looked at me as he put a small band aid over the now bleeding hole in my arm.

"i am taking this to the hospital because I don't have what I need here, can I trust you to be good while I am gone?"

"if you promise not to do that again." I said softly

"i promise Ava" he said softly and walked out of the room.

I looked up to see Bella looking at me. "what?" I said shaking my head at the look she gave me.

"Ava are you?"

"i haven't had a period in two months I started to think about that but I didn't want to... I don't know how to tell everyone or Zach for that matter"

"Your Pregnant and you haven't told Zach?"

"i I didn't know how to I still don't but it is his baby and I hope he wont be mad at me."

"Oh Ava..." Bella said and hugged me. She looked up and I felt her tense up a little

"I just don't know how to tell him I mean I don't want to sound like a dork when I tell him I am pregnant with his baby you know?"

"But you have to tell him"

"I know but I want to wait maybe I am not..."

"everyone is going to freak out if you are"

"Your mom will try to take her no doubt"

"no she wont she has me"

"i can tell him"

"yes just tell him."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "no I i cant just say Oh by the way Zach I am pregnant kinda thing you know?" I said looking at her. "Bella why do you look a deer caught in the headlights?" I said and turned around to see Zach standing there looking at me.

"Zach... I how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" Zach said softly the way he looked at me was scaring me.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything."

"Zach.."

"yes?"

"Does this change things between us?"

"I'll let you two talk" Bella said and walked out of the room.

"Zach say something please..."

I walked over to him, tears in my eyes as he looked at me.

"Zach please..."

Nothing I was going crazy why wouldn't he talk to me.

"PLEASE TALK TO ME" I screamed tears pouring down my face. Why wouldn't he talk to me, was he in shock, what was going on. I could hear outside Bella laughing no doubt Jake was making her laugh now. I sighed I wished he didn't hear and not he wouldn't talk to me. Damnit was he going to leave me alone with the baby? Was I alone and pregnate at fifteen?? "DAMNIT ZACHARY LARSON FUCKING SAY SOMETHING ANYTHING!! I DONT CARE WHAT IT IS BUT PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!!"


	73. are you sure?

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED MUCH MORE TO COME **no flames on this just read**

-- ZACH P O V --

I knew Ava was up and I saw Carlisle leaving and I fallowed Bella up stairs quietly. I stood in the hallway when I heard Bella talking to Ava. I would wait for her but the conversation make me walk up the stairs and listen

"_i haven't had a period in two months I started to think about that but I didn't want to... I don't know how to tell everyone or Zach for that matter"_

"_Your Pregnant and you haven't told Zach?"_

"_i I didn't know how to I still don't but it is his baby and I hope he wont be mad at me."_

"_Oh Ava..." Bella said and hugged me. She looked up and I felt her tense up a little_

"_I just don't know how to tell him I mean I don't want to sound like a dork when I tell him I am pregnant with his baby you know?"_

"_But you have to tell him" _

"_I know but I want to wait maybe I am not..."_

"_everyone is going to freak out if you are"_

"_Your mom will try to take her no doubt"_

"_no she wont she has me"_

"_i can tell him"_

"_yes just tell him."_

"_no I i cant just say Oh by the way Zach I am pregnant kinda thing you know?" I said looking at her. "Bella why do you look a deer caught in the headlights?" She turned around and saw me, she looked shocked and scared. _"Zach... I how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" I said softly I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was pregnant? I was a father? At Seventeen?

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything." I could hear the fear in his voice and I saw it on her face but I was lost in my own shock at the moment.

"Zach.."

"yes?" I said softly as the shock became to much.

"Does this change things between us?"

"I'll let you two talk" Bella said and walked out of the room.

"Zach say something please..."

She walked closer to me, but I didn't know what to say, I thought about how her family was going to kill me, and her, how my parents were going to react how I was going to be able to do this, I would have to get a job and if I lived threw it then raise my child... my child with her.

"Zach please..."

I couldn't speak, I couldn't believe it, we were careful every time why how could she have been pregnant, how could she have been? There was no way, we used protection, was she cheating on me? Was it someone else's baby growing inside her? Or did it just happen?

"PLEASE TALK TO ME" When she screamed I looked at her and blinked. "DAMNIT ZACHARY LARSON FUCKING SAY SOMETHING ANYTHING!! I DONT CARE WHAT IT IS BUT PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!!"

"I am sorry" I said softly and pulled into my arms a tight tight hug. "How Ava?"

"I don't know we were careful..."

"I know."

"I used the condoms every time, I only have one more in the box, but how can you be pregnant?"

"the box that was in your dresser?"

"yes?"

"Zach they expired last year"

"condoms can expire?"

"yes"

"so if they do then you get pregnant?"

"yea... I think so."

"oh AVA"

"don't say it like that."

I laughed and kissed her. "are you sure?"

"yes"

"do they know?"

"Carlisle will soon."

"great"

"Zach"

"yes?"

"I love you."

I smiled "i love you too Ava."


	74. keeping it

--Ava p o v --

I saw Carlisle come back a few hours later and he shook his head glaring at me I knew he knew the truth. I could see it in his eyes. It was the disapproving upset look you didnt want to see on your father's face at all. I looked at Bella who nodded at me.

"i know your mad, I know your probaly going to scream at me and I dont care I am keeping it." I said softly.

"Do you realize the danger it is?"

"yes."

"your not keeping it I am sorry we cant..."

"I am keeping it"

"No."

"Sir it is my child I am going to keep it... I am going to help her raise it I am going to Marry her... I love her and I would do anything for her... it is her choice to keep it and I stand behind her." Zach said standing at my side.

"Ava... you do not realzie the danger it is bringing a baby into the world...INTO OUR WORLD"

"I DONT CARE AND I NEVER WANTED TO BE IN YOUR WORLD, I WANT A NORMAL LIFE, I WANT TO KEEP THIS BABY!!" I screamed.

"Ava calm down."

"no Carlisle, I will not and you cant make me do anything I am keeping this baby and that is final and if it is because of that... because of ... you raised me and Bella since we were kids... and nothing happened. " I said softly glaring at him.

"very well Ava if that is what you want."

"it is."

"very well..."

I smiled and kissed Zach. He returned the kiss and pulled me into his arms again holding me tight I smiled when he put his hand on my stomach and kissed my neck.

* * *

Two days later: (third person p o v )

"WHAT AVA IS HAVING A BABY YOUR LETTING HER? BUT SHE IS STILL YOUNG IT ISNT FAIR!" Rose screamed.

"She is and she is keeping it she made up her mind." Carlisle said softly "i tried to talk her out of it but she didnt listen."

"BUT SHE IS A CHILD!" Rose screamed.

"she is also so sleeping." Carlise said softly.

"I DONT CARE!" Rose screamed.

"Rose calm down." Emmett said wraping his arms around her.

"god, this isnt right... I want that more then anything and AVA gets it??"

"better ava then bella" Emmett whispered

"Emmy what is Bella takes after Ava?"

"Rose she wont..."

"how do you know that."

"because I will kill the boy that touches her."

"no you wont." Bella said softly.

"Bella what are you doing up?" Edward said softly.

"screaming woke me up." Bella said.

"oh well come on lets go upstairs." Edward said and picked up Bella and took her upstairs.

"Edward are you ok?" Bella said softly.

"yes, promise me something Bella."

"anything"

"promise me you wont sleep with anyone like ava did."

"Edward, I want you to be my first, my one and only, I want that moment to be with you... I love you"

"Bella..." Edward said and held her in his arms, he kissed the top of her head and looked at her as she closed her eyes again. "i love you too." he whispered and held her tight not to tight though.


	75. father daughter moments

"They hate me don't they?" Zach said softly looking at Ava as she was sleeping in his arms, as everyone was glaring at him with a cold dark look, that would make anyone feel hated.

"they are just mad at you because you got Ava Pregnant." Bella said softly answering for her cousin.

"i know but I love her... I am sure if you were in love you'd do the same thing..."

"Zach I am in love but I am not rushing off to have sex with the guy not to mention I am young and I am scared of my parents and oh yea he doesn't want me like that."

Emmett glared at Zach and sighed looking at Bella. "Bee I think its time you leave them alone. We need to talk anyway."

"Ok Daddy." Bella said and got up walking out of the room with Emmett.

"Lets go for a drive and talk." Emmett said taking his keys. He didn't give Edward any look though his thoughts clearly said he was taking Bella to talk to her and he didn't want Edward to listen in to anything or there would be trouble.

Edward was just looking at Bella, He didn't take his eyes off her and he sighed when she walked out to Emmett's Jeep. Not saying a word or looking at his brother's thoughts.

"Bella... you really do love Edward don't you?" Emmett said when we were far enough away from the house.

"yea I do"

"i don't want you dating till you Sixteen, and I don't want you to end up like Ava..."

"Daddy I wont."

"i trust Edward with you... I know he wont do anything."

"what are you saying?"

"i want you to wait two years because I am scared even once he loses control."

"he hasn't at all."

"i would rather you be with Edward then Jake..."

"what?"

"I know my brother wont touch you, he is to scared to hurt you, to break you... but Jake... I don't trust him."

"are you saying I can be with Edward?"

"i am saying I am thinking about it."

"really??"

"your mother wants you to have a normal life... and she doesn't want you to give up everything to be with Edward but she doesn't want you to leave us either."

"and you?"

"i don't want to lose my baby girl and whatever you want I will do."

"i want to be with Edward...forever."

"can you wait a little longer?"

"how much longer?"

"i don't know yet baby"

"i wish you did."

"Bella, it is a hard choice, it is like giving away your daughter... to your brother."

"that sounds messed up but then again your not blood related and I am not..."

"shh I know Bee I know."

"Daddy you want me to be happy right?"

"yes"

"i am happy with Edward"

"happy enough to give up everything humans hold so dear?"

"yes"

"think about that Bella... you would give up the right to age, the right to have kids the right to fit in and be normal."

"I have though about it since I found out what you were, dad I want to be with Edward and I will wait for him until the end of time."

"just don't rush into anything..."

"what do you mean?"

"nothing baby girl, we better go back before your mom worries"

"i am confused what was this all about?"

"i was just... what the hell?" Emmett said and stopped the car.

"what?" Bella said and looked out the window and raised a eyebrow.

"dammit." Emmett said and grabbed his phone and called Carlisle. But as it was to late.

"Daddy??"


	76. Not the Girl

Sorry about the Cliffys and short chapters I want to try to add to all of the stories I know I have been so busy lately I just got behind. Plus with a new job and its now 5am my daughter is still up which means no sleep at all for oh got I have to close tonight so for another atlest 20 or so hours. So yea... that and I was sick so being sick kills the muse as I am sure you all know. Well more soon an sorry.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Bella don't move." Emmett said softly getting out of the car and glaring at the group before them. "Call Edward tell him to come get you right now, and to bring jasper and Carlisle we have a huge problem."

"Why Emmett being protective over a human why?" A man said looking at him.

"leave her alone." Emmett hissed.

"aww but she smells so good..." another one said.

"let the boy go..." Emmett said softly looking right at them holding Zach who was screaming over his sister who was motionless on the floor.

"and if I don't." the first man said glaring at Emmett

"i am warning you."

"ok we'll let him go if you give us the girl in the car."

"never"

"well then we will have to take her now wont we.?"

"i don't think so"

"Edward, no I don't know what but I know Dad said to call and tell you to come get me and bring carlise and jasper, I don't know he is fighting with two guys and I don't like the way they are looking at me it is creepy." Bella's voice cried into the phone and of course the three vampires heard her.

"so calling friends huh Emmett?"

"leave the girl alone."

"cheating on Rose such a shame and with a little girl at that.!" one of the men said.

"i am not cheating on Rose, Bella is our daughter."

"Vampires cant have kids"

"aww don't you see they adopted a human how cute"

"leave her out of this."

"honestly you expect us to do that?"

"yes I do."

"and if we don't"

"Bella come on." Edward said about a minute after she called him.

"Edward" Bella said and got out of the car and ran over to him.

"so your daughter like your brother huh? How cute."

"Shut it James"

Edward took Bella in his car far away from the other two Vampires. Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper blocked so they could get away.

"what is the meaning of this let the boy go." Carlisle said glaring at them

"Very well, though I must admit that girl smelt good, yes... I shall find out if she is as good as she tastes."

"YOU WONT GO NEAR HER" Emmett hissed.

"we'll see about that son."

"Come Roy we have hunting to do...for little Bella."

"yes." Roy said and they left leaving Zach on the ground now.

"Is he ok?" Emmett asked.

"i have to go the blood I cant..." Jasper whispered.

"Jasper go hunt in the wood by the house... and I don't know Emmett I don't know."

"poor Ava..."

"he is breathing but just barely..."

"is he going to be ok?"

"oh god no..."

"what what is it?"


	77. what she saw

Sorry short mom is bitching yea my PERFECT brother argh god I hate him... anyway it is short sorry... i'll add more later I have the next part which "Ava" helped with so it will be up soon. Now I must go to work though I don't want to nor feel like being here so its complicated.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Look, four other people dead... by Vampires." Emmett said softly.

"Daddy... look out." Bella said and Emmett turned around to see Roy run up and slam him into a tree.

"so the famous Emmett huh? The one who took her from me she belonged to me not you... and my revenge i'll kill you and the girl..."

"Daddy..." Bella said running over to help Edward tried to grab her but was a second to late. Roy took her by the neck and held her tightly.

"Daddy? So she is your daughter huh?" Royce said and smirked "and then she is Rose's daughter as well... but a human... yes sweet blood."

"let me go." Bella said trying to wiggle free.

"aww a little fighter huh?"

"Let her go." Edward growled glaring at Royce.

"stay out of this boy." Royce said and dropped Bella because she kicked him and bit his hand getting herself free. "so you like bitting huh?" Royce said and grabbed her by her hair.

"Let go..." Bella screamed

Emmett and Edward both attacked Royce. Edward grabbed Bella and started to take off when James showed back up and hit Edward hard enough that Bella went flying out of his arms, no one saw what happened thinking she was knocked out they didn't see her crawl over to Zach.

"Zach are you ok?" Bella whispered

"my neck its on fire..." Zach whispered.

"they bit you..." Bella said softly. "they ..."

"Bella I don't want to die."

"Zach I don't know how to stop it."

"you have to tell Ava I love her... tell her I love her and the baby..."

"i will."

"tell her... I love her."

"i will Zach."

"and I am sorry." Zach whispered and the pain over took him he passed out.

"Zach?"

Bella looked at him and then the other four people now dead and she sighed something dark went off inside her, this was how vampires where this was how they acted this was how Edward was at times. She shivered at the thought and crawled but the tear and started to cry and her body shook. Sometime later Edward grabbed her and took her back to the house.

"we have to leave it isn't safe" Carlisle said the second they got there.

"where are we going to go?" Esme said not asking why, she looked at Bella who was still in tears in Edwards arms.

"i'll take the offer at Forks...just use another name so we can stay longer." Carlisle said softly.

"ok lets pack then." Emse said.

"i'll pack after she calms down." Edward said and walked up to his room and sat down on his bed still holding Bella in his arms. "shhhhhhhhhh its ok your safe Bella"

"I'll tell Ava.." Carlisle said softly.


	78. Pain and tears

OK THIS ONE LEX AKA AVA HELPED WITH SO IT IS YOU HAVE TO READ IT WE RPGED IT OUT ON MSN SO ITS ONE REPLY TO THE OTHER TO THE OTHER ONE IF YOU GET IT DONT GET LOST AND ITS SAD YES I KNOW... MORE TO COME SO MUCH MORE OY WE ARE ALMOST DONE... NO WAIT ARE WE? SO MUCH MORE TO COME.

--TEARS AND PAIN--

Carlisle** sighed and looked at Ava who just woke up. "Ava pack your things we are moving." He said softly not giving her a **

**reason why.**

Bella was crawled into a little ball and in Edwards arms shaking and crying not talking to anyone.   
: _Ava opened her eyes and looked at her father. She did not know what was going on, she reached her hand down to stomach and laid it there for just a moment before looking up at Carlisle. "What Why?"_

"Bella..." Edward said in a gentle tone smoothing out her hair "Shhhh Bella it's okay"  
**"I'll explain later now get packed... we have to leave tonight" Carlisle said softly looking at her**

Bella couldn't stop shaking or crying images of what happened running threw her mind she couldn't make them stop it was just as bad as what Charlie did to her but worse it scared her to see what vampires could do to a human, and worse to Zach. 

: _"NO!" Ava said rather loudly. "Not Until you Tell Me Whats going on, Please Daddy!"_

Edward sighed holding Bella. If only I could have, prevented you from seeing that, If only. He thought silently to himself, wanting to take the entirety of Bella's Pain away

**"There has been a attack, we have to leave before they look for us..." Carlisle said looking at his daughter. "Emmett and Bella were attacked by two other Vampires who killed five humans"**  
_"I wont, Leave" Ava said sharply "Not...Not without Zach" she said glancing away from her father. She wouldn't do it, She couldn't leave without him_  
: **"Ava i am sorry about that but we have to leave now... it isn't safe " Carlisle said and sighed he knew that if she saw Zach who was now changing it would be bad... **

_"NOT UNTILL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS REALLY GOING ON. I WONT LEAVE WITHOUT ZACH" she shouted getting out of bed and running out of her room._

**"YOUR LEAVING WITH US WITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT AVA YOUR FIFTEEN YEARS OLD AND NOT OLD ENOUGH TO STAY HERE BY YOURSELF..." Carlisle said**

"Zach is dead" Bella said still shaking and crying.   
_"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Avaya shouted running away from her father, she stopped seeing Edward and Bella. Then Her cousin spoke. Three little words that had killed her. "No" Ava said tears streaming down her face, she ran past Jasper, Emmet and the others and out the door. She Headed down the driveway and turned right. She didn't know where she was going, maybe to see Zach, Maybe to see if it was real._

**Emmett sighed and ran after Ava. "Ava please... i am sorry i really am but there was nothing we could do..." Emmett said and pulled her into a tight but not to tight hug**

Bella wiggled free and moved into the corner and kept crying   
Edward_ sighed walking over to Bella. "Bee c'mon talk to me please?"_

Ava tried to pull away from Emmet but failed "Let Me Go!! LET ME GO EM!!" She shouted at him

**"no Ava it isn't safe they are after Bella we have to leave... do you want to lose her too?" Emmett said softly holding on to her.**

"no." Bella whispered and kept crying and shaking she was scared 

: _"No... But... Just go... LEAVE ME HERE PLEASE!!" Avaya demanded sharply glancing at him, the tears streaming from her face._

"C'mon My Bella" Edward said gently looking at her. 

**"i will let you go but i will stay here with you" Emmett said and let her go.**

Jasper sighed and sent calming waves threw Ava to try to calm her down. "getting upset like that isn't good for the baby" he said softly looking at her

"my my Edward" Bella whispered softly and still didn't move. "scared and worried and pain" she whispered again

_Ava found herself frozen. She couldn't move. She just stared into the emptiness in front of her. She looked in between both brothers and then down at her stomach. She sighed and walked over to the front door and sat down on the stairs._

_Edward pulled Bella into his arms and took a deep breath "Shh...it'll be okay I promise"_

**"how can you say that when it isn't going to be ok... Zach is dead and Ava is hurt... " Bella said softly. "have you... done that to someone? like what happened to Zach?" she whispered in a soft faint scared voice. **

**Emmett sighed and looked at Ava. "it will be ok i promise... we will always be here for you...and the baby." he said and sat down next to her. **

**Jasper was still trying to calm her down.**

"No Bella I haven't" he said telling her what she needed to hear. He was a newborn vampire then, and it was all out of his control, but that was then and this ; this was now.

"No it Wont. It wont ever be okay" Ava muttered leaning her head on her brothers shoulder. She was scared, she was hurt , she was just confused.

**"Ava i am sorry about Zach i really am..." Emmett said and wrapped his arm around her.**

**Bella closed her eyes and sighed. "is it going to hurt?" she whispered **

_Avaya didn't say anything, she couldn't. She didn't have anything to say , she couldn't bring herself to do anything. "I just...I want to lay down" she said tears streaming down her face._

_Edward had a feeling he knew what Bella meant "Bee you can't tell Avaya what happened okay?" he said kissing her forehead and pulling her into a hug._

**"shh" Emmett said and picked her up and carried her to her room and sat her on her bed. "i'll pack for you ok" he said softly **

**"are they still going to come after me?" Bella whispered and looked at him. She was scared at this point but she knew she was safe atlest right now right where she was. But she was sacred of them coming back for her, of course James wanted her blood he wanted to kill her and he would have if it wasnt for the fact that edward and emmett protected her**

_- i know Emmett. but if he survives, he'll come for her, we both know that. and it will break her apart even more. She's okay, shaken up, scared but okay - Edward thought back to his brother. He kissed the top of Bella's head and gently said "yeah me too" _

_Avaya held the picture and let herself cry a little bit. She closed her eyes for a minute and then sat up looking at Emmett "Emmy I don't feel so good" she stated as she rubbed her eyes._

**"what do you mean?" Emmett said looking at her, he knew she was upset but something about the way she sat up made him nervous. "do i need to go get Carlisle??" **

_Ava blinked looking up at Emmet. "I don't think so. I Just... I think I'm going to throw up" she stated in a soft tone. _

**Emmett graped the trash can and put it by the bed. "ok if you do then here in the trash can ok" **

Avaya nodded and leaned against the wall . "Is Bella okay?" she asked. She remembered seeing her crying before, she remembered the tone of her voice when she said -- no Avaya wouldn't think that way. She needed to get her mind off of everything.

**"yea she is ok" Emmett said softly looking at her.**

_"Hey You feeling better Bel?" Edwards asked looking down at the girl. He wished he could take her pain away. But Unfortunately He couldn't. He couldn't take away the Pain of his precious Bella nor of his sister. He hated it, he hated it so much._

**"a little cuz i am with you" Bella whispered softly and she looked at him. "we aren't going back to forks are we? i am to scared to scared of Charlie." she said softly **

"I wont let anything happen to you Bella. I promise, He won't do anything to you" Edward said. They had to do what they had to do to be safe, to keep Bella safe.

**"promise" Bella whispered**

_"I promise" Edward said looking down at her._

**"is Ava going to be ok?" Bella said softly thinking about her cousin and how she was worried about her. **

_"She's Just really Upset right now, But she needs to try and stay calm Bella. Do you think you can help with that?I think she could use you, all of us. We all need to stick together" Edward told her_

**"i cant right now... i don't even know how to and i don't want to move... i cant explain... he died next to me..." Bella said softly and sighed**

_"I understand that Bella. I do" Edward said hugging her_

_Ava looked up at Emmet and sighed "Emmy, what...what happened tonight?"_

**Emmett sighed and looked at her. "two rouge vampires, Royce and James attacked Zach, his sister and some other kids i don't know, they are trying to get to you and Bella because well James just wants to hunt Bella, and Royce wants revenge on me and rose." **

**"am i going to die when..." Bella said softly. "if i want to be like you ...am i going to die?" she whispered.**

" No. I wont let you Die, nor will Emmett" Edward said looking down at her.

"I never should of...it's all my fault" she said shakily if she had only told Zach to go, then maybe he would be okay, maybe he and his sister would be alive today.

**"don't leave me" Bella whispered and closed her eyes her head still on his chest and she had her arms wrapped around him **

"Don't worry Bella. I wont Leave you" he promised her leaning his body up against the wall.

"Yes it is, If I just, If I listened to you , Eddy and Daddy then . . then he would be alive"


	79. Somethings never change

Ok here is more sorry this one does go alittle slow and I stopped it well we once more rpged it out on msn so yea... so much more to come and I promise the whole thing with lauren the out come you will love!! yes very much. Bare with us... more soon.

--High school is Hell--

Carlisle sighed and shook his head. "Ava its been a week come on are you going to mob around and not go to school at all? you know this isn't good for the baby"

"I wonder if Bella is going to find those one girls again and fight with them" Emmett said and smirked

"fight me? i promised i wouldn't... and i don't want Edward mad at me AGAIN for fighting" Bella said softly under her breath though she knew Edward could hear her.

Ava sighed and looked up at her father. "Do I have to?" she asked the tone her voice was barley above a whisper.

"I didn't get mad, I was just . . . . Well I didn't want you to get hurt Bella" he said glancing at her. He was being honest. He Did not want to see Bella Hurt, not in anyway shape or form, and fighting? Well that was one good way to get oneself hurt.

"Yes Ava you have to, find something else or i will put you in the hospital for the remainder of the pregnancy don't tempt me." Carlisle said trying to get threw to her but it seemed nothing would.

"eh its the look the tone love." Bella said and shrugged. "do i really have to be the only freshman?? god Ava don't make me be alone in classes you were always in all of my classes... please."

Bella said looking at her cousin. "he wouldn't want you to be like this...he would want you to be happy." Bella said walking over to her cousin and she sat down next to her and sighed. "please Ava...for me? and for his baby?"

Ava looked from her cousin to her father and back to her cousin. She had barley begun to show, but still it made her feel, well pregnant. She sighed and slid off of the couch. "Only for Bella" she muttered before spinning around and walking up the stairs, which seemed to be endless. She entered her bedroom and sighed looking for something to wear. She pulled out something simple, Black Pants, a black tank top and a purple leather jacket. She pulled on her boots and brushed her hair before heading downstairs. "But I'm not doing Gym" she said softly before running into the downstairs bathroom to throw up.

Bella got up and ran to hold her cousin's hair and she sighed. "thanks Ava... i just got a feeling it's gonna be a long day and i am glad your going to be there" She said softly and sighed. She waited till her cousin was done and hugged her tightly.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head. "well at lest she does things for Bella... just promise me you'll look after her Jasper... Edward... " He said knowing Edward saw Ava's every thought and Jasper her mood and feelings.

"You Know I will. She's My Baby Sister" Edward said with a sigh, Trying not to read her current thoughts ; he didn't like imposing on his sister's private thoughts , because he knew she hated it. He was glad however that he could because if ever she or Bella was in danger he'd be able to be there for her.

Ava nodded before rinsing out her mouth and hugging Bella. "I know Bella. Just don't leave me okay?" she said not knowing if she could spend a day at school with out Bella, let alone while being pregnant.

**Bella nodded. "Never... I'll never leave you Ava ever i promise." Bella said and hugged her again. **

**"if we don't get her to stop this then we will lose the baby." Carlisle said softly and sighed**

Jasper nodded and tried his best to calm Ava Down from his position in front of his father.

Avaya smiled hugging her cousin, her sister. "I know you wont bels, and I'll never ever leave you either I swear it." she said softly and walked with Bella out of the bathroom.

**"good." Bella said and grated her book bag and stayed by her cousins side. **

**"ok you guys better go... have a good day...and anything at all you need me Ava just call." Carlisle said and handed her two notes. One to keep her (And Bella) out of Gym class and one to excuse her if she gets sick, meaning automatic bathroom pass. yea kinda said she was pg but the teachers had to know if **

**she ran out of the room or threw up in class. **

Avaya sighed and took the two notes and placed them into her bag. She walked outside with Bella but stopped tilting her head to the side. Are we taking the bus?" she asked with a face that showed she had utterly hoped not.

**"only if you want to, though since our siblings can pass as high schoolers you know we can get a ride" Bella said softly looking at her cousin and she smirked. she knew that they just had to ask and they could get a ride in a certain sliver volo. just them and one other person. **

"Oh Yeah I forgot " She said with a sigh "Good because I hate the bus" she added pulling her bag to her shoulder and headed to the car with Bella. Waiting for Edward to Unlock it, Once he did she slid into the back. She looked at Edward through the mirror and raised an eyebrow. "Drive fast and i'm puking on you"

**Bella nodded and shook her head hearing her cousin she couldn't help but laugh at the last comment. "yea lets not get Ava sick... so no going fast" she said still trying not to laugh.**

Edward rolled his eyes glancing at his very pregnant sister sitting in the back seat. He couldn't help but to let out a laugh. "Don't worry Avie, I wont let you puke in my car" he smirked driving nice and slow.

"Funny Edward. Very Hilarious" she commented leaning her head on the window.

**Bella smirked trying not to laugh but it wasn't easy, she knew god forbid anything happen to the volo. She was in the back for once with her cousin. "you ok Avie?" she said softly looking at her cousin**

Avaya looked to Bella and nodded with a smile "Yeah Bells I'm good. I'm Hungry though. I kinda want a pickle" she said with a shrug. "But oh well I guess that'll go away by the time second period is over"

**Bella laughed softly and smirked "well i don't see why we cant sneak in to the cafe before first to get you that pickle" **

Ava's Eyes Widened and she had a huge smile. "Do they Have Pickles there?" she asked getting excited. She blinked and then Laughed "Wait that sounded funny. Being Pregnant not so fun"

**Bella laughed and said softly "of course." Bella couldn't help but laugh and she shook her head. "if you say so." she said softly and sighed. "come on lets go find you that pickle" she said still laughing**

Ava got out of the car with Bella and smiled heading for the school. She linked arms with her cousin as they walked and sighed. "This school...is bigger" she said so only Bella could hear her, well Edward could hear her to but thats always a given.

**"yea its high school." Bella said and walked with her cousin. "stupid high school" **

"Very , Very Stupid High school" She said with a sigh "we have to go to the office and then the nurses office to give in the notes. And Double check we have the same Classes. Dad wants us too have every one the same just in case well you know. In case we both need each other"

**"yes i know." Bella said and turned towards the office still walking with her cousin. "no gym yay" she said and smirked yes Bella hated gym class and she opened the office door for her cousin.**

"Thank you my dear" Ava said and held the door open for her cousin, waiting until she had made her way into the office before shutting the door, behind her cousin.

**"your welcome sweetheart" Bella said and smirked. She walked over to the front desk and the lady there looked at them. **

**"can i help you two?" The lady said **

**"yes we are new here... uh Isabella Hale and Avaya Cullen" **

**"AHH yes here you two go" she said and handed the schedules **

**Bella looked over them... "uh can i change mine? so we both have the same sixth period?" **

**Avaya looked at her schedule then at her cousins. She got slightly nervous, what if they didn't have the same sixth period class. Ava doubted she could go a class without her cousin. They never had a class apart and now that Avaya was pregnant she needed her even more. "Please?" She asked gently, Ready to get Edward or even Carlisle if she needed to.**

**"well i... don't know i mean..." The lady said and sighed **

**"please" Bella said **

**"ok but just this once" She said and changed it and handed Bella a new schedule **

**"thanks" Bella said and looked at her cousin "now lets go find you that pickle" she said softly and laughed softly**

**"The notes!" Ava exclaimed pulling them out of her black back that went over the shoulder. Esme and Carlisle had gotten both Girls new bags for the new years. She handed her the note for the office and then pointed behind the desk, at the woman.**

**Bella blinked and nodded then once the lady nodded at the notes and made copies for the gym teacher and handed them back Bella linked her hand back with her cousin and walked out of the office. She walked to the cafe that was closed and she sighed. "hold on" she said and pushed the door open and went into the back and grabbed a pickle for her cousin and walked back out and smirked "here ya go." she**

**said and smiled. "now lets find our first class" **

**"Thank you" Ava said and began eating the pickle. "mmm that was goooood!" she laughed as they walked up the stairs. "Hrmph what is our first class anyhow?" she asked not even remembering their schedule.**

**"English and your welcome" Bella said and smirked. "stupid English and that is worse our "siblings" are here but in higher grades, shame they didn't mix or he couldn't pass for a freshman" Bella said and sighed walking into the class room and over to the teacher to hand her Schedar**

**Ava sighed following her cousin. She did the same handing her the schedule and a copy of the note. She sat down in the back , in a row closer to the door. **

**Bella took the seat next to her cousin and almost got pushed out of it and she glared at the girl. but the teacher made 'Lauren' sit behind Bella**

**Ava sighed rolling her eyes at this Lauren girl. She leaned back in her seat and waited as class went on. Half listening half not. **

**- this day is going to take forever isn't it - **

**she wrote down on a piece of paper and tossed it on bells desk when no one was looking.**

**Bella looked at the note and wrote back **

**-yea it is- **

**She sighed and looked at her phone god time was going by to slow. she got bored and tested Edward 'bored yet? since you know more then the teachers' **

**It was barely a matter of minutes before Bella got a reply "Very and missing you, don't get the phone taken away" **

**'I wont' Bella tested back and added "i miss you too."**

**'how is Ava?' came a text back a second later and the teacher looked At Bella.**

"**Miss Hale. But it away... and do your work." She said and handed out a paper work some stupid one about you. Bella finished and the bell rang. Edward was by the door when Bella and Ava walked out and he walked with them to their next class. **

**As soon as Edward left to get to his class, Lauren and Jessica stood in front of Bella and Ava. "can I help you?" Bella said trying to get by.**

"**Who is he?" Lauren said glaring, that evil I hate you glare.**

"**Edward..." Bella said raising a eyebrow at the girl for some reason she felt like she knew her some how.**

"**Is he your Brother?" Lauren snapped. **

"**no..." Bella said glaring at her and then remembered her. Kindergarten ran threw her mind. Of course. Lauren the girl who went off on her and got her in trouble. She sighed knowing that Lauren didn't she hoped she didn't remember.**

"**Who is he then how do you know him?" Lauren said and got right in Bella's face. **

"**Get out of my face, He is my friend, We are not related in anyway." Bella said and pushed Lauren out of her way.**

"**Then you wont mind if I ask him out?" Lauren said.**

"**Leave her alone Lauren" Tyler said and sighed shaking his head. "I am Tyler, and I am sorry about Lauren she is being a bitch."**

"**yea she is. Go ahead but he will tell you no, he is in love with someone else."**

"**Oh really Who? Cuz I know he isn't in love with a little fulgy bitch like you."**

"**LISTEN YOU STUPID BITCH YOU DONT KNOW JACK SHIT ABOUT HIM, AND YES ACTALLY HE IS SO SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU SHUT UP."**

"**MISS HALE..." The teacher said and Bella sighed.**

"**Mrs. Lauren Cullen... that has a nice ring to it." Lauren said from behind Bella.**

"**shut up."**

"**Mrs Cullen... yes I am going to ask Edward to the Dance and he will say yes because everyone loves me..."**

"**all I hear is blah blah blah."**

"**really Bella? Good then I will ask him..."**

"**ok and when he says no then you can come crying to me. And I'll laugh" Bella said and heard her phone she looked at the text.**

**'what is it? Jasper says your upset.'**

**'girl named Lauren is talking shit.'**

**'I see... Bella you know how I feel about you, and I don't like how half of them are thinking but please no fighting'**

"**i wonder if he is a virgin... he'll be my first..." Lauren said looking over at the phone trying to read the text.**

"**wrong."**

"**What is with her?" Jessica said pointed to Ava who was ignoring everyone just sitting at her desk hiding her face.**

"**Avie..." Bella said and sighed. She moved closer to her cousin.**

"**awww is she your girlfriend??" Lauren snapped.**

"**She is my cousin you stupid whore, shut up just shut up." **

"**She must have some major problems, and god Edward Deserves so much better then some stupid girl like you... your not even a woman yet."**

"**last chance"**

**'Bella.. don't please no fighting.' A text came in and Lauren grabbed the phone off Bella's Desk.**

"**HEY GIVE IT BACK." Bella screamed and the teacher looked up at her.**

"**awww look its Edward..." She said and was texting back. **

"**STOP IT GIVE ME MY PHONE."**

"**NO WAY." Lauren said and sent the text.**

"**GIVE ME MY PHONE NOW!"**

"**MISS HALE, MISS MALLORY what is the problem."**

"**She took my phone... and she says it is hers...she keeps texting my friend and she wont stop." Lauren said.**

"**It is my phone not yours..." Bella said.**

"**Bring me the Phone." The teacher said and Lauren took the phone up to her. "now finish your work and we will talk after class."**

"**stupid bitch what did you send back." Bella whispered a few minutes later.**

"**oh nothing." Lauren said and smirked at her.**

**Ava looked up as Lauren had just taken her cousins cell phone. She stood up and took it from Lauren as she walked up to the teacher with it, and went to the home screen, showing the teacher that it was in fact Bella's cell. Glaring at Lauren the entire time. "It's not That Friggin Girl's Phone! it's My Cousin's!" she said showing the teacher pointing to the name that said Bella as it's display **

**Bella looked up at her cousin and raised a eyebrow she blinked and said softly "yea really..." She said and the teacher nodded and gave the phone back to Bella as the reply came back. 'you better give Bella back her phone now Lauren' **

**Avaya turned around and headed towards her desk stopping just as she passed Lauren. "Stay away from my fuckin cousin, and Edward Bitch" she muttered so that only she , Lauren , and Bella heard her speak. She sighed before continuing to walk to her seat and Sat down**

**Bella smirked and nodded. "go Ava" she said softly and giggled softly. texted Edward back. 'she took my phone! omg what did she say? she is pissin me off big time stupid Lauren' **

**' nothing. just tried to make me think you were her but i know she wasn't ' Edward texted back.**

**'Bella remember no fighting' **


	80. Will you

Bella sighed and nodded yes no fighting she knew that all to well but still this girl was pushing her to the limit that was for sure. "this day couldn't be any longer" she said to her cousin as the bell rang and they walked out of the class room.

"oh btw he is taking me to homecoming" Lauren said talking to her friend Jessica who looked at Bella.

"i doubt that..." Bella said under her  
What part of i don't want to talk do you not get?? says:  
breath and walked over to her locker and slammed her fist in to the locker, better that then punching Lauren who pushed past them hitting her with her book bag.

"Thats for Sure" she said with a sigh as she walked down the crowded hall of the school with her. She didn't understand what this Lauren girl thought was going to happen with her brother, Edward. Edward was in love with Bella and that wasn't something he'd throw away for an immature brat like Lauren.

Ava rolled her eyes when Lauren spoke. "Keep on Dreaming" she muttered she followed her cousin over to her locker and raised an eyebrow at Bella. She never would have guessed Bella would slam her fist into her locker. She was caught slightly off guard when Lauren hit Bella with her bag. "HEY!" She said glaring at her. "What's your Deal?"

Bella raised a eyebrow and looked at her cousin.

"This isn't about you so butt out." Lauren said glaring at her She smirked looking at her and said softly "looks like you already had fun with someone..."

"BACK OFF BITCH" Bella said and shoved Lauren away from Ava

"Not my fault she is a whore..." Lauren said.

"SHE IS NOT A WHORE SHE ONLY SLEPT WITH ONE PERSON AND THE WERE IN LOVE...  
What part of i don't want to talk do you not get?? says:  
HOW FUCKING DARE YOU EVEN TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT..." Bella said.

Lauren got up and pushed Bella out of her way and punched Ava in the stomach "you don't deserve it"

Bella shook her head and bit her lip she saw a teacher coming and she said softly "After school...the parking lot... me and you... i am going to kick your fucking piece of shit bitch whore ass Lauren." Bella said before running to her cousins side "Ava are you ok? come on lets go to the nurse" she said softly and she glared at Lauren. "be there or you'll be sorry"

"Oh I'll be there but your the one who is getting their ass kicked." Lauren said and smirked.

Bella sighed and texted Edward from the nurse's office 'she hit Ava...went to nurse with Ava...she went to far...i know i promised but...this is personal she hit Ava'

Ava always knew her cousin was brave, that she could defend herself. But she always thought as her older cousin she should be the defender. And up until that moment she had followed through with that. She didn't even see her coming towards her, didn't see the clenched fist at Lauren's side. All she was thinking about was Zach. And the words Bella spoke to defend him, made her want to cry. Made her miss him even more. Then she felt it , Lauren's fist collide with her stomach. And all she thought of was Zach. Her baby was the last piece of him she had left. She stumbled backwards, and hit the wall and just looked up at Bella and Lauren. Wishing she stayed home. She looked at Bella as she helped her up and they walked to the nurse. "I don't know" she muttered. Because she honestly didn't know.

Edward ignored the teacher as he told him to put away his cell phone. He read the message and stood up. "My sister is in the nurse's office" he said before walking out not even bothering to wait for the teacher to respond. -- Ava is at the Nurses office with Bella -- he thought to Carlisle and sighed walking towards the nurse. ' your not fighting ' he texted back as he walked.

Bella looked at the text and rolled her eyes. 'wanna bet' she texted back and sighed shaking her head. she would defend her cousin and teach this girl a lesson. She sighed and closed her eyes remembering when Zach died and what he said to her. She looked at her cousin and hugged her tightly. "it will be ok Ava... you know he loved you very much." she said softly. She walked over to the nurse

**"Lauren Mallory hit her in the stomach" Bella said softly **

**"oh dear..."**

**"and i got a headache" Bella whispered well she did have one **

**"i am surprised you didn't defend her... most girls would fight for their family...specially a pg cousin"**

**"i was more worried about my cousin and the baby then the other girl..." Bella said and smirked and said in a soft whisper "oh I'll make her pay don't**** worry about that" **

"Are you suggesting that my cousin should have fought her and gotten hurt herself?" Ava snapped as she sat down on the chair. She glanced at the woman and looked back at Bella smirking for a moment at her cousins words.

"Bella? Ava? What happened" Edward asked walking into the nurse's office. He sighed and looked at Bella, giving her his 'you better not' look.

**Bella didn't looked up and sighed and said softly "Lauren kept talking and making up things, she just hit her for no reason she just did. " still not looking up at all. She knew she was in trouble with Edward she knew that look he had on his face but she didn't care for once this was personal and she was going to make sure Lauren knew to stay away from her and her family, **

**"i see" The nurse said and raised a eyebrow " no i just mean normally when someone gets hit its two that come here.. one more hurt then the other.. ." **

**"i wouldn't have gotten hurt and i wont..." Bella said looking at her cousin**

Edward pushed his thoughts aside, pushed the fact that Bella thought she was going to fight. Bella had nothing to prove, not to him at least. "Is she okay" Edwards asked turning his attention to the nurse. Despite what she said she knew that Carlisle would want to check her over himself. He sighed leaning up against the wall, and looked from person to person.

**"Well i don't see any signs of ... we porbly should call your father just in case." The nurse said softly. **

**Bella still quiet she was worried about her cousin. but her thoughts still found their way back to that night, a new fear in her of everyone she loved. a fear no one saw not even jasper**

Edward Nodded and stepped out of the room bringing his cell phone out of his pocket and to him. He hit the speed dial for carlisle and then proceeded to bring the phone to his ear. "Hey It's me the nurse wanted to call you, Ava got hit, in the stomach. I'm here now with her and Bella" he said looking over his shoulder and at Bella.

**"any sign of blood even a hint from her?" Carlisle said softly and he sighed knowing that this wasn't going to help her at all with the depression **

**Edward sighed. He didn't even have to ask, or look or anything. Apparently this was when being a Vampire came in handy. "No. Not even a hint" he said into the phone and glanced at the girls one more time.**

**"ok do you mind jut hanging around them for rest of the day just to make sure that she is ok?" Carlisle said knowing that it could just make it worse later but he was worried about his daughter and that was clear in his voice. "And I'll check on the baby tonight. if nothing more happens"**

**Edward nodded as if Carlisle could see him do just that. "No I don't." he said before hanging up and walking back inside. **

**Bella looked at her phone as Mike texted her 'are u really going to fight Lauren?' She sighed and texted him back. 'she hit Ava yes i am' **

**Carlisle sighed and went to get what he would need to take home to check on the baby. **

**'someone needs to but i don't want you to get hurt...' Mike texted back.**

**'i wont' Bella texted back and looked up at the nurse **

**"What did your father say?" The nurse said looking at Edward **

**" He wants me to stay with the girls the rest of the day and he'll check on the baby when we're all at home" He said and then glanced at Bella. She wasn't going to fight not if he could help it**

, DONT STAY ;; forget our memories, forget all our possibilities. Give ME MYSELF BACK AND DONT

**"ok i will write a note to your teachers as well as the girls teachers..." The nurse said and wrote notes to his teachers and then the girls. "you will have to take this to your teachers first then come back to the girls and take them to their next class."**

**Bella still wouldn't look at him at all. **

**"Thank you" Edward said glancing between his sister and Bella before letting out a sigh. "I'll be right back." Stay there. he thought wishing he could for once read Bella's mind. Was she really serious? He sighed and left the room.**

**Bella looked up when he left and she looked at her cousin and sighed she knew that now this was going to make it worse if Lauren started with Edward around and it would just make Bella more pissed. She sighed again and took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. she was serious about the fight she was going to make this girl pay for hitting her cousin and acting as if she had the one person Bella would do anything to be with, and would have if Emmett would just let her be with him.**

Ava slid of the chair and walked over to her cousin sitting down next to her as the nurse went off to do other things. "You don't have to do this you know" she whispered looking at her cousin.

**"do what? kick her ass for hitting you?" Bella said softly back looking at her cousin. "or for acting like she she matters to him? or for talking about you like that?" she whispered and shook her head. "yes i have to, family before anything... and besides you know damn well you would do that same for me if the tables were turned" she whispered again **

**Ava grinned "I probably would have done it right there in the halls. I'm not a patient person" she laughed hugging her cousin "I love you Bee and I don't want you to get hurt. "**

**"i wont get hurt, and i love you too Ava." She said and smirked "yea well she keeps this up and i just might." she whispered and sighed knowing if anything now Edward would stop her some how. or try too**

:

**Avaya sighed. She didn't know what to say, what to do. She just sat there in silence waiting for Edward to come back.**

**Edward had given the notes to his teachers and headed towards all the nurse's office. "Alright its done" he said **

**Bella had calmed herself down for now at lest and leaned back in the chair and sighed **

**"ok here is the notes for their teachers." The nurse said handing them to Edward. "now you lot better get to class and i hope you both feel better." she said softly. **

**Bella grabbed her book bag after sliding her cell back into her pocket and she sighed not wanting to go to class right now**

**Ava honestly wanted to go home and go to sleep, or lock herself in her room but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't do that, because no one would just let her be. She grabbed her bag and stood up walking towards the door. Following Edward to their Classroom. **

**Bella hugged her cousin before walking into the classroom. She went to the back of the class the last three desks in the back. **

**Lauren glared at Bella and smirked at Edward. **

**Edward gave in the note and didn't even look at Lauren. Her thoughts were enough to make him not want to. He sighed sitting in on of the desks. **

**Ava hugged her cousin back and followed her into the back of the room. "This is gonna be along ass day" she muttered **

**"you can say that again" Bella said and sighed. most of the class no one said anything, after all the missed a lot of it being in the office and all. When the bell ring a text came threw to Bella's phone and she looked at it and sighed. not replying to it. mike had asked her to homecoming though she kinda wanted someone else to ask her. **

**Lauren waited for Bella and Ava to get up before she made **

**a move and started to talk to Edward simple "hi" at first but the whole batting the eyes flirty look annoyed Bella who rolled her eyes. **

**"your wasting your breath." Bella said walking past Lauren and over to her cousin. "so what are you hungry for?" since it was lunch time **

**Edward looked down at Lauren and sighed. "Hello. Goodbye" he said as he followed the two girls out of the room and towards the cafeteria. **

**"I don't know yet..." she said and started walking with Edward and Bella towards the cafeteria.**

**Bella smirked and walked with Ava "ok." she said and shrugged she would get one again soon then again she didn't know how this whole thing worked. **

**Lauren shook her head and sighed. She walked with Jessica and Mike and her eyes never left the three of them. "what the hell he isn't with her yet he ignores me... no on ignores me. no one!"**

**"maybe he likes her..." Mike said and sighed looking at his**

**phone again hopeing for a reply. **

**Lauren smirked "he is going to home coming with me not her" she said to her friends and walked into the lunch line**

**Bella bit her lip and didn't say anything **

,

**Edward couldn't help but let out a small laugh. If only this girl knew, she would go running. He held open the door for Ava and Bella and let it close behind him before walking towards the girls.**

**"What is for lunch today?" Ava asked looking around them and walking onto the line.**

**"looks like spaghetti, or pizza" Bella said looking at the thing on the wall. **

**"Just watch he will. and after that I'll make him mine" Lauren said and smiled**

**Bella couldn't help it she laughed. **

**"you got a problem Hale?" Lauren said glaring at her, she heard her laughing even if she was a few people behind them. "not scared are you??"**

**"of you? no" Bella said back and glared at her "i just **

**know your wasting your time and breath though by all means go ahead try..." **

**"Scared of you why would she be?" Emmett said and raised a eyebrow. 'did i miss something here Edward? why would Bella be scared of Lauren? wait...the fight everyone is talking about...please tell me she didn't agree to a fight after school.' **

**Edward looked at his brother and sighed **

**' yeah she did. the girl hit Ava purposely in the stomach and Bella's mad. i've been trying to talk her out of it' **

**he thought back to his brother and then glanced at Ava and Bella.**

**"Ooh I want Spaghetti and Apples" Ava said looking at her cousin looked over at Lauren as Bella spoke to her. "Just go away your wasting your time" Ava hissed over her shoulder**

**Bella laughed softly and nodded "very well Ava spaghetti and apples it is" she ignored Lauren and glanced at Emmett but walked with Ava to get lunch**

**"we'll see Isabella Hale, We'll see" Lauren said. **

**'she hit Ava? hrm why do i get the feeling this isn't just about that..' Emmett thought and glared at Lauren. He **

**want her to fight in the first place. 'we will just have to make sure they don't fight..' he thought and sighed walking over to the normal cullen/hale table**

**Ava laughed with her cousin as they got lunch. The woman behind the counter gave her a strange look when she asked for spaghetti with apples in it. She shrugged and asked her to at least put an apple or two on the side. **

**' Yes I know. For both their sakes' he thought back and waited with Bella and Avaya as they got their food **

**.Bella laughed and smirked she just got spaghetti. She looked at her cousin "you want a soda or chocolate milk? milk? whatever" she said **

**Mike sighed shaking his head. 'dammit why hasn't she answered me' he though looking at his phone. **

**Bella laughed and smirked she just got spaghetti. She looked at her cousin "you want a soda or chocolate milk? milk? whatever" she said **

**Mike sighed shaking his head. 'dammit why hasn't she answered me' he though looking at his phone. **

**"still nothing?" Lauren said and sighed. She pulled out her phone and texted Bella. 'freaking answer mike"**

**Bella heard the beep and she looked at her phone an****d rolled her eyes. She texted mike back. 'no cuz i kinda want Some one else to ask me' she sent the text and glanced at mike and then at Edward. **

**Ava looked at her cousin and thought for a moment . "soda" she finally decided on. She raised her eyebrow at the semi annoyed look when Bella was texting back. "Whats up?" she asked as they headed towards the "family table". She followed her cousins gaze to Edward who had already sat down then to mike and sighed "ohhhhhh" she said putting two and two together.**

**"he asked me to home coming and i didn't answer him and then Lauren was all freaking answer him so i did. " Bella said and shrugged she sat the tray down and went to get a soda, a can of mt dew and she managed to get a fountain drink for her cousin. She walked back over to the table and sighed **

**Lauren looked at Mike and sighed. Mike sat down and put his head down. 'what does he have that i don't **

**stupid Edward Cullen but if Ava is her cousin aren't they family' **

**"i am going to ask him...talk to him..." Lauren said softly as Jessica was trying to talk to and get mikes attention Lauren got up and walked over to the table**

**Bella wasn't paying attention at the moment so she didn't notice Lauren walking over**

**"it doesn't make since to me why did she tell me know who else could she like?' mike thought**

**"hi." Lauren said softly and smiled at them. Bella looked up and raised a eyebrow**

**"YAY FOUNTAIN DRINK!!" Ava beamed as her cousin handed it to her. Oddly she had an obsession with them. She sighed and started to think about Lauren, Mike and everyone. Why the hell was being a teenager so damn frustrating. She looked up as Lauren came over to their table. "Uhm Go Away" Ava said before glancing down at her food. **

**Edward looked up at Lauren and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" he asked in a civil tone. But really he wanted her to go. She wasn't welcome amongst the Cullens or Hales. Not after what she did, beside Bella and Ava seemed to loathe her, that was good enough for him.**

**"you never did answer the text.." Lauren said softly looking at him being nice trying to at lest**

**"you never had permission to use my phone to text him in the first place" Bella said**

**"i wasn't talking to you ISABELLA"**

**"don't call me that"**

**"i just wanted a answer besides not like he was going to ask you, correct me if i am wrong but isn't he like your cousin if she is your cousin?"**

**adopted thank you very much." **

**"what your real parents didn't want you... who would want you anyway stupid little Bella where'd u get that scar anyway?"**

**Bella looked at her arm and the scar from Charlie and the fact she was talking about Charlie. "just shut the fuck up"**

**"or what?" Lauren said and smirked "you and your cousin really want to mess with me I'll make your life a living Hell"**

**"you know nothing of what hell is and living it so shut up"**

**"your going to get your ass kicked and" Lauren walked over and whispered in Bella's ear "and Edward is going to be mine because no one wants you not even your parents wanted you thats why they gave you up. same with your cousin and thats why she is alone and pregnant because they guy didn't want her at all" **

**Bella sighed and shoved Lauren away form her "thats it..." she said and stood up. "you talk a lot of shit Lauren but can you back it up.?"**

**Jasper sighed and tried to calm Bella**

**Emmett raised a eyebrow glaring. 'she better not hit her...' **

**Ava looked up at Lauren. If this were any other point in her life she would have tackled her. And kicked the living daylight out of her. But she wouldn't, she couldn't for the sake of her child. For the sake of her child with Zack. She sighed looking up at Lauren. Wishing the girl would go through a phase of random human combustion. Oh well, couldn't have it all in life now could we. She sighed not wanting to see this, her cousin fight. Especially if apart of it was for her. **

**Edward stood up next to Bella and placed his hand on her shoulder. ' hopefully not' he thought back to his brother Emmet. "I think it would be best if you left. And did not bother anyone in my family again" he said. That was option number one. The next one may not turn out so lovely. And he didn't mean the fight.**

**Bella felt a hand on her should and she sighed she glared at Lauren, she wanted to kick her ass for talking like that specially about Zach and going there about Charlie. "if i where you I'd stay out of other peoples business specially when it comes to me and my family."**

**"yet they aren't family you were adopted" Lauren said and smirked "and her boyfriend left her problem cuz you drove him away" **

**Bella sighed and glared at Lauren "Her boyfriend Died ok, he died protecting her, he loved her very much and how dare you... go away and go back to your prefect little world and stay out of my and my family business"**

**"no..." Lauren said and smirked "now about the dance..."**

**Jasper put his hand on the other side of Bella's shoulder calming her down.**

**"A Bout the Dance? You expect me to say yes after you deliberately punched my sister in the stomach? And continue to taunt our family? I have my answer for you right now" he said. He was probably going to regret this. But he had to do what was right even if it was a little insane. He turned Bella so she was facing him and then looked down at her, his eyes locked on hers. "Will you be my girlfriend**

**Isabella Merie Hale? And accompany me to the dance" As he finished speaking he could feel the glare of his brother. But hadn't cared.**


	81. anything for you

Hey ok well lex had been sick and I have been so busy so forgive the shortness and the wait I am going to try to update as much as I can.

--yes I will--

**Bella smirked and nodded "yes i will" she said of course she was blushing and yet she didn't care.**

**Lauren sighed and shook her head "your still getting your ass kicked after school"**

**Emmett glared at Edward 'i said sixteen not fourteen the answer is no' **

**Rose sighed 'no no no no your not going out with her and that is FINAL...Family meeting to night'**

,

**Edward smiled at Bella and then turned and glanced at his siblings. ' WHAT? WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM GOING TO DO? HURT HER? I'd rather Die"**

**Bella couldn't help but laugh and she shook her head "so not scared of you and TRY all you want, but i already won." **

**"you little bitch" Lauren said and moved closer to Bella but tripped and fell on her face. **

**"damn and i though i was the one to trip over my own feet." Bella said softly and smirked. She looked at Emmett and rose and rolled her eyes. "you two say anything and i swear to god i will make the rest of my teen years hell on both of you, because your not my real parents and you cant tell me what to do" she whispered softly to them **

**"The answer is still no and we will talk about this tonight" Rose hissed softly**

**"Your not my mother Rosalie" Bella said and grabbed her tray and threw the food away and walked out of the cafe **

**'dammit go after her' Emmett thought and sighed **

**Edward nodded and went after Bella. "hey don't worry about them." He said softly stopping her he could tell she was upset at how they reacted and probably knew that later she was going to get screamed at but he didn't want wait any longer. **

"**no doubt they are thinking to you" she said softly.**

"**yea but I don't care... Bella I love you"**

"**Edward I love you too." **

**Edward smiled and leaned foreword and kissed her lasting for a few minutes before he had to pull away. Bella kissed him back and raised a eyebrow looking at him. **

"**i wanted to do that for a while, so Bella, my Bella...you want to get out of here?"**

"**you just want to keep me from fighting Edward."**

"**true... "**

"**yes I do."**

"**OK then lets go." Edward said and took her hand. **

"**we cant leave Ava."**

"**OK then lets get Ava, take her to Esme and then you and me can go out."**

"**Officially"**

"**yes Bella... officially as boyfriend and girlfriend."**

"**took you long enough."**

**Edward Smirked and walked back into the cafe and got Ava and the three of them walked out to the car. Bella kept a distance from Edward only because she didn't want to upset Ava at all. Knowing she missed Zach. They dropped Ava off and took off. **

"**so were too?" Edward said softly looking at her. **

"**anywhere as long as I am with you."**

**Edward smiled and took her hand and lifted her on his back and took off, flitting to the meadow. **

"**Edward."**

"**i just figured you would like it here and you don't have to worry about anything for right now... "**

"**i am worried about Ava"**

"**We all are."**

"**what is going to happen to her?"**

"**what do you mean?**

"**i don't know but I am scared something bad is going to happen."**

"**Bee she has you with her and all of us she'll be fine."**

"**i hope so."**

"**your not worried about her because of how Zach died are you? Or is it your scared that your going to die that way?" **

"**i I..."**

"**Bella listen to me when and if you want to be turned I will be the one to do it, not that I want you to give up your Humanity but to be honest I don't want to think of my life with out you." **

"**Edward"**

"**it is your choice and I wont stop you from making the one you feel is right but I promise you Bella I will always protect you and I wont let anything happen to you."**

"**Edward I want you to change me, I want to be yours and only yours. I want to be yours forever."**

"**are you sure?"**

"**yes... I love you and I am 100 sure and I trust you... I want you to I want you to right now."**

"**Bella your be stuck fourteen forever."**

"**but I'll be yours."**

"**wait at lest two years."**

"**Edward please."**

"**why why now Bella?"**

"**because I want to be strong enough to protect Ava."**

"**you are strong enough..."**

"**no I am not... Edward do it so I can protect her so I can be strong enough too."**

"**A newborn vampire is unstable..."**

"**you can help me so can jasper Edward please"**

"**Bella I I...cant."**

"**Edward now please..."**

"**Bella..." Edward said and looked at her face and saw the tears In her eyes and couldn't help but want to give in she had him wrapped around her finger and he pulled her into his arms and sighed. He wished he would have hunted if he knew she was going to. He ran his hang along the side of her face and said softly "anything for you."**

**It was a second before he did that two voices called out one from each side of the meadow. **

"**i wouldn't if I were you" a velvet voice much like Edward's said.**

"**Hey guys... Edward what are you doing??" a cheerful voice said. **


	82. problem

"**I was uh... what are you doing here?" Edward said softly looking at his brother and then at the other person at the same time Bella pulled away and ran over and tackled the person.**

"**JAKE!!" Bella said as she tackled him down to the ground.**

"**Hey Bells" Jake said hugging her tightly.**

"**i missed you" **

"**i missed you too Bells"**

_**for a second it looked like you were going to turn her**_

_**I I... she asked me to begged me too **_

_**You know damn well that everyone would be so mad right now if you did. Specaily Rose**_

_**I know but I cant help it but to give in to her.**_

"**Bee where you crying did something happen?" Jake said looking at Bella. **

"**i am ok Jake... just got into a fight at school and well finally got the boy I wanted but just worried about ava"**

"**oh so you two are?"**

"**got a problem with it?"**

"**Edward be nice"**

"**no I dont but I..."**

"**So the Cold ones are back." Sam said walking over to them.**

"**We mean no harm." Jasper said softly looking at them.**

"**the treaty is still in affect and that includes bitting Bella." Sam growled.**

"**it is her choice." Edward hissed back.**

"**i dont care no bitting humans." Sam growled back.**

"**who are you?" Bella said softly standing behind Edward.**

"**Sam Uley..."**

"**that's nice look I love him and I don't care... it is my choice so back off."**

"**Bella.." Edward said in a caution voice.**

"**just remember that includes her family or not."**

"**Bella you want to come over? I got a new xbox" Jake said trying to change the subject.**

"**Maybe later Jake." Edward said softly and sighed, It would be best Bella wasnt home with him.**

"**We will take Bella over there, and bring her back in a few hours, let them play... but you cross the line and we ****will have a problem." Sam growled.**

"**Bella." Edward said giving her the choice.**

"**well I do miss hanging out with him ... but I wanna be with you."**

"**then have both love, go hang out with your friend and i'll see you later."**

"**okie."**

**Edward sighed and looked back at Sam "hurt her in anyway and i'll kill you got that Dog."**

"**yea I got it and watch your self cold one."**

**Edward sighed shaking his head, he wanted Bella to be happy and he knew that she needed her friends and she did miss Jake so he let her go. Handing her her cell from her bookbag and he kissed her forehead and let her go with her friend. He walked back to the house wondering if he should have stoped her.**

"**EDWARD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Rose said the second he got into the house slamming him into a wall.**

"**Rose I love her and I am sick of waiting to be with her on your terms"**

"**i dont care she is my daughter!"**

"**SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND I AM SORRY BUT I AM NOT GOING TO BREAK UP WITH HER JUST BECAUSE YOU CANT LET HER GROW UP." Edward said and pushed Rose off him.**

"**Edward...no " Emmett said growling at his brother.**

"**i shouldn't have to answer to ither of you."**

"**You were going to bit her" Rose hissed.**

"**SHE ASKED SHE WANTS IT SHE WANTS ME TO."**

"**SHE IS FOURTEEN EDWARD"**

"**I KNOW"**

"**SHE WILL HAVE A NORMAL LIFE AND A CHANCE TO HAVE KIDS, A CHANCE TO HAVE A LIFE!! THE LIFE YOU CAN NEVER GIVE HER!!"**

**Edward Growled and sighed, he knew shew as right Bella deserved a normal life. He sighed and shook his head. "i cant... I wont... I cant help it... I want her I want her to be mine and only mine."**

"**NO"**

"**Rose I waited so long for her I watched you and Emmett find each other...i watched Alice and Jasper... I watched this whole family have their happyness isnt it my turn? Dont I get to to be happy and be in love?"**

"**i not with her."**

"**well to late I am in love with her...madly in love wit her."**

"**i dont care your not going to turn her."**

"**it is her choice."**

"**Both of you stop it." Carlisle said walking into the door. "When Bella is Eighteen she can pick her life until then both of you give her time... Rose leave them alone... we knew this was going to happen, we saw the signs for years bella has been devoted to Edward, since she met him." **

"**but she is fourteen"**

"**yes and she has a lot of growing up to do but you have to let her Rose you have to step back and let her grow up or she will go against you much like Ava did to us."**

"**how is she?" Edward said softly changing the subject**

"**Ava will be ok..."**

"**WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!" Alice said running down the stairs. Edward looked at her and sighed.**

**--END OF CHAPTER--**

**Ok I am ending this with a cliffy and a comment why well because a comment a review kinda bugged me right now the story has a huge plot line yes and I did have every intention of giving Edward one last shot at Charlie but much more is going to happen as well, no nothing to serious to bella I promise you that. But to tell me that bella is being immature and edward wouldnt wait that long for her? To comment like that yes it bugged me and for that I am endding it here. Until I add to it again.. which maybe later or in a few days sorry. Just really busy and considering younger bella is based off a friend of mine god rest her soul yes I took afence to that... now forgive the cliffy and no it has nothing to do with Charlie yet... heh no no it is somoene eles can anyone guess who??**


	83. can't keep me here

"could it get any worse" Edward said and shook his head. "don't answer that." He hissed walking away from his family and slammed hi hand into the tree.

"Edward there is more you should know right now."

"Alice I saw enough, just answer me this do you see me stopping it?"

"no.."

"how bad this time?"

"you get there late, you get mad..........Edward you........... I saw you."

"is Bella safe though?" Edward said softly and saw his answer and he nodded. "then we should go."

"there is more."

"Alice Edward calm down both of you your emotions are going wild....... Bella is happy right now just let he be she hasn't seen Jake in a while and with Ava being so shut out she needs someone she can be friends with." Jasper said softly.

"She has me."

"Edward........." Rose said and shook her head. " I AM STILL PISSED AT YOU SHE IS A CHILD SHE DOESNT NEED...........SHE DERSERVES A NORMAL LIFE"

"I LOVE HER.........." Edward said and sighed. "and right now I need to keep a eye on her."

"you have to wait if you go now you'll break the treaty." Emmett said and sighed he wasn't happy about this either but he understood what Jasper said.

----------------------------- ...----------------------------------------...----------------------------------...----

"I missed you so much." Jake said softly looking up from the video game at Bella.

"I missed you too Jakie." Bella said softly and smiled at him.

Jake smirked and tackled her and tickled her. Bella laughed and smirked. "so I was thinking if you wanted to we can go see a movie?"

"I'd love to."

"Bella are you staying in Forks?"

"for now yes."

"you think they would let you go to La Plush high next year?"

"i I don't know why?"

"i just want to go to the same school as you."

"oh I don't know but we can ask."

Jake nodded and looked into her brown eyes. "Bella."

"huh?"

"Are you still my summer girl?"

"i am Edward's girl"

"i meant....."

"i know what you meant but I am with Edward........ he asked me out officially"

"oh..."

"Hey kids I was thinking we can go for a drive maybe get dinner and go see a movie....." Billy said looking at them.

"dad you cant drive remember?"

"I KNOW. A friend is driving."

"oh OK. Who?"

"OH SHIT." Bella said and ran up to Jakes room.

"Dad are you out of your mind???"

"he just wants to see her, he is doing a lot better........A LOT"

"i cant believe you."

------------..........-------------.....................-----------------------------------. in Jakes room---------------------

"Bella can we talk a minute" Charlie said softly.

"Leave me alone."

"please listen to me."

"no."

"you look like your mother."

"huh?"

"i got this for you"

"What is it?"

"a scrapbook of me and your mom, and you before we got the divorce"

"oh thanks." Bella said and put it on the bed.

"look I know I have been a ass to you but let me make it up to you let me have another chance."

"i lost my memory, I was walking around not knowing anything for days people telling me things and I didn't know being so confused so scared because of you. Why should I give you another chance."

"you don't have to I was just asking if you would."

"no.... I I wanna go home."

"you are home" Billy said looking at her.

"what?"

"La plush is your new home, they cant cross the line to come get you so your staying here."

"you planned this"

"yes"

"I'll run away..."

"the pack wont let you."

"you cant keep me here."

"you have a room with the girls your staying."

"Rachel and Becca hate me"

"so."

Bella sighed and ran downstairs and grabbed her phone she sent one text to Edward quick before they stopped her. '911 help please'

----------------------------------------------------------.............--------------------------------------------------------

**Weeeeeeeee ok sorry guys life is a little crazy right now I am trying to add to as much as I can but with work and life its a little hard. Sorry to cut you guys off but muse for this is shot because the girl I based Ava on and I aren't friends right now we had a fight and she is ignoring me and saying I am ignoring her but I don't care. So I'll add more soon I promise :P **


	84. Shot

"I I cant stay here when I know she needs me!!" Edward said and sighed looking at his phone. "I I am going to get her."

"Edward the treaty. Remember it." Carlisle Cautioned.

"She said 911........ she needs me"

"very well just be careful."

Edward don't kill him. Alice thought looking at him. Edward sighed and nodded. Edward ran to la plush and stopped running into the pack who was guarding the black house.

"Going some where Blood sucker" Sam hissed at him.

"Bella needs me."

"Bella isn't your worry anymore she is happy."

"Really then why did she text me? Out of my way Dog."

"no see she is safer here with out blood suckers.......... because she can live and besides Jake wants her."

"She is my girl... not his."

"EDWARD........" Bella screamed from the window on the second floor. Edward looked up at her just long enough to see Charlie slam the window down.

------------------------------------Upstairs----------------------------------

"Bella your staying here." Charlie said glaring at her.

"i want to go home I want to see Edward."

"YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE HIM AGAIN"

"No....."

"what is that ......... he came for her...... she must have texted him." Billy said and sighed.

Bella ran over to the window and looked out and smirked. "EDWARD" she screamed. And Charlie came and over and slammed it down.

"you will not go with him."

"to hell I wont."

"watch you mouth."

"i cant see.... my nose is in the way."

Charlie sighed and slapped her.

"Hey dammit you wanted another chance yet you hit me?"

"your being a smart ass?"

"i just wanna go home."

"Billy and I agree your going to Marry Jake."

"i don't want too."

"why he is your best friend."

"i don't love him."

"what does love have to do with this your going to and that is final."

"i love Edward."

"your going to marry Jake"

"No." Bella said and pushed her way past him. Charlie grabbed her hand and threw her at the wall. Edward got away from the pack long enough to jump threw the broken window. He glared at Charlie and shook his head.

"You never learn do you."

"leave her alone."

"come on Bella we are leaving."

"She isn't going anywhere."

Edward sighed and looked at Charlie just as he pulled his gun out of his belt.

"i will kill her and myself if you come near."

"oh god your going to kill your own daughter?"

"yes."

"Edward" Bella said softly.

Edward moved toward Bella and Charlie fired the gun. Edward bit his lip and looked at Bella who was stareing at were the bullet grazed her leg.

"YOU SHOT ME?" She screamed.

Edward lost his temper and attacked Charlie. He didn't stop he didn't care he was to annoyed to care. Bella watched and tears in her eyes feeling like she did the day she saw Zach be attacked but Edward didn't stop and when he did he Grabbed her and pulled her on his back and took off. The pack chasing him but he was faster then them. He took her back to the house to have Carlisle look at her leg.

"you did didn't you?"

"sorry Alice........ but he shot her."

"it is ok I understand but you know what happens next."

"i know....... "

------------------------------------------------end-------------------------

weeeeeeeeee ok well there ya go another chapter that is two I have to go now..... I'll try to add more soon. Comments are love so are skittles :P

----------------------------------------------------------.............--------------------------------------------------------

**Weeeeeeeee ok sorry guys life is a little crazy right now I am trying to add to as much as I can but with work and life its a little hard. Sorry to cut you guys off but muse for this is shot because the girl I based Ava on and I aren't friends right now we had a fight and she is ignoring me and saying I am ignoring her but I don't care. So I'll add more soon I promise :P **


	85. Dont leave me

"I cant believe he shot me!" Bella screamed not caring about the pain in her leg at the moment as Carlisle look at it.

"Bella this needs Stitches." Carlisle said softly and went into his office to get his first aid kit.

"Edward....... did you kill him?" Bella said softly looking at him.

Edward looked at Bella but he didn't answer, He couldn't how could he answer her. His eyes were red as can be and he turned away not looking at her.

"Edward" Bella whispered.

"for once I wish I could see what your thinking right now.......... I wish I could right now."

"why Edward?"

"i just do."

"i am thinking about what I saw, how you attacked him, and didn't stop, how much it reminded me of when Zach died how bad it scared me then and a second ago, and I am thinking you killed him for trying to kill me."

"Bella what if he shot you in a place that could have taken you away form me?"

"i I don't know."

"i don't want to lose you Bella."

"i don't want to leave you Edward"

"What was he talking about?"

"He wanted another chance he said I have no choice I have to marry Jake."

"That is funny, how can you when your already going to marry me?"

"i am?"

"when your out of high school, that is if you want me then."

"I'll always want you Edward"

"I'll keep my word. When your out of school, we will be married and I'll turn you"

"promise?"

"always my love"

"you better check with Rosealei on that one." Carlisle said softly and looked at Edward. "you ok to be here? I don't have anything to numb the pain right now."

"I'll stay if she needs me." Edward said softly and sat down next to Bella holding her hand.

"Bella it is going to hurt ok"

"uh huh."

Carlisle put the stitches threw the cut, Edward held on to Bella's hand as she screamed and tears in her eyes, with every stitch another tear. Edward pulled her into his arms when Carlisle was done and put a patch over the stitches so they could heal a little better.

"You ok?" Edward said softly and kissed her forehead.

"yea I am ok." Bella said wrapping her arms around him.

"Bella I don't think........ I I have to leave"

"huh?"

"i attacked a human and that is against the rules, your friend Jake and his pack wont be happy."

"what does Jake have to do? I am confused"

"so you did attack Charlie?" Carlisle said and sighed.

"Jake is a werewolf, so is his friends.......... we had a agreement not to kill a human or bite for that matter. And I just did."

"Edward........... your leaving?" Alice said looking at him.

"EDWARD NO DONT LEAVE ME!" Bella screamed and tighten her grip on him.

"i have to."

"i I am going with you."

"Bella no"

"YES I AM GOING WITH YOU EDWARD PLEASE............ PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME HERE"

"Where are you going to go? You know Tanya and Bella don't get along" Carlisle said softly.

"maybe to the Amazon or Egypt since we have friends there"

"running wont stop this.............. how could you HOW COULD YOU EDWARD?" Rosalie said walking into the room.

"I I lost control....... he shot Bella...."

"you killed him didn't you?"

"not right now Rose"

"YOU DID THAT IS WHY YOUR RUNNING AWAY"

I don't care if you leave fine leave now we all have to and worse you did it in front of Bella hasn't she been threw enough and I cant believe you were considering taking her with you. Are you out of your mind Edward?

"Edward?" Bella said said softly.

"It is her choice if she wants to go or not. I love her and I wont leave her behind I did it to protect her and yes I did." Edward said softly back to Rose.

"you killed him?" Bella said.

"Bella..............i am sorry." Edward said softly. As he did a loud howl outside coming closer and every Vampire in the house looked at the window and sighed. "Bella go upstairs."

"No." Bella said softly.

Edward picked her up and carried her to her room. He kissed her forehead and said softly "please stay here."

"Edward........ be careful."

Edward went back down stairs and a moment after he did Jake climbed up the window.

"Jake what is going on?" Bella said looking at him.

"are you ok?" Jake said running over and hugging her tightly.

"Yea"

"did he really shoot you?"

"yea" Bella said and pointed to the patch on her leg.

"i am so sorry I I didn't know."

"it is ok Jake I don't blame you."

"Please don't leave me again."

"Jake what are you talking about?"

"Edward broke the treaty........."

"He was protecting me."

"but still he has to......... they are going to kill him Bella."

"WHAT?????????? WHY??????????? THEY CANT!!!!!!!"

"They are going to. I am sorry."

"NO THEY CANT I I I LOVE HIM" Bella said and feel to her knees crying.

"Why him huh? Why Bella?"

"i always have..... since I was little."

"why not me....... why don't you love me?"

"i just don't...... I cant let them I wont let them." She said and ran down stairs and out of the front door to see a pack of Wolves and The Cullen's standing there ready to fight. "Edward..."

"i told you to stay inside."

"but they want to......"

"i know Bella."

"You cant let them........... Edward you said your never going to leave me......... Edward please I love you............ don't let them."

"Rose take Bella inside." Edward said softly not answering her, He wanted to pull her in his arms and kiss away her tears and tell her he loved her too but he did.


	86. Amazon?

"Sam stop this right now......... He was protecting me. I don't care what you say or about the stupid treaty. You didn't go threw what I did with Charlie and Charlie shot me" Bella said looking at the wolves she knew enough to talk and they would hear her. Jake walked down the stairs and sighed.

"point is Bella he killed someone..." Jake said softly. "and for that we are enemies if you stand by him."

"I stand by the Cullens. They are my family......... and you of all people should understand Jacob everything that Charlie has done to me........ everything I went threw...... Edward was protecting me."

"He still broke the treaty. He still killed someone, regardless," Edward said as he heard the thoughts of the wolves.

"Then you have to kill me as well" Bella said knowing what Edward was doing saying the thoughts. She shook her head. "you want to kill him you have to kill me as well."

"NO!" Jake cried out and shook his head. "Sam......."

"no Bella I am sorry but we wont kill you.... you need to look at what you have... Jake loves you and he needs you" Edward said repeating Sam's thoughts.

"you want to kill Edward you have to kill me as well" Emmett said softly.

"Me too" Jasper said.

"Sam please........ not Bella....... not her" Jake pleaded.

"we will leave.........and not come back." Carlisle said softly.

"it is too late for that." Edward said as SAM though it

"Your not killing anyone Samuel........ I I don't care." Bella said and stood in front of Edward.

"Bella don't." Edward said softly in his own sweet velvet voice he wrapped his arms around her. "please go back inside."

"no Edward I wont let them hurt you I love you"

"Bella it is to dangerous"

"but they want to kill you......... how can you keep your promises if your dead?"

"Can't you see Sam? Edward was trying to protect her, After all that Charlie did. I I would have don't the same" Jake said softly and sighed.

"are you implying we let them get away with it?" Edward said repeating Sam's reply to Jake.

"Yes....... just this once.......... cant you see........ HE WAS PROTECTING HER."

"Jake we will talk later"

"NO SAM WE ARE GOING TO TALK NOW."

"SO BE IT." Edward repeated as one of the wolfs left. Edward wiped the tears from Bella's eyes. "i said I would never leave you and I meant it Bella, you are my life now. You are my heart and you have no idea how long I have waited for you."

"i know but they want to kill you"

"baby girl no one is going to kill me"

"promise?"

"yes"

"I love you Edward"

"i love too.......... you want to go to the Amazon?"

"with you?"

"of course"

"I'd love too."

"So your going to run away huh?" Sam said walking over to them in Jeans and no shirt.

"for a little while ." Edward said softly.

"Sam, cant you see she needs him." Jake said softly.

"i though you wanted Bella all to yourself"

"i do care for Bella but I want her to be Happy even if it isn't with me"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes Sam I am sure."

"Jake, thank you." Bella said softly.

"Bella I love you, I always have. Your a good friend, and you deserve the best, even if it isn't me, but this doesn't mean I am not going to fight for you because I love you." Jake said softly.

"try but she is mine"

"for now yes."

"ok weird feeling guys fighting over me"

"Very well then we will take this as a warning, only because Jake is meant to be the leader like his grandfather and we have to listen to him, and I don't want to deal with him being pissed off if Bella hates me for killing you HOWEVER.............. one more person and you will be killed." Sam said and sighed.

"i was protecting Bella, I am not sorry for what I did, he shot his own daughter after everything that we went threw in the past with him he had it coming."

"I understand but still the treaty Is in affect."

"i know."

"so we are really going to the Amazon?" Bella said softly.

"Yes."

"really?"

"yes Bella."

"Edward....... take care of her then, and be careful yourself." Emmett said.

"Of course." Edward said softly

"When do we leave?" Bella said

"Easy love, I need to get the tickets and all...........when do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow?"

"very well. Come on lets go online and get the tickets."

"yay"

"happy much?"

" a vacation with you......... no school........ and they didn't kill you yes very happy."

"how is your leg?"

"good, doesn't hurt."

"thats good."

"I am sorry."

"for what?"

"i don't know"

"oh Bella you have no reason to be sorry."

"Did you kill him?"

"Yes"

"because he shot me?"

"yes."

"Edward"

"Yes?"

"i am not mad at you, I would have done the same."

"Bella I know you saw everything, and this is the second time you have seen me Attack someone, but I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe......... your my life you always have been. And your my reason for living."

"and you are everything to me Edward"

"we can go wherever you want ........"

"Paris?"

"to dangerous actually to close to Volterra"

"huh? Oh the Volturi"

"Disney World?"

"if you wish......."

"but you cant go into the sun."

"very true"

"Amazon is fine."

"are you sure?"

"yea."

"i promise I'll take you to Disney one day ok"

"okie"

"my Bella"

"My Edward"

"forever"

"and ever"

"yes."

Bella smiled and hugged him tightly and sat in his lap as they looked up the best times and got the plan tickets.


	87. for me ?

Sorry guys kinda been sick and yea cant always add when I am sick you don't get a good result. Well I want to try to finish this story by new years but still so much. Argh god yes so much to add..... so little time......... now Bella and Edward are in the amazon. And Ava needs a little more love so the dreams and leading up to well you guessed it can you? Aha. Picture is in the profile by the way!!!!!!! go look. And I am up for options for a name for Ava's baby.

----------------------------------------------HERE WE GO (AVA POV)----------------------------------------

I knew my cousin was with Edward but I needed her I couldn't get over how bad I felt, see I started to have dreams so real, I missed Zach like crazy and the more I did the more active the little life became

the more I knew I was completely alone. I sighed and closed my eyes only to fall into another sweet dream of my lost love.

_Ava why are you crying? Ava I am here shh its ok._

_No Zach your dead your gone forever._

_No I am here......... I am here I am just different, please I want you back_

_I missed you so much_

_I missed you too._

_Our baby is growing so much _

_yes I see that_

_Zach are you going to stay with me?_

_Of course but first I have to do something._

"AVA?" Came Alice's voice and I sighed opening my eyes. "Ava where are you?"

"in my room Alice." I replied and sat up, while I still could at lest.

"i though we could go shopping for the baby, you know get out of the house?"

"do we have too?" I whinnied.

"yea come on." Alice said and helped me up. We walked out of the room and I raised a eyebrow why was Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle so into me going out they knew I didn't want to but the second we were downstairs they practically pushed me out the door. I sighed.

"So you know its a boy right?" Alice said as we got into her Yellow Porsche.

"Yes." I said softly as I felt my little boy move around. "i don't want wait to name him."

"we'll figure it all out come on."Alice said cheerfully as she pulled up to a mall, I swear the mall could have been all for babies it was huge, one big huge baby store. It had everything.

"Alice we have been gone for hours can we go home now." I complained a few hours later, my ankles were sollowen and I wanted to go back to sleep. Alice stopped dead in her tracks as she saw something I know she did. "Alice what did you see?"

"We have to leave now.......... we have to............" She said and grabbed my hand she pulled me towards the car but I heard a voice and I turned around stopping her.

"Zach?" I said softly.

"keep going." Alice said pulling me away.

"No I heard Zach............ I heard him."

"no you didn't lets go."

Alice opened the door and pushed me in I never saw her so mean like this it wasn't like her at all. "Alice what is going on?" I said as she got into the car and took off in a hurry. She called Jasper on her cell.

"I cant talk, and I cant have Edward tell you cuz he isn't home. But we have a huge problem......." Alice said.

"your scared......... and worried.......... ok come home is Ava ok?" Jasper's voice said I heard him form the phone.

"yes she is but it isn't her its.......its the vision I had before but the start of it." Alice said

"are you sure?"

"yes it almost happened.."

"ok come home right now"

"ALICE WHAT IS GOING ON WHAT VISIONS?"

"We need to talk."

"then lets talk."

"Zach didn't die.......... he was turned into a Vampire but right now he is still so dangerous....... he is uncontrollable a newborn and I saw him killing you"

"Zach ............. is alive?"

"yes."

"So Bella lied? Everyone lied?"

"Bella saw him attacked, the reason he is alive is because the vampire who attacked him turned to attack Bella. And Edward got her out of there but they couldn't get Zach because the other vampires took him."

"so he was turned not killed because of Bella? I lost him because of her?"

"Ava no listen to me......... he is alive because of her. Just a vampire."

"i want to be one with him."

"you don't know what your saying your pregnant you cant right now it will kill the baby."

"i want to be!"

"Have the baby first please."

"why?"

"because you can never have kids once....... "

"Alice why do you look so sad?"

"Because I understand why Rose is always around you why she cares so much. I see it now...... and I feel it too."

"because of the baby?"

"Rose and I can never.......... that is why she adopted Bella and Esme adopted you....... Vampires can never have kids."

"oh.."

"i am sorry I just want you to be able to have a joy I can never have with Jasper."

"I wish you could."

"it is ok."

"no you should be able too it isn't fair"

"don't worry about it lets get you home."

"Alice?"

"yes?"

"can I see Zach?"

"only under Jasper's control, Jasper knows how to deal with Newborns and we don't want anything to happen to you or the baby"

"But I can see him?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!"

"uh huh."

"why were we gone so long?"

"you want to see?"

"Yes I do."

Alice smiled and parked the car and told me to close my eyes an she lead me upstairs and when she told me to open them I was in shock at what they had done in a short time. The spare room they turned into a Nursery, it was completely done blue and green I was so happy.** It was perfect.**

"you guys did this? For me?" I said softly.

"yes and the baby of course." Esme said and hugged me tightly.

"wow... thank you...........thank you thank you!" I said hugging them back.


	88. Don't

WILL YOU GET MORE? DO YOU FEEL LUCKY I GOTTA WORK SOON SO WE'LL SEE.

----------------------------------------------HERE WE GO )----------------------------------------

Bella slept most of the way on the plane I didn't mind watching her, I loved to watch her sleep though I still wished for once I could see what she was dreaming, I wanted to so bad. She rolled over closer to me and wrapped her arms around me and I smiled and kissed her forehead. I could spent all of Eternity with her, I knew that I could never be with out her. I would watch her grow old an spend my life by her side. I didn't want to turn her or put her threw that. I didn't want her to be a monster, but she wanted it. She wanted me. She could have anyone and she picked me.

"Edward" she said softly in her sleep and I looked at her should I answer her?

"yes Bella?" I said softly I didn't want to wake her up.

"i love you."

"i love you too Bella." I said back and kissed her forehead.

"awww..." A lady said who was beside us. I looked at her and sighed. Not that I cared what she was thinking but looking at me and Bella reminded her of herself and the one she lost.

I carried Bella off the plane and set her down. I took her hand and went to get her bag she brought. When we had out bags I walked over to the car that I rented online for us that I had waiting and I helped her get in and drove to the hotel.

"Ok Bella what do you want to do?"

"Lets go swimming!" Bella said looking at the pool. I laughed and pulled out her bathing suit and let her change in the bathroom while I got mine on and she came out with two towels. I looked at her and knew if had it I would be breathless, she looked so beautiful for in it. "you ok?" She said looking back at him.

"yea sorry you just look amazing." I said softly, and I laughed at her Blush on her face. "Come on." I said and took her hand. We walked down to the pool and I picked her up and smirked. I knew she could swim and I would never let her drown anyway. She shook her head at me and I smirked and with her in my arms I jumped into the pool. "EDWARD......." she screamed just before we hit the water. I laughed and looked at her.

"Why did you do that?" She said looking at him.

"I wanted too." I said and smirked at her.

"no one is here."

"yea I see that but it is a good thing."

"why?"

"i don't know."

"because you like it just me and you?"

"yup"

"i like it me and you too."

"i know you do."

"forever?"

"yes Bella forever."

Bella smirked and she tried to dunk me under the water I laughed and let her and then pulled her under with me. She looked at me and pulled me over to her and kissed me underwater. I kissed her back for a moment and pulled away. She came up for air and I saw the look on her face.

"Bella..."

"I am ok."

"no your not." I said as I watched her swim over to the sallow end.

"i am don't worry."

I looked at her and pushed her up against the wall my arms on both sides of her. "what are you thinking?" I said looking into her brown eyes. "please tell me you have to tell me"

"Edward I don't know how to explain it."

"try Bella."

"i don't want to."

"Bells.."

"No."

"Bee.. please."

"I am sick of you pushing me away when I do that I am sick of you treating me like a child. I love you and I want to be yours........ I want you to change me so I am yours forever."

"you are mine forever."

"Not what I meant Edward."

"Not now Bella when your older."

"you don't want to."

"no I don't........ I want you have a normal life."

"you don't want me"

"Bella yes I do."

"NO you you don't." She said and pushed me away and ran back into the hotel. I sighed and ran after her.

"Bella Stop." I said and grabbed.

"let me go." She said pulling away from me. As she did she tripped and fell. I sighed and picked her up and took her back to the room. She raised a eyebrow at how I was looking at her.

"go clean your leg off Bella please." I said softly. Bella went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I should have known she would want to take a hot shower and then I didn't expect her to stay in there longer. I went to knock on the door when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"Edward the vision it came true......Zach is back."

"what? Where is Ava?"

"safe for now."

"we'll be back soon........ Bella is."

"Locked in the bathroom, mad at you because you wont turn her, crying because she thinks you don't want her.?"

"saw it huh?"

"yea, saw something else too........... Edward don't."

"what?"

"just don't you'll know when it happens. See you soon."

"ok." I hung up and went to knock on the door. "Bella........ please open the door."


	89. Fight

"no Edward I wont." Bella said. She was still locked in the bathroom.

"Bella please......" I pleaded with her.

"Why should I huh? You don't want me."

"I do want you........ god Bella you have no idea how long I waited for you, how much I want you. Your my life Bells come on."

"then do it."

"not yet Bella."

"Then I am not coming out."

"Bella look right now isn't the time. Zach is back we need to go help everyone protect Ava."

"what good am I but another human for him to attack?"

"Bella I wont let him hurt you."

"i am useless weak as a human, I cant protect my cousin."

"Bella your very strong and brave........ yes you can."

"Edward why wont you?"

"because your fourteen, I promise when your older and out of school......... can't you just live with that?"

"i don't want be older then you when I am turned"

"Bella..."

"everyday is another day closer"

"i know but your fourteen......... there is three years before your seventeen."

"i want you to now."

"no.."

"please"

"Bella........no."

"fine."

"Bella open the door."

"no."

"Isabella Merrie Cullen open the door right now."

"no."

"Bella now."

"no."

I sighed and broke the door and shook my head at her. "Bella come on we don't have time for this we have to go back."

"no, dammit this is our time and you freaking owe me right now so don't even go there."

"i owe you?"

"yes....."

"your talking about saving your life? Wouldn't you owe me?"

"i I...."

"shh its ok don't cry." I said looking at her and the tears in her eyes. I pulled her into my arms and held her while she cried. "i promise as soon as your out of school I promise........... I will marry you and turn you."

"Is Zach really back?"

"Yes"

"is he going to come after Ava and me?"

"He might."

"is he going to turn Ava when he sees her?"

"i am sure he'll want to that is if he can stop."

"What do you mean?"

"It is hard to stop, really hard, once we taste human blood. It takes a lot of control to stop."

"is that why your scared?"

"Bella..."

"is it?"

"yes. I wont be able to and I'll kill you."

"i don't think you will."

"i don't know."

"you want to though, you want to taste my blood?"

"Bella stop it."

"don't you? You do want me don't you?"

"yes more then anything."

"then whats stopping you?"

"no stop talking about that."

"Edward what is stopping you."

"your fourteen...........no I cant"

"but I want you too."

"Bella don't look at me like that............. "

"Edward please."

"No I I cant.......... I..... Rose would kill me"

"So? Its my choice not hers."

"Bella......."

"please"

I sighed and looked into her brown eyes, I could almost feel my heart beat even if I knew it never would but the big doe eyes that at the moment looked like puppy dog eyes of a young child asking for a new toy or something. I knew she was to young and I had to wait but she was driving me insane. I got up and set her down. "we have to go."

"fine if you wouldn't then I'll find some other way." Bella said and pushed past me. I grabbed her arm and shook my head at her.

"i will turn you.........."

"right now?"

"no Bella.......... but I will be the one to turn you."

"When?"

"when your older."

"no"

"After High school, and we are married.."

"your so old school Edward."

"huh?"

"old fashioned."

"Bella......."

"and your going to say we cant do anything till then to aren't you?"

"what are you talking about?" I said looking at her and she sighed and kissed me, I returned the kiss as long as I could before I had to pull away. "Bella.... no."

"Edward if you cant stop when you do finally change me, if you can't stop........ I don't want to die a virgin either. And your the only one I want to be with."

"Bella.......... it is to dangerous. Way to dangerous......... you have to understand that."

"i I ."

"come on the family needs us."

"this isn't over."

"i know."

"good as long as you know that."

"I'll make this up to you later I know this is suppose to be our time together but right now we need to go help protect Ava and the baby."

"yea....."

"Bella I can't give you that......... I can't" I said looking at her seeing the look on her face

"i don't want that I want you Edward."

"i know Bella I know."

"but you don't want me."

"Yes I do."

"prove it."

"God Bella.......why cant you understand?"

"why can't you? I just want to be yours"

"i know you do and I want you to be mine too but your not ready."

"how the hell do you know?"

"after we are married."

"while I am human"

"yes..."

"swear?"

"yes"

"promise"

"yes"

"and then you'll turn me?"

"yes."

"swear?"

"YES BELLA I SWEAR I PROMSIE." I Screamed I dint mean to but she was just pushing my buttons and I wanted to more then anything just give into what she wanted, she had that way with me but I couldn't not yet it was to dangerous to do that. I know if I did now she would be dead by morning, because I would lose control. "lets go."

"you didn't have to scream at me."

"Bella I am sorry." I said but she ignored me and I sighed. I knew it was going to be a long plane ride home and boy was I ever right she wouldn't give me the time of day. She acted like she hated me and I knew why but I couldn't yet not yet. I wished she would understand but how I wanted to. How I want to just looking at her. She was becoming a woman but she wasn't ready to give her life away and I wouldn't let her be like her cousin.


	90. Danger Danger

I half expected her to talk to me but she wouldn't say a word to me. I knew she was mad at me and I would need help with dealing with her but I didn't know who I could go to. I walked into the house carrying Bella who passed out in the car on the way home. I set her down on the bed in my room, that was always there for her. I pulled the covers over her and watched her for a moment before I walked down stairs. "Carlisle, Esme can I talk to you guys?" I said softly knowing that Emmett and Jasper were on watch and Alice took Rose out shopping for some new clothes and stuff for the baby.

"of course Edward what;s wrong?" Esme said softly looking at me.

"She is driving me insane, she is so persistent and she doesn't see how hard it is not to give into her wishes." I said softly.

"what does she want you do?" Carlisle said softly and looked at me as well.

"She wants me to turn her, and when I said no, she said she would find another way then."

"Bella has always been close to you, I am sure she can and will wait till you do." Esme said softly.

"that's just it..... I want to so bad I don't want to wait."

"Edward she is fourteen. She will be fourteen forever if you do."

"I know, thats why I don't want to yet.......... I want her to have a life.........a normal life."

"but she doesn't want that she wants to be with you."

"enough that she is giving up her life."

"so what do I do then? I need some answers.."

"i don't have the ones you need.... it is a choice you have to make."

"Carlisle.... I am scared if I don't now then she will it will be to late later."

"because of Zach coming back?"

"yes"

"i am more worried about Ava and the baby right now. But yes you have a reason to worry about Bella as well."

"what if Zach hurts her?"

"we wont let him she is safe Edward."

"Why would Zach hurt Bella?" Ava said softly looking at him.

"Ava why are you still up?" Esme said softly.

"I cant sleep." Ava replied.

"Because he is a newborn vampire." Jasper said walking over to us.

"i I just want my Zachy back." Ava said softly. I sighed when she giggled feeling the baby kicking.

"i know Ava but it is to dangerous." I said softly.

"let him find me........ let him turn me."

"you will lose the baby if he does." Esme said softly.

"i am almost due aren't I?" Ava said and looked at Carlisle who nodded.

"Almost Seven months." Carlisle said and sighed.

I Sighed and it wasn't a second later that I got a hold of Alice's vision and her thoughts. I froze and slammed my hand on the table making everyone look at me. I gave them my cautioned look, and turned looking at Ava who was confused now. "Carlisle, I would say go make sure you have everything you need here...... just in case." I said softly and walked out of the room to check on Bella. I watched her sleep as the vision ran threw my head again no I wouldn't let it happen. I couldn't lose her now. Part of me just wanted to turn her before it happened, to save her from it happening but I couldn't. I couldn't do it. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead. I just held her in my arms listing to her heart beat as she slept.

------------------------Zach pov----------------

I stood outside the house, I could smell her my Ava. I missed her so much, I knew she wouldn't accept me I was a monster now but I had to see her, I had to have her again. It was driving me insane with out her. I never forgot her and the way her blood smelt was enough to drive me insane. I had to taste it. I knew she wouldn't let them make me leave. She would want to see me, she would have too. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Zach...." Carlisle said and sighed. "you shouldn't have come back here."

"forgive me, but I am more like you now aren't I? I just want to see Ava." I said softly.

"one wrong move and I will kill you do you understand me?" Carlisle said in a tone I knew he was serious.

"yes." I said softly and he let me in but he didn't leave my side, soon we were joined by Jasper who literally didn't take his eyes off me, more caution in his then anything as if he was ready to attack me or something. "Ava." I said softly looking at her, she had not changed at all, she looked so perfect so amazing, and I smiled at the bump on her stomach, my baby. My child. "oh I missed you." I said and walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"I missed you too Zach." Ava said I could tell she was crying and she hugged me tightly.

"i I never got to say goodbye so I wanted to." I said softly.

"What?"

"Ava I it's to dangerous for me to be around you."

"Zach no I I don't care I want to be with you."

"i am sorry I cant be with you now."

"NO Zach you can't please don't say this you cant tell me these things"

"Ava I came to say goodbye."

"No ZACH."

"I will always love you."

"Stop it."

"goodbye." I said knowing I had to I had to or I would kill her I did it to protect her.

"NO YOU CANT................ZACH I I LOVE YOU PLEASE DONT................ DONT............ I YOU CANT........." Ava said and I looked at her she was trembling in my arms and I looked at the floor and sighed.

"a little help here please........" I said realizing what just happened.

"OPS.." Ava said as she realized it as well.

"Take her into my office.......... I have some stuff there, Edward where are you?" Carlisle said softly. Edward showed up a few minutes later. "go to the hospital, and get me everything on this list." he said handing him a list and Edward took off.

"it hurts." Ava said softly as a contraction hit.

"Jasper I trust you can watch over Zach long enough?" Carlisle said.

"yes I will try." Jasper said softly and calmed Ava down.

"What is wrong?" Esme said fifteen minutes later, looking at Carlisle.

"we are losing both of them."

"what?"

"the baby is in distress the heart beat is to fast, and Ava's is fading."

"so what do we do?"

"we have to get the baby out, and save Ava."

"can we?"

"i am not sure how."

"Is Ava OK?" A voice said from the door way that just made everyone turned and I raised a eyebrow and lost control jumping at the fourteen year old who screamed and ran back to Edwards room and locked the door. You could almost hear how hard I was thrown against the wall and the growl form Edward as he had a hold of my neck. "Edward don't kill him."Bella said softly from inside the room.

"Bella......are you ok?" Edward said softly back.

"uh huh."

"good."

"Zach....."

"Yes Bella?" I said softly.

"will you turn me cuz Edward won't"

"No Bella." Edward growled.

"please Zach?"

I looked at Edward and then sighed. "it isn't my place to.... I am sorry....... though you do smell very good."

"please"

"Bella no." Edward said and let go of me and opened the door, kicking it down and he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "i will just not yet please understand that."

"nope cuz you won't"

"now isn't the time Bella."

"Is Ava ok?"

"Bella no...... she isn't."

"is she going to die?"

"no."

"i should go back there........ I am sorry I chased you........... you just smell so good and......" I stopped when Edward Growled at me.

"i want to be changed."

"it isn't my place I am sorry Bella." I said and went back downstairs bitting my tongue damn I almost killed her. I stood there looking at Ava, I could tell she was dieing and I sighed. "get the baby out now." I said and walked over to her side. "I'll save her just save the baby." I said again and everyone looked at me and nodded.


	91. Zach's choice

Hrmm ok someone don't like how Bella is but I am making her that way for a reason it leads up to things that will happen to her in the future........ just read... come on I am trying to get to 100 and by Christmas but my muse is giving me a hard time. And work as well. The more reviews the more I try to make it 100 chapters by the 25st. So come on guys. Oh my oh my who can get the clue in it haha whatever does saphie mean? A clue of something that MIGHT OR COULD BE??? ooooooo read and see.

------------------------------------------------------------Zach's choice----------------------------------

Carlisle knew he couldn't put Ava under and he made everyone leave the room, for a moment, He called Bella into the room and said softly "Bella listen to me right now, I need you to be strong right now because I need help, we have to do this quickly or we will lose Ava and the baby. Can you be brave?"

"i can try." Bella said softly it was clear she was scared and yet she understood. "what what do you need me to do."

"Ava I am going to have to give you a spinal it is the only way I can right now so close your eyes I know you hate needles." Carlisle said softly and Ava nodded closing her eyes. Carlisle sat her up and said softly "Bella hand me that needle." he said pointing to the one on the table.

"That is a very long........ your going to stick that in her back?"

"Shh bell your making her Nervous."

"sorry."

Carlisle did the spinal and waited a moment before he knew it took affect and he looked at Bella. "be brave Bella." He whispered and Ava was awake but just barely. Carlisle took the scaple and cut just under her stomach, Bella stepped back not liking the blood or watching this for that matter, it made her sick to her stomach. "Bella it's ok I need you to help, please anyone else could lose it cuz of the blood... now hand me that Towel." Bella nodded and took the towel and handed it to him. There minutes later in his arms was a beautiful baby boy. "Esme......" He said softly and a moment late Esme came into the room. "Take the baby and clean it off..... if it gets to be to much then I'll come help. Or Bella will." He said handing the baby to his wife. He stitched up the cut and looked at Ava. And the the fact her heartbeat had slowed down way to slow. "dammit..... we are losing her....."

"Sir if I may save her now."

"Zach you cant take to much or you will kill her."

"i know but I cant let her die..."

"very well."

Zach walked over to Ava and kissed her forehead. "i love you Ava, I wont leave you again, I am sorry if this hurts..... but soon we'll be together for ever. I promise." He said softly and sank his teeth into her neck, his tasted her blood and the sweetest sin feeling he knew he had to stop and if he didn't he would kill her. He barely could. Carlisle put his hand on his shoulder.

"thats enough Zach." he said softly watching his daughter now fighting the pain. He went threw this before but it was worse with Ava, he raised her a human all these years and now she was going to be a vampire, just before she turned Sixteen years old, yes her b-day was a few days ago. She would be Sixteen forever, but she was going to be ok, she was going to be alive. He walked into the other room and looked at Esme and smiled. Watching his wife with the little boy.

"is she ok?"

"She will be in a few days.... it was the only way....."

"i understand. You did what you could."

"yes.... and our grandson is healthy"

"yes...."

"Dean Larson."

"yes... "

"Esme my love I am sorry I cant give you one of your own."

"it is ok Carlisle, you gave me Seven wonderful children and one beautiful grandson."

"Seven?"

"Bella it is only a matter of time before Edward gives in to her."

"i know he is trying to wait till she is out of school."

"yes."

"can I see him?" Bella said softly walking over to them. Esme smiled and handed her Dean. "Hi Dean I am Bella........ I am your aunt..." She said softly holding the baby in her arms she smiled and sat down holding him. "your mommy is going to be ok, and so is your daddy....... until then I'll take care of you I promise." Bella said softly

A pair of gold eyes watched the Fourteen year old and the way she looked at the baby, it made him sigh because he could see it in her eyes that she wanted to be a mom too, but that was one thing he could never give her, he wanted her to have that joy but he didn't want to lose her either. He sighed and walked up to his room and slammed his door.

"Bella..." Esme said softly.

"yea?" Bella said looking at her as Dean was sleeping in her arms.

"I'll let you take care of him until Ava is better, but Rose and I will take over for now I think you should go talk to Edward."

"ok. Don't wake him." Bella said and handed Dean to Esme. She walked upstairs and opened the door. "Edward?"

"I cant give you that....... I saw that look when you held him... you deserve better then me Bella you should be with someone you can have that with.. because I can't." Edward said softly not looking up at her.

"I already told you. I don't want anyone else. I want to be with you." Bella said softly.

"but we can never have kids."

"I don't care about that Edward."

"don't you want a family?"

"i have a huge family....... why add to it when I can have you forever?"

"are you sure you want to be one of us?"

"yes I want to be with you forever."

"you ....... you don't know what your saying."

"Yes I do Edward yes I do." Bella said and sighed. She stood infront of him and pushed her lips to his. Edward returned the kiss as long as he could and he smiled and nodded.

"a few more years then my love............. my lamb."

"Edward......."

"no don't start....... "

"your right though about one thing."

"what's that?"

"i wish we could."

"Bella..."

"I wish I could, have a beautiful Son who would be just like his dad in every way."

"or a daughter who is just like her mother in every way?"

"yes."

"i am sorry Bella."

"i can wish can't I?"

"yes and you can dream about it as well."

"i love you Edward."

"i love you too Bella."


	92. Purposed and planning

**Weee ok ignoring the comments about the grammar and spelling because well seems they stopped after the first few and OMG WAIT SAPH SPELL CHECKES BEFORE SHE POSTES OMG THE PC TELLS HER IF SHE SPELLS SOMETHING WORNG AND IT FIXES IT WOW. LIKE OMG PEOPLE KEEP READING IT GETS BETTER. YES SO MUCH BETTER DOESNT IT? I AM SORRY IF SPELLING MISTAKES MAKES PEOPLE STOP READYING AFTER THE THIRD CHAPTER THEY DIDNT WANT TO READ IT IN THE FIRST PLACE. OK SORRY LONG DAY AT WORK ALITTLE ANOYED AND PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW... SO I'LL FINISH THIS IN THE MORNING..... **

------------------------------------------------------------Motherhood times Four ----------------------------------

Zach wouldn't leave Ava's side, while she changed, Bella stayed with Dean and took care of him the only time she didn't was when she was sleeping, then Rose or Esme took over. It was two days after that Rose was wrapped up in taking care of Dean that something came over Bella. Bella looked at them and smiled she walked over to Rose who was holding Dean.

"Mommy" Bella said softly in a sleepy voice.

"Bella you haven't called me that in years." Rose said looking up at her.

"i know."

"what sweetheart?"

"you like taking care of Dean?"

"yes."

"because I....i....."

" Bella... it is ok" Jasper said looking over at her.

"i know but I just......."

"did I miss something?" Rose said softly.

"She is feeling left out because everyone is all over Dean for the last few days." Jasper said softly.

"Oh Bella sweetheart it is ok...... we still love you, we just never had a baby in the house....." Esme said and hugged Bella.

"you had me and Ava..."

"Yes but you were older then Dean when we found you."

"i don't want to be replaced."

"No one could ever replace you." Edward said and pulled Bella into his arms. "your one of a kind. Our angel sent to us from heaven."

"promise?"

"yes."

"Bella just because we have Dean doesn't mean we don't love you any more or less." Rose said and handed Dean to Esme. "why don't we go shopping?"

"Did someone say Shopping?" Alice said and giggled.

"as long as I am not made the Barbie doll again."

"awww Bella......." Alice said and laughed. Edward let go of her and smirked.

"Have Fun Bella." Edward said softly.

"Come with us."

"nah its ok........ I'll be here when you get back."

"ok.... I love you Edward"

"i love you too Bella."

Esme smiled and went to get Dean a bottle. She walked into the bedroom and looked at Ava. "how are you feeling?"

"good...... can I see my son?" Ava said softly.

"yes I was just going to get him a bottle. Remember what we talked about...... if you feel your losing control you have to tell us, because you turn him and he'll be stuck a baby forever."

"I know Esme."

Esme nodded and handed Dean over to Ava and the bottle as well.

"Awww he has your eyes Zach."

"yea.."

"our little boy."

"Yes our son."

"i love you Zach."

"i love you too Ava." Zach sat down next to her and watched his son drink the bottle and fall asleep in Ava's arms. He kissed her forehead. "your a great mom."

"your a good dad"

"yes I try....... I am glad I came back."

"yea me too."

"we should hunt soon.... "

"tell Jasper he said he wanted to work with us on that teach us the ways of the Cullens."

"Ava can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Zach got down on one knee and said softly "Ava will you marry me?"

Ava nodded. "Yes Zach........yes I will!"

Zach kissed her and smiled.

Ava kissed him back and texted the news to Bella.

Bella looked at her phone and smirked. "Zach purposed!"

"what?" Rose and Alice said looking at her.

"ZACH PURPOSED TO AVA!!!"

"awwwwwwwwww WAIT I GET TO PLAN THE WEDDING!!!" Alice said.

"ouch ear" Rose said. And Bella laughed. "i knew he would........ I am waiting to hear someone else did." Rose said and Alice and Bella looked at her.

"Oh Edward already said when I am out of High school we are going to get married and on our wedding night we are going to....."

"ENOUGH........" Rose said. "sorry I don't want to know that."

"you asked."

"not really."

"ok???"

"she is right you kinda did ask." Alice said and smirked. "and I saw it....... well in a way I did."

"Really?" Bella said.

"i saw something about that........."

"tell me!"

"no its ok it is hard enough keeping that from Edward."

"Alice please"

"No"

"PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?"

"nope."

"WHY?"

"because Bella........ she said no now lets go shopping." Rose said and sighed shaking her head.

"fine." Bella said and sighed.

"i wonder what colors we should do the wedding." Alice said softly.

"we should ask Ava" Bella said softly.

"that we should."

----

"Ok lets look at Dresses." Alice said softly when they were home. Bella and Ava sighed. "you need a wedding dress Ava." Alice said and pulled out Edward's laptop. Since Jasper took hers because she was going nutz with online shopping for Dean. After hours of looking Ava fell in love with one dress.

"OH MY GOD I WANT THAT DRESS!!" Ava screamed when she saw it. (picture on profile)

"are you sure? We can keep looking."

"i want it."

"ok then that is your dress." Alice said and ordered it.

"yaya!!" Ava said and jumped up and down.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice said a moment later looking at Bella

"uh huh just thinking."

"about?"

"nothing Alice......... I am going to bed." Bella said and went up to Edward's room. She looked over at him and he smiled at her he was working on a history paper that was due in three weeks but he was bored so he was doing it now.

"Have fun with the girls?" Edward said softly.

"i wanna go to sleep."

"ok you can...."

"will you hold me till I fall sleep?"

"yes." Edward said and pulled Bella into his arms. He kissed her forehead and held her and watched her sleep.


	93. Stay with me

Sorry guys I cut my finger and it was hard to type with out that finger and using it hurts after a while so that is why I haven't added to much. I am skipping a few years again because I am almost at the 100 marker and I want to finish this one soon. So I can work on some of the others. If you haven't already read some of them then please do and review. And yes I like tokio hotel do don't diss them. And sorry Lex I skipped the wedding but I'll do a chapter of Ava looking back on it ok?

Bella 16

Ava Fifteen forever

Dean – 3

weeeee and here we go-------------------

I spent the last three years almost fighting with Bella, she wanted to be turned I knew it was because her Cousin was a Vampire and I knew she got Jeoules of how I would take Ava hunting with us and she had to stay home. She had not given up on me thought which was a good thing. But she spent a lot of her time with Jacob lately. Which started to make me worry about her, Jacob's friends were turning into Werewolves and I knew it was a matter of time before Jake did. But trying to explain it to Bella was like talking to a Wall. She was a teenager yes that whole its my life attitude was there big time with her. Our last fight a few days ago her word were mean. 'fine if you don't want me then I I don't want you anymore I am sick of this why don't you go be with Ava.' Yes she actually said that to me. When Ava was now married to Zach

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked as she put on a shirt that Jacob got her, some band called Tokio Hotel, I didn't get the hair of the lead singer or the fact it was all boys because it looked like a girl to me at first.

"Oh Jake, and I are going to the beach later but I don't think we'll go swimming but what is it to you your going hunting again with Ava."

"Bella for the last time there is no reason to be Jealous of your cousin."

"I have to go met Jake now Bye Edward."

"Bella are you still mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

"Come on Bella you cant stay mad at me"

"yes I can. You have been ignoring me spending all your time with Ava and the baby and you wonder why I like going to La plush a lot lately."

"But La Plush is dangerous!"

"No it isn't Edward your just mad because I like spending time with Jake not you.!"

"Bella that isn't it."

"Whatever." Bella said and grabbed her Jacket and walked out the door.

"Damn it." I said and sighed shaking my head. I didn't trust them at all not one bit.

-------Bella pov----

I sighed as I walked outside and smiled at Jake who was waiting there with his bike, He couldn't drive yet but that was ok. We were going to the Beach and then to his house for his party, yea it was his fifteen birthday. He ran over and hugged me tightly.

"You ok Bels?"

"Yea Edward is being a jerk again."

"he does that a lot lately."

"yea I guess."

"my offer still stands."

"i know Jake come on lets go." I said and grabbed my bike and we took off. I knew that Jake still liked me and he asked me out more then once lately and I always said I was with Edward but the more we were fighting the more I wondered if Edward was going to turn me or not. If not maybe I should find someone to be happy with.

"So how's Dean?"

"Good, talking a lot right now."

"thats good..... you still don't want kids huh?"

"i don't know the last three years I have and haven't it has it's moments ya know?"

"yea I do, well I hope when I do that I have a daughter like you."

"why?"

"because your perfect to me, you my best friend and I trust you with anything."

"i know."

"no really I do."

"you ok?"

"Seth is a Werewolf..."

"Edward said that..."

"it is in my blood....... I don't want to be a monster."

"your not going to be."

"but you want to be one?"

"i I don't know I don't think Edward will ever change me."

"why?"

"he just always says no."

"i hope he doesn't."

"why?"

"because I don't want to lose you."

"your not going to lose me"

"your leaving soon."

"yea we have to move again."

"i want you to stay here with me."

"i can't"

"i talked to my dad, your welcome to stay with us. You can stay in Rachel's room."

"Jake...."

"just think about it ok?"

"ok." I said softly and Jake looked at me as we stopped by the beach and he put his bike down next to mine and walked over to me.

"Bella if I try something promise not to hit me?"

"why would I hit you?"

Jake smirked and pushed me genitally against the tree and kissed me. His lips were a lot warmer then Edwards. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to make him feel bad but I didn't feel the same when Edward kissed me. I returned the kiss though a little not much.

"Nothing?" he said softly.

"nope."

"damn it I wish I imprinted on you."

"why?"

"i am losing you....... my best friend."

"Jake....."

"i I don't want to lose you."

"Jake your not losing me, your my best friend."

"Your moving again."

"Yes but I'll still keep in touch like I always have before."

"Stay with me."

"Jake..... I I cant"

"Please."

"No I I cant."

Jake sighed and looked at me. "Bella I can give you everything you want and deserve.... like a beautiful little girl just like you... Edward can't... has he even told you that?"

"Yes he has."

"you deserve a normal life. Has he even ....... have you two?"

"no he wont....... he I I......."

"Bella why are you crying."

"Because."

"Bella will you stay over tonight?"

"i don't know....... Jake I I have to go I'll come over for the party ok."

"I am sorry."

"bye Jake." I said and took off back to my house. The second I got into the door Edward ran over and pulled me into his arms and wiped my tears away.

"Bee are you ok? What happened?"

"Jake doesn't want me to move."

"We have to though."

"he said I can stay with him."

"no."

"Edward can we talk just us?"

"yes no one is home I stayed they all went hunting."

"don't you need too?"

"i did last weekend I am ok till next weekend."

"oh..."

"What's on your mind Bee? I still wish I could read it."

"do you want me?"

"yes."

"then why are you making me wait?"

"because Bella..... I don't want to hurt you."

"I am sick of this, I am sick of fighting with you. I love you and I it feels like you don't want me, because you always say that or tell me no or push me away. And lately your always with Ava helping Jasper train her. And I I am left out and then everyone is all over Dean and no one seems to be around when I want to go somewhere or do something or it just isn't right."

"Bella..."

"When I am at Jake's he makes it all about me, and I like it there better then here lately.

"Bella you saying you would rather be there then here?"

"Jake wants me to be his girlfriend, he wants to.."

"No......."

"He kissed me."

"Bella."

"How long do you expect me to wait for you Edward? Because I am sick of waiting."

"Bella."

I looked at him and pushed him down on the bed I wasn't that strong but he always let me. I kissed his lips and said softly "Edward please."

"i don't want to hurt you."

"i want you. "

"Bella not right now."

" I want to know what it feels like because Ava and Zach do it a lot, so do Rose and Emmett........ I want to know."

"Bella you don't understand, they are Vampires."

"I don't want to die a virgin......and if you wont then....... then maybe I'll talk to Jake."

"NO.......... NO DOG IS GOING TO TAKE YOU FROM ME."

"He is not a Dog, he is my best friend and he wants me and cares about me! And wouldn't make me wait for him!"

"Bella tell me you didn't."

"Not yet because I want you to be my first Edward."

"You would really go to him?"

"yes."

"Bella............ stay with me tonight"

"but Jake's party......."

"just stay with me tonight."

"Why?" I said and before I could say anything else he kissed me. "Edward..."

"stay with me." he said looking into my eyes. "and I will as long as I can keep control."

"really?"

"yes."

"Ok I'll stay with you."

"thank you." Edward said softly and looked at me. "i love you more then anything Bella and if I hurt you I am sorry........ I am so sorry."

"Edward I love you too... and I don't think you will."

"i hope not."

-------- THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS LEMONS!!! HERE IS YOUR FIRST WARNING TO THAT!!!! ALL MY YOUNGER READERS CAN SKIP THE NEXT ONE IF YOU LIKE--------------


	94. LEMONS!

Oh my well what did you think I wouldn't have Lemons in my fic? Honestly I had them before but oh me oh my now its Bella and Edward's turn haha.......

I mean it guys it is all LEMONS!!!!!!!!! DONT READ IF YOUR ONE OF MY YOUNG READERS AND NO BAD REVIEWS FOR IT. YOU KNEW IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!!!

I AM WARNING YOU.

IT IS LEMONS!!!!!!!!!

very graphic

weeeee and here we go-------------------

The kiss was slow and deep and so intense that Bella began to feel dizzy. It reminded her of their first kiss all those Years ago , except this time It felt a millon times better, because his hands were on her., one was wrapped tightly around her waist while the other gently cradled her head as he pulled her lips close to his.  
He knew in that moment, as their lips met for only the second ever time that he had never really got over the first.  
The kiss grew stronger as he pulled her even closer until Kate had her legs wrapped around his waist. He left her mouth then and began trailing tiny kisses down the side of her jaw and onto her neck. She let out a tiny little sigh of pleasure that almost tipped him over the edge there and then. Jesus, she was so damn hot, did she even realise? Hell, of course she did, he mused. But she did a damn good job of acting like she never, which was possibly even more of a turn on.

He brought his mouth back up level with hers and traced her lips with one fingertip, still cradling her head with his other hand. "Damn, Bella, do you realize just how long I've wanted to do that?"  
She looked back at him with those deep green eyes, gently kissing and biting at the fingertip still pressed against her lips. "Show me," she whispered, knowing exactly how much she was driving him wild.  
That was it. All at once, his lips were hungrily back on hers while his hands were unbuttoning her shirt frantically. She mirrored his movements, pulling his shirt open and down his arms and then her hands were on his chest. He groaned appreciatively as he pulled off her shirt and gently pushed her down into the sand, taking in the sight of a shirtless Kate. His hands roamed up to her silky, girly, pale pink bra and his face broke into a surprised grin.  
"Well, how 'bout that…guess you ain't all the little tomboy you like to make out, huh Bella?"  
She smiled, looking flushed. "That was my little secret," she panted, still breathless.  
"Looks like it's mine too now," He sighed, still mesmerised, his fingers tracing the outline of the silky material before his hands moved lower. She could leave the bra on...for now. With his hands now unbuttoning her jeans, he quickly pulled them off to reveal an equally sexy pair of lacy black panties. His mouth was trying to formulate a teasing remark about not wearing matching underwear, but his mind wouldn't form the words, the sight of her in nothing but sexy underwear almost too much to take in. The fact that this had all been hidden beneath her boyish combats and tank top made it all the more erotic. ", you are so beautiful," he whispered. Never in his life had he imagined he could feel like this, and to be honest, in the back of his mind that thought was scaring the shit out of him. But for now, as his hands moved back up to unhook her bra, it didn't take much to push that thought away as his mouth kissed its way down to her breasts. Bella let out another small sigh as she too began to unbutton his jeans and let her hands roam beneath them.

He had to be inside her, needed to show her just how much he wanted her, he wanted her to be his first and him to be hers. Much better then some stupid Dog no he would take this before Jake got a change too. He ran his hands along her body and looked into her eyes, barely able to keep his contorl but he knew he had to for her.

But oh my God, there was no way he was going to last.

He looked down at her perfect, naked body, his lips were on her neck, tickling and teasing her with soft little kisses that continued down to her chest. His hands brushed either side of her breasts as he stroked and caressed the sides of her body while his tongue again began trailing around her nipples. Teasingly this time, A tiny moan escaped again from Bella

"Bella" he whispered, breathlessly. She felt a wave of pleasure shoot through her on hearing his soft, sexy whisper in her ear as he pushed deep inside her, still slowly but gradually getting faster. She was fast becoming lost in the long, hard, sensuous thrusts he was making against her over and over as she felt her climax began to build, soft moans once again escaping her with every thrust as he took her to ecstasy. She wrapped her legs around his waist tighter, letting him take full control. He was close already, his desire for her simply uncontrollable, so instead he flipped them over, pulling her up onto his lap so she could set the pace. She knelt forward, writhing back and forth, his erection hitting that sweet spot once again and almost instantly building to the point of climax in her.  
She was making those irresistible little moans of pleasure again and he knew he couldn't hold on any longer. His own climax inside her tipped her over the edge as her soft little moans became louder and louder. She came on top of him, the feeling so intense and sweet, before collapsing by his side.

Edward looked over at her as she was sleeping now next to him and he sighed. "Oh Bella I am so sorry." He said looking at her arms, the marks he left, the bed broke half way threw it and he had managed to tear up her pillows while she was sleeping. He held her while she was sleeping and knew that Emmett was going to kill him for this but he didn't care right now, it was perfect and he knew she thought the same atlest he hoped she did.

He kissed the top of her forehead and she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I am sorry." he said softly.

"For what?"

"look at yourself Bella." He said and she looked at her arms, the pillows all over her and she blinked.

"i am ok though....... Edward it's ok."

"i I hurt you."

"oh Edward its ok........ it doesnt hurt and you god you are amazing."

"it is not ok Bella."

"Yes it is."

"your arms are......." He started to say and she put a finer of his lips and kissed him. He returned the kiss and raised a eyebrow when she crawled back on top of him.

"I said its ok or do I have to prove its ok."

"I dont have much control left."

"i see that."

"Why don't you sleep I need to go hunt, i'll be back soon I promise."

"you better....."

"mmm I will and when I get back......"

"oh god Edward."

"i love when you say that." He said and kissed her deeply and pulled away leaving to go hunt.


	95. Aftermath part one

Ok well I will admit my interest has changed I am hooked on the house of night series. So that will have a fic soon but I wanted to give you guys some more and finish my twilight fic for you. Since my friends have finals to take right now I will try to add as much as I can. My ex keep bugging me thought so we'll see how much I can get done.........

----------------------After math part 1-----------------------------------

I took a deep breath as I watched Bella passed out on my bed, she was sleeping for the last few hours, the room around her I had been cleaning up, yes I distorted it but I couldn't help it I mean it was the room or her. As I was cleaning it up I heard the front door open and I bit my lip I knew if they found out I would be dead. I hunted yes I was lucky enough to find a mt lion which right now was rare in this area. I heard my siblings as they came into the house.

"Edward?" Carlisle said softly

"coming." I said and walked down the stairs.

"where is Bella?" Emmett said and I saw him pull out a necklace. "i got her something."

"you really need to stop buying her things, and she is sleeping. " I said honestly every day he got her something and when they had a fight he would get like ten things for her.

"oh come on I just want to spoil her.......... awww did you were her out........." Emmett said and I know he was joking because he was wondering why she was sleeping this late in the day.

"she just needed a nap she'll be up soon."

"ok well I'll just go check on her and give it to her..." Emmett said and walked upstairs.

"Emmett wait......... let her sleep." I said and sighed he was already half way up the stairs and I know the second he saw the room I was dead........ sure enough his thoughts

Edward what the hell, why is......... this looked like........you didn't you didn't!!! I am going to kill you!

I sighed and shook my head. "i did" I said softly and everyone else looked at me Alice just smirked and Rosalie raised a eyebrow.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Her voice rang threw the house. And she ran up the stairs. "EDWARD ANOTHOY MASEN CULLEN WHAT THE HELL..............."

"Mom? Dad? What is going on why are you screaming?" I heard Bella's voice and I ran up the stairs I wanted to protect her from their screaming at her.

"Isabella Merrie Hale you want to tell me why your sleeping in Edward's bed, with his room a mess and you in his shirt?" Rosalie said you could tell she was trying to stay calm.

"does it matter? I am sixteen........and what do you think I was doing?"

"Get dressed your going to be late for your friends party." She more hissed at Bella and the tone we all knew meant do it with out question. Bella ran into the bathroom to take a shower. Esme walked into the room with Clothes for Bella and she knocked on the bathroom door to hand them to her.

"i didn't turn her........... I was careful." I said under my breath.

"YET YOU SLEPT WITH HER DIDN'T YOU?" Rose screamed

"yes."

"EDWARD HOW COULD YOU SHE IS STILL A CHILD!"

"She wanted to............. and I don't want to lose her!!!"

"how are you losing her?" It was clear that Jasper calmed her the second his hand was on her shoulder.

"Jake wants her to move in with him because we are moving again. He wants her to be his........ he kissed her." I said and sighed.

"so?"

"she said it was me or she would with him because she wants to know what it feels like because she always hears you and Emmett, and Eva and Zach.......... she wanted to know I couldn't let her with him and I was careful."

"So our Edward isn't a virgin anymore........... about damn time man." Emmett said and smirked a moment but it faded. "But either is my daughter thanks to you."

"better me then Jake"

"true..."

"it doesn't matter Edward how could you she is a baby."

"She is Sixteen Rose"

"I don't care how old she is! I wish she never met you!"

"Rose..."

"No forever it Edward........ I hate you for this"

"Please stop fighting." Bella's voice said softly and we all looked at the bathroom door which was open and Bella stood there with a towel around her. "it was my fault not his. I pushed him and I started it. So stop talking it out on him."

"Bella you have no idea the danger you put yourself in." Rose hissed at her.

"yes I do and you know I don't care........... I am going to be a vampire anyway soon so what does it matter? I love him more then anything and I am sick of waiting for him." Bella replied.

"Get dressed and get out of my sight." Rose said and shook her head. "Edward this isn't over."

"Why do you have to be such a fucking bitch? Huh? This is my life.........MINE. Not yours. I am so sick of you I really am. You want to protect me and keep me safe yet your driving me insane and treating me like a child. You cant let go you cant except my choices and you know your in no fucking place at all to even tell me what I can and can not do..... because your not my mother!! your not my mother you never where. You said you wish I never met him well I AM GLAD I DID MET HIM........ BUT I COULD HAVE DONE BETTER WITH OUT MEETING YOU!" Bella said and we all looked at her in shock she never cussed much less that much at once. She slammed the bathroom door and a minute later she walked out fully dressed in the clothes Esme brought her.

"Bella......" I said looking at her.

"i I am leaving." She said softly I saw tears in her eyes and I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms.

"i know Jake's party but I love you and I know I said when your out of school. Well your in Jr year.... and I am keeping my word understand?"

"yes."

"will you promise not to do anything tonight?"

"ask me Edward"

"Isabella Merrie Swan will you marry me?"

"yes I will."

"SON OF ................NO SHE WILL HAVE A NORMAL LIFE......... NOT ONE LIKE OURS."

"Rose......." Esme said softly shaking her head. Jasper calmed Rose down again and the two of them pulled everyone out of the room a moment giving me a moment with Bella.

"I'll get you a ring ok?"

"uh huh."

"be good tonight."

"i am late already."

" I know I'll run you over there..."

"thanks Edward......... mm my Edward."

"My Bella."

"i love you."

"i love you too Bella."

"you still going to turn me?"

"on our wedding night yes."

"when I am seventeen?"

"yes."

"promise?"

"yes. We better go."

"ok."

"call me if you need me."

"i will."

I took her over to Jakes house and dropped her off. I knew it was going to be a long night when I got back home but I was ready for it. I didn't care I was in love with her and the moment I had with her was perfect. More then perfect It was amazing......... and I wouldn't change that for anything.


	96. aftermath part two

"Bella........ I didn't think for a minute I mean I though you were mad at me!" Jake said the second he saw me and he ran over and hugged me tightly.

"i said I would come... I almost didn't but......... I had to get out of there." I said softly and sighed.

"Bella your arm...........what happened?" Jake said and took off my jacket and shook his head looking at my arms.

"nothing."

"Who just tell me who and I will kill him."

"oh Jake you don't understand do you?"

"Bella someone hurt you I want to know who just tell me please."

"i am ok Jake really. Look it is ok really........... I am ok"

"Edward did it didst he? Stupid blood sucker."

"HEY COOL IT JACOB!" I Screamed and everyone looked at us.

"yo Vampire girl what happened to you?" Seth said walking over to us. "you smell like a bloodsucker."

"stop it. They are my family."

"did they hurt you?" Seth said softly.

"no he didn't and I didn't feel when he did this, I didn't notice until after when I was in the shower and I don't see why it is a big deal about it."

"Bee what did you do?" Jake whispered.

"i gave him a choice like you gave me one."

"what do you mean?"

"she slept with that bloodsucker!" Seth said and rolled his eyes

"NO!" Jake said and shook his head. "Bella please tell me you didn't! Tell me you didn't sleep with Edward please...."

"Jakie I don't want to lie to you........."

"NO YOU WERE SURPOSE TO BE MINE.......... WHAT CAN HE GIVE YOU BUT A LIFE THAT ISNT NORMAL? YOU CAN'T EVER HAVE KIDS WITH HIM, YOU CAN'T AGE YOU CANT BE YOU BELLA PLEASE I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU JUST PLEASE........"

"Jake I love him."

"NO!"

"you know you always say how you wished you Imprinted on me.......... I think in a way Vampires have that too I mean it's like he Imprinted on me. I was meant to be with him. He is my soul mate. Don't you see."

"NO BELLA!"

I sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes. "oh Jakie don't worry you will find someone I promise you will."

"I want you."

"i am sorry."

"Bella promise me."

"Promise what?"

"you wont be gone long."

"I'll keep in touch Jacob"

"don't let him turn you."

"you have about a year Jake."

"stay with me."

"no."

"i love you."

"Jake please stop."

"can I have a b-day kiss?"

"i guess." Jake smiled and took my hand I wasn't sure why he walked out of the room with his friends or why we walked up to his room. I raised a eyebrow and shook my head. "what are you doing Jake?"

"i wanted to ask you later but I don't want to lose you." Jake said and pulled out a box and I shook my head.

"Jake no."

"no hear me out Bella........ I love you more then anything. I swear I will always be there for you and I will always love you even if you become a bloodsucker. Look I want....... if he hurts you Bella......... if your ever not with him promise me you'll come back to me.......... this is a promise ring...... I promise to always be there for you and if any chance any hope I want to marry you one day."

"Jake......."

"i wont forget you ever Bella."

"you going to make me cry."

"here....... I promise you I'll wait for you."

"Jake I I."

Jacob took off his gold rope chain he said his mother left for him and he put the ring on it and them walked closer to me and looked at me. I nodded and lifted up my hair and he put the necklace on me.

"you maybe his........ but your my best friend and the girl I love........." Jake said softly and looked into my eyes. I knew that look and I stepped back but he pulled me closer and I felt his lips on mine, they were a lot warmer then Edwards, but it felt wrong very very wrong. "give me one night to prove my love .........stay with me tonight."

"your party......."

"Bella its almost midnight you were late"

"so......."

"please stay."

"i cant stay........."

"Bella." Jake said and went to kiss me again and I pushed him away.

"No Jake this is wrong."

"Bella........shh I'll make it right."

"NO!" I said and pushed him away from me I ran down stairs and sent one text message. 'come get me' to Edward.

Edward was there in a matter of Minutes and he pulled me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" Jakes screamed at Edward.

"i know and I am sorry for that but I love her and your one to talk. You were going to basically force her ..... you were thinking it."

"no I wasn't."

"Jake......" I said as my head was spinning he was going to force me? What. I pulled the necklace off and threw it at him. "lets go Edward."

"Yes." Edward said and took off with me in his arms. "are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"no."

"Bella I am sorry about the......."

"Edward don't be...... I knew what could happen I knew very well but I didn't feel them... I wish you could know how I felt earlier.......... I love you and it was perfect.......... everything I thought and more don't be sorry ok?"

"ok."

"are you ok?"

"Rose hates me........... Emmett is pissed off............Esme is worried............. "

"oh."

"Ava said about time."

"sounds like something she would say."

"yea.... you sure your ok?"

"yea I am ok."

"Good..........because in a way I think you sent me back to my newborn state."

"huh?"

"nothing. You'll understand one day."

"you mean unlocked that sex crazed monster that Ava says she has right now with Zach?"

"uh huh."

"mm so is that a good thing?"

"i am not sure yet...... "

"i see."

"come on lets go upstairs."

"EDWARD! NO........BELLA GET INTO THE BEDROOM NOW AND I DONT MEAN EDWARDS I MEAN YOURS!!" Rose screamed the second we got to the house about a few minutes after he said that.

"wow she is pissed."

"yes very pissed."

"have you ever seen her like this?"

"Once..."

"what happened?"

"it was a long long time ago."

"oh."

"NOW ISABELLA MERIE HALE."

"i better go."

"yea......."

" I love you Edward."

"i love you to Bella."


	97. Aftermath part three

"What the hell were you thinking Isabella?" Rosalei said the second I got up to the bedroom.

"i love him and I am not sorry for that, I wanted to.........." I said shaking my head at her.

"DO YOU REALIZE THE DANGER YOU PUT YOURSELF IN?" Rose said glaring at me. "WHAT IF HE LOST CONTROL? WHAT IF HE BIT YOU?"

"Then he would have and I'd be able to be his forever. What does it matter this is My life."

"I WANT YOU TO HAVE A NORMAL LIFE............ NOT THIS LIFE"

"AND I WANT TO BE LIKE HIM I WANT TO BE WITH HIM FOREVER. WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO SEE THAT!"

"I see the way you look at Dean you want a child of your own."

"so what if I do? If being with Edward means I cant have one then fine so be it I'll live with out any kids I can as long as I have Edward I don't need anything else."

"Bella don't you have a choice we didn't."

"my choice is to be like you guys my family."

"and never be able to have the joy Eva has."

"if that is what it means then find so be it."

"you don't know what you'd be giving up and it is to late once you changed to go back."

"mom please........ I want to.......... I wanted to.......... I let him............ it was my choice I was ready for it....... I wanted it to be with him. And besides not like I can have Ava's problem now can I? Because Edward and I can never have kids right? So it is safe."

"true but still it was careless and wreckless."

"you going to be mad at me for a while?

"i can't believe your not a virgin anymore"

"either Is Edward."

"About time on the last part." Emmett said walked over to us. Rose sighed and walked out of the room shaking her head.

"are you mad at me too Daddy?"

"how can I stay mad at you when you call me Daddy and make that cute little puppy dog face?"

"i dunno."

"i got this for you while we were out."

"aww thanks daddy."

"Bella listen to me a second ok?"

"listening."

" what you did was wrong your mother is right but I cant say I didn't expect it to happen sooner of later... and I am in a way proud of you, but still mad at you for that.... what happened with Jake anyway?"

"Jake wants me to stay here........ he wants to be EDWARD."

"like that will ever happen... I'd rather you with Edward then Jacob."

"he saw the marks..."

"yea Edward really did a number on you huh? You ok? Nothing hurts?"

"no dad nothing hurts."

"good."

"Jake was going to try to force me........... Edward saved me."

"What? What the hell was that dog thinking? I'll kill him."

"dad he is still a friend."

"Seth put him up to it. Told him to take her before I did." Edward said softly standing in the door way.

"i see. Well we shall have a talk with him then." Emmett said softly looking at Edward

"no." I said shaking my head. "you'll hurt them."

"Bella......" both of them said in the desperate just let us tone.

"no you will not hurt my friend. Even if he was in the wrong."

"very well... you should get some sleep." Emmett said softly.

"ok." I said and got up but Emmett stopped me.

"in here baby girl, your mother would kill me if I let you sleep in Edward's room."

"But I always do......." I pouted.

"no sweetheart."

"But daddy please........."

"no."

"pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"ahh hell fine Bella."

"yay!" I said and got up and rand over to Edward who was laughing softly.

"your such a softy Emmett" Edward said and smirked.

"yea I know........ just Edward.......... touch her again and I will kill you."

"mm no promises."

"EDWARD!"

"oh shit Rose." Edward said and ran into his room and I fallowed him.

(Emmet and Rose talking in their room)

"EMMETT WHY IS SHE IN HIS ROOM?"

"She gave me that pouty face and was all with cherries on top and I couldn't say no."

"your such a softy.......... "

"i know but only for you and her."

"And if they.......... if he......."

"then she will always be our daughter and like us........ their choice Rose we have to let her grow up."

"i don't wanna."

"i know if I could give you a child I would."

"i know."

"the last thirteen years you have had her to baby her and watch her grow she was yours....... now she is sixteen and no longer that little girl we raised she needs to make her own choices."

"i just don't want her to throw her life away for him."

"she isn't... she is in love and it is about time Edward had someone."

"true... but why her?"

"because she was born to be with him."

"i don't like it"

"she'll always be with us now."

"she is still human...."

"yes for now."

"how much longer?"

"a year maybe?"

"so soon?"

"you know Edward will try as long as possible not to turn her."

"but how long can he control it when they are doing things like they did today?"

"not long...."

"what do we do?"

"let her grow up....... or we will lose her."

"your right."

"it will be ok I promise rose."

"i know thank you."

"your welcome."

"i love you Emmy"

"i love you too Rosie."

(In Edward's room. Bella and Edward)

"Your to cute sometimes you know that?"

"i know Edward. And you love every second of my cuteness."

"yes I do."

"are they going to be mad long?"

"i am not sure... but they are right........ it was dangerous for us to have done that."

"i don't see how."

"Bella look at yourself.... your arms the marks I left......."

"i didn't feel them I just felt you with me."

"i wish I could have seen what you were thinking."

"i know."

"will you tell me?"

"will it make you feel better if I do?"

"yes."

I closed my eyes and focused on that moment earlier I used all of my strength to try to get him to read it and my hand in with his I hoped he could see it, the pure pleasure, the joy, the amazing perfect complete feeling he was giving me, the minor pain at first but the pure pleasure it turned into. How nothing else matter but him there with me and how I felt like I was the only thing he cared about, how I knew I was his then and there forever.

"Bella........how did you do that?"

"do what?"

"i saw your thoughts."

"i just focused on you seeing them"

"wow."

"i am sleepy now."

"ok... and thank you."

"your welcome."

"Come on I'll hold you while you sleep."

"okie."

We crawled on to his bed well my bed in his room however you want to say it and he pulled me into his arms. He kissed my forehead and said softly "sweet dreams my Bella."

"i love you my Edward." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"i love you too My Bella." he said back and watched me sleep.


	98. month later

It was a month later everything seemed to change so fast, we moved now we were living in Tulsa Ok. Not that I minded it was just the same to me a new school and all of that. I finally called Jake again to see how he was I kept my word I was going to keep in touch.

"BELLA! Oh I missed you so much....." Jake's voice beamed threw the phone.

"i am sure you did." I said back.

"oh this girl moved to La plush."

"yea?"

"yes her name is Auriella."

"i see"

"She is so beautiful and I think I......."

"you think what?"

"i think I imprinted on her."

"really?"

"yea I think I mean I cant stop thinking about her, I love to be around her it happened so fast I wasn't sure but Seth says I did."

"oh well about time you did."

"i still wish it was on you."

"sorry."

"So where are you now?"

"Tulsa."

"oh.........i was thinking maybe you can come for a visit and you can met her."

"i I.......am going to be sick." I said and seriously felt like I was going to throw up.

"oh I understand."

"no not cuz of you I just....... feel sick."

"well it can't be I mean that bloodsucker can't have kids so you probably got a stomach flu."

"i know . And don't call him that."

"sorry ..... so how are they?"

"good."

"you ok Bee?"

"yea of course..........i gotta go though."

"ok bye."

"bye." I said and hung up and ran to the bathroom. Yes I threw up. I felt someone pulled my hair back out of the way as I did and I looked at Edward.

"Bella what is wrong?"

"i think I got sick....... you know maybe what Dean had..."

"ok well we can go see Carlisle at the hospital then get you better."

"yea.."

"so how is Jake?"

"good......... he imprinted."

"about time.."

"yea I know her name Is Auriella...."

"nice name."

"Edward...."

"yes?"

"i love you."

"i love you too Bells......... you sure your ok? Hrmm what is going threw that pretty little head of yours?"

"thoughts of you."

"i see."

"Edward I want to....."

"Bella.......... go ahead and take a shower you got a little puke in your hair.......and then we are going to see Carlisle."

"your doing it again......"

"doing what?"

"acting like you don't want me."

"Bella I want you trust me so bad right now........ but your sick......."

"then make me better."

"oh Bella......."

"mm I love it when you say that."

"go take a shower."

"but......."

"please.... Emmett and Rose are still home."

"no fair."

"Ava is coming home soon."

"ok fine." I said and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"I AM BATMAN PEER ME!" Dean said running over to Emmett as I came down stairs.

"oh my its Batman whatever will I do?" Emmett said joking around with him. And he tackled Dean carefully. "I am Joker"

"yea your a joker alright." I said and laughed.

"uh oh its Catlady!" Dean said and tackled me. I smiled and picked him up and spun him around in a circle. "weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" he said and laughed when I put him down and he fell over.

"i was thinking.......... we can go shopping just us girls." Alice said walking over to us.

"ok I am sure the boys can handle Batman." Ava said softly.

"i dunno..." I said and sighed.

"come on please Bella?" Alice and Ava both whinnied perfectly

"ok ok."

"yay" Alice said and I looked at Edward.

"If you get sick again call me ok?" Edward whispered in my hear.

" I will." I said back.

"BATMAN WAITS FOR NO ONE" Dean randomly said; And we all looked at him for a moment. "I WANT............. PIIZAPIE" We all laughed and Emmett pulled out a pizza for him as all the girls walked outside. I looked back at Edward and smiled a moment and then got into the car.

"you ok Edward?" Emmett said softly

"yea.... Bella is sick." Edward said softly. "i think she has that stomach virus Dean had."

"It wasn't a stomach virus it was a cold...." Zach said softly

"did he throw up a lot?" Edward said.

"no not at all............why is Bella throwing up?" Zach said

"yes." Edward said softly.

"how long?" Emmett said softly.

"two days now." Edward said and sighed.

"Edward....... she didn't do anything with Jake did she?" Zach said softly.

"no..." Edward and Emmett both said at the same time.

"ok so it can't be that..."

"Zach it is impossible.......... I know I tried with Rose so many times."

"it is impossible........ she just is sick thats all."

"nothing is impossible." Zach said softly and gave Dean the cooked pizza.


	99. Worst Fear

"ALICE I AM NOT YOUR BARBIE DOLL!" I screamed I was so sick of being her Barbie all these years and worse the pants I loved were tight and she wasn't getting another pair one size up for me.

"damn Bella what is wrong are you about to have your period or something?" Ava joked with me and I blinked.

"i guess..." I said and sighed truth was it was late. No it was more then late as in I didn't have it this month at all and it was already a week into the next month. Oh yeah and I was sick and throwing up. Well lets see, I can't be.

"Bella what are you thinking about so hard?" Esme said looking at me.

"nothing." I replied and sighed.

"ok so I found these dresses........... you have to see them Bella...... they are to die for for your wedding." Alice said changing the subject

"My wedding?"

"yes you are still getting married aren't you?"

"of course."

"don't worry...........i saw it." Alice whispered as almost she knew what I was thinking and how I was feeling.

"saw what?" I said.

"Bella do you have to go to the bathroom?" Alice said as If I was a child.

"yes." I said and fallowed her looking at her with a what did you see look.

"yes.. the answer to what you thinking......... but don't get happy yet about it......." Alice said softly.

"what are you talking about?"

"you know Bella."

"but thats impossible Alice."

"but you are."

"why can't I be happy?"

"you'll see soon."

"He doesn't believe it does he?"

"no not at first. Brace yourself Bella....... it is a hard road ahead."

"ok..."

"i Remember my Wedding." Ava said as Alice and I walked back over to them. "i was so scared."

"yea you where" I said and smirked at my cousin.

---------------------flash back Ava-----------------

"i I cant do this." Ava said shaking as she stood there in her wedding dress.

"yes you can Ava." Bella said softly and smiled at her. "you know you can."

"i am so scared.. what if he leaves again?"

"Ava he isn't going anywhere he came back to you...... you and Dean."

"i am so scared."

"it will be ok I promise."

"your next."

"huh?"

"you and Edward."

"hopefully."

"you'll see."

"come on lets go get you and Zach married."

"ok."

-end-

"YOUR STILL NEXT" Ava said and smiled at me.

"hopefully"

"are you ok?"

"of course."

"you don't look ok."

"i I......." I said and then I threw up again.

"Bella!" Esme said and ran over to me, as I fell to my knees something was wrong. Horribly wrong what I didn't know. "We have to get her to Carlisle now." Esme said. As I passed out.

"Bella can you hear me?" Alice said softly. Some fifteen minutes later

"yes." I said softly.

"Carlisle will be right here ok?" Alice said softly

"where is Edward?"

"on his way. He is worried sick about you."

"Alice does he know yet?"

"no."

"Bella what happened?" Carlisle said walking into the room.

"i threw up and fainted."

"i heard well I have news." Carlisle said and shut the door looking at me and Alice.

"ok."

" we took blood while you were out.......and you well the impossible you and Edward are going to have a baby."

"But how is that possible Carlisle?"

"i am not sure Bella.......you want to tell Edward?"

"yes"

"ok... I'll leave that to you... he will be here soon."

"ok."

"does Rose know?"

"no she doesn't yet."

"good..."

It was about ten minutes after it was said that I was going to have Edward's child that I heard his panicked voice asking where I was and if I was ok. I took a deep breath and waited for him to come into the room. Sure enough he did and had a sad worried look on his face.

"Bella........" He whispered and walked over to me.

"i am ok Edward....... but I...."

"Thank god I was so worried."

"Edward I have to tell you something."

"anything Bella."

"Edward I am pregnant."

"what? Bella that isn't possible."

"but I am."

"no........ it isn't possible." Edward said and picked up my chart looking at his fathers notes sure enough it had the results of the blood test back on and positive I was pregnant "that can be right....... because I can't..........Bella how could you?"

"How could I what?"

"who was he ? Jake?"

"What Edward what are you talking about?"

" you did you slept with Jake didn't you? God how could you Bella?"

"Edward.......... I didn't I was only with you."

"How could I have been so stupid to trust him with you......... god what have I done?"

"Edward"

"now my girl has a dogs child growing inside her?"

"EDWARD"

"I can't believe you."

"Will you listen to me a minute!"

"i I cant talk to you right now."

"Edward.......... please it is yours.............. I was only with you.......... its your child Edward......... yours."

"i can't have kids Bella............. I am a Vampire. Remember?"

"Well your having one with me."

"it isn't mine."

"yes it is."

"no it isn't mine............ go be with Jake." Edward said and walked out of the room.

"EDWARD!" I screamed tears in my eyes I was torn and broken. I tried to remember what Alice said but for a moment I couldn't I couldn't stop crying and I didn't care if I made the heart moniter beep when I moved over and riped it off me. I wrapped my arms around my knees and I cried. More then I ever have cried before. A unstoppable river of tears running down my face.


	100. Trying to understand this

"God that isn't possible I can't.............she had to have been with Jacob.........." I said slamming his hand on the desk. I knew she was sleeping in her room. I listened to her cry herself to sleep but I didn't understand this at all.

"I doubt she was... Bella loves you and wouldn't do that." Carlisle said softly and I shook my head.

"but we can't have kids..."

"true Edward, we can't but then again Bella is Human."

"what do you mean?"

"How do I explain this............... Esme and Rose can't have kids because when they were turned that part of the died....... but it didn't for us."

"and because Bella is human then it means I get to have a child with her?"

"Yes."

"has it happened before Carlisle?"

"not the the girl lived threw"

"WHAT?"

"I have to look into it some more..... but the two cases I heard of the mother and child died."

"Bella can't die not now..........."

"Edward she needs you right now."

"i know."

"you really hurt her with what you said, as her doctor and part of her family, I could see the twisted look of pain and hurt when she went to sleep, and she is crying for you in her sleep."

"what do I do?"

"believe her Edward."

"i just.......... I cant right now."

"She needs you to believe........."

"WE GOT A PROBLEM." Alice said running over to them

"WHAT DID YOU SEE? IS BELLA OK?" I said in a panic.

"i I saw her.............she she........"

"SPIT IT OUT ALICE AND IF YOU SAY DIES I SWEAR I'LL BE PISSSED."

--------------

"Jake he screamed at me......... he thinks........... he thinks it is yours." I told Jake on the phone.

"Thinks what is mine? Bella oh god your?"

"Yes."

"Come back to La Plush......... you can stay here we'll figure this out."

"but you Imprinted."

"I don't care your still my best friend and right now you need me........come back."

"what am I going to do Jake?"

"maybe it's better you don't have it."

"But its part of me! And part of Edward."

"well do you want to raise it alone if he doesn't believe you?"

"no.."

"come home Bee........ I'll help you we'll figure this out. I promise."

"i I don't want to be second rate......... I don't want to......"

"Your never second rate.........come on come home."

"i I don't have a home......... my home was always with Edward and he........he........"

"Bella........shh."

"ok I'll come home................. I'll come home some how."

"thats my girl........ I gotta go I'll call you later."

"ok."

* * *

"ALICE?" I screamed at her.

"Edward god sorry she listened to Jake, you rejected her and the baby and Jake told her to go back to la plush and said something about maybe she shouldn't have it." Alice said softly and backed away from me.

"WHAT? NO no!!!"

"Edward calm down your in a hospital still."

"She cant run to him..........why god is it his? I I don't know what to believe."

"Edward relax........Alice go get Jasper." Carlisle said softly. Alice nodded and ran to find Jasper

"i I have to talk to her............"

"not until you calm down."

"if it is mine........... and she dies.........oh god I don't want to live with out her."

"shh"

"and if it isn't........... god how could she........."

"it is yours."

"She said if I didn't she would go to Jake."

"but you did."

"yes. But I shouldn't have her arms............ the baby............... the fact she might die...."

"Her arms Healed......... the baby is a Miracle Edward........ I wont let her....... "

"can you save her?"

"that is your choice. When the time comes."

"i want to be the one........ I want to be the one who does it."

"then you shall be."

"is she going to die?"

"no.... if we lose the baby then fine but we wont lose her I promise you."

"swear?"

"yes Edward I swear."

"i want to talk to her."

"i will if she wants to see you but she needs sleep."

"ok."

"don't worry she'll come around just as you will."

"i am going to be a dad......."

"yes you are. And your going to be a great dad Edward."

-------------------------- two hours later-----------

"Carlisle...... I want to go back to La Plush." I said softly.

"Bella.... Give Edward time ok it is just a shock we can't have kids yet your pregnant."

"he hates me."

"no he doesn't"

"yes he does he thinks it is Jake's baby."

"If you really want to go back I'll take you back but you'll be on your own.......... or you can stay and we can work this out together. Ether way."

"Rose is pissed at me isn't she?"

"Don't worry about Rose."

"i don't want to be here......... I hate hospitals."

"now Bella....... you have to stay the night at lest....... and I am staying as well."

"yea but your not stuck in a bed."

"True..."

"i am kinda hungry."

"i thought you might say that." Edward said from the door way. I froze when I heard his voice.

"Edward what are you..........how long have you been there?" I said in a panic.

"Not long Bella....... I went to Chilli's and got all of your favorites....... I wasn't sure what you wanted...... and also." Edward said and pulled out a huge bag of Skittles and a whole two litter of Mt dew.

"Oh my Goss I love you Edward!" I said looking at everything he sat on the table. First the chip and the Spinach and Artichoke Dip, ok lets be honest a second I cant stand Artichokes but when they are in the dip I can. There was FAJITA QUESADILLAS, CHICKEN CLUB TACOS, GRILLED SHRIMP ALFREDO. The list went on I was in heaven at the moment I mean come on it was way better then that hospital food crap.

"i love you too Bella." Edward said softly and looked at me and smiled. "Bella about eailer."

"Oh god no not right now I wanna eat......."

"ok what do you want to eat?"

"can I have a little bit of everything?"

"yes you can."

"Edward a word please." Carlilse said and he and Edward walked out of the room as I tried everything.

* * *

"Yes?" I said softly.

"Edward watch what she eats....... stay with her tonight..."

"i will"

"i am going to go home for a little bit, I want to see if I have any books on this ok?"

"okie...."

"keep her safe oh and there is a blanket in the office with a heater for her ok don't let her get to cold."

"i won't......... call me the second you find info."

"i will.........and Edward....... don't upset her any more tonight."

"i wont."


	101. Trouble

"Go away Edward" I said softly tears ready to fall form my eyes again thinking of how he reacted.

"Bella.......i am sorry."

"yea ok whatever Edward........ you don't believe me and that hurt a lot specially since you though I .......that it wasn't yours."

"Bella...."

"Not to mention I told you I was waiting for you that I only wanted to be with you that you were my world and THAT YOU WERE MY FIRST!"

"Calm down before I have to go get Jasper."

"he can't heal a broken heart."

"Bella I said I was sorry.......... what more do you want me to say I screwed up."

"i dunno.......i want some more skittles."

"i just gave you a huge bag...."

"yea and I move and the needle moves and it hurts."

"ahh I see.."

"yea it burns I wanna take it out."

"can't do that love."

"i know."

"Bella.......... I didn't mean to upset you I was just in shock."

"you really hurt me."

"sorry."

"it isn't Jake's I never did anything with Jake."

"i know."

"I only did that with you."

"i know."

"and you go and say that? And then tell me to go be with Jake? That hurt a lot."

"can you forgive me?"

"i dunno."

"Please Bella.......... my Bella."

"no."

"My angel? My love? My wife?"

"i am not married to you there for how can I be your wife?"

"Isabella merie Hale you know damn well I want to marry you and I plan to....... as soon as you wish."

"huh?"

"just say when."

"but I am sixteen I got two more years of school."

"so?"

"Really?"

"yes."

"OH MY GOSS I LOVE YOU EDWARD!"

"i love you too Bella............ forgive me?"

"yes I do forgive you!"

"good."

"Edward what do you want?"

"what do you mean?"

"a boy or a girl?"

"whatever it is Bella it is a blessing for me to have so I don't care."

"oh....... I think it should be a boy just like you"

"just like me?"

"yup perfect in every way."

"mm it should be a girl like you. Amazing and beautiful."

"or both?"

"i am not that lucky"

"we need names."

"true we do."

"what names do you like?"

"i don't know I never thought about that since I became a........"

"don't you dare say monster cuz your not one."

"what do you like Bella?"

"what was your mothers name?"

"Elizabeth Masen."

"What was my mom's name?"

"Renee Swan."

"Elizabeth Renee Masen."

"Bella..... Cullen."

"No your last name is Masen."

"ok."

"and boy?"

"I like Joshua."

"Joshua it is."

"Dylan Joshua Masen."

"perfect now we have to wait to see what it is."

"i don't feel good."

"did you eat to much?"

"i dunno. I feel kinda sick..." I said and coughed. No I coughed up blood.

"Bella......." Edward said and grabbed a Towel for me and a bucket. I looked at him and he was on his Phone. I knew to who. "no she coughed up blood.................. just hurry I am worried."

"i am sorry for worrying you."

"shh Bella carlisle is on his way here"

"i am scared"

"shh."

"Bella how are you feeling?" Carlisle said softly.

"sleepy."

"ok you should get some sleep."

"i am scared."

"Bella I need to skip to Edward so go ahead and get some sleep ok?"

"is the baby ok?"

"yes the baby is fine."

"promise."

"yes I promise."

* * *

"Edward we have to watch her closely." Carslisle said.

"what do you mean?"

"there hasn't been a Human in history who had a Vampire baby.........that lived the nine months to have it."

"But Bella will.......she has to........... how do they die?"

"from what I gathered the baby feeds off the mother, the vampire part of it takes on feed on her blood, which causes the body to go into a panic and reject it....... which this can cause one of two things."

"listening."

"One the baby kills the mother defending its self or the baby dies.......and in the process it always killed the mother."

"oh."

"By Bella coughing up blood it shows her body is rejecting the baby well starting too."

"If the Vampire part feeds off her blood can't we just give her more blood so it doesn't take all of hers?"

"i thought about that..........and it is worth a try."

"i will do whatever it takes to save her."

"keep that in mind because you might have to......."

"turn her?"

"if this doesn't work. Yes."

"but would it kill the baby?"

"i am not sure but you have to make a choice.........at that point it would be Bella or the Baby."

"I'd pick Bella any day."

"i know."

"lets try this first......."

"I brought this just in case you wanted too."

"is that?"

"Mt lion....... yes I have human blood too if the baby is going to be picky but I doubt it should be."

"well I am sure it won't complain being mine and all."

"surely."

* * *

"Edward what is that?" I said when I woke up.

"Mt lion blood." Edward said softly looking at me.

"do I want to know?"

"it stabilized the baby for now........"

"confused"

"trust me ok?"

"i trust you."

"ok you'll be fine so will our baby."

"i know."

"How is it my brother gets to have a baby and I don't?" Rose said walking into the room.

"hi mommy"

"hi Sweetheart how are you feeling?"

"better............ and you had me now its my turn."

"Bella it's killing you."

"ROSE!" Edward said and sighed.

"It's killing me? What?" I said and looked at Edward.

"nice one Rose." Edward said and shook his head. "shh It will be ok Bella."

" I I am dieing?"

"no your not Rose has no idea what she is talking about."

"i don't wanna die."

"your not going to die Bella." Emmett said and walked over and hugged me.

"Daddy I am scared."

"shh it will be ok I promise we will do whatever it takes to save you." Emmett said and kissed my forehead.

"Emmett is right.......... if I have to turn you I will save you I promise you."

"i am scared Edward........"

"shhhhhhhh it will be ok. We'll make it threw this." Edward said and pulled me into his arms carefully.

"i don't wanna lose our baby either......... its ours...... our little heaven send."

"i know Bella."

"promise me something."

"anything."

"that you will save them even if I don't make it."

"i can't....."

"please Edward."

"i I....... I promise."


	102. do you want to see the baby

I watched Bella sleep as she seemed to be ok, the blood made her stabilize and the baby seemed to have its hart beat racing. I ran my hand along her stomach and she shivered I knew because my hand was cold and I smirked at the baby kicked my hand and then a second later I saw a hand print on her stomach almost reaching out to me. "hi to you too." I said and smiled.

"is she sleeping?" Carlisle asked looking at me.

"Yes she is."

"i was going to ask if you two wanted to see the baby."

"can we?" I said looking at him. Ok I was excited I mean come on I was going to be a dad

"i was sleeping." Bella said softly and I smirked at her.

"come on lets go see our baby."

"ok." Bella said and opened her eyes completely

"I'll bring the machine in here I don't want you moving to much right now Bella."

"ok." Bella said and I smiled when she grabbed my hand.

"you ok Bella?"

"yea cuz your here with me."

"I'll always be here Bella."

"is the blood helping?"

"yes."

"so our baby is a vampire?"

"part of me and part of you."

"am I still dieing?"

"not at the moment."

"rose is mad huh?"

"Jeoules yes."

"how long is he keeping me here?"

"at lest another day."

"then when I get out.......can we get married?"

"if you wish."

"i do."

"then we can."

"promise?"

"yes I promise."

"your not gonna let Rose or Emmett make you change your mind are you?"

"nope I made up my mind, I want to stay with you forever. My Bella. My love. My wife and mother of my child."

"my Edward"

"yea."

"So tell me Bella.......... how does it feel?"

"huh?"

"the baby when it moves when it kicks........"

"i don't know how to explain it."

"oh."

"i love it because its part of you......"

"and part of you."

"our baby"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You have no idea how happy you have made me."

"your welcome Edward."

"i thought I could never have this joy...."

"i am glad you get too."

"aww Kodak moment." Alice said and smiled.

"Alice!" Bella said and wanted to Hug her but I knew she couldn't move to much.

"Hey.......... you know I am planning the wedding right?"

"i wouldn't have it any other way. " Bella said and smirked.

"good....... PINK"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO PINK"

"BUT I LOVE PINK!"

"I DONT."

"BUT BELLA!!!!!!!!"

"PURPLE OR BLUE NO PINK"

"BUT........"

"MY WEDDING MY CHOICE."

"Alice......... don't upset her" Carlisle stood there with Emmett bring in the ultrasound machine.

"can I see too?" Alice said.

"not right now........ this is only Bella and Edward for now."

"but I...." Alice whinnied.

"In a minute give them a moment to see their baby........ Edward you know how to do this right?"

"yea..... your going to let me?"

"you two have the room... I'll be outside if you need me."

"ok." I said and nodded I looked at Bella. "you ready to see our baby?" I asked just as everyone else left the room.

"Yes... oh god yes." Bella said.

I laughed and shook my head. "ok."


	103. Bella we are parents

Ok note before you read this:

as you know I started this long before Breaking Dawn which to answer a question. IT IS NOT NESSIE. Personally I had a idea for Bella long before breaking dawn and I am going on that idea.

2.) I made it this way because I couldn't make up my mind on what she would have, so I did it this way.

well I still got a long way to go on this so keep the comments..... I am not as I said making this like Breaking dawn. It never happened on this you get it? My story my way. You don't like it well thats your choice not to like it.

4.) thank you to all who read it.......and who have commented I am in awe over how much this story is loved considering I didn't think it would make it this far. And all the comments keep me going on it. How long will it be now? Well at lest it is over 100 and the longest I have done so far.

6.) so much more and I am thinking about a Sequel because you love it so much.......

and with that........ lets move on let them see their babies

---------------Bella we are Parents....---------------

"Have you done this before?" Bella's voice said softly as I moved her shirt a little to put the gel on her stomach. I laughed when she shivered at the coldness you would think by now she would be use to the cold.

"No.." I said softly and looked at her I knew she was just as scared yet wanted to see our baby as much as I did. I couldn't believe I was going to be a dad.

"Oh.." she said and I looked at her.

"are you ready Bella?"

"uh huh"

I smiled and put the pad on her stomach and moved it around a little. I looked at the screen and felt more joy then I ever have before. "Bella......."

I looked at her face which seemed to have just as much shock as I did.

"Edward Thats....." Her voice showing her shock.

"Bella we have Twins." I said softly shock in my own voice.

"yea."

"wow"

"twins."

"Your amazing Bella I love you."

"i love you too Edward."

"i never thought I could have one kid and your giving me two!"

Bella laughed softly and smiled.

"i am going to be a dad to twins!"

"yup."

"wow" I said moving it around more looking at my babies. My babies I was a dad.

"Edward."

"Yes?" I said looking at her.

"they want o come in don't they?" She said and I nodded everyone was outside now and I got open and opened the door

"Yes you all can come see them. Besides I don't know how to take pictures of them"

"Them?" Everyone but Alice said. Alice just had a smirk on her face.

"yes... We are having Twins."

"WHY DOES SHE GET TWINS I CANT EVEN HAVE ONE." Rose pouted loudly.

"Rose baby if I could give you one I would."

Carlisle took over as I held Bella's hand. He took some pictures of the babies and printed them out. He handed them to me and I looked at him. "You must keep them safe if we need to go back I wont put them in her file because she is family." He said softly and looked at the machine measuring the babies and everything. "seems they don't want to show what they are though its to early anyway."

Alice giggled and I knew she was hiding something because she kept thinking about other things, like shoes and all of that.

After everyone spent the next hour giggling and looking at the pictures. Carlisle made us all leave. I took Bella home and carried her to my room and set her down on our bed. "So Bella... mm mother of my children what do you want to do?"

"I want to sleep and dream of you for now and when I wake up I want to plan out our wedding with you."

"very well my love."

"i want to sleep in your arms."

"as always your welcome too." I said holding her in my arms. My had on her stomach holding all three of them in my arms.

-------------------Edward's room 5 hours later Bella pov----------

"Edward." I said softly.

"Bella are you awake now?"

"Yes."

"sleep well my love?"

"yes."

"good."

"Edward can we plan the wedding now?"

"you know Alice wants to help."

"yea but I mean I might get really big and I don't want not fit into my dress."

"as soon as you want my love."

"we got a lot to do."

"yes."

"we better get started."

"ok"

"i am hungry though."

Edward laughed and nodded. "lets go get some Pizza and start planing."

"mm pizza."

"your to cute Bella."

"yea but you love me."

"with all my heart."


	104. i hate that

Ok lil short sorry half awake but added and been going threw a lot i'll add more soon I promise

--------i hate that she knows everything---

"Bella don't you want to sleep longer?" Edward asked looking at me.

"no I am ok." I said and yawned ok I could have used more sleep but I didn't want to sleep, I mean come on he said when I wanted and I wanted to get it planed and marry him as soon as possible.

"ok well where do you want to start?"

"I KNOW YOUR NOT PLANNING THIS WITH OUT ME!" Alice said pushing the door open.

"we would never." I said and smirked.

"ok good cuz I got a few dresses that you'd look so cute in and come on in my room I been working on this for a while for you guys." Alice said jumping up and down almost.

"Alice....... I told you let Bella help it is her Wedding." Edward said getting up and walking into Alice's room holding me close to him still.

"yea I know but she is having Twins Edward she will not be able to have long before she is huge."

"i so don't wanna be huge" I pouted a little.

"your still going to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen even if you are"

I blushed and he smirked. "Such a lovely little blush to there I will miss that"

"huh?" I said softly.

"when I turn you."

"oh."

"Are you done?" Alice said softly. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a box and I looked at her. "ok first Bella needs a dress. "

"Aww planning the wedding?" Esme said and smiled.

"uh huh." I said softly and looked at her.

"i have a dress for you Bella." Carlisle said standing in the door way right next to Esme

"BUT I WANTED TO PICK IT OUT WITH HER!" Alice pouted.

"I found the design in some old papers and I am going to have it made for her." Carlisle said looking at us.

"wow can I see it please?" Edward said and I knew he saw what Carlisle was thinking. He pulled out a paper it looked really old like REALLY old.

"She designed this?" Edward said softly.

"who did what?" I asked confused.

"Yes. She did, just before she got really sick she asked me to hang on to it because she wanted it to be for whenever you got married for the girl you were to marry." Carlisle said.

"I WANNA SEE" I said. Edward laughed and handed me the paper.

"Edward Bella was trip in that." Alice said and sighed. "i saw her dress it was amazing."

"yea?" Edward said looking at her.

"Yea It was like that but the store changes it a little.... not much but makes it more up to date."

"how so?"

Alice closed her eyes and the vision was back in her head. Edward smirked and said softly "wow"

"Alice! He cant see her in the wedding dress before the wedding!" Esme said and sighed.

"ok well that sucks now I can't pick out a dress? Freaking Alice knows everything you know what forget it seems how you saw it all then freaking do it how you saw." I said and sighed walking out of the room. Ok mood swing maybe but dammit where was the fun in it if she saw my Wedding already.

"Bella....." Edward said and went after me.

"My wedding not hers......... yet she sees it and knows everything... I hate that....... I hate her visions I hate how she can see whatever happens to me!"

"Bella"

"No I I don't care I am sick of it. I want to be able to live with out her seeing everything about me."

"She doesn't see everything."

"your missing the point."

"i know the point Bella but I am telling you to take into consideration she can hear you and she doesn't mean to mostly she sees when your in danger."

"still Edward did she see what we did? Or this.... or"

"Bella no she didn't and if she did she kept it from me too. Look if it bugs you that much i'll tell her to keep her visions to herself no matter what they are ok?"

"Yes"

"Ok I will talk to her."

"Promise?"

"Yes and you don't have to wear that dress if you don't want too."

"i will because your mom designed it."

"yes but the store changes it a little but still."

"Ok thats fine."

"can we go back in there?"

"I'd rather us plan it then go to her I just ......"

"you feel helpless like Alice is doing everything, Upset because you think you have no say and annoyed because of it. And Scared and worried as well." Jasper said looking at us.

"you know me so well Jasper." I said and rolled my eyes.

"She means well Bella. She just gets really excited"

"yea I know."

"relax you have time to plan. Ok" Jasper said and touched my should calming me down. "besides don't want to stress the baby now do you."

"Nope."

"ok so lets go plan." Edward said and pulled me into his arms. "your still amazing Bella and I love yo so much."

"i love you too Edward.... I just want to plan me and you for once."

"okie."


	105. house

"but why do I have to go away for two days Alice?"

"Because Bella you cant see Edward till the wedding"

"But..."

"He is going to hunt and we are going to the hotel room. You said you wanted to be married in the meadow right?"

"Yea but we moved remember?"

"Edward and I have the perfect place, Sorry we didnt tell you would you like to see it?"

"I'd love too."

"Ok we are going to go there. " Alice said and smiled at me. I knew she had been working with me trying to to see to much of my future for the last few days at lest and if she did see anything she kept her mouth shut. Edward made sure of that.

"Did you send out all the invites? To Jake and all?"

"Jake isn't coming"

"What why?"

"because Bella he said he couldn't."

"i want Jake to be there."

"Bella....... I cant bring him if he cant come."

"I know Alice... I wish you could check on him though."

"he is a werewolf now Bella I can't"

"i know."

"you miss him don't you?"

"a little he is my best friend and I haven't talked to him in a while."

"go call him."

"no its ok I will later....... lets go see the place you two have planned." I said and turned around to walk out the door when a arm grabbed me and pulled me close. Edward's cold arms holding me tightly and he kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes as he did I looked right back into his. "Edward"

"Be safe my love" He whispered in my ear and softly kissed my neck and then looked back into my eyes.

"That isn't fair you know" I said softly.

"you just wait till after we have the twins and we are married and I don't have to worry about hurting you."

"but thats like seven months from now are you going to drive me crazy the whole time?"

"of course but in two days, we might just...."

"EDWARD!" Rose said and sighed. "Not while she is pregnant you could hurt her or the baby...." Rose said and rolled her eyes.

"I DON'T LIKE THAT THOUGHT ROSALEI AND I SWEAR TO GOD YOU THINK IT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF." Edward said more like screamed and I raised a eyebrow what just happened?

"Well Hell Carlisle said ever Human who got pregnant by a vampire died. What makes Bella so Special and not like your going to raise them."

"WHAT?" I said raising a eyebrow. "you said I wasn't dieing." I said looking at Edward.

"Your not, as long as we keep the blood even between you and the twins."

"what was she thinking........ if I die she gets them?"

"yes"

"LIKE HELL."

"I would raise them, though I want you with me and your going to be with me."

"Edward I am not leaving you."

"i know and if it means I have to give up the twins for you to live I will."

"she actually thought that......" I said sighing.

"I am right here ya know." Rose said very annoyed that was clear.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? IF ANYTHING DOES HAPPEN TO ME THEN EDWARD AND EDWARD ALONE WILL RASIE THEM WITH EMSE AND CARLISLE'S HELP YOU RAISED ME. AND FOR THAT YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO THEM." I said snapping damn the mood swings.

"Bella shh." Jasper said putting his hand on me.

"Come on" Alice said softly.

"Rose I think you should stay here just till Bella calms down" Esme said softly and looked at Alice. "go ahead with out us."

"Edward..." I said softly.

"Two days my love. I need to hunt, and I will miss you too." Edward said softly.

"i don't feel so good." I said and sighed.

"here Bella." Carlisle said and handed me a bottle I sighed knowing what was in it. To be honest the whole drinking blood thing made me sick to my stomach but now I didnt mind it as much I knew my babies needed it and I had to keep up with their wants and save my own blood.

"mt lion... interesting." Edward said softly.

I giggled and smirked. "Awww jeoules?"

"no I am holding out for the sweetest blood."

"aw you still have to wait Seven months."

"i know."

"Be Safe."

"you too."

"take care of yourself, and our babies."

"I will."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

I pushed my lips to his still just as cold but I didnt care, I didnt want to end the kiss and I knew he didnt want to as well, 48 hours and I was going to be his wife and as soon as I had the twins I was going to be a vampire. I was getting just what I always wanted. Alice pulled me backwards and I sighed and Edward looked at her and sighed as well.

Alice and I walked to the car and she took off, it felt like she was driving forever a long long drive, she parked and smirked. "ok we got to walk a little." I nodded and got out of the car and we walked down the path and she told me to close my eyes and she had my hand so I trusted her and fallowed. When she told me to open them we were in a meadow. There was a water fall and in front of it on the water set up so perfectly was a little walkway with violets and blue roses ok white ones died blue but you know what I mean. I smiled and looked at Alice.

"I love it."

"I am glad. Now see that house over there?"

"which one?"

"The newer one."

"yes"

"it is where we are going."

I nodded and we walked over to the house. She pulled out the key and unlocked it. I looked inside and I was in Awe. The house you could tell was just built and it was perfect. We walked inside and Alice smirked and said softly "Come on I want to show you something." Alice said and walked up the stairs. I fallowed her and when I got to where she was one of the biggest rooms in the house, and she opened the door I almost cried it was perfect, so far at lest a nursery with two cribs and everything of course they weren't painted yet but still.

"We have been working all night for a while on this. Edward knew but he wanted to keep it till you were ready, and when he knew you would be made and sad to leave him we knew it was time."

"This house is...."

"Your wedding Present from all of us....... the one next to it is mine and Jaspers from when we got married. And the one that looks like crap is Emmett And Rose's house."

"Alice am I going to die?"

"Bella "

"did you see me dieing?"

"no."

"did you see the twins?"

"no."

"oh."

"Come on lets go see the dress."

"okie."


	106. Wedding

Everymoment in the last few hours couldnt have been better, I mean I married Edward I was his now and forever. The wedding was more then I could have ever dreamed it to be just so perfect from the moment I said I do I have not been able to calm down. The rush was just amazing. I knew he was mine and no one could ever take him away from me. We spent the night our first night together in our new house. I couldnt believe all of this was finally happening. Finally.

"Bella." Edward said softly.

"Yes?" I said looking at him. My Edward my husband.

"tell me what are you thinking?"

"How lucky I am"

"i see but I am the lucky one."

"why is that?" I asked

Edward pulled me closer to him and whispered. "this is why" he said holding me with one arm and ran his hand along my stomach. "your amazing you know that?"

"becuase your going to be a dad?"

"yes. I love you so much Bella."

"my Edward."

"yes. Forever."

"am I really going to die?"

"no." He said and chuckled a bit.

"what?"

"I just remembered when you were younger."

"yea?"

"you had a night mare about your mom and a bear.... we told you they were in heaven and you asked if you were going."

"and?"

"You were going shopping with Alice and you ran over to me all scared you said you thought I was leaving you. And I told you I would never leave you I would always be with you."

"I remember."

"even so young you were always drawn to me and it useto drive me insane because of your blood."

"and as the years went on you were always there."

"right. It was a Lesson of Contorl, mind over Matter."

"Lessons in love."

"Yes and it still is going on."

"you saved me from Charlie."

"Bella."

"and Jacob.......... you knew I was meant to be with y ou."

"can we not talk about them."

"your my soul mate."

"and your mine"


	107. Unexplained Pain

Everymoment in the last few hours couldnt have been better, I mean I married Edward I was his now and forever. The wedding was more then I could have ever dreamed it to be just so perfect from the moment I said I do I have not been able to calm down. The rush was just amazing. I knew he was mine and no one could ever take him away from me. We spent the night our first night together in our new house. I couldnt believe all of this was finally happening. Finally.

"Bella." Edward said softly.

"Yes?" I said looking at him. My Edward my husband.

"tell me what are you thinking?"

"How lucky I am"

"i see but I am the lucky one."

"why is that?" I asked

Edward pulled me closer to him and whispered. "this is why" he said holding me with one arm and ran his hand along my stomach. "your amazing you know that?"

"becuase your going to be a dad?"

"yes. I love you so much Bella."

"my Edward."

"yes. Forever."

"am I really going to die?"

"no." He said and chuckled a bit.

"what?"

"I just remembered when you were younger."

"yea?"

"you had a night mare about your mom and a bear.... we told you they were in heaven and you asked if you were going."

"and?"

"You were going shopping with Alice and you ran over to me all scared you said you thought I was leaving you. And I told you I would never leave you I would always be with you."

"I remember."

"even so young you were always drawn to me and it useto drive me insane because of your blood."

"and as the years went on you were always there."

"right. It was a Lesson of Contorl, mind over Matter."

"Lessons in love."

"Yes and it still is going on."

"you saved me from Charlie."

"Bella."

"and Jacob.......... you knew I was meant to be with y ou."

"can we not talk about them."

"your my soul mate."

"and your mine"

"yup:"

"why you making that face"

"they both are kicking me"

"awww" Edward said and put his hands on my stomach.

"ok cold."

"i would think you'd be useto the cold by now Bella."

"I am but it was cold."

"Right."

"Edward"

"yes"

"are you sure I am not gonna die?"

"Bella if I have to turn you I will save you. If I have to give up the twins so you can live I will. I am not losing you."

"i want them but they take so much out of me."

"I know."

"Before now blood would make me sick at the sight but now... "

"your already craving it because they are part Vampire."

"OK THAT HURT."

"What?"

"I don't know Edward it hurts..."

"Bella.... what hurts?"

"my stomach."

Edward picked me up and pulled me into his arms and he called Carlisle. I was in tears it felt like someone was tearing apart my insides one by one. When Edward hung up the phone he had a look on his face that scared me. "Bella listen to me."

"Listening.." I said trying to deal with the pain.

Carlisle is on his way, with everything to check and find out what is going on but I need you to trust me a moment.

"I trust you."

"Ok. I will be right back I promise."

"Your Leaving me?"

"not alone."

"huh?"

"BELLA!" Emmett said running into the room.

"no hugz please daddy." I said softly and the pain was clear in my voice.

"Emmett Carlise is on his way too, I hae to go get some blood for now though"

"I know he told me just hurry."

"blood?"

"for the twins." Emmett said softly and picked me up out of Edward's arms.

"i am going to go see if I can't get the babies a mt lion or something."

I nodded and could have sworen I felt one of them jumping in excitement yea diffinately Edwards child. Edward kissed me and left. I sighed.

"What is going on?"

"We are not sure....... "

"it felt like one of them bit me or something."

"they might have."

"what?"

"shh we'll find out."

"my head hurts"

"Bella......."

"i I....."

"Bella........ are you ok?"

I blinked

"it hurts"

"I know baby girl Edward and Carlisle will be here soon."

"Daddy I am scared."

"shhh it will be ok."

"it just hurts so much."

"shhh."


	108. Hearing Bella

**-yawn- half awake but review make me roll my eyes. See I know the beganing needs more work and yea it kinda is off but you know what that is life. No one is perfect nor is there anyone who can be 100% perfect even with a Beta. And as I said before if I get a Beta it delays adding and I don't trust anyone to mess with my story I have had people want to translate it in other langs as well but it is my story and I am sorry but no. see as it stands and I am perfect in aww over is **

**6**** Communities for the fic. ****256**** people have put it on Favorites ****292**** have it on Alert and ****1,145**** Review at the moment. You guys amaze me and it is because of the ones who love it so much I keep going. Though I will have to end it some time which I think it will soon but I am already thinking out the Sequel soon. But once I finish this I want to work on some other fics as well. So go ahead with the beta comments but you know I am just gonna be like ok and ignore them. Why well simple I know I am not perfect and same with all those who comment. Perfection grammar and all of that is not a strong point. Eh live and learn your not going to stop me at all. **

**-------------I can hear your thoughts for once------------**

"**Bella shh its ok I am here." I said wrapping my arms around her as she had passed out because of the pain. I held her tightly in my arms. Carlisle nodded and hooked up the machines. Bella woke up when I put her on the bed and I looked at her with reassuring eyes and then I heard something I never thought I would. Her thoughts**

**Edward, thank god I am so scared, and worried.**

"**Bella......." I said raising a eyebrow, oh god that felt so good to hear her thoughts. I watched her eyes as Carlilse put the gel on her stomach to check the babies. I was just amazed I could hear her.**

"**It seems we have a boy and he attacked the other cord..... as if he is fighting with the other baby to live." Carlsile said looking at the screen. **

**Joshua you leave your sister alone right now **

**I smirked looking at Bella still amazed and the baby stopped almost instantly and moved away from the other cord. I sighed as it went to the side and was messing with Bella.**

"**Carlisle why is it....." I asked softly.**

"**Lack of Blood probably I am not sure." Carlisle said and watched the two almost spinning around as if they where fighting. **

**God make them stop that really hurts.**

"**They are hurting her." I said softly and everyone looked at me. "What?**

"**How....." Bella said softly.**

"**I don't know Bella but I can hear you."**

**Everything?**

"**yes."**

**and how does it feel?**

"**amazing thank you."**

**I love you Edward.**

"**I love you too Bella."**

**it really hurts.**

"**i am sorry.... I I don't know how to help."**

"**Edward....." Carlisle said and everyone looked at the monitor a Bella's heartbeat was fading. "Emmett give me the blood now." Carlilse said and put a needle in Bella's stomach I held her as she screamed at the top of her lungs, and yes it was very very loud I was sure the whole town could hear her. Carlisle sighed and shook his head knowing it hurt but it had to be done. **

"**Carlilse.." I said looking at him.**

"**They are taking her blood and fighting eat other for it, we are losing all of them. If this doesn't work we have to consider taking them out sooner. I am sorry Bella your on Bed rest until they are ready to come out."**

"**for another five months?" Bella whinnied.**

"**Two to five months yes." Carlisle said softly.**

"**why do you have more needles." Bella said glaring at him.**

"**They will help them. One helps their lungs devolve one helps them get stronger." Carlisle replied**

"**stick them in my stomach and I will kill you." Bella said.**

"**no you wont and it's ok I'll just push them in the ones already there."**

**oh like that is any better. I swear to god this better work cuz this hurts like hell.**

"**Don't worry Bella it will be ok." I said softly.**

**Easy for you to say your not getting stuck with needles**

"**true but I am still here with you"**

**I know and you can still hear me**

"**yes."**

**can I try something?**

"**sure."**

**I looked at her as she closed her eyes and thought of the night we spend together, how I made her feel every little emotion every little second and how good she felt, How she didn't even notice her arms and how perfect the moment was to her. Then her emotions when she found out about the babies and how she felt right now. I smiled and watched her I rasied a eyebrow as she seemed to drift off into a deep sleep and as she did everything I saw faded.**

"**Edward you where reading her mind...." Carlisle said and smirked.**

"**yes I was." I said and smiled.**

"**how did it feel?"**

"**Amazing....... is she going to be ok?"**

"**i am not sure, but be prepared the next few months will be hard."**

"**i know."**

"**i promise you I will do everything to keep all three of them alive."**

"**i know."**

"**i am going to be bringing stuff home as much as I can because I have a feeling we might have to take them out a lot sooner just to protect Bella."**

"**will they live if we take them out now?"**

"**they need another month at lest."**

"**Five months?"**

"**it is rare for them and if we can them them to six months."**

"**how many weeks" Esme said softly.**

"**They can be born at Twenty six weeks though I'd rather it be Thirty Six.. She is twenty weeks right now.. roughly." Carlisle replied.**

"**if I lose them then so be it but I don't want to lose Bella."**

"**none of us do....... and I will do everything to save all of them."**

"**I know you will." I Said softly and watched my Bella sleep.**


	109. CHoices part 1

Ok my muse for this story has left me, sadly my interest is changing big time but I am trying to keep up for you guys I was going to push to 120 or so chapters but I don't know if I will get that far... so lets take it by ear. Sorry you guys had to wait so long life has been crazy.....

------The hardest Choices--------

**It was late when she woke up, tears in her eyes but I couldn't hear her thoughts, that about killed me again, it was a tease when I did and not I couldn't. I looked at her face, I could see the pain it was clear what was happening the twins were hurting her again, Her heart beat was fading and I knew it was going to be them or her, deep down the feeling that scares a father more then anything knowing he would have to pick between the Miracle of having a family or the woman he loves. For three weeks I had Bella in my room, not leaving the bed, it was heartbreaking to see the machines connected to her but I was willing to do anything to protect her and the babies. Hiding my own pain.**

"**Bella." I said softly looking at her I never left her side.**

"**Edward I am scared."**

"**shh it will be ok, are they still hurting you?"**

"**yes."**

"**then we have to consider taking them out now."**

"**will they be ok?"**

"**i am not sure."**

"**i don't want to lose them."**

"**i know Bella but we need to consider your life as well."**

"**ok."**

"**I'll talk to Carlilse"**

"**Edward it really hurts."**

"**i know baby just hang on ok?"**

"**Carisle." I said walking out of the room and over to where my father was standing.**

"**how is she doing Edward?"**

"**They are still hurting her."**

"**Then we have no choice.... we have to get them out."**

"**what do you need?"**

"**We need to go to the hospital, Jasper, I need you to stay with Bella" **

**Carlisle said and looked at Jasper.**

"**Ok?" Jasper said and walked up to the room.**

"**Edward, Emmett you two come with me." Carlisle said and walked out to the car.**

"**I don't want to leave her for long.."**

"**Your not I just need your help and Jasper is stornger around her but not around the hospital." Carlisle said.**

"**ok. What do we need?"**

"**i think it is best to do a C-section, it would be best for Bella and the babies"**

"**Alice had a vision."**

"**Just now?"**

"**Yes."**

"**what about?" Carlilse said as his cell rang. "Alice what did you see?"**

"**Bella Is going to go into Labor... soon"**

"**ok you and Jasper stay with her I am going to be back soon."**

"**Just hurry." Alice said softly.**

"**i need to talk to my friend you two stay right here" Carlisle said an walked into the directors office.**

"**Hello Carlilse what can I do for you?" Alexander said softly.**

"**I need a huge favor."**

"**Listening"**

"**I need to take two Incubators home, you know how my Son and daughter in law acted about staying here, they are better at home but the twins are going to come soon, you know I can take care of them and I'll take full responsibility."**

"**Only because it is you take anything you need."**

"**Thank you sir."**

"**I wish your son and his family the best, you must bring pictures."**

"**Of course I will."**

"**Best of luck."**

"**Thanks." Carlilse said and walked out of the room and Alexander walked with him to the Nursery.**

"**Miss Andrews, Carlisle is going to take two of your Incubators, his daughter in law is staying home with the twins."**

"**Anything for Carlilse." The nurse said.**

**Ok seriously here a second the girl had a crush on him and would do anything to be with him even if he was married. Shame how that works. I don't understand people.**

"**Edward, Emmett you want to help your father with these?"**

"**Yes" we both said and each took one.**

"**I am going to need to take some more supplies."**

"**anything you need" The nurse said softly.**

**Carilse grabbed some tools and medicine I looked back and waited for him, I could hear Alice's panicked thoughts. And I sighed. "CARLISLE... we need to go now."**

"**call Alice tell her we are on our way, to just keep her calm"**

"**ok." I said and called Alice. **

"**EDWARD you need to hurry, Jasper can't stay in there the water.. there is so much Blood, I can't for long.... we need Carlilse."**

"**we are on our way, can I talk to her?"**

"**yes here."**

"**EDWARD IT HURTS"**

"**shh baby you have to listen to me right now."**

"**ok."**

"**Alice and Jasper need to leave you alone, I am going to be right back I am leaving now I got everything to take care of you and the twins but you need to hang on."**

"**It hurt so much."**

"**shh baby I am on my way. Can you be strong and wait for me?"**

"**i will try."**

"**i love you Bella."**

"**i love you too, I need you here Edward."**

"**i know I'll be there soon I promise."**

"**swear."**

"**yes baby."**

"**ok."**

"**give the phone back to Alice."**

"**hey EDWARD... I can't" Alice said softly.**

"**Go downstairs with Jasper we'll be back in a minute."**

"**ok."**

**I hung up and sighed. "Carlisle I am going to go, I have one in the back of my car, I have to go she needs me.." **

"**Edward drive safe. I'll be there soon."**

"**hurry."**

"**i will."**


	110. Happy ending or is it?

**Ok yea I know I wanted to make it longer but muse and life is getting to me. I have other fics I want to get to and i'll try to finish some other ones on here. :P I just have been super busy lately and thanks to everyone who stuck by. Thanks for the reading the reviews and everything. It means a lot to me. I am not saying its done that is my debate right now end it and make a new one or keep adding to this. It is something you will have to wait and see. **

**--------------------happy ending or is it----------**

**I got there and had to get a hold of my self from the I could smell blood not any blood but Bella's I could hear her screaming and I ran to her side biting my lip cuz it was a lot of blood to much to handle. I pulled her into my arms holding on to her till Carlisle got there, her grip on me would tighten ever four minutes for about three minutes and I knew we didn't have much longer.**

"**Hang on Bella a little longer"**

"**Edward I I can't."**

"**this is worse then I thought, we have to do this now." Carlilse said looking at us. "her heart is so faint.. we are losing her."**

"**what are my options?"**

"**you have to turn her there is to much blood Edward we are losing her"**

"**and the twins?"**

"**i'll do what I can to save them."**

"**Edward I love you" bella said as I felt the heartbeat fade more**

"**get them out now." I said and kissed Bella deeply.**

"**Bella this is going to hurt but we have no other choice" Carlisle said turning Bella to her side and putting a needle in her back waiting a few moments and then cutting her stomach open and pulling the twins out.**

**I looked at her and raised eyebrow her heart beat was to slow and with a tear in my eyes I whispered "i love you Bella" and sank his teeth into her neck, for a moment un able to stop but Carlisle grabed his shoulder making him stop. **

"**Edward she doesnt have enough you would have killed her"**

**I stopped and held her hand, the sweetest blood I still could taste in my mouth as I watched her the pain killing her, I wanted to make it go away I wanted the pain to end for her but I knew I couldnt, three days I had to watch her tourmented. But I wouldn't leave her side at all.**

"**It burns..."**

"**shhh Bella I know I had too, I was going to lose you"**

"**you'll....... you'lll never lose me."**

"**i love you."**

"**I love you too."**

**Three days later.**

"**Bella......." I said looking at her, her body healed and prefect, ok so it changed alittle, she looked more grown up more beautiful, her tits grew into her body perfectly, she was taller and her hair a hint of red in it. She looked more then hot and she was mine forever.**

"**it doesnt hurt anymore Edward" She said softly loooking at me.**

"**Bella your.... beautiful"**

"**can I see the twins?"**

"**Yes" I said and helped her up and walked with her into the other room, we kept the babies in Rosalei's room until Bella was better and you know she loved that. Rose was loving playing mommy to the twins.**

"**Oh wow Bella...." Alice said looking at her, walking over to hug her. And handing her Elizabeth.**

"**awww my little girl, oh edward she is perfect."**

"**like her mother" I said softly.**

"**Hey this one is storng too" Emmett said holding Dylan in his arms.**

"**yea? Like his uncle huh?" Bella said softly.**

"**Bella you need to go hunt your eyes..." Rose said taking Elizabeth more like ripping her form her arms.**

"**I'll take her.." I said glaring at Rose. We walked outside and I took her to the mountain where I knew there was deer.**

"**What is her problem?" **

**I turned and looked at her. "Rose? She is loving the whole playing mom thing."**

"**she knows they arent hers right?"**

"**she doesnt care, she wants them to be hers."**

"**Edward..."**

**I ran my hand along the side of her face and kissed her lips, she didnt taste as good as she useto but still she was perfect and I know this was my happy ending, I had Bella, I had two beautiful Children I could not ask for more. "i love you."**

"**I love you too Edward."**

"**forever my love"**

"**Forever."**


	111. LESSONS IN TRUST AND BELIEVING UPDATE

GOOD NEWS. I GOT A IDEA FOR THE NEXT PART….. YES THE TWINS STORY I DON'T KNOW WHEN IT WILL BE UP BUT THE NAME IS SET. LESSONS IN TRUST AND BELIEVING. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AND ALL. BUT SADLY YOUR STILL WAITING. THE FICS WILL BE MOVED TO MY WEBSITE…… BUT I'LL LEAVE THEM ON HERE AS WELL………. AND POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IN BELLA AND EDWARDS LIVES SOON. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPORT AND WAITING SO LONG. HANG IN THERE CUZ THE STORY ISNT DONE JUST YET.


End file.
